Alchemist Chronicles: Part 1: The Metatronic Stone
by fulmetaltiger57
Summary: Flawed but interesting...
1. Ember City

The Alchemist Chronicles is my take on a continuation of FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. It is divided into 3 parts. The first part is called The Metatronic Stone. Please enjoy. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: Any and Every current official FMA Character, Place, etc belongs to Ms. Hiromu Arakawa and any other respectable parties. Only any newly named cities, towns, characters, etc are mine.

Author's notes: Ember City is inspired by The City of Pompeii. In 1879, the president of Italy at that time, his full name was Umberto Ranieri Carlo Emanuele Giovanni Maria Ferdinando Eugenio di Savoia and The Prime minister name was Benedetto Cairoli.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 1 - Ember City

1912, Central City, Amestris

After just getting off of the train from coming back from their recent mission, Ed takes off running after a train assistant tells the both of them about the new inventory that just came in at the Central Library.

Al - "Brother!" Alphonse calls out to his older brother, running after him. The crowds around the station were troublesome since many of them kept stopping him, praising him, thinking he is the 'Hero of The People, The Fullmetal Alchemist' until he tells them that its not him. Making a break for it, he makes it to the corner of the street where he had last seen his brother.

*BAM!* Al smacks right into something knocking him to the ground. When he sits up and stands, he grabs his head off of the ground. Looking back up, he realizes that he didn't run into something, but someone. That someone being a girl.

Al - "I'm so sorry!" He says he helps her up as she's still holding her forehead, making a painful expression on her face. "I really am sorry miss." Rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. She lets her hand drop to the side and she starts to look up at him.

When they lock eyes, Al can't believe the words he hears her say. "Beautiful." She says as looks directly at him, causing him to blush and start studdering. "I-I-I ... Wh-wh-What! I-um..." "Oh my gosh, I just said that out loud!" She says as she blushes too. Giggling and laughing at what just happen between the both of them, then calming themselves back down.

Pretending to clear throat, he starts. "Hi, I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric." "I'm Marisol." They shake hands. Al notices a book in her other hand, titled. "The fall and rise of Ember City." Before Al has a chance to saying anything else, They hear yelling nearby. Putting one of his hands over his face 'Jeez Ed, must you be so loud' Sighing and his hand drops back to his side, Al excuses himself. He then stops and turns back to her.

Al - "Hey Marisol, I was on my way to the library, I won't mind if you wanna walk with me to there?" She nods her head. "Sure, I don't mind." Al smiles at her

A few blocks later, they make it to the building. Already starting to hear his brother's uncontrollable voice in the building, they part ways. "It was nice meeting you, Alphonse." "It was nice meeting you too, Marisol." She waves goodbye as he turns and starts walking up the steps. She then turns and goes her own way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

South of future Aerugo, Ember City

The original Ember City was known for its rich minerals and materials in and around Mt Vesta. The mountain itself isn't just a mountain, it's a volcano. An active one at that. Before its eruption, The city itself was doing fair. Being overtaken and under control of several different leadership, battles and assisted in countless wars throughout the years before its destruction by Mt Vesta in year 79.

It was just like any other morning on that ill-fated day. Bright sunlight surrounded the buildings and walkways. The day prior was a celebration of events to the god of fire, Volcanalia. But on that morning, half were believing in their god's plan, while the other half no longer believed that such a god still existed, only that the entire world was ending right before their very eyes.

Mount Vestas erupted at the crack of dawn, ashes quickly flew up as lava quickly rushed downward, flooding into the city. Exits and entrances immediately became blocked. Screams and shrieks filled the air, people's cries and sobs could be heard from the other side of the northern mountains. Both mud and lava mixed with ashes overflowed in the city, destroying anything in its path.

The city that was once believed to hold almost 2,000 people, roughly only a few tattered and homeless individuals survived the catastrophe event, just barely making it to the next village to spread the word of the horrible disaster, if they themselves had not known of the tragedy. A city that was gone in a day. The city itself was not discovered again until over 1,500 years later by an engineer, only known by the name, Alcubierre.

The ruins and remains of Old Ember City are currently shut off since throughout the years when it was tourist friendly; pickpocketers, thieves and treasure hunters would take whatever they could. Stealing documents, artifacts, even taking skeletal remains and fragments of deceased citizens. Damaging sacred buildings, tablets and the line was finally drawn when at dawn on a morning of the anniversary of the tragedy revealed an even more very heavily damaged religious statue called "Apollo's Temple."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present Aerugo, Ember City

Still wanting to hold onto Old Ember City's 'tourism glory days', Aerugo renamed a village to the north officially calling it "New Ember City", also known as "Quatuor Civitatem" to most Aerugians in 1879. With the village already surrounded by coal mines and mineshafts, not a volcano in sight for at least several hundred miles, seemed right at the time for its name.

Mostly known for the commonly found coal and charcoal, that is then used for storage, trading or selling to others countries for a price. Trade negotiations and contracts between Creta, Xing, Ikemba (Africa), Farhan (India), Amestris (to a certain extent) and a renewed treaty with Drachma (Although that treaty is currently tighter than a skeleton wearing a corset!)

Besides coal and charcoal, other minerals have also discovered. Copper and limestone blocks as well as the few lucky breaks in finding gold and silver in the caves. The festivities that are celebrated in the new Ember City are quite different than that of the original. Instead of honoring a god, the people celebrate Mt Vesta's dominant state of slumber.

Each year, The president Giovanni Fernando as well as the chancellor Benedict Cairo and several other important officials of Aerugo honor the fallen victims of the tragedy and celebrate the legacy that was left behind. From dusk to dawn, the city booms with entertainment. The population of almost 3,000 and rising every year, it's a cycle every anniversary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1915, New Ember City, Aerugo: 3 hours before the Amestris Transmutation Circle is activated

The yearly celebrated festival of the sleeping volcano, Mt Vestas begins at the crack of dawn. Instruments are played like roosters with their loud voices. Yawning and stretching once she makes it out bed, Marisol quickly gets herself ready for the day. She exits the hotel and decides to head over to the local diner to grab something for breakfast. Sitting down, she over hears a few locals talking.

"Hai sentito de luna piena in un paio d'ore. Ci sono voci che Amestri piu' grande parata di come ancora sta andando accadere durante lo." (Did you hear about the full moon in a couple of hours. There are rumors that Amestris's biggest parade as of yet is gonna happen during it.)

"Oh, ho sentito l'esatto contrario. Ho sentito che qualcosa di importante sta andando giu' in Amestri, come una terribile tragedia sta andando accadere." (Oh I heard the exact opposite. I heard that something major is going down in Amestris, like a terrible tragedy is gonna happen.)

'Damn fictioners, always spreading something around trying to make a quick buck, ...pathetic.' Marisol tells herself.

2 hours before the activation of the circle

Walking through the parade grounds, where there are several shops set up, selling things from food and drinks to nick nacks and souvenirs. She decides to buy a few and to remind herself to drop them off at the hotel later. She comes across a library. entering it she notices glances from several people there, looking at her. Ignoring them and walking down an aisle, something on one of the shelves catches her attention. She reaches up and pulls it down.

1 hour before the activation of the circle

Making her way thru the city to the middle where there is a crowd of people gathering and a countdown has already started. A little boy waves to his mom as he is on top of the mountain at the side of the city. Marisol makes it to the mountain just as the little boy is walking down from it.

"Fare attenzione a perdere. E 'troppo traballante li per i miei gusti." (Be careful miss. Its too shaky up there for my liking.)

She thanks him and makes it to the top of the mountain. She feels a sudden vibration coming from the ground but chooses to ignore it. The blue stone on her necklace begins to glow.

Then she looks up. The wind has picked up and a tremor is happening at the same time. Looking through her pocket telescope, she sees the sky is turning red over Amestris and she could make out red streaks moving sideways around mountains, plains and cities. She could even make out what she could only describe as black snakes coming through the ground. Red lighting bolts shooting, coming from the middle, which she figured out that that was indeed, Central.

Tears running down her face, as she says. "My family, ...My friends." She breaks down crying hysterically, her chest begins tightening and she begins to feel her throat tightening, loss of breath and dizziness. She then faints, collapsing onto the ground.

1 month later: After The Promised Day

Making it back to Central, she heads straight to Central Command. 'Please be alive, All of you please be...' As she turns the corner and sees a huge hole through the middle The Command Center. She falls to her knees, hands over her mouth and begins crying.

A female officer approaches her, puts her hand on her shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She takes off running to the hospital. Huffing and panting as she makes it to the room. "What The Hell!" She yells when she swings the door open. She holds her breath at the sight before her. Elizabeth is staring at her, with a shocked look. She turns to face him. Sitting up, on the side of the bed, his hands are at his sides. "I'm blind now." He says. "Oh my god!" Marisol whispers, putting her hands over her mouth. She runs to him, pulling him into a hug and begins crying on his shoulder. He then wraps his arms around her as well.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Marisol

This chapter is inspired by Emily Osment's song "Marisol." off of her second album "Fight of Flight" Schuylkill Falls and Cornwall Ridge are both representing Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 2: Marisol

Schuylkill Falls, Creta

Schuylkill Falls, a city that is east of Cornwall Ridge. Both are in the east within Creta. Even though Schuylkill Falls is closer to Table City than Cornwall Ridge, it is still several miles, walking or by car, either way. The cities themselves really aren't known for anything special, other than the events that take place in the middle throughout the years on many holidays, the middle is known as Market Square to the local community.

1909, Schuylkill Falls and Table City, Creta

The light of dusk shines in the distance as the school bell rings signaling another end of a school day. Kids are rushing to get out the door as soon as it flew open. Two girls, Roxy, a 10-year-old girl who had dirty blonde hair, gray eyes and ivory colored skin and Tiana, 8 yrs old, the other young lady who had jet-black hair, eyes, and caramel colored skin, waited patiently for their friend to exit out of the school as well.

Ti - "Jeez, what's taking her so LONG!"

Roxy - "She probably fell down down the steps again, rememba last time?"

They look at each other before bursting out laughing, clutching their stomachs.

Both - "AH HAHAHAHahaha!"

Roxy - "Rememba her face when she looked up and seen us!"

Tiana - "I know! It was hilarious!" Both laughing at the memory of their friend's embarrassing moment until they heard footsteps. Calming themselves down to see their friend stepping out of the doorway.

Roxy - "Hey Marisol! Over here!"

Marisol, 9 yrs old, brown-chestnut colored hair with dark brown eyes and light-tan colored skin, looks over and sees her two friends. She squeals happily as she runs toward them.

The Next Morning

The three of them agreed to meet at the edge of town near the embankment that leads to the three separate bridges that will eventually take them into Table City.

Ti - "So why are we here again?"

Roxy - "I told you already. My father lives there. And I wanna see him before he permanently moves to Amestris." (sighing) " I need him to answer my questions ya know." Ari and Ti nod their head understandingly.

Ari - "Lets get moving then."

Following Roxy's lead, while she's holding a map, they make it to the city by late afternoon. Staying in the alleyways or just casually walking next to people, trying to blend in, nighttime comes when they find an abandoned store with the back door unlocked, they enter inside.

Changing into some clothes that they found in there, spending the rest of the night there and deciding to wait until the afternoon since at dawn they noticed several soldiers walking by and putting down what appeared to be marks or bookings on the ground outside, to hear seconds later explosions and gunfire go off.

Turns out, not only were they in middle of a fight zone between Creta and Amestris over Milos, but they were also on the brink of where some Amestrian soldiers took control over some of the buildings, including the one that they were in now. Footsteps, that sound like they are directly outside, just waiting to kick down the door at any moment.

Ari - "Roxy, I'm scared." she says as tears began falling down her eyes.

Ti - "Roxy, we need to go. I'm scared too Ari." Holding onto her friend who's shaking uncontrollably out of fear.

Roxy - "Damn it. It's not fair! I need-no- I want to see him!" she yells.

A bang on the door scares them as they run around the room, trying to look for places to hide. Roxy hides in a box in the closet, and Tiana hides under the bed, that's in the corner of the room. Ari on the other hand, stands still shaking, holding onto herself..

Roxy - "Damn it, Marisol! Hide!"

Ari - "I c-can't move! I'm too scared Roxy!"

'Click' Just then the door opens up. A woman in military uniform enters and spots Marisol standing in middle of the room. Pacing herself, she slowly walks towards her.

Soldier - "Hey there little one, what are you doing in here? Where is your mommy or daddy?"

Ari, who is still sniffling and rubbing her eyes. "They're both gone." Her lips start to curl up again.

Soldier - Taking a deep breath, she says "Don't cry. Are you hungry?" Marisol nods her head. "There's a shelter over near the train station that is right across the street from a clinic. I can walk you over to there if you'll let me. Are you injured? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Ari looks down and points to her chest "My heart." (both Roxy and Tiana bite their lip.) The female soldier gasps, surprised by the little girl's answer. Quickly collecting herself, the soldier introduces herself.

Soldier - "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Rosalita Hidalgo, but I'll let you call me Rosa, ok?" She says winking at Marisol, causing the little girl to smile and giggle a little. "You have a beautiful smile. You should show it more often." Marisol blushes a little. "What's your name?"

Ari - "It's Marisol."

Rosa - "That's a beautiful name, for a pretty little girl." Marisol giggles again. Rosa smiles then says. "Come on why don't I take you to get something to eat." She says as she lays out her hand for Marisol to grab, she does and the two began walking out until Marisol lets go. Rosa turns around, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

Marisol - "Well you see-its just-I mean..." As she looks at the closet and then looks at the bed.

The door then flies open. "2nd Lieutenant Hidalgo! Are you in here! We need y-lose the kid, we have trouble!"

Rosa - "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, Private Simmons! I can't just leave this little girl here alone. Is there still space at the shelter or the clinic?" (no) He nods his head. "DAMMIT! Alright Plan C then." "Wh-what!" "Come on! Move it!" As she pulls Marisol out of the door with her, with Private Simmons following her.

Walking out of the front door, Marisol notices several of soldiers lined up and standing straight with one of their arms shaped like a boomerang with their hands together like they are about to chop something, she stares confusingly them. Rosa notices Marisol's facial expressions and smiles.

They make it to the train station and Private Simmons notices his little brother, Jake is there. Rosa nods to him to go on ahead. He catches up to his brother. "What are you doing here, Jake?" "Jason! Hey, Bro!" "Don't hey bro me! I don't want you here! It's dangerous!"

Then he gets an idea. "Hey, Boss!" As he turns around and she's talking to a train attendant while holding two train tickets. He walks up to her. She doesn't say anything at first but instead hands him the tickets.

Rosa - "Here. Take these. Both Jake and Marisol are getting on the train to Central together, whether they want to or not." She bends down. "Listen Marisol. I want you to go with Jake over there. You and him are gonna get on that train, ok. Don't worry he will protect you... Private Simmons!" She stands and nods in his direction again. "Yes, sir." He walks back to Jake, while one of his hands is holding Marisol. Ari stops to look back at Rosa.

Ari - "Thank you beautiful!" She says as she waves goodbye to Rosa. 2nd Lieutenant Rosalita Hidalgo couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her lips at that moment even if she wanted to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting a few moments, Roxy and Tiana both crawl out their hiding spaces. Tiana stands up, stomping over to Roxy as she herself steps out of the closet.

Ti - "CAN YOU BELIEVE HER! She just left us here!"

Roxy - "You didn't see her face when she was trying to tell that lady that we were here with her!"

Ti - "HOW CAN YOU DEFEND HER! Are you serious!"

Roxy - "Tiana. It's Marisol we're talking about. Do you seriously think that she will leave us behind?' Ti bites her bottom lip.

Ti - "I hope your right, Roxy." As the both of them look at the door, waiting and hoping that she will come back at any minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Central, Amestris: Several hours later

When Jake and Marisol arrive at Central's Train Station, he grabs her hand. "Come on, my brother's apartment is just a few blocks away. I heard your tummy growling before we got off the train so I know for sure that you're hungry." He looks behind him at her and sees her looking 'bummed' about something. He stops walking and turns around to face her. "Hey Ari, what's the matter?"

Ari - "My friends. They were in that place with me but they were hiding when Rosa showed up. I was trying to tell her but. Iwasshejustandthenwhenthedooropened...I just." He interrupts. "Wow, you talk fast for a girl." She glares at him. He smirks. Then her stomach growls again, his soon follows afterward, causing the both of them to laugh. Relaxing, he says. "Come on, let's get us something to eat." She nods and they resume walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Flashback begins}

Bradley - "Adam Wilson. Responsible for what is believed to be about 14-17 deaths of children in the past 7 years. Victims not only from Central itself but from the east and west as well. He is not an Alchemist, but do not underestimate him. He only targets children believed to be at 5-13 years of age. My son Selim falls within the age group. There were reported and confirmed sightings of him in Central as of yesterday. Do Not Fail. That is all. The two of you are dismissed."

Dismissing both Hakuro and Mustang. "Yes, Sir!" They respectfully salute, then turn to leave.

{Flashback ends}

Just several blocks away, A hooded man is running down a street until a group of soldiers blocks the end. He turns around hoping for another exit, only to see Colonel Hakuro and his team standing there.

Hakuro - "Adam! We have you surrounded! Surrender Now!" yells, as his squadron gathers around, in a distinct formation, surrounding the area.

Adam - "Well Hakuro, it's so nice of you to bring me an audience. I always love creating a show for the viewers."

Hakuro - "Just what in the hell are you going on about Adam."

Adam, who starts laughing. "Hahaha. Oh, tonight is just the perfect time for me to seek out a new prey, eh Hakuro." Turning his head to the side, he makes out an alleyway close by. Turning his head back facing Hakuro, he continues. "Such a shame that you won't be able to see it when it starts." With that, he throws a smoke grenade on the cement in front of himself.

Hakuro - "FIRE!" He yells. The soldiers begin shooting at their target. Moments go by. "Stop shooting!" They stop, lowering their weapons. When the smoke clears, Adam is gone. "DAMMIT!" he yells.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake stops. Ari asks. "Are you ok?" Letting go of her hand, he starts trembling. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" A shadow looms from overhead. They look up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After just spotting their target. They follow him. "Sir!" "I know! I know!" ... BANG! The sound of a gunshot is heard close by. They run down the street, turn the corner and see the suspect holding a gun and holding Marisol by the back of her jacket. She has blood splattered on her clothing and right next to them, lying on the ground dead, ...Jake.

"Adam Wilson! Let the kid go!" With guns pointed directly at the suspect.

Adam - "Why hello there, Flame Alchemist. It's very nice of you to stop by for a hello."

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang - "Cut the crap, Adam. Let the little girl go. I don't like repeating myself!"

Adam - "And here I thought that you like talking out of your ass Mustang." Roy scowls at Adam. "Hahaha!" He starts laughing. When he stops, he bends down. Still holding onto Ari, he whispers in her ear causing her to start shaking and trembling uncontrollably and she closes her eyes. He then licks the side of her face from her cheek to the top of her forehead.

Ari whispers. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew." She starts whimpering, tears falling from her eyes as its happening. Still keeping her eyes closes even when he stops and stands back up.

Roy and his comrades are all making disgusted faces. "WHAT THE FUCK ADAM!" He yells. Riza and a few others shake their heads to erase the image from their minds.

Adam - "Don't get too jealous of her Mustang."

Roy - "I'm not." 'Why is it always the freaks I have to chase and deal with' He says to himself.

Adam smirks directly at Roy as he puts his arm underneath her neck, pressing her closer against him. She slowly opens her eyes, looking directly right at Hawkeye. She starts bawling and crying hysterically. Adam tightens his grip on her neck with arm trying to silence her. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She stops, flinching at the volume of his voice.

BANG. BANG. BANG. Bullets fly past Roy, flying right at Adam, as he ducks down pulling Marisol with him.

Hakuro - "Quit stalling Mustang!" He shouts as he and his soldiers catch up to Mustang.

Roy - "Don't shoot or you'll hit the girl! Damn it Hakuro! WHAT THE HELL!" He yells.

Hakuro - "We were ordered to get Adam, not waste our time saving civilians!"

Adam stands back up during the two colonel's spat, still holding onto Marisol. "Well then Hakuro, I'll be happy to take your young child away from you since the kid is wasting your time."

Hakuro - "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CHILD!"

While Adam and Hakuro are arguing with each other, Marisol is still looking at Hawkeye, waiting for some sort of direction from her. Hawkeye mouths the words "stay strong." Roy catches Riza's dialogue with the young girl. Ari gently nods her head to Hawkeye. Then Adam's grip on her tightens, startling her since she wasn't expecting it.

Ari looks down at the ground. 'She's right. Stay strong Marisol, you will survive. You got this' She tells herself. She takes a deep breath. She pulls her hands up, grabbing onto his arm.

Adam, who begins to feel the little girl's sudden movement against him. 'It's time get the hell out of here' he tells himself "So let me guess Hakuro and Mustang. Bradley sent you two here. Is he really that scared of me that he couldn't come after me himself?"

Hakuro - "I highly doubt that's the case, Adam."

Adam - "Well then, it was fun talking to you two, but I have other plans to attend t-AAAARRRGGHHH!" He screams as Marisol bites him on his arm. "THAT'S IT YOU BITCH!" He yells as he drops his gun and grabs her with both of his hands by the throat and throws her against the wall, head first, knocking her out cold. Then grabbing a flash grenade out of a pocket in his jacket, tossing it on the ground, setting it off, jumping over the wall that was behind him as everyone tries to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

Once the flash dies off, Adam is nowhere in sight and Marisol is on the ground, not moving. Hawkeye puts her gun away, instinctively running to the girl on the ground. Rolling her over and checking her pulse, it's faint but it's there. She also notices the head wound. Roy yells for one of his soldiers to grab a car to take her to the hospital.

Hakuro - "Well Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, I hope you're happy. He got away. Any more blood from any victims that he will kill, falls on your hands." And with that, he walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up in the hospital, the first thing that Marisol sees is a nurse at the corner the room. The nurse looks up. "Oh, your finally awake, little one." "Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in Central Hospital." The nurse says as she walks over to Ari. Helping her sit up. "My name is Joanne, just call me Jojo, I'll be your nurse for your time in the hospital. Just ask me for anything you may need, ok?"

Ari nods her head. "What's your name little one?" Jojo asks. "Its Marisol, but my friends call me Ari." She says as she puts her head down sadly. 'I'm probably never gonna see any of them ever again' She sighs. Then she looks out the window, letting the tears run down her face.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Clovers and Skyscrapers

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 3 - Clovers and Skyscapers

 ** _Almost a week later (from the ending to the previous chapter)_**

Recovering from her head injury and still lying in the hospital bed, Marisol stares at the ceiling. 'What's gonna happen to me? Where will they send me? I'm so scared!' She says to herself as she covers her face with her door to the room opens up.

Joanne - "Of course. I'll tell her. Thank you sir." She walks in and closes the door behind her. Ari sits up, hands at her sides and looking at the nurse. "Well Ari, I have some good news to tell you. You are gonna be released tomorrow afternoon. There is a woman who has agreed to take care of you since we've haven't had any luck in contacting your guardian(s),"

Ari nodds her head. "What's the lady's name?" "Patience, Ari." Jojo replies, leaving Marisol with a confused look on her face.

 ** _The Next Day_**

The morning sunlight enhances the white colored walls in the room, practically blinding Marisol when she wakes up. Groaning, trying to cover her eyes from the brightness with the bedsheet, The nurse walks in. "Good morning Marisol. My its awfully bright in here." "Please don't remind me, Jojo." Joanne giggles at Ari's groggy response. "It's time to get up honey, come on." As she yanks the sheet off of Ari. "Yes ma'am." Marisol replies, getting off of the bed.

The afternoon came more quickly then Ari expected. Nervousness was the only word she could think of when Joanne left the room to go meet up Marisol's new foster mom. 'I wonder if she will like me. Will she be just like the others. Darn it Ari, don't think like that. She might not be like them, give her a chance at least' She sighs. 'Maybe it won't be so bad.' she tells herself as she's staring at the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy - "Are you sure you want to do this, Madam?"

Chris - "Why not? Are you questioning my ability to raise a young child. After all I did raise you didn't I?" She says, looking straight at him. He smirks and nodds his head. Before he could say anything else, Joanne walks up to them.

Jojo - "Are you ready, Ms. Mustang. The young lady is ready to meet you." Chris nodds and follows the nurse. When they reach the room. "Stay outside of the room, Roy-boy. I'll call you in if I feel like it." He softly scrowls at her and she chuckles at his reaction. Jojo opens up the door a little. "Right this way, Ms. Mustang. She's waiting." The two women enter the room.

 ** _[Marisol's P.O.V]_**

 _As I watched the door opened up, both of my legs started shaking like crazy. I kept telling myself 'Stay calm, calm down Ari.' but it didn't work. Jojo was the first to come in (my legs stopped shaking at this point) with the lady right behind her closing the door and then the both of them looking straight at me._

 ** _[End of P.O.V]_**

Jojo -"Marisol, This is Chris Mustang. She will be your guardian for the time being until we are able to find your original caretakers.

Marisol - "Hello Ms. Mus-" "Just call me Chris, kiddo. Hi, it's nice to meet you too." They shake hands. "My name is Marisol Rambo, but you can call me Ari, Chris." She says as she similes at her. Chris similes back and nodds her head. "Are you ready to go?" "Yup." As she grabs a bag from on top of the bed. Joanne opens the door for them.

Chris walks out first with Ari right behind. When she walks out, she turns her head to see Roy standing next to the door. "This is my nephew Roy, Roy Mustang. Don't mind his costume though, Ari." Roy glares at her and she glares right back. "It's my military uniform, not a halloween costume, Chris." "Could of fooled me, Roy-boy."

Ari can't help but crack a simile. She then looks up at him. She flinches when he looks down at her. Pointing up at him, she says. "He's so frickin' tall! He's like a skyscaper or sumthin!" She quickly flies behind Chris. "He's gonna fall on me and crush me!" They all laugh.

 ** _A year later: In Gruman's office_**

Gruman - "I take it that everything is going along finely." Ari nodds her head. "She's behaved better than my nephew did at her age." Chris replies, then continues. "Who ever had her before raised her well." Ari looks at the other side of the room, scrowling at those past memories. "Ari." Chris says as she puts a hand on her shoulder. Ari similes back at her.

Leaving the room, Chris wraps her arms around Marisol. "Sorry kiddo." "It's not you, ya know. You've been nothing but a blessing to me. It's them that treated that way. So please don't say sorry about that anymore, Chris." "Sure Ari."

They make it back to the car to head home. Before he starts the car, Riza speaks. "So I heard that you won at your recent trip to the casino-. Roy interrupts her. "Yeah. She's one hell of a clover I picked up off the street, eh Madam?" Chris hits him on the back of the head. "She's not a DAMN plant Roy!" "Alright, alright, jeez, sorry!" Both Riza and Ari laugh.

 ** _1913: Ari; age 13_**

3 months: Is how long Marisol had disappeared for the first time. Taken, kidnapped and held against her will by a psychopath. Riza, Roy and Chris (who holding one of Ari's hands) are in the hospital. Waking up in the hospital, the first person Marisol sees is Roy.

Roy - "Hey kiddo, its alright. We're here, don't worry." "R-Rory." Tears already streaming down her face. If Roy's heart could break apart anymore, hearing her say his name completely devastated his soul. "Adam." She whispers, looking up at Roy, who then looks at Riza who has the same shocked, heartbroken face as he does.

 ** _1914: Ari; age 14_**

1 month: Is how long she was is missing for after her second abduction. Falman and Fuery were driving over to the bar, when they spotted her limping, trying to walk in the same direction that they were going. Walking her to their car and taking her to Roy's house. A broken ankle and a discolated shoulder, as well as cuts and bruises across her arms and legs. When she wakes up in the morning, Roy is standing in the doorway of the room and Riza is sitting beside her, he hears her say his name again. "Adam."

 **After The Promised Day: 3 months later**

Both Chris and Marisol are in Fuhrer Gruman's office.

Chris - "Gruman, we need to talk."

Gruman - "Well this is a surprise to see you two in here so suddenly. Alright, so what do you want to change your name to, little missy?"

Ari and Chris look at each other confused and surprised. "How'd you know?"

Gruman smirks. "Because I'm the Fuhrer, young lady... So let's hear it."

Marisol takes a deep breath. "Janine." She says.

"Mustang." Chris adds in. Ari looks at Chris, surprised by her words. "I would like to adopt her Fuhrer Gruman." Ari brings her both of her hands to her face, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes.

Gruman similes and laughs. Then he opens up one of his drawers and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Chris. "Here, sign at the dotted line."

Closing the door to the Fuhrer's office. Janine is holding paper the her hand. She immediately pulls Chris into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She says as she starts crying again. "I have a mom. I have a mom again!" She squeals happily, hugging Chris even more.

Chris - "Alright kiddo, alright." She says as she unwraps Janine's hands from her waist. "You don't realize how long I've dying to call you Mom, Chris." Those words alone melted Chris's heart. "Thank you, sweetheart." She says, pulling Janine into another hug.

Later that day at the Bar, Roy is sitting across from Madam Christmas. "So how did everything go?" Roy asks. "Hm..?" She replies. "I heard that you and Ari stopped by Gruman's office earlier today. Is everything okay?" He asks. She shruggs her shoulders. "I don't know, Roy-Boy. You tell me." As she places the adoption paper in front of him, next to his drink. He picks it up. "What the hell is this!" He jaw drops when he finishes reading it. "She won't stop calling me 'Mom'." She then laughs at his continued surprised reaction.

In his office the next day, Janine waits for him on his couch. He finally shows up and is by himself. "So Janine, what do we call each other? Kind of got used to the whole 'niece' and 'uncle' setup we had going on."

Janine - "Let's just leave that the way it is, Uncle Roy." "Alright if you say so, _niece_." They both of them burst out laughing. Then they each share caring simile with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _{Flashback begins}_**

 ** _1915: 1 month before the Promised Day_**

{"He's gonna come back, I just know it." Ari says to Roy as she is sitting across from him, on the couch, in his office.

Roy sighs. "Listen." She looks up. "How about you take a vacation." She looks at him with a confused look.}

 ** _{Flashback ends}_**

 ** _1917 ~ Central, Amestris_**

Janine (17 years old) walks off the train holding a folder in her hand and a bag over her shoulder. Finally reaching Central headquarters, she enters. She is greeted by a few of the officers inside who immediately recognized her.

Soldier 1- "Well I'll be, Janine! Is that you?"

AJ - "Hey there. Yeah I'm back."

Soldier 2 - "You've grown taller kiddo."

AJ - "Well it's not like I can grow any smaller!"

They all laugh.

Soldier 1 - "So you are finished with a delivery already?"

AJ - She nodds. "Yeah. Liore is an interesting place. You should stop by if you haven't been there already."

Soldier 1 - "Well ok then. Should I let Roy know that you're on your way up?"

Janine nodds her head. "No it's fine, I wanna surprise him. ... Alright gentlemen, take care."

Both soldiers - "Yeah you too."

And with that she leaves and starts walking up the steps.

"Hey do you think that maniac is really gone for good?" One officer asks the other. "I don't know but she definitely looks a lot better than before."

She makes it to the door and knocks. Captain Havoc greets her at the door. "Hey there kiddo."

AJ - "Hey Jean, is Roy here?"

Havoc - "No, he stepped out at the moment. You could wait for him, if you want to."

AJ - "Cool, thanks." She says as she enters the room.

2nd Lieutenant Fuery, Captain Breda and Major Falman all stand up and greet her at the door.

"Hey Janine!" "How have you been?" "It's been awhile, kiddo."

AJ - "I'm good, thanks for asking."

Just then Colonel Armstrong enters the room and sees AJ there and yells. "OH HOW THE LOVELY JANINE HAS RETURNED TO US WITH HER PRESENCE!" With glitters and sparkles hovering all around him as he strikes a pose.

"Jeez Alex, you're making it sound like she's a princess or something." Havoc says. Everyone laughs.

Janine thanks Alex, just as Lieutenant General Roy Mustang walks in.

"Hey, its been awhile." She says.

"Huh?... wait JUST What in the Hell are you doing back here?!" he yells.

AJ - "What do you mean what am I doing back here. I came to see you dummy. Geez not even a "Hey hows it going" or "How are you? Are you feeling better?" or even "Wow you sure grew taller. Your not as short as you used to be."

Roy - "Are you freakin kidding me! You're still short!"

"That's not the point!" She sighs. "Anyway did you..."

"Yes I received your letter. Congrats by the way... So what brings you here anyway? I'm sure that wasn't the only reason you showed up unannounced."

She takes a deep breath. "What was that glowing red light about 3 years ago about? In and over Amestris?" Everyone, including Roy flinch at her question. Just then Colonel Riza Hawkeye enters the room.

Riza - "Oh hello Janine. How are you?"

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking." She replies as they give each other a hug.

"Janine...Don't worry about it." Roy says as she turns back around to face him again.

*Silence*

"So hows your friends up North doing?" he asks.

Scrowling at him since he changed the subject. "They're fine. Just naturally beautiful just the way nature intended them to be." she replies.

"Just be careful. Don't want any more 'accidents' like before, remember?"

"Of course I do." As she shows him the scar that the bite mark left behind on her hand as she walks over to his sofa to sit down.

Roy grunts a little. He then looks down at his desk, then back up at her. "Can you do me a favor?:"

AJ - "Hm? ..."

Before she can give him a direct answer, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Roy says.

When the door opens up, it's Maria and Denny.

Roy - "It's nice too see you two again Major Ross and Lieutenant Brosh."

Ross - "Hello General Mustang, it's good to see ag- JANINE!" she shieks as she sees AJ sitting on the couch.

"Hi!" She says as stands up to give her a hug.

Ross - "This is my comrade Denny Brosh." Introducing her to him. They exchange hellos and handshakes.

AJ then sits back down facing Roy again.

Roy - "So, how long are you staying in Central, Janine?"

AJ, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know for how long or when he's gonna send me out again."

Roy - "Do you at least have an idea of where you may be going?"

AJ - "No but... I'm kinda hoping that its Creta. Its been 8 years since I've seen Roxy and my other friends there. (sighing) But I am concerned about the whole border situation." He nodds as he understands her worries.

Roy - "Do you think he will hired a bodyguard again?"

AJ - "Most likely with what's going on over there. I just hope it's not that same guy as before. He was waaayy too creepy for my liking." Roy laughs at her comment. "I mean don't get me wrong he was nice to me and wasn't a perv ...for most of the time but his thick Drachmian accent was well... uncomfortable and intimitating." He nodds, waiting for her to continue.

AJ - "Anyway I need to get back to work, you should too ya know." Glaring at him.

Roy chuckles then says "Maybe you can tell me the rest later then when you get off of work." She rolls her eyes at him.

As she gets up and turns around, she asks both Maria and Denny to walk her over to her boss's office. They accept. Once they make it to the hallway, Janine turns back to Roy and says.

AJ - "Hey Roy... I'm glad that you got your eyesight back. I- I hated seeing you like that. Don't be so reckless again, kay."

Roy - "Sure kiddo."

She scrowls at him, pointing at him as well. "I mean it!"

He similes and grabs her hand, pulling into her into a hug. She hugs him back, similing as well. They part a minute later. She turns and starts walking away.

Roy - "Hey!" She stops, turning back to him. "Clover." He says, as he's grins at her.

Janine similes and says. "Skyscraper." Then turns back around to continue walking.

 **End of Chapter 3**

Author's notes: She visited Table City back in 1916, but did not run into any of her past friends. Niko was her bodyguard for the trip. He is of both Drachma and Creta decent, but does have Amestrian citizenship.


	4. New Eyes, Old Faces

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 4 - New Eyes, Old Faces

 ** _1913, Roy's office, Central Headquarters_**

(Rain falls down)

Marisol is sitting on a couch. Tears are in her eyes as she has been crying for a while.

Soldier - "Sir, I brought her here just as you requested."

"Very well, thank you soldier."

As Roy enters the room, Riza is already in there talking to Ari.

"How is she?" He asks.

Riza whispers in one of the little girl ears, at the same time she is bringing her knees up to cover her face.

Riza then stands up and steps outside of the room with Roy.

She sighs. "A child her age should be happy and free, not scared and abused."

Roy sighs as well and then whispers something. Riza nods and the both of them head back inside of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _1917 ~ Arriving in..._**

A man is walking through a sandstorm with 2 people behind him.

The sandstorm subsides a few moments later upon them reaching the outskirts of Liore.

"It looks like we made it, Gentleman." Al says

"Its about time." Jerso replies

"Phew, Thank goodness. Now if only we stop by somewhere to get something to eat?" Says Zampano.

Jerso - "Seriously dude, We just got here."

Zampano puts his head down. "But I can't help it when I'm..."

"Guys... GUYS! Stop!" Al says. As they noticed nobody around.

"Well I'll see you guys at the restaurant in town. Don't worry I'll save a seat for you." Zampano says nervously.

Jerso - "Hang on there Zampano, Let's not split up."

"Yeah I agree." Al says. Then he notices something. "Where is everybody at anyway?" As he looks around.

Jerso - "You know Al, I was just thinking the same thing." Just as he was about to say something, they hear a noise coming from the distance.

At the corner of a building, a young child sticks their head around the corner.

"Hey there. We're not gonna hurt you." Al says as he moves closer. The boy then takes off running.

"Hey wait! Stop!" All three say in unison.

After a few minutes of chasing the boy, they follow him to an alleyway where he is now cornered.

AL - (panting) "Alright listen, we only want to help you. Don't be scared please."

Then Jerso and Zampano finally catch up.

Zampano - "Damn brat."

Jerso - "We are strangers to him after all."

The little boy begins to cry.

Jerso -"Jeez Zampano, you scared him with your hideous face."

Zampano -"I'm the scary one? Have you looked into a mirror lately?"

With them arguing in the background, Al decides to approach the boy more closely. As Al is just a few feet away, the little boy stops crying and takes something out of his pocket. Holding it in the air, Jerso and Zampano realize what it is.

"Al get back! That's a grenade he's holding!" They all immediately step back.

Before any of them could say anything, the little boy rips the piston off and tosses it near them and climbs over the fence just as the grenade goes off, a thick fog forms.

Once the smoke clears up, they realize that the little boy is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _1917 ~ Milos, Creta_**

After spending 3 months in Creta, Edward is ready to leave after learning some interesting things, especially about their advancement in 'flying machines' as Ed calls 'them'. Back in the Valley of Milos, which is just below Table City, Ed is about to head back home.

"So Ed, as a token of gratitude, we have some gifts made by the local children here as a thank you." Vatenen says.

"Thanks, it means alot."

"Oh and Edward, before you go, can you give this to Miss Winry for me?" Gonzales says. He then hands Ed a envelope.

Ed - "Sure I'll give it to her when I see her again." Before he turns completely around, he says. "Mr Gonzales, Vatenen, take care."

Both - "You too Edward."

Ed then broads the train. After waving goodbye to his friends, he sits in his seat and sighs before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _1917, Central, Amestris_**

Finally making to her boss's office. Maria places her hand on Janine's shoulder before she could enter. "Y-You work for the FUHRER!" Janine similes. "Yeah, didn't Roy tell you?" Maria nodds her head. Janine knocks. "Come on in, Segeant Rambo." Gruman yells, startling Janine. "I hate it when he does that." she whispers before she opens the doors. Maria and Denny simile. "Hello, Fuhrer Gruman. I just got back from my uncle's office. Sorry if my plant legs gave me away, from sticking out from under your door." She says as she walks in.

Gruman starts laughing to her teenaged humor, relaxing himself a moment later. "Hello to you too Janine. Here take a seat." She sits. Waving hi to both Ross and Brosh, he turns his attention back to Janine, as they close his office door behind them. "Now, with the jokes aside, I have another delivery mission for you coming up soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Central, Amestris_**

Once off of the train, Ed heads straight the nearest phone. He dials, seconds later it rings.

 _"Rockbell Automail of Rush Valley. Hello this is Winry. How can I help you?"_

"Hey Winry."

 _"Ed? Is that you?"_

"Yeah it is."

(Sighs) _"It's about time you called me back, I was starting to worry. What did you break now! I SWEAR YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DAMAGED..."_

"That's NOT WHY I'M CALLING! I SWEAR!"

She stands there confused, then yawns. _"Well this is a surprise?"_

Ed -"Seriously Winry?"

She laughs then says _"I'm just messing with ya Ed. I'm glad that you called ... I miss you."_

He blushes, as one of his hands starts rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I miss you too."

Win - _"So when are you coming home?"_

Ed - "Soon, I'm in Central right now."

They speak for several minutes

Ed - "Uh huh... Yeah. Alright Winry... See you soon... Ok... Bye."

He hangs up the phone and sighs, similing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Lior_**

Al - "What. Just. Happened?"

Jerso and Zampano just stare at each other.

"AL!" Rose yells, running towards them. She stops just a few feet away, panting, trying to catch her breath as Al, Jerso and Zampano walk over to her.

Al - "Rose, what happened? What's going on." She looks up.

Sitting at the stand, Rose and the Stand Owner began to tell them what happened.

Rose - "A few weeks ago, I first ran into one of them on my way back from the orphange. He came out from one of the alleyways. I wasn't attacked or robbed, just startled by the sudden surprise. Then the child just ran off, back into the alleyway."

Stand Owner - "Yeah, well it was quite the opposite for me, some of my stuff was stolen. Not money or valuables, just food."

Jerso - "Just food?" The Stand Owner nodds his head.

Rose - "But then its gets weirder." The three men look at her confused.

Stand Owner - "A few days ago, there were a few of them walking on the outskirts of town. I'm absolutely certain that one of them was a suit of armor."

Al, Jerso and Zampano, are all surprised and stunned.

Stand Owner - "Yeah. And here I thought you were the only freak I saw wearing an armor, Alphonse."

Al - "I wasn't wearing it as some sort of costume." Al says turning his head away, scrowling.

Rose - "He didn't mean to hurt your feelings Al."

Al - "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

Zampano - "Anyways, now that we've been told of what's going on here. I think that we should make a plan, even if it just seems like pranks. If they are stealing stuff as well..."

Jerso - "We need to catch them in the act. Any ideas, Alphonse?"

Al - "Well, I'm not that great when it comes to setting traps in the way that I think we need but my brother I'm sure wouldn't mind helping us out though."

Rose - "Where is Edward at anyway, Alphonse?"

Al - "Probably in Central. That's what he told me when I last spoke to him over the phone. He was stopping there before he planned on heading back home. " He stands up. "Well, I'm ready to head there now. Let's split shall we." Looking at both Zampano and Jerso. They nodd, standing up as well. They pay for their meals and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Central_**

Edward decides to walk around near of Central Headquarters. He then sees Maria and Denny out in front of the building. "HEY!" He shouts at them, grabbing their attention.

Maria - "Is that Ed?"

Denny - "No way! The Ed we know is short!"

Ed - "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!"

Maria - "It is him! Hi Edward!" She says as pulls him into a hug. After they part, Ed handshakes Denny.

Denny - "What are you doing here? I thought you quit the military? Like what one, no two years ago?"

Ed - "I did. I'm just stopping by the old neighborhood. Just got back from Creta."

Both - "REALLY!" "How was it?" asks Denny.

Maria - "Wait." They both look at her. "Let's go inside and finish catching up." Both nodding their heads.

Once inside, Ed is bombarded with questions by other officers who remember him and he decides to chat with them for a bit, Maria and Denny decide to head up to Roy's office.

Panting after walking up all those steps, finally making it to the corridor that leads to Roy's new office since his promotion to Major General. 'Damn that bastard ...and those steps' he says to himself. As he begins walking in the direction to the room, he stops once he hears a door opening, hiding behind a wall before he turned at the corner. Looking around the corner, he sees a girl walking out of the room with Maria, Denny and Roy right behind her.

Then he hears the girl say. "Hey Roy... I'm glad that you got your eyesight back. I- I hated seeing you like that. Don't be so reckless again, kay." This immediately surprises Ed. 'Does she know about everything that went down on The Promised Day or is she an outsider.'

Roy replies "Sure kiddo." Then Ed sees her scrowling, pointing at Roy. "I mean it!" She replies. 'So she knows him that well, huh' Ed smirks to himself. then Ed sees Roy grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back briefly before separating and walking away.

Ed hears Roy yelling "Hey!" She stops and then turns around. "Clover." Roy says to her. 'So she's his so called good luck charm that he wouldn't shut up about on that damn mission several years ago?' Ed tells himself.

Ed then notices that Roy is grinning at her. She then similes back and says. "Skyscraper." Turning his head away from the side of the corner, he hears walking, assuming that it's her and then a door closing. 'Wait? is she talking about his height or his ...? That FUCKING PERVERT! She looks like she could be 15 or maybe even 16?' Bringing one of his hands to underneath his chin, he then shakes his head. 'Nope. Don't even think about it anymore, Ed. And quit talking to yourself. Dammit!'

Ed straightens himself out and turns the corner. Standing out in front of the door, he looks up at the name plate up on the wall. "Major General Roy Mustang" is reads. 'Cocky bastard even has his name on wall.' He chuckles to himself, then he knocks.

Colonel Hawkeye opens the door. She similes when she sees him. "Hey there Edward. How's it going?"

Ed sacastically says. "Just peachy and breezy as always Captain Hawkeye."

Roy - "Let him in Hawkeye." She moves to the side so he can walk in, which he does willing. Ed walks over and sits on the couch. "Well, well look at what Creta threw back into Amestris and tossed it onto my doorstep." Ed glares at him and Roy returns the favor, glaring back at him as well.

Ed - "Of course I came back here. Wouldn't miss the chance to see General Bastard here in his new miniskirt uniform."

Alex - "EDWARD ELRIC! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR FORMER COMMANDER IN CHIEF!" Startling Ed, who turns his head to face Armstrong.

Havoc - "Big guy's right Ed. Can't come in here acting like an asshole anymore. You are a civillian, not an officer."

Ed - "Fine alright, alright, I'm sorry." He says, grinning as he turns his head back to face Roy.

Riza - "So how was your trip to Creta, anyway Edward?"

Ed - "Ok, I guess. Couldn't really go anywhere with tensions still as high as ever. Farthest I ever made it too was the south of Brunswick(New Jersery) to the north of Kingslyn(Brooklyn, New York) thanks to a chick named Roxy, (Both Roy's and Riza's eyes open wide when they hear Ed say her name) who I met when I was... Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He asks when he notices Roy's eyes are staring down at something on his desk.

Mustang then looks up and faces Hawkeye, telling her. "Colonel, you are excused." "Yes Sir." she salutes and replies, only to leave the room a few seconds later. "You didn't finish telling me about your recent trip, Ed. Go on, continue."

Sitting there confused, Ed rolls his eyes and continues. "Anyway so when I was in Table City, Julia introduced me to a girl she knew, her name was Roxy. Said that she was from Schuykill Falls, had recently moved to Table City to look for an old friend of hers named Ari. Ari was the name Roxy gave me. Said that if she helped me with getting into a few cities in Creta, that I would help find her friend for her. Equivalent Exchange. So do you or have you heard of anyone named Ari, Mustang?"

Roy couldn't stop laughing once the laugh started when Ed finished. With one of his hands over his face and finally calming himself down, he takes a deep breath. Everyone else but Ed, is either surprised or confused. "Well if it isn't a small world after all."

 **End of Chapter 4**

Author's notes: Since Bradley used Winry against Ed and Riza against Roy, Roy decided to keep Ari in the shadows not only to protect her but she doesn't know anything about the homunculi, chimeras or the promised day. Sorry if any of you get confused about anything. It will all be explained better in due time. So please be patient.


	5. The Messenger

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 5 – The Messenger

 ** _Central_**

Holding the note in his hand, Ed looks at it again. '7pm 1089 Main street' As he remembers what Roy told him about earlier that day back in the General's office.

 ** _{Flashback Begins}_**

 _"Huh?" Ed looks at Mustang confusedly at first, then realizing what was said. "HA!" Ed shouts as he points a finger to Roy. "I knew it! I knew you would pull through for me!" With a wave of his hand, Roy replies. "I didn't promise you anything Edward, Although the name does sound familliar... Anyway you seriously can't expect me to help out a civillian with their promise that they made to a complete stranger." Ed looks down, depressed and bummed out. "But on other hand, it wouldn't hurt me to help out a friend who asked me for a favor. Only if they are willing to take a rain check for later." Roy says as he scribbles something on a piece of paper, folding it over and then reaching out to hand the paper to Ed. "Don't be late. Take it and leave."_

 ** _{Flashback Ends}_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Back at the office after the flashback ends:_**

After when Ed closes the door behind him, Havoc spangs up from his seat, walking quickly to Roy at his desk. Alex grabs him before he makes it there. Roy puts up one of his hands with 3 fingers spread out.

1st finger goes down; Ed's footsteps are moving away from the doorway after the door closes.

2nd finger goes down: Ed footsteps are already near the corner of the hallway.

3rd finger goes down: as Ed's now faint footsteps turns the corner of the hallway corridor, faintly making the floor creak off of the top step. Roy puts his hand back down on the desk.

Havoc - "What the hell General! - huh?" As he sees Armstrong brings a finger to his own lips.

Roy replies. "I never said that I was doing the favor for Elric."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed finally makes it to the address. The sign reads "Madam Christmas" 'So he wanted me to meet him at a bar? Is he trying to get me drunk? ...Or did he set me up on a date instead of... THAT SON OF A BIT-' "FullMetal." Scaring the crap out of Ed when he hears that voice calling out to him. He then turns around.

Ed - "So now what? I suppose you brought me flowers and chocolate too?" He says smirking.

Roy - "Huh? Just what are you...You know what? Don't care. Let's head inside."

Sitting on the stools with their drinks already, Roy starts. "So hows everything back home? Al says that you 'sort of' proposed to your mechanic (Ed flinches and growls), at least that what she told him the last time they spoke."

Ed - 'Damn it Al' "My private life is just dandy Roy, thanks for asking."

Roy - "It's that bad, huh?'

Ed - "Shut up! It's just- (sighs as he lays his head on the table) He groans.

Roy - "Did you at least give a her ring to throw off any protential suitors?" Ed's antenna twitches. "I'll take that as a no. Seriously, you can't ask a woman to marry you and not give her a ring. It doesn't work like that."

Ed - "I know that! But... I just-" He says as he's blushing.

Madam - "You know kid. (Ed looks up at her) Every woman likes jewelry."

Roy - "She's right. Take her out to dinner. Then ask her to marry you. The Right Way. Give her you're first kiss if you haven't already. And If all goes well... (smirking) Well there are plenty of hotels across Central."

Ed - Blushing and death glaring at Roy. "I SAID SHUT UP! Knock it off Jackass!" Startling Madam and a few other women with his raised voice.

The women glare at Roy. Roy replies. "Relax Edward. I was just messing with you."

With his head back down, Ed replies. "Yeah. Whatever." Gulping down some of his drink and sighing afterwards. Madam walks away, opening the door to the backroom behind the counter. When the door closes...

Roy - "Back in 1909, There was a little girl who was taken captive at gun point. (Ed picks his head up, looking surprised and turns to look at Roy) Ever heard of the name Adam Wilson, Ed?"

Ed puts a finger on his chin. "...No, don't think so. "

Roy - "He is responsible for over 23 deaths of children in the past 27 years in Amestris. From east to west of Amestris, lies the remains of his victims." Ed shudders at the image. Roy continues. "The little girl did survive the ordeal but Adam got away from me and Hakuro... I later on found out the kid's name. Her name was Ari."

Ed's eyes widen in surprisement. "Do you know where she's at now?"

Roy nodds his head. "No, but I'll have one of my subordinates look into her wearabouts tomorrow."

Ed - "Damn... Well thank you anyway for helping me, General."

Roy smirks. "You know its no fun when you don't insult me at the end of every sentence."

Rolling his eyes. "Anyway, its getting late. I'm gonna go crash at a inn for the night. (As he takes out some money to leave a tip) He stands up similing and places a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Catch ya later General... Bastard." Roy nodds, smirking. Ed then leaves the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking to Gruman's office from her apartment the next morning, Janine recalls a memory.

 ** _1916, Central, Amestris_**

Arriving to her (adoptive) mother's bar, Janine (Who just recently turned 16 at this time) takes a seat at a table. Chris joins her a few minutes later.

Chris - "So, have you thought about becoming apart of the family business like your sisters... or-" Ari interrupts her.

Ari - "No. I don't think thats the life I want to live. I -uh. I want you to meet me at lunchtime in Gruman's office tomorrow."

Chris - "Why? What for?"

Ari - "Its just- I just wanna make a difference in the world, ya know. Make it better than that Bradley jerk made it out to be. So I need you hear me out like you always do. Can you do that for me, Mom?"

With a smirk, Chris replies. "You know, your starting to sound like him." She sighs. "Don't do anything stupid or I'll disown your ass in a heartbeat." She says in a stern voice, startling Janine.

Ari smirks. "I'm not as crazy as him, Mom... And besides, how would you feel if you saw a pig of a man on top of your baby girl?"

Without a second to pass, Chris replies. "I would kill him and get away with it."

Surprised and stunned by her answer, Ari laughs, then smirks, putting a hand on Chris's back and says. "There, that's what I knew and will always love you for momma."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Next day in Gruman's Office_**

When Chris makes it to the office, both (are sitting down) Janine and the Fuhrer already in the middle of a discussion when the officers out in front of it let her in.

Gruman - "Good afternoon Madam Christmas. Now there's a sight of a woman to behold."

Chris - "Don't hold your breath for too long, Fuhrer Gruman. You countrymen still needs you."

Laughing and relaxing himself momentarily, He says. "Ah, indeed they still do Madam." He leads forward. "You may have a seat , Mi Lady." Chris smirks and sits down next to Ari. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. Miss Janine insisted on making sure that you were here before she moved forward with a quite interesting method with a positive purpose."

Chris glances at Ari for a moment then looks back at Gruman.

Gruman continues. "Would you like to start, AJ." She nodds her head.

Janine - "I came up with an idea of wanting to help the Fuhrer out when it came to keeping certain information out of any kind of enemy hands. Like what if he had someone or some people that he can absolutely 100% trust and he can send out to drop off and pick up very sensitive data, like contracts from other countries for example. I'm sure that he probably has any officer that can do this already but what if-"

Gruman interrupts her. "That's enough dear. I like both the idea and concept. Especially from what we've discussed earlier. I've actually have had to deal several traitors in the military recently already. However if everything does go through with the other officials, then you will be first-picked to try this new experimential class. Is that something you are ready for Miss Mustang?"

Similing, she stands up and salutes. "Just call me Ms. Rambo, Your Excellency. Just so you don't confuse me with Roy, Sir."

Gruman grins. "Very well Ms. Rambo. I'll let you know about the outcome soon enough."

 ** _3 months later: Back in Gruman's Office_**

Gruman - "It's nice to see you in my office again, Ms. Rambo. Everything will move forward as planned. There's absolutely no turning back now."

Excusing herself and returning shortly in uniform, still standing and then saluting to the Fuhrer. She says. "Ms. Rambo, reporting for duty. Sir!"

Gruman - "Already trained and well mannered, already this looks to be promising. I'm gonna start you off with a rank as well, AJ. Your'll be assigned as a Corporal. It's not a very high rank, but you will start with a little bit of power, not too much though."

AJ - "Thank you Sir. I will use my rank responsibility." She replies, still saluting.

Gruman nodds and continues. "You will be now known as The Messenger. Any and all top secret information that you carry from point A to B or vice versa will only be viewed by me and only the top official of said destination. As well as personal carries that I only allow. You cannot at all open any of the deliveries at all unless I say so. Punishment for any kind of failure will result in on the spot arrest and jail time. Worst case will be execution. Are you ready for this responsibility, Ms. Rambo?"

AJ grinds her teeth, takes a deep breath and fixes her posture. "Yes Sir!" She salutes.

 ** _Present Central, Amestris_**

Janine makes it to the Fuhrer's office, holding a folder that he requested recently. Surprising Ari when she exits the room, Riza holds the door open and winks at Ari when she closes the door behind her, leaving Ari slightly confused. "Thanks for picking that up for me, Ms. Rambo. Come in, have a seat." The Fuhrer says. She hands him the folder then sits down.

Gruman - "There is a good old buddy of mine, a dear friend who retired and lives in Rush Valley. I have a package for him. I need you to take it there by tonight." She replies "Yes Sir!" as he hands her the package and then she leaves for the train.

 ** _Rush Valley_**

Her first time in this city, the sounds of machines, people walking around and pass her with automail are the first things that Janine sees. A strong smell of oil hits her nose when she walks a bit further into the city. Looking around, she can't believe the amount of stores and vendors that are selling mechanical limbs. Repair shops are also in the same area. She asks some the locals about the address and starts walking to it which is all the way on the other side of the town.

Panting as she finally reaches the store. She corrects herself, then knocks. A gentleman answers and she lets him know about the package. He confirms his identity and she hands it over to him. He thanks her afterwards and she leaves.

Walking back to the train station, she is half way there when she stops to look at a sculpture that is completely made different kinds of metal. 'Pretty cool' she says to herself. At the same time that she turns around to walk, she hears a voice yell. "WATCH OUT!"

"CRASH!" Everytime happened so fast for Ari. When she comes to, she notices a shadow above her as shes under a pile of debris. "Oh dear. Are you ok miss? Sorry about that." A male voice says. She looks up. A man in a apron, wearing red lipstick and earrings is standing above her. Janine sits up, knocking some debris off herself. Then she notices a blonde haired female walking towards her from behind the guy.

"We're very sorry about that by the way. Hi I'm Winry. That's Garfiel. (pointing to him)" Winry says as she extends her hand to help towards Janine to help her up, who is now pushing some dirt off her shoulders. Ari takes her hand. Standing up, she dusts her pants off and looks back up at them.

Win makes a concerning look when she notices AJ's attire. "So you're with the military?"

AJ - "Yup. I work for the Fuhrer. He's a respectable gentleman, Don't you think?"

Before she could respond, Garfiel puts a hand on her shoulder. "You'll have excuse her. I do apologize what did happened though with the-"

AJ interrupts him. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. You should have a mechanic look at it if the handling is giving you that much trouble. Seen alot of Healer Hands around here so there's bound to be a car mechanic near by."

Win similes 'So she looks at us automail mechanics as healer hands. That's sweet.' "Thank you for your kind words , uh um...?"

AJ - "It's Janine. Sorry for not introducting myself earlier. Bummer that that sculptor was destroyed though."

Win - "That wasn't a sculptor. It was just a pile of metal that melted together awhile ago."

Surprised, AJ couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her lips after Winry tells her that. Both Winry and Garfiel laugh as well not soon after. Calming herself down, she says. "You'll have to excuse me. This is my first time to this city."

Both - "SERIOUSLY!" Startling AJ. Grabbing her hand, Win declares. "It's official then, I'm gonna show you around Rush Valley! Are you ready?" Janine makes a sound in between a squeak and a squeal. Win squeals with delightment. "Yay! You are ready! Let's get moving then shall we!" As she sets her grip on AJ wrist to death mode (death gripped AJ's wrist) and easily drags AJ along.

Garfiel - "Have fun you too!" As he chuckles at AJ's terrified face that's staring at Winry.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 ** _Author's notes: Gruman calls Janine 'Aj' as a nickname to the name itself. Besides Mustang, he also calls her by her original last name, which is "Rambo."_** There is a reason why the fuhrer gives Janine a rank in the first place but that shall be explained at a later time. The amount of kids that I believe that Chris Mustang has taken care of is 10. (9 girls including Ari and 1 boy). 1889 is the year I believe is when Roy's aunt takes him under her wing. He would of been 4 years old at the time.


	6. 2 Suns, 2 Oceans

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 6: 2 Suns, 2 Oceans

Rush Valley

Several hours later, Janine collapses, falling to her knees panting. "Damn girl you can walk!" She yells.

Win yells back. "Who told you, you could take a break! We are not done yet!"

Groaning, Janine lays down on the ground, face up with her arms spread out. 'Jeez this chick is more stricter and crazier than both Riza and Roy when they were training me, getting me ready for the Fuhrer'

Winry - "DAMN IT JANINE! Get up!"

Flinching, AJ shoots up and stands quickly, but the rush of the dizzy spell causes her fall back down on her butt. Holding a hand to her head, she says. "Whoa."

Winry walks over to her. "Hey take it easy. (Sighing) Sorry. I get carried away when I'm really excited about something. My shop is near by here since it's getting dark anyway. You can spend the night if you want."

AJ - "Yeah, sure. Thank you Winry." She stands back up slowly.

When they make it to the shop, both of them enter. Garfield immediately calls out to Winry.

Garfiel - "Winry darling, you have a phone call!"

Win - "Who is it?"

Garfiel - "Your BOOO!"

Winry blushes madly. Turning to AJ, who sarcastically says. "Don't worry, I won't break the chain around my wrist and disappear into the night." Then Winry squeals as she runs to the phone. She overhears Garfiel telling Ed.

Garfiel - "Oh Edward. you should of seen this poor girl. Poor thing didn't even stand a chance. Winry's been dragging her all around Rush Valley since the girl's never been here before. Oooh speaking of her, I hear your boo coming around the corner, probably chained the poor girl to the wall of the shop."

Win - "GARFIEL!" He flinches and flees the room when she opens the other door, leaving the phone hanging off of the wall. Winry finally makes it to it and picks up the phone.

Ed - "WINRY!? Winry are you there. Answer me!"

Win - "Hey Edward."

Ed - "Don't hey me, is it true?"

Win - "What are you talking about? ...Wait is this about what you said at the train station?"

Ed - "Don't change the subject! Mr. Colorful said that you kidnapped someone ...or something?"

Win - "Mr. What?"

Ed - "Unchain the girl, Winry!"

Win - "I DIDN'T CHAIN UP ANYONE!"

Ed - "Well then what the hell was he talking about?!"

Win - "The hell if I know?"

Ed sighs on the other end. "Listen, do you think you can stop by Central before you head back home to Resembool?"

Win - "Sure. I'm off for the next three days anyway. I'll take the train tomorrow... Of course I'll call you before I leave... Alright Edward, I'll see you later... Ok then...bye bye."

Winry hangs up the phone, not realizing that Janine is sitting behind her on a stool.

AJ - "So was that your boyfriend?" She says smirking.

"EEEPPP!" Winry yells as AJ's scares the crap out of her. "WHAT THE HELL AJ!"

Putting her hands up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! I wasn't trying to. I swear! I wasn't here the whole time either, just came in at the end of your talk." Winry sighs, putting her head down. "Are you ok, Winry? Do you wanna talk? ...I'm not trying to be nosey, I only wanna help." Winry nodds her head.

Win - "That's alright. (she yawns) I'm going to bed. Let show you to your room for the night." AJ nodds and follows her.

The next morning, Janine wakes to the smell of bacon. "Mmmm." She grins widely. She makes it out of the room, floating to the kitchen, nose first. Walking into the kitchen, Garfiel is over the stove making breakfast.

Mr. G (sounds like a homeroom teacher, I know) - "Good Morning Tiny J. Come on in and sit. You must be hungry! AND TAKE off that jacket! IT'S SO TACKY!" She takes off her uniform jacket and sits down at the table. "There, that's much better dear. So spill all the deets and tweedle teets. How did you get that icky uniform, missy?" He asks as he sits across from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano finally make it Central after having to stay in Liore for an extra 12 hr due to train delays.

Zampano - "ABOUT TIME WE MADE IT!"

Al - "I know! I feel the same way Zappy!" Pating Zampano on the back. (In a joking manner, Zampano grabs Al by the throat, shaking him furiously)

Zampano - "ONLY THAT LITTLE GIRL ON THE TRAIN WAS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT AL!"

Jerso - "Yeah that was kinda cute. Remember when she said goodbye." (imitating the little girl) Waving his hand towards Zampano. "Bye Bye Unca Zappy!" He and Al laugh loudly afterwards. Zampano stomps away.

Al - "Aw come one Zampano. We were just messing with ya!"

Zappy - "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

All three of them head over to Gracia's house first before heading over to say hi to everyone at Central Headquarters. Al knocks on the door when they make it there. No answer. Al knocks again. Still no answer. Getting a bad feeling in his stomach, Al starts walking to behind the house, but then a neighbor stops him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Ms. Hughes?" He says. "Yeah we are friends of her's and her daughter. Is she alright?" The neighbor nodds his head. The neighbor tells them that both Elysia and Gracia went on vacation to Aerugo. Said they would be back in a week.

Leaving Gracia's and heading over to Central Command Center. "Sorry young man, we can't just anyone in here anymore, even if you personally know Lt General Mustang. Only current officers and staff members are only allowed to move free and about the premises." The Security Guard tells Alphonse.

Sighing with his down and sitting on the top step of the headquarters. Al asks. "At a time when I actually need my brother here with me, he's not."

Jerso - "Remember what the officer said Al, only current officers and staff. Didn't say anything about any former ones." Al sighs again putting his head back down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Ed. I'll see you soon... Bye." She hangs up the phone. Walking towards the kitchen she over hears Garfiel talking to Janine.

Mr. G - "So let me get straight pumpkin. You've only been with the military for almost a year and already got a promotion?"

AJ chuckles. "Yeah. I mean I was a bit confused at first, But I'm sure the Fuhrer has his reasons." Garfiel glances at her questionably. Before he can ask her another question, Winry enters the kitchen.

Win - "Good morning you two." She says, grinning in a songful voice.

AJ - "Well someone is in quite the joyful mood this morning."

Mr. G - "Well maybe if someone wants to feel that joyous in the morning as well, then maybe someone should get herself a boyfriend, eh Tiny J?"

AJ - "Nope. Haven't yet found another cute guy I like."

Mr. G - "OH! Do tell! I love a good disastrous relationship!"

Blushing, AJ replies. "I didn't date the dude. I had a crush on him. But then he turned out to be a jerk, so my attitude towards him went Blah."

Both - "Blah. That's it?"

AJ - "Yeah. I mean. Why waste my heart on a cheater. I'd rather just wait."

Mr. G - "So you never kissed a boy?" Blushing, turning her head away, AJ nodds her head.

Both of them start giggling. Then AJ joins in as well.

After the both of them say their goodbyes to Garfiel, they make it to the train. Once they make it to Central, Janine is the first to speak.

AJ - "Hey Winry." She sticks her hand out. "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can hang out again soon sometime."

Winry grabs her hand. "Yeah, I hope so too." They shake hands and simile at each other before waving goodbye and going their own ways. A few minutes later, Winry hears Ed calling out to her.

Ed - "Hey! Hey Winry!"

She similes when she finally sees him. They close the distance and hug each other immediately. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, enjoying each other's company in the moment.

Win - "Hey."

Ed replies. "Hey there. I-uh. I-I missed you."

Win - "I missed you too silly." She says as she presses her forehead against his. He slowly backs his head away from hers briefly to reply.

Ed - "Win, you don't get it." She looks at him, confused. He sighs before he continues. "I..I really missed you." His face is blushing madly. Winry can't help but to blush as well. Hugging her again, he whispers in her ear. "I... know that... I haven't said this... to you - er - to any girl really but um... you look very pretty today, Winry." Ed can't help the nervousness tremor that shakes his body as he tries to express his feelings.

Win suddenly remembers what Hughes told her. "In general, men prefer to let their actions speak instead of words, Winry."

"Don't say anything, Edward." She says in a tone. Taking it as a threat against him, he flinches and backs away from her. Bracing himself for the attack of her wrench, he flinches again when she puts one of her hands on his cheek. "Just show me what you are trying to say instead." She similes up at him.

'SHOW Y-You Win- Winry! I um- I uh -I-' Trying to process and understand this new information that the Great Mind of Edward Elric just received, his body completely freezes.

Sighing at his scared and surprised reaction, Winry nervously wraps her arms around his shoulders as their noses slightly brush against one another. Ed (finally coming back to reality) nervously wrapping his own arms around her waist. Ed then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening his eyes again slightly, he turns his head and leans forward. Winry mimics him and presses her lips against his.

Kissing her back, Ed couldn't help simile through the kiss. Pulling away to catch her breath, She similes as well. Ed stares into her blue eyes as she stares back into his gold ones. Ed grins, she smirks as he leans in to kiss her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running towards and up the steps of Central Headquarters, Janine tries to catch her breath at the top step. "Man (panting) I really (panting) hate (panting) these steps." Letting out a little growl before she enters, Havoc opens the door before she even reaches it.

Havoc - "You're pushing your luck kid. If you catch the elevator, you may just make it in time."

AJ - "Thank you Jean! I owe ya one!" She takes off. He nodds even though she didn't see it.

Stepping outside for a smoke break, Havoc turns his head and sees Alphonse, Jerso and Zampano. "Alphonse, Alphonse Elric! Is that you?" Al turns his head.

Al similes and stands up. "Hey Jean! How's it going?"

Havoc - "I'm good. (waves hi to Jerso and Zampano) Damn you're looking better than the last time I seen ya and you've gotten tall! You're definitely taller than your brother. He was just here the other day. Stopped by the office looking for someone."

Al looks at Havoc, confused. "Who was he looking for?" Havoc shrugs his shoulders. Al glares at him. "You're a bad liar, Jean." Jean then puts out his cigarette.

Sighing, Havoc says."Anyways, it was nice seeing you three again. Take care." Before he turns completely around, he says. "Oh before I forget, check the train station for your brother. He might still be there." He then returns to work.

Al attempts to follow, but Jerso places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally making it to the Fuhrer's office. "Ah, Ms. Rambo. You finally made it. Cutting it pretty close there, eh little one." Closing the door, she respectfully bows and apologizes, explaining herself. "That's fine, it's alright. Take a seat and let's get started on the day ahead of us, shall we."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they make it to the train station, Al finds his brother but wasn't expecting to find Winry there and especially didn't expect to find them lip-locked, holding onto each other they way they were.

End of Chapter 6


	7. The Journey of Reunion and Love

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 7 - Journey of Reunion and Love

 ** _[Alphonse's P.O.V]_**

 _When they part, Brother whispers something into Winry ear. She blushes madly and laughs loudly. He similes wide and brightly. Winry then grabs his hand as he grabs her suitcase. The both of them, start walking away from the station. I wanted to yell out to them, but they seemed so happy."Hey Al. Aren't you gonna say hi to them?" Zampano asks me. I nodd my head "Not ...right now." I say unsurely of what to do next. "So what now then?" Jerso asks. ..."I'm hungry." I randomly say just to change the subject. Zampano pats my back. "That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" And with that we head off to eat._

 ** _[Alphonse's P.O.V ends]_**

Walking into the restaurant, they find a seat. A waiter shortly takes their orders minutes later. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see that!" Zampano says.

Jerso - "Who knew the shrimp had it in him?" Al smiles. Both of them notice. "What's got you in a grin there, Alphonse?" Jerso asks.

Al takes a deep breath. "I've never seen my brother smile like that before, you know. It was like he was at peace. Content, in some way." Jerso and Zampano nodd in understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Win - "So Ed?"

Ed - "Hm?"

Win - "I wanna know when did you start seeing me as more than just your mechanic?"

Ed freezes, holding his breath, blushing madly. Then he takes a deep breath. he puts one of his hands behind head, rubbing it. "Hahaha. Crazy story about that Win, you see-" She turns around and puts a finger to his lips.

Win - "Never mind. It's ok." She says. She grabs his hand again as they continue walking down the street.

 ** _{Flashback Begins}_**

 ** _1915, Resembool: 3 months after The Promised Day_**

 _All three of them sitting at the kitchen table. Ed and Al are sitting across from Winry. She starts. "I want to know what happened on The Promised Day. Tell me everything... Please." Ed sighs. "Before we start Winry, There's something I've been wanting to ask you since Granny already told us of what she felt that day, but we wanna hear your side as well. ... H...How-How did it feel, Winry?" With her head down, she replies. "It-it felt like my soul was being ripped from my body. The next thing I was felt (She starts shaking as tears are starting to fall from her face, Ed grabs one her hands with his) was a bunch of screams coming from all over the place. Then out of the blue I was waking up with granny next to me again. It felt like a dream, until... until granny and other people from Resembool experienced the same thing I did..." She then covers her face with her other hand as she begins to cry and Ed stands up to give Winry a hug. Al stands up and hugs her moments later._

 ** _1916,_** ** _Resembool_**

 _Waking up, Ed walks downstairs and heads outside to start chopping wood with an ax. ( **Yes Ed worshippers, enjoy this picture in your mind**!) Shirtless, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, droplets of sweat cascading down from the side of his forehead to his chest, falling down to his stomach and his abs, only to move lower to his ... his... His arm muscles are flexing, only to tighten seconds later. He brings his arms over his head and swings the ax vertically, breaking the piece of wood in half. Once he feels like he has enough chopped wood, he then carries them over to the corner of the house._

 _Winry wakes up as she hears the back door open and close. She dashes down the steps to the kitchen. She then opens the door and covers her eyes from the bright sunlight of the morning. Once she puts her arm back down to her side, she sees Ed holding the ax, chopping away at some wood. Blushing, staring and unable to take her eyes off of him, ( **can't blame her though, eh** ) until he turns around and she thinks that he noticed her. She quickly turns and closes the door behind herself, embarrassed and flustered._

 ** _1917, Resembool:_**

 _Winry and Ed are in her room as his leg is being worked on. With his leg detached and he's sitting up on the corner of the bed. She's sitting on a chair in front of a desk, adding and removing parts from his leg, blabbing in a secret mechanic language that Ed's mind cannot translate whatsoever._

 _Ed asks. "Hey Win, I'm not trying to be pushy but is my leg done yet?"_

 _Win - "In a moment, Ed. Just be patient." "Ok." He replies. A few more minutes later, she holds up the leg and says. "THERE! All Done!" Putting the leg on her lap and turning, she smiles at him. "Are you ready, Ed?"_

 _Sitting in front of him, she starts counting. "1...2...3! " She connects the leg to the port. Grinding his teeth, Panting soon afterward, he lays down on the bed, closing his eyes. Catching his breath, he tries to open eyes but stops as she places a cold rag on his forehead. "Thanks, Winry." He says. She replies."Your welcome."_

 _Minutes later, he takes the rag off of his face and stands up. Stretching, bending and shaking the leg, making sure that everything is good, he sits back down on the bed. She asks. "I'm glad that you still trust me to take care of you like this, Ed. I mean I thought for sure by now you've would of have had another mechanic or at least a girl-"_

 _Ed interrupts her. "Nope. I don't need another mechanic or woman Winry ... when I have you." He tells Winry as he's looking directly at her. She then stands up, walks and leans forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips._

 _"EEPP!" She squeals as she backs away from him, turns and runs out the room._

 _Ed stares blankly for a moment only to start realizing what just happened, blushing and trying to hide his face with his hands afterward. He then falls back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear._

 ** _{Flashback Ends}_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _{Flashback Begins}_**

 ** _Earlier that day; On board the train heading to Central: Janine and Winry_**

 _"What's this?" Winry asks AJ, who hands her an invitation letter. "It's an invite to Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong's party tonight. I'm allowed to bring a guest. Do you wanna come?"AJ asks. Winry replies. "I've a-I've never been to something so classy and formal." "Seriously, Winry?" "I'm serious." AJ stays silent briefly then asks. "Do you want it? The letter for yourself? It's fine. I'll be alright." Win stares at the paper in her hand. "I don't know. I mean. (sighing) I don't even have a dress to wear." AJ says. "Don't worry about that. I'll cover ya. After all I do owe you for enthusiastically showing me around Rush Valley." Winry nervously chuckles._

 ** _{Flashback Ends}_**

Both Ed and Winry are sitting at a table outside of a restaurant.

Ed - "So Armstrong is having a formal party. Since when?" As he's re-reading the letter.

Win shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know. I didn't ask." She stands up and he follows after leaving their tip on the table. "Anyway. Let's get going, I need to buy a dress. I wanna buy you something to wear as well." She says as she grabs his hand.

Walking down the street after leaving the restaurant, Ed sees Al who's with Jerso and Zampano when they're leaving another restaurant. He calls to his younger brother.

Ed - "Hey Al!" Alphonse turns his head. Ed lets go of Winry's hand and starts walking toward his brother. Al smiles as walks to Ed. They hug each other.

Win - "Hi Alphonse!" She says as him and Ed separate. Al then says hello back giving her a hug as well.

Ed - "So whatcha doing here, Al? I thought you were in Xing training with May?" Al backs up a little bit from Winry, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

Al - "I was but..." He sighs. Jerso steps in.

Jerso - "May's mother's side of her family intervened with their training, saying they didn't her training an outsider or becoming romantically involved of any kind with someone not of their blessings.

Zampano - "They were being jerks in other words." Al sighs sadly.

Winry places a hand on one of his shoulders. "It'll be okay Al. You still have us here." He nodds and smiles. "Thank you Winry." He says. Ed pats him on the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally making to the Armstrong Mansion, Ed, Al (who was later invited by Alex himself) and Winry arrive and enter immediately. A few minutes later Janine shows up with Riza, Rebecca, Roy and Jean.

Walking inside, Alex greets them at the door. He then bows his head to AJ. "Good evening Ms. Janine. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Bowing herself in a lady manner, she then corrects herself. "Thank you for inviting me, Alex."

Becky - "Alright Armstrong, my good friend! Point me in the direction to the wine!"

Alex - "I beg your pardon, Ms. Catalina! There are teenagers here!"

Becky replies. "Which is exactly why us grown-ups need some Patience Juice!" Riza sighs, then grabs AJ, pulling her out of the middle of Alex's and Becky's squawl.

AJ - "As much as I want to ask a question about what just happened, I'll think I'll just keep it to myself."

Roy - "Hm. Good call, kiddo." Riza and Jean nodd in agreement.

AJ - "Anyway, It's been a while since I've attended a party like this. So ...what now?" She says as she looks at them.

Just as Roy is about to say something, someone pats him on the shoulder. He looks over his shoulder.

Becky - "There you guys are. Just left me up and dry, you jerks. Anyway, Janine come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." She says as she grabs AJ's hand and drags her away from everyone else. "Hey Catherine!" Becca yells as she approaches her. The other girls who were suddenly around the youngest Armstrong, move to other parts of the dining hall giving AJ dirty looks, while whispering to each other.

AJ looks the other girls. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Becky - "You'll be fine. Hey Cat! I want you to meet my friend Janine, Janine Mustang." AJ extends her hand.

AJ smiles at Cat. "It's nice seeing you again Catherine."

Becky - "Wait! You two know each other?" They nodd their heads. Cat shakes AJ's hand.

Cat - "It's a pleasure to see again as well, Ari. You've grown taller. I can tell."

AJ - "I have?" Cat nodds her head. The two of them share a laugh. Rebecca smiles and then excuses herself.

Walking down a hallway, Riza tries to look for Becky and AJ, but to her surprise she runs into...

"Hi Riza." Winry says and waves as she is walking towards her.

Riza - "Hi Winry. You surprised me." She waves hi back. "So Alex invited you to the party? I'm guessing Ed is here as well?

Similng, Winry says. "Alex didn't invite me to the party, someone else did. Yeah. And Alphonse is here as well."

"Alphonse is here? I thought he was supposed to be in Xing training with that little xingese girl... What was her name again?" Riza puts a finger to her chin trying to remember May's name.

Win - "May, was her name. And it's quite a story alright of why he's even here to begin with." Just then Ed comes walking around the corner.

Ed - "Winry, what the hel-!" He tenses when he walks around the corner and sees Hawkeye standing there.

"At ease Edward, no need to get all jumpy everytime you see me." In the distance, she hears someone until she realizes that it's Al.

Al then turns the corner Ed just came from. "Brother I swear Winry is gonna-...Ms. Riza!" She waves hi to Alphonse.

Ed - "Of course since you're here, that prick Mus-" Out of the blue...

"Ah Fullmetal! Still my favorite little shrimp! Man I thought you've would of grown up at least a speck." Making the size of a speck using his fingers.

"A SPECK you bastard!" Ed, balling his fists up and growls/replies. Al is on the sidelines trying to calm him down.

Then they all hear laughter from the distance. A door in the corner of the room opens up. "Bye Catherine, we'll talk again soon." She waves her hand before she closes the door. She turns and she sees Winry. "Winry!" She yells. "Janine!" Winry yells back. They run to each other, giving each other a hug. Win complements AJ's outfit and she thanks her.

AJ - "And you! You look AMAZING!" Winry blushes.

Win - "You think so! Well thank you for buying me the dress, AJ."

AJ - "My pleasure, so are you having a good time, here." She asks Winry as they are walking back towards the others.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait." The girls stop, looking at Roy as he asks. "You two know each other? When?"

Winry - "I met her in Rush Valley the other day. I showed her around since it was her first time there."

AJ - "You forgot the word enthusiastically, Winry." Winry chuckles nervously.

Ed notices Al fixed stare at Janine. Nudging him in the arm, he whispers in Al's ear. "Quit staring, go say hi." Al blushes and looks away. Roy quickly bites his lower lip. Riza notices his nervous behavior.

Win - "I wanna introduce you to the Elric brothers. You've heard of The FullMetal Alchemist, right?" As the girls continue their walk.

AJ grins. "Well yeah, who hasn't." Winry then points to Ed. "Yes I already know what he looks like, Win." Winry smirks, cocking an eyebrow. Janine stops, covers her mouth, turning to Winry and mouths " _that's your boyfriend_?" Winry nodds. "Wow, just wow... Jeez this world is even tinier than me." Everyone laughs but Roy who chuckles lightly. Calming herself down. Then she walks up to the both of them, with her hand out, smiling. "Pleasure to finally meet the both of you, I'm Janine Rambo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making their way back to their hotel room. They head right up to their room after Al heads off to his own room after he says goodnight.

Ed - "So that Janine chick seemed pretty cool."

Win - "Yeah. She's pretty nice. Did you notice Al kept drooling at her?" Ed laughs. Winry then notices something in Ed's pocket. "Ed, what's that?"

Pulling it out his pocket, Ed says. "Oh this? This is a pocket watch I picked up in Creta. Old habits don't die so easily, eh Winry?" Already seeing her eyes glitter with curiosity as she's staring at it. He smirks and says. "Well anyway I'll be right back. Here hold this for me, Win." He hands her the pocket watch to hold, he then walks off. She thought she might of heard something broken in the watch when he placed it in her hand.

Once she sees the door to the personal bathroom close, she hesitates first, then grabs some of her tools out of her purse and starts trying to break it open. 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I fixed his broken watch for him' She tells herself.

"Yes!" She whispers when she successfully opens it. She gasps. Inside of the watch is a ring that is metal and has a steel gray color to it. On the inside top of it of the watch, engraves. _"I knew you would open it."_ She puffs her face angerly, then calms herself and takes out the ring, holding it in her hand.

Opening the bathroom door gently and sneaking up on her, Ed asks as wraps his arms around her waist. "Will you marry me, Winry Rockbell?" He nervously whispers in her ear before he lets go and walks in front of her. Startled, she looks up at him, he's blushing as he's rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. "So can I get an answer or are you just gonna stare at it." He bluntly asks.

She looks back up at him and smiles as happy tears are falling from her eyes, causing him to become teary eyed as well. "W-Win-Winry?" He asks, thinking he just messed up. She says. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Edward Elric." And with that he grins as he gently grabs her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger, She closes and slides the pocket watch back into his pocket. She then grabs his face with both of her hands and kisses him passionately. Ed willingly returns Winry's kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

When they part, trying to catch their breaths, staring at each other's eyes. Ed breathlessly says. "I love you, Winry."

With happy tears still falling, She replies. "I love you too, Edward." Before leaning forward, kissing him again.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Author's Notes: I kept thinking to myself what unique and 'edward elric' way or thought would Edward Elric use to propose to Winry. Then came the idea of what if he used her curiosity (not against her but as an advantage) in some way towards his engagement to her. That's when I came up with the idea for the pocket watch.**


	8. Uncertainty Futurity

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 8 - Uncertainty Futurity

 ** _1914, Central_**

 ** _{This takes place after Ari's second kidnapping}_**

Bradley calls the Flame Alchemist; Roy Mustang to his office.

Bradley - "Good Morning Colonel Mustang."

Roy - "Good Morning Fuhrer King Bradley, sir."

Bradley - "I'm gonna skip over any and all basics. (He pauses briefly) In a slums called Guud, just past East City, I've been receiving intel about several maverick alchemists living there. This is also the spot where the missing children were first reported back in 1902. Do you remember the name: Adam Wilson, Colonel."

Roy replies "Yes sir." 'Don't bring (her) up'

Bradley puts a hand to his chin. "You know. I can't help but wonder of what became of that little girl (Roy - 'Damn It!') he held captive for those few moments. Do you know where she is, Mustang?"

Roy -'Fuck.' "No, sir. Would you like for me to look into her current whereabouts?"

Bradley waves his hand. "That won't be necessary. I can look into it myself. However one of those alchemists in Guud is said to be in possession of a certain red stone." Roy looks at Bradley shocked. "I need you and four others to investigate it. Do not take Hawkeye with you, but be sure to include Fullmetal in your party when you go there. His height may be useful when traveling through Guud. That is all. You are dismissed." Roy respectfully salutes and leaves.

Making it back to his office, he enters. Sighs of relief could be heard once he opened the door. Each one talking to him, over lapping the each other's voices.

Finally making it to his seat and sitting, he starts. "I've been assigned with another mission. And of course the main person that was requested for the mission isn't here ye-"

Ed bursts through the door shouting. "Hi ya Bastards and Hawkeye! Did anyone miss me?"

Roy lightly groans. "Have a seat FullMetal. Did you forget the report again like last time?" He asks.

Ed - "Nope. Here you go Mr. Bastard." He says, placing the folders on his desk. Then helps himself to the couch.

Roy - "You have a new mission coming up. And yes it will be a team effort. I will be joining you as well as Breda and Havoc. We are all ordered to inspect Guud, which is past East City. According to Bradley, there are several rebellious alchemists living there. I don't know what they capable of but I won't take any chances."

Ed - "So we have to babysit them is what you're saying."

Ignoring Ed and continuing. "One of them is said to be in possession of a red stone. (Ed looks at Roy surprised) So regardless if you want to follow orders or not, the Fuhrer recruited you for this mission himself, Edward." Ed frowns.

Ed sighs. "Alright, well did he say anything else?"

Roy - "Actually his exact words were _'be sure to include Fullmetal in your party when you go there. His height may be useful when traveling through Guud.'_ " Ed glares at him. "Quit it Ed! I'm not the one who said it!" He sigh afterward. "Anyway, he then asked me about a plant during a part of the conversation as well." He says while looking at Hawkeye.

Riza looks back at him and asks. "And what did you respond with, about 'said' plant?"

Roy - "The hell if I knew what he was talking about. Damn weirdo." Everyone but Ed smirks at Roy's answer.

Ed - "Like you're one to talk." They glare at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prior to the train ride, Roy decides that it would be best for all of them to wear civilian clothing for the mission. Arriving at East City and then traveling by car to make it to Guud, they make it there right at the break of dusk. Finding a place to eat and finding the inn soon afterward.

In the morning, with a better view of the city, the group notices a lot of small tunnels and passageways throughout the city while standing on top of a cliff, which overlooks the city below.

Ed sarcastically says. "Ha-ha it's so funny. Send the short guy to the short village... Asshole Fuhrer." Everyone else chuckles.

Without a moment to spare, two separate alchemical transmutations occur on both sides of the city.

"Hey uh Colonel?" Ed asks. Roy replies. "Yeah I know. I saw it too." From there they split into two groups. Mustang and Breda go left and Ed and Havoc turn right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down almost mile or so to where they had seen the second transmutation taking place, Havoc stops.

Ed - "Hey Havoc, is everything-" Havoc shushes him, then whispers. "I hear someone." Sounds coming from right around the corner, Havoc holds Ed against the wall, leaning against the wall himself as well. The sounds of two men talking in the distance. Little by little, the footsteps and voices move closer towards them. Then as quickly as it started, it quickly ends. Both the footsteps and voices fade far away from them. They both take a deep breath.

Havoc - "Let's get going, kid." He says as they start walking again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy and Breda walk casually through the crowds of Guud. Both noticing the same two women walking back and forth. Before they even have a chance to decide whether or not if they wanted follow either of the two women, two men at each end of the street quickly grab both women, pulling them off to the side and around two separate buildings.

Both are still strolling along as everything pans out and within the hour they make it to the meadow, that is in the middle of the slums.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making their way through several different tunnels to which Havoc barely fit through some of them. Finally making it to the meadow and catching their breaths, Ed looks up and spots Roy and Breda on the other side. Havoc signals them.

Firecrackers and sparks break them out their silent communications. Many of the people from the village compile into a circle. Roy, Breda and Havoc all step back except Edward whose diverted attention is on the light forming around in middle of the circle. Two alchemist are standing there. Havoc grabs Ed forcefully, pulling him back before the transmutation gets anywhere near him.

Ed grunts and growls, trying to wiggle out of Havoc's hold on him. Ed breaks out of the hold and guns it for the transmutation circle. "Dammit ED!" Havoc yells. Ed quickly slices through each one of the Alchemist's gloves, stopping the transmutation and making them useless... or so he thought.

The Third Alchemist (who is wearing a hoodie that is covering his eyes) comes in rushing from around the corner snapping his fingers in Ed's direction, shooting a lighting bolt. Roy snaps his fingers as soon as he sees the other alchemist bring his hand up, catching the attack before it reaches FullMetal.

When the smoke settles, the enemy reaches for Ed, grabbing him by the neck. People near both of them run away, fearing for their own safety.

"Edward!" Breda and Havoc yell. "FullMetal!" Flame yells.

With his automail arm still with the shape of a metal blade, he stabs the alchemist in the stomach. He tosses Ed and clutches his wound. He then seals it closed using the red stone on a ring which is on his finger when he removes his glove to reveal it.

Ed catches his breath, looking up, he smirks when he sees it. 'There it is. Looks just like Cornello's.' He says to himself. Havoc, Breda and Roy rushed over to Ed. Helping him up, Roy notices a bruise on the side of his neck. Ed then faces the Alchemist. "Hey Bastard!"

The Alchemist fixes his posture and puts the glove back on. Walking slowing towards the group, remarking. "I was expecting more from the self-proclaimed."... "Hero of the People."

Ed - "Come closer and show you what the Hero of the People can really do!"

The Alchemist smirks and replies. "Quick sparks coming from a tiny flint."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY, ASSHOLE!" Ed replies loudly, startling Roy, Havoc, Breda and several other people with the volume of his voice. "Tell me your name!"

The Alchemist smirks. The other two alchemists walk over and stand next to him. "I Said Tell Me Your Name!" Ed yells. The three alchemists then form into a triangle and activate an array using each of their gloves. Sparks of lighting bars and firewalls, as well as solid icicles form around the three Alchemists.

Ed and the gang, as well few other people near them run or back away from the tri-barrier. Roy snaps his fingers, Ed creates spikes and other assorted ground-based weapons to attack the shield. Both Havoc and Breda pull out their guns, firing away as the barrier was expanding, seconds later it stops.

Breaking it down, little by little, the shield cracks. Streaks of cracks, line all across the barrier as it starts falling apart. Collapsing completely, a thick fog forms and elopes the surroundings. When the fogs settles, all three alchemists are gone.

Several people approach them. A man is the first to speak. "Why?" He asks them. "Huh?" Ed replies. Before he has a chance to say anything, Roy asks. "May I ask which one of you is in charge of this place?" A more muscular man than the one before steps forward.

The man replies. "I am. Why did you intervene? They promised to return our wives and children to us and now? What will he do them?"

Havoc asks. "Why did he take the women and kids in the first place?" The man and several others explain that back in 1902, they noticed kids started disappearing, then an alchemist who was wearing a red ring showed up 3 years after that and it all stopped... until.

"What happened next?" Roy asks. The man continues. "You see. This is slums. So we all don't have a lot of money. Mr. Marcello requested something in exchange if we wished for him to continue to protect the village."

"So his answer was both women and children?" Breda asks.

"Not at first, no." The man replies.

Ed - "This Marcello guy. Did he tell any of you where he got that ring at?" Every one of them nodd their head.

Roy - "Does anyone know where he may keep any of them at? Me and my friend here (pointing to Breda) did see two women walking through the crowded streets earlier."

The men start bombing the two with questions. "What did she look like?" "How old or young did she look?" They explain what the ladies looked like, the men lose what little hope they started to have.

Breda - "So none of you know where any of the women may be at?" All of the men from the village nodd their heads.

On the train ride back to Central, Ed throws his hands up and asks. "I just don't get it!"

Roy - "What did you not get. Their hands are tied. So they really can't really do anything without a risk of that Marcello guy doing something to the women and children, Edward."

Ed leans back in his chair and sighs. "It just sucks that we can't do anything to help them."

Havoc - "We all know how you feel kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _1916, Central_**

After being released from the hospital, Ross and Falman escort AJ to Roy's office. They knock and Colonel Hawkeye lets them in.

Ross - "Major General Mustang, we've brought Ms. Rambo here as you requested, sir."

Roy - "Thank you Lieutenants Ross and Falman. The both of you can leave now." They respectfully salute and leave, closing the door behind them. "Sit Janine." AJ sits down on the sofa. "Tell me everything."

AJ - "When I was about to get on the train that would of taken me back to East City after I just delivering a package for the Fuhrer in Womiob, there was a little boy who asked for my help. So I figured since I have some spare time, why not? But I naively got into a little situation near Guud though."

Roy, surprised and upset, shouts. "Damn It Janine! I told you not to go there!

AJ - "I just told I didn't go in there, I was only near there, you idiot!" (He told her about Guud before she went on her delivery as a precaution) She takes a deep breath. "I helped three of the women escape, ok? No I didn't ask any of the women any questions about the others whereabouts."

Roy - "It's not ok. You could of gotten hurt or even..."

AJ - "But I'm right in front of you now, aren't I?" He sighs. "Besides ... One of my friends was with me. It's kind of how this happened." She looks down at the bite mark on her hand. Just as Roy is about to say something, she interrupts. "I freaked out okay! I didn't mean to. It's just ... an asshole had seen him."

Roy - "Explain."

AJ sighs. "He always has my back. So it just came naturally to have his. He didn't mean to bite me, ya know. I forgave him."

Roy - "Do you understand why I don't like it when you travel on your own. Because you're a kid, you don't-"

Already becoming annoyed and aggravated, AJ yells. "I know. I know. Alright. I'm a dumbass! You don't need to fucking say it!' She stands up and storms out the room. He stays seated, covering his face with his hands and sighing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _1917, Kingslyn, Creta_**

Ed and Roxy are walking down the street, when she asks. "So how long have you've known your Winry?"

Ed blushes and smirks. "I've known her my whole life. We grew up together."

Roxy - "Awww. That's so ... typical. (He lifts an eyebrow at her) Seriously, if you really want to do it right. Make it so its all about her. That she was on your mind the entire time. Name at least one thing that she has done that either impressed you or had pissed you off."

Ed stops walking, putting his chin on top of his closed hand. Roxy stops as well, shortly afterward. "She always impresses me, so I can't just pick one. But there was this one time she'd pissed me off when she had opened up my state pocket watch without my permission. I mean she only did it because that mechanic side of herself wanted to see the way it worked."

"Ah Ha!" Roxy says as she points to him. "That's it. That is what you can do. Use this as a idea. Put her ring inside of it, so when she asks to look at your new watch, she may think that its broken and may ask you to fix it." Ed smiles at the idea.

He then frowns. "Na. Never mind. It'll never work... or will it?" Ed says, standing there looking confused. Roxy laughs at his reaction.

Roxy - "Eddie, my homeboy (patting him on the back) Just go for it." Then they continue walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _1917, Shangdao, Xing_**

After finishing a training lesson with May earlier that day, he walks to the room where May and her family are waiting, Al respectfully knocks on the screen. May stands up and opens it for him.

They both smile when they see each other. May wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. Al immediately hugs her back. He looks down at her and she looks up, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Her mother clears her throat breaking them both out their glances.

Stepping away from each other a little, May (15 years old) moves to the side and says. "Come on in Alphonse-san. Have a seat."

Alphonse (17 years old) replies. "Thank you May." She blushes as he passes by her and takes a seat at the table. Her mother guides her to the opposite side of the table.

With her mother at one end, grandmother on the other. May's mother Eileen Chang begins. "So Alphonse-san. My daughter May has told me alot of nice things about you. I want to thank you helping her out a few years ago on The Promised Day. We, as her family are in your gratitude." Her and everyone including May respectfully bow at Alphonse.

Al puts his hands up and says. "P-Please don't worry about it! It was my pleasure. May helped me, my brother and many of my other friends on that day. So thank you as well." He returns the respectful bow.

Eileen - "I thank you for respecting the greetings of our culture, but I must ask you respect every other part of our culture as well. Meaning I cannot allow my daughter to continue to train or to enter into a relationship with someone that isn't of Xingese heritage or someone that doesn't have her entire family approval. (He tries to say something, but she stops him) Even if the young man is of Xerxesian descendant. (Al sighs)

May's older brother Jiang Chang - "I want you to understand Al that if my little sister backs out of her arranged marriage to Mao Xianyong and courts you instead. She may be exiled from Xing, her and any of her future children will never be allowed to return to Xing."

Al looks down and sighs. Taking a deep breath after looking back up at them, he says. "I understand. I'll respect your family wishes."

Both (Eileen and Jiang) - "Thank you for understanding, Alphonse." With enough said, they excuse him. He stands up and leaves, deciding not to look in May's direction when he does.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 ** _Author's Notes: Yes: the first part (Guud scenes) does take place during the Brotherhood series. No: that is not it for it. It'll just continue on at a later time._**

 ** _Ari's/AJ's friend will be revealed soon, so please be patient._**

 ** _Yes: Roxy was the one introduced the idea to Edward, even though he did make some minor adjustments to 'said' idea._**

 ** _Since I am not of Chinese descent, It is of great importance to me that I still respect the culture. Yes: At that time in history, Chinese women were not allowed to pick a partner, instead they were obligated by both families to an arranged marriage. Since Xing is Ms. Hiromu Arakawa's version of China, I am only following the rules. Doesn't mean certain things I will/won't change here and there in the future._**


	9. The Metatronic Stone

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 9 - The Metatronic Stone

 _ **1900, Cameron, Amestris**_

Cameron, east of Central, in the east Amestris, a baby is brought into the world. Her mother and father at the hospital in the delivery room. A natural birth without any problems. A little girl is safely delivered, cleaned up, examined for any health problems, then given back to her mother.

Nurse - "Here you go, Ms. Nara Rambo. Your newborn daughter is in the clear. She's clearly excited to meet you. Her wailing is definitely letting us know that she's here to stay." The nurse says, chuckling lightly.

Nara - "Thank you." She tells the nurse as she leaves the room. When her daughter gets comfortable in her arms, her wailing slowly turns into sniffles. "Hey there little one." She says, then releasing the straps off of her gown to feed her daughter. Her husband next to her brushes his hands on his daughter's cheek and the little one wraps her tiny fingers around his index finger, as she's drinking her milk.

A half an hour later the nurse comes back into the room. "So, have you and husband thought of a name yet?" The husband and wife look at each other then looks back at the nurse.

Mr. Medesto Matos - "Marisol. Marisol Meadowbrooke Rambo." The wife smiles and nods her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **1911, (Switching between Sheb and Briggs)**_

Major General Grumman has several important documents that Brigadier General Olivier Armstrong requested. He decides to send 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Ari begs to go along for the trip, to which Chris reluctantly agrees. Since this is Ari's first trip up north to both Sheb and Briggs, she is being escorted by two Amestrian officers that Mustang picked himself. The first officer being Warrant Officer Nathan Mccartney and the second being Corporal Drake Dixon.

They make it to Sheb by late afternoon and decide to crash for the night at a hotel.

When the next day comes, they leave, traveling to Briggs. They make it to the gate and walk through the only passageway to get there. (Luckily for them there wasn't that much snow on the ground since it's the middle of summer)

Just a few feet away from the fortress, 1st Lieutenant Buccaneer, Captain Miles, and a few other Briggs men meet them halfway. Introductions take place and then they continue to Briggs.

Olivier is in her office when they enter Briggs Fortress. Miles escorts Ari and Riza to the office, while Nathan and Drake are sent to work within and outside of the fortress.

Miles knocks before he enters the office. "Bring them in with you, Miles." She says. He salutes and holds the door open for them. They walk in and Olivier points to the chairs in front of her. They both sit down as Miles closes the door, then stands next to them.

Olivier - "Are those the files that General Grumman ordered you to bring to me?" Pointing to the folders on Ari's lap.

Ari nervously says. "Y-Yes Ma'am!" She tries to hand it to Miles.

Olivier - "Don't hand it to him! (Ari flinches) Stand up and hand them to me." Ari nervously stands up, takes a deep breath and walks forward. She hands Olivier the folders. Olive takes them and lays them down on her desk. "Tell me, what is your name, child?"

Ari - "It's Marisol Rambo. Ari for short, ma'am."

Olivier looks at Ari questionably 'She has the same eyes as my old friend... I wonder' she tells herself, then asks her. "Are you familiar with the name 'John Rambo' Ari?"

Ari - "N-No ma'am."

Olivier - "Hmmm. Interesting..." Ari gives her a confused look. "Well then it was nice meeting you, Ari. It was nice seeing you again as well 2nd Lt Hawkeye." Riza nods respectfully at Armstrong.

Ari smiles. "It was nice meeting you too, ma'am."

Olivier smirks. "Miles and Hawkeye, the both are you are excused. I would like to speak to Ari here, alone. " The both of them salute at Armstrong, then Riza looks at Ari. "I'll be fine, Ms. Riza." Ari tells her when she turns to look at her. Riza nods, then leaves with Miles.

When the door closes, Olivier leans forward and says. "Grumman has told me several things about you. (Ari looks back at Olivier) I need you to confirm what's true. Start at the beginning, Ari. Tell me everything." Ari takes a deep breath and starts.

Several hours later, both Olivier and Ari are walking through Briggs, Buccaneer catches up to them. "General!"

Olivier - "What's going on, Buccaneer?"

Buccaneer - "Reports from the north tower just came in. It seems Drachma is trying to infiltrate through Pefesy, using it as an entrance into Amestris. Shall I send some of our men over there?"

Olivier - "Why? Is Bradley already out of soldiers?" Ari smiles and Buccaneer smirks. "How serious is the situation over there, 1st Lt?"

Buccaneer - "If they are asking for our help first instead of Central, what does that say in itself, General?"

Olivier scowls. "Fine, send a few. But you and Miles are to take the 4 through to-"

Bobby comes running from down the hall, stopping right in front of Olivier. "General! We've got trouble!" "Yes I already am aware of that Bobby." She replies. "But sir, one of the men that came in with Hawkeye has disappeared." "What!" "Dixon I believe was his name, sir." Biting her bottom lip quickly, then turning to Buccaneer. "I'm already on it sir!" Buccaneer says, saluting to Olivier. He then takes off running with Bobby right behind him.

She sighs. Turning, she lowers herself to Ari's level. "Little squirrel. It seems one of your friends has disappeared." Ari looks at her confused. "Mr. Drake isn't my friend, ma'am. He's just a creepy question mark to me."

Olivier - "A question mark, eh?" Ari nods her head. "Yeah, he's a weirdo." Raising an eyebrow at her, Ari flinches, thinking that she's in trouble. Olivier then laughs. Ari chuckles nervously. Bringing a hand to face and calming down, she stands back up. "Come on kid. You're gonna help find the question mark." She says as she begins walking, Ari sighs, following right behind her.

Making it to the front of Briggs, Ari follows her outside. Olivier then turns around and tosses her a knife with its stash. "Since you are here, you will stay with me and never leave my side. Since he was sent to work outside, he should still be in the area. That is where you come in shrimp. Your height will be used as an advantage. Any objections? Get over them." Ari gulps and squeaks when Olivier looks down at her. "Were you planning on making any remarks, little squirrel?" Nodding her head quickly she says. "N-No M-Ma'am!"

Miles - "General!" Olivier looks at him. "We have sightings of Dixon at the base of the west mountain. Shall we proceed?"

Olivier smiles. "Proceed as follows. Miles stay here at the base until further notice. Keep Hawkeye and Mccartney busy with work. Have everyone else on standby. Yes, Ari is coming with me. AND can someone tell Buccaneer to get his ASS OVER HERE Now!" Other officers scramble, running to find the 1st Lt.

Miles - "But General, she's just a child."

"Yes she is, but she's a Rambo." Olivier replies. "Loyalty, endurance and self-discipline is encrypted in her blood." Miles raises an eyebrow at her. She ignores it.

"General!" Buccaneer yells. She turns and looks at him. "You called?" He says as approaches her.

"We're leaving." Olivier replies. "And the kid?" He asks. "She's with me. Deal with it." He then picks Ari up, putting her over her shoulders between his head. "Now we can see her." He says, grinning at Olivier. She smirks back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dixon, who is in the forest, just west of Briggs is walking towards a group of men at the foot of the west mountain, who are wearing (rebels) uniforms who are against the Amestrian military.

"About time you showed up." One of them asks. "Where's the girl?" Another one asks.

Dixon - "She's back at the Fort. I last saw her with The Ice Queen of Briggs. Besides isn't this what you wanted?" He asks as he pulls out a Philosopher's Stone. "A present from the man himself." He holds it up to them. "So. Who's the highest bidder?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the forest towards the west mountain, they hear an explosion in the distance. Buccaneer takes Ari off of his shoulders, putting her feet first on the snow-covered ground below. Olivier and him stand in front of her.

Reaching the middle of the forest, they see Dixon walking towards them.

Olivier - "Stop right there traitor!" He stops. "Just what in the hell-"

Dixon interrupts her. "Relax Ice Queen. I took care of it. No worries."

Olivier pulls out her gun, pointing it at him then firing several shots at him. Dixon tries to dodge the bullets.

"What The Hell!" Dixon yells when she stops firing.

Buccaneer - "Hey uh Boss." "What!-" She turns, yelling back him. Then she notices Ari standing behind him, holding onto his jacket tightly, staring petrified at her. She stares back at her, putting her gun back in its holster.

Dixon - "Do you think bringing the kid out here would have done any justice?" "I would never use a child like that, you scum!" She sharply replies.

Buccaneer - "What were doing over there in the first place, Corporal?"

Dixon - "Heard about some things back in Sheb. Wanted to see them for myself."

Olivier - "And exactly are these 'things' you are talking about?"

Dixon smirks. "I thought you already knew about them ... Icicle of Briggs."

Olivier pulls her gun out again, pointing at him.

From her left, she hears footsteps walking towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back the fortress, Hawkeye approaches Miles. "Captain Miles!" She yells. He turns and looks at her. "Where's Ari?"

"General Armstrong took her with her. I would suggest staying inside of the fort, 2nd Lt. She'll bring the girl back intact. Don't worry."

Riza temper flares. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Is she nuts! She's just a kid!"

Miles - "You've seemed to have forgotten, Lieutenant Hawkeye. (He takes off his goggles and stares directly at her) That kid is Rambo's granddaughter... Like I said before, she will be just fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well, well, Olivier. It's been awhile since you sent me off to the war in Ishbal."

She turns to him. Glaring at the man, then smirks. "Warren Officer Reed. So you're a traitorous bastard as well. By your appearance alone, it's no wonder why you never even made it to Ishval."

He shrieks. "Shut it you bitch!" He points his gun at her. She then points hers at him.

Dixon - "Quick on the trigger, but what about the child, Ice queen?"

Olivier shouts to Buccaneer. "Keep an eye on the shrimp, Lieutenant!"

Before he can reply, several more men come out from behind the trees. "I told you that bringing that kid wouldn't do you any justice. Now hand her over!" Dixon yells.

Before he could say anything else, a smoke grenade is toss in between Olivier, Ari and Buccaneer. It goes off, covering the entire field. Olivier falls to her knees, coughing, covering her mouth, trying to breathe.

Once the smoke begins to clear, she stands back up and sees Buccaneer walking towards her. "Where is Ari, Lieutenant?" She asks.

He sighs, looking at her. "She's gone, General." Taking another deep breath and leaning down next to her ear, he continues and whispers something in her ear. He then steps back.

"Let's get moving then." She says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ari runs, not looking back. Dixon and Reed are both chasing her, calling out to her. As she is running, something catches her eye to the right. She runs straight towards it.

Both running to a stop, trying to catch their breaths. Dixon stands up, looking around trying to see if he can spot her.

Ari makes it the edge of a wall, looking up and seeing the cliff. Walking slowly but quickly, she finds a medium hole. Crouching down and crawling through it, she stands up in a compact cave with scratches across the bottom walls. She walks a little farther and a blue glowing light catches her eyes.

She slowly walks towards it. She stops walking when a Greywolf comes limping around the corner, glaring at her with his piercing blue eyes. Biting her lip, she slowly steps back but flinches when she steps on a rock. The wolf then walks behind and around the stone as its still glowing. Looking at the wolf, then to the stone to quickly look back at the wolf, who is still watching her. The wolf suddenly howls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dixon - "Dammit! Where in the hell did she go?"

Reed - "She's still around here somewhere. Let's keep looking around. She can't hide forever." Then they hear a wolf's howl. "I think we just found her Mr. Dixon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Olivier and Buccaneer walk passed a few trees, he stops, looking in a direction.

Olivier - "Who's there, Lt?"

Buccaneer replies. "Dixon and Reed." He points to them. They then faintly hear in the distance, a wolf's howl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ari puts her hands up, whispering loudly. "Please don't!" She nervously bites her lip when she hears voices coming from the hole she just crawled out of a few minutes ago. Then she hears something bouncing off of the rocks.

"I think I found something!" Dixon yells. "Can you fit through?" Reed asks. "Nope. Can you?" Reed nods his head. "Alright well if she's in there. Time to fish her out." He takes out a grenade, tossing into the hole. They back up from the hole. A minute later, the grenade goes off.

'BOOM' A explosion goes off. Ari gets knocked to the ground by the energy of the blast. When she pushes herself up and stands. She then sees the wolf knocked out on the floor. Then she turns her head and sees the hole completely covered. She runs over to the wolf, but freezes when he wakes up and tries to stand.

Taking a deep breath, she tells him. "Let me help you." Biting her lip, she slowly walks towards him. He's completely locked on her, but she trying not to focus on that too much. She walks and bends down next to him, wraps her arms around his chest and begins dragging him. He starts wiggling himself out of her grip and she freaks out, dropping him. He whimpers in pain.

"I'm sorry!" She says. Noticing his fixed gaze at the stone, he then looks at her. Without her even realizing it, the stone glows brightly. She looks over her shoulder, stands back up and walks over to the stone. She picks it up. Suddenly feeling light headed, she puts her other hand to face before she passes out.

(Metatronic refers to the full-light presence spectrum of awareness of one's spirit.)

 _ **{Dream Sequence starts}**_

 _Ari opens her eyes. She rubs her eyes then sits up and stands. Looking around, everything is white including the ground beneath her. 'That is the Metatronic stone, Marisol' Ari turns around. There is a figure of a woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She asks 'That will come in due time. Do not be scared, Marisol. Everything will be ok.' Ari looks at her confused. The woman smiles. 'A stone that can sense a spirit's pureness by the range of its conscious' "So... That means what exactly?" 'It means you have an exceptional heart of serenity. The stone chooses who it wants to be its wielder. It has chosen you.' ..."What if I can't handle it?" 'Like I said before do not be frighten by its power. But stay cautious, using the stone's power to a high extent will start to remove the user's own life force. (She pauses briefly) Besides you're one of the many feathers of Empyrea from our tribe. Remember that.' Ari looks at her baffled. "Huh?" 'It's time to wake up, Marisol' The woman claps hands._

 _ **{Dream Sequence ends}**_

Ari jolts up. The roof of the cave begins shaking, debris falling from the ceiling. 'Oh no!' She quickly stands up. She's still holding the stone. Putting it in her pocket, she walks over to the wolf, who is still watching her. Taking a deep breath, she talks. "Look Greywolf, I'm helping you whether you like it or not. I am not gonna leave you here to die." Ari bends down, wraps her arms around him and begins dragging the wolf the same way it had entered the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Olivier and Buccaneer draw their guns, pointing them at Dixon and Reed. They turn around when they hear clicks from the guns.

Dixon - "Heh. I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna catch up to us."

Buccaneer - "Then it's a good thing you didn't hold your breath."

Olivier - "Enough small talk! Take us to her."

Reed - "You have to a bit more specific about who this 'her' is?'

Olivier - "Quit being a smartass. Where's the k-" They all turn their heads when they hear a cave collapsing in itself. Dust and debris kick up into the air. Clouds of fog surrounds all of them. Both Olivier and Buccaneer then hear a gun shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ari is able to drag Greywolf just a few feet away from the cave. She lays him down gently. Greywolf is out cold. 'Poor guy' She says as she looks down at him. She then sits on her knees and opens her bag, digging through it to see if she has anything. She finds a few gauzes, a safety pin, some wipes and an antiseptic bandage.

Quickly wrapping up his wounded leg, he wakes up. She flinches and slowly crawls back, away from him. He looks down at his leg, then at her. His ears are flattened right up against his head. He lets out a light whimper. He blinks. She gently bites her lip nervously. "You were bleeding Greywolf. I-uh...I-I just couldn't leave the wound open. I'm sorry." One of his ears perks up. She smiles as he yawns. She crawls back over to him. Then they both hear and see rocks from the cliff falling down in front of them. She places herself over him as the fog of dust reaches them. Ari flinches when she hears the gunshot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the fog settles, they both look up and notice that Dixon is missing and Reed is on the ground, dead.

Buccaneer - "Damn. He got away. Well, there goes our chances of ever finding the squirrel."

Olivier smirks. "I wouldn't be so sure. She's still alive."

Buccaneer - "What makes you so sure?"

Olivier - "If she's anything like her grandfather, then she's definitely alive." She starts walking back to the fort. "Let's head back. She's probably already there waiting for me."

They make it the end of the forest that leads to the Briggs fortress. Olivier stops and turns to her left once they make it out of the forest entirely. She sees something unconscious on the ground, a second later realizing that's it's Marisol.

Both her and Buccaneer rush over to her. Flipping her over, checking her pulse, Buccaneer picks her up and carries her rushing back to the fort with Olivier right behind him.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **When I first came up with the whole idea concept of a type of stone, I knew that I didn't want it to be the philosopher's stone. After looking up a variety of things and playing some video games. I came across the word Metatronic. The whole metatron idea came from the Zone of the Enders video game series (great game by the way if none of you have played it, highly recommend you do!). Hideo Kojima (yes the same dude behind metal gear solid) is behind this game as well. Anyway like I was saying, in Z.O.E, there is a substance that the player (you) collects to regenerate health as well as enhances Jehuty's (the very AWESOME robot you control) attributes as well is called Metatron. I wanted something that stayed in that whole life force energy type of field of power.**

 **The Metatronic Stone - A stone that can sense a spirit's pureness by the range of its conscious. It also uses the wielder's life force, depending on how much of the stone's power the carrier uses. Example: The more power that is released from the stone uses a greater amount of life force. The power that the stone uses is, healing attributes relates more towards Alkahastry than Alchemy. It can also enhance the decomponents and structures of anything made of metal.**

 **Nara is Native American for Happy**

 **Medesto in Spanish/Latin means Humble, Modest, etc.**


	10. Blue Between The Lines

'Check your six' is military code for "look behind you."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 10 - Blue Between The Lines

 _ **Central**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" AJ yells when she sees Winry and Ed walking towards her and Al, all agreeing to meet up at the local diner in Central the day after the party. "Oh, My Gosh, Win! Let me see! Let me see!" noticing the (new and shiny) ring on her finger. She runs over to Winry, grabbing her hand and looking at it. "Awww." She says. "That's so romantic." "(giggling) I know." Win replies. Ed walks past them over to his brother. Looking back up, she asks Win. "Spill Winry, how did he do it?"

Meanwhile, Al looks at Ed, smirking. "You kept it in the pocket watch, didn't you brother?" Ed smiles and nods his head. Both of girls shriek with excitement about something, startling both of the brothers out of their conversation. The girls then walk back to the brothers and take their seats at the table.

AJ - "So Winry. How long have you known you fiance?"

Win - "My whole life."

AJ - "Seriously... Really?" Winry nods her. "So he didn't save you from a burning building or catching you before you fell on your butt?"

Win, Ed and Al share a laugh. Win then says. "My life isn't a romance novel, AJ."

AJ - "But the ring on your finger is saying something different, Win."

Ed - "And what exactly is the ring telling you, Janine? Enlighten us."

AJ stares at Ed. "Don't"

Ed - "Don't what?"

AJ - "Don't say it like that. You sound just like him."

Ed - "Huh? ...Who?"

AJ - "Roy... It's too weird." Al and Winry burst out laughing.

Ed - "I'm Not Him!"

AJ - "Rriigghhtt because alot people at the headquarters still think you are small and still wearing a red jacket, ...eh FullMetal?" Clutching their stomachs, Win and Al continue to laugh loudly.

Ed's eyebrow and antenna twitches and he glares at AJ. "Do you just call me... small?"

AJ nods her head. "No, I said there are still people at HQ who still believe you are short. I don't get it at all, especially since you are taller than me."

Al - "Nice save there, Janine."

AJ - "I'm not saving nothing, I'm just being honest."

Ed continues to glare at her. Al asks AJ. "Wait? how long have you've known the General?"

AJ - "Since I was 9." Win says. "She's the same age as Alphonse, Ed." Ed looks at her with astonishment as Al looks at Janine the same.

Ed then looks at her questionably. "So why are you working for the military then?"

AJ - "I have my reasons Ed, just like you had yours." Before Ed could say anything, she interrupts him. "Don't. Whatever your personal business is yours. It would be inappropriate of me to ask about your life story, regardless of what I heard about you and your brother. I respect you as a hero, Edward. I want you to know that."

Ed notices the glittery teary eyes of Winry as she's looking Janine. She doesn't say anything to her but thanks her with her eyes. AJ gives her the same look.

Ed and Al thank her as well. "But even after everything, I still don't feel like I am one."

AJ - "That's fine. You don't sound like a guy who brags to the papers. And besides, that's more of Hakuro's forte anyway."

Ed asks. "Wait? He's still with the military?"

AJ - "Pa leese, that guy is too busy chasing packets (Drugs), ovals (Pills) and dolls (Prostitutes) under streetlights than his actual job."

Win, Ed and Al stare at her with astonishment. Then Ed bursts out laughing, holding his stomach. "You know something told me you knew about him as well, Ed." AJ says. Ed chuckles. "To be honest myself Janine, I thought I was the only one who saw right thru him." She nods. "Hey, I'm not the only who has seen what he really looks like behind that mask that some may call his face. I didn't trust him from the first day I met him. And I was with Roy on that day as well."

Ed says. "He's seen it too, hasn't he." "Yup. He even held me back before I could even punch the guy." Ed chuckles at that remark. "Yeah, I know what that's like when you just wanna knock someone out only to have your younger brother (Glaring at Al) grab your fist before it makes contact."

Al - "I saved your butt from getting fired that day in case you forgot, Ed." He says glaring back at Ed. AJ chuckles lightly.

Ed - "Anyway, so AJ what is your specialty? When did you become a state alchemist?"

AJ - "I'm not an alchemist, Edward."

Ed looks at her puzzled. "So are you just enlisted, then?" AJ nods her head. "I only work under Big Blue orders. No one else is allowed to direct me unless Big Blue says otherwise."

Al - "So even Mustang can't boss you around?" AJsmiless at Al causing him to blush.

AJ - "Nope... but it's funny when he tries to." She says giggling. Al stares at her blushing and she blushes back at him. Ed and Win look at each other, whispering. _"They like each other, don't they?" "Well duh isn't it obvious."_

AJ looks at Ed and Win, then looks back at Al. "Hey, Al." "Hm?" She whispers _"Let's start whispering too."_ He starts laughing, she joins him seconds later.

Ed makes an annoyed face at them. "Just what is so funny?"

Calming himself down, Al says. "Relax brother, it wasn't about you or Winry."

AJ - "Yeah Ed. Don't break a sweat." Al and her start giggling. Relaxing and catching their breath, AJ says. "There was one time Al, when Big Blue allowed him to boss me around for a few days. You wanna know what he told me to do on the first?"

Al puts a hand to his head, making a concerned expression. "Oh no, what did he make you do?"

AJ - "Sit on the sofa and look pretty. That's it."

Al looks at her surprised. "That's it?"

AJ - "Yup. That's it. The next day, however... let's just say Riza didn't appreciate my uselessness as well as his encouragement of my uselessness."

Al chuckles. "Back when my brother was working for him, he used to call him Colonel Useless."

AJ - "So I heard. It's nice to know that wasn't just a rumor." She grins, then asks. "So Ed what other words did you used to call old man Roy?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza walks into Roy's office, seeing only Fuery, Falman and Havoc in there. Each saying good morning to her, filling out and organizing different paperwork.

Riza - "Do you any of you know where Mustang and Havoc are at?" Falman and Fuery nod their heads.

Breda - "Roy is gonna pick up Jean, then head over and pick up Ari from her place."

Riza looks at him confused. "So she didn't tell him about her breakfast plans with the Elrics and Ms. Rockbell?" They look back at her surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hahahaha! Oh my god, Ed! I can't believe you called him that!" AJ says while giggling.

Ed smirks saying. "Yeah well serves him right."

AJ - "Wooowww. You and him really didn't get along that well, did ya?"

Ed - "Don't get me wrong, I respect the guy. But with those damn short jokes and his egotistical attitude drove me crazy." Win similes at Ed, rubbing his back and holding his hand. Al and AJ notice what she's doing. Ed turns to look at Winry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn it Havoc hurry up! I don't have all day!" Roy shouts. Another minute goes by before Havoc comes out, locking his door behind him. Getting to the car, Roy takes off immediately. "Damn kid, better be ready when we get there."

Havoc - "Actually sir, she's over at a diner on Algae street, with a few friends."

Roy - "What are they name of these friends Jean and how do you know about this?"

Havoc - "Breda called right before you showed up."

Roy - "Ok but you haven't told the names of these friends of hers?"

Havoc flinches at Roy's expressionless stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trying to mumble to his fiance, Ed says. "My brother and our new friend are right over there, Winry."

Win whispers back "And? What's the point? You weren't too shy this morning, Edward." Al and AJ blush immediately at the both of them. Win leans in more closer to Ed, kissing him on the lips. Janine puts her hands to her cheeks, blushing like crazy, closing her eyes similing. Al puts his hands over his face, still blushing madly. They part, blushing and staring lovingly into each others eyes. Ed turns and sees both his brother and AJ hands covering their eyes, flushered across their faces. Win starts giggling at their reactions. They both move their hands back down to their sides.

AJ asks."Jeez, Win. Could you warn us next time?"

Win - "And miss out on you and Al's reaction? Nope. It was totally worth it." She says laughing then glancing over to Ed who's still blushing.

Janine then notices Roy's car in the distance, coming towards them. "Check your six, Ed." "Huh?" Ed looks at her confused. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Look." He says. "Its been two years since I left the military and its not like I even studied that crap anyway."

AJ - "That 'crap' gets the job done quicker and can help save lives too incase you also forgot that too." She sarcastically replies. They both share a laugh, leaving both Winry and Al sitting there looking at each other confused.

Roy's car pulls up near them. "Get in squirrel." He remarks. AJ holds a finger up. "One. Only the Boss up north is allowed to call me that." Putting another finger up, she says smirking. "And two, I'll get in when you roll over first ... Iguana."

Ed, Havoc and Al burst out laughing, while Winry is just confused about everything. "Would you rather walk to work today Janine?" "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." She says putting her hands up, giggling. Havoc moves over giving her a space to sit in the car as she stands up from the table. "Take care Winry, see ya later. Have a nice day gentlemen." They part ways as she walks to the car.

Roy - "Oh and Ed." Ed looks at him. "Today at 12 in my office, don't be late." "...Ok?" He replies. With that Roy drives away.

When they don't see the car anymore, Winry and Al both turn to Ed. "Talk Edward." They both say in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car, Roy asks Janine. "So what did you tell them."

AJ - "I didn't tell them anything they didn't need to know. Ma already talked to me before the party yesterday. I'm not stupid."

Roy stops the car, pulling it over to the side. He turns to her. She looks at him. In a calm but serious voice, he asks. "I need to know Janine. What did they tell you?"

AJ - "Why. Were they supposed to tell me something? Or are you still trying to keep me in the dark?" She looks away for a moment, then looks back. "You know I wonder if they know anything about that red light, those hand snakes or the red lighting bolts that I saw over Amestris?"

Roy - "I Told You To Drop It, Janine!"

AJ looks away. "Fine, then I won't ask. But Ed did ask why did I join? I never gave him a reason but he does know that I only work for Big Blue. He also gave a list of wonderful names he used to call you." She says smirking, looking back at him.

Roy rolls his eyes. She chuckles at his reaction. Taking a deep breath, he starts the car and continues to the headquarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Win - "Ed, what did he mean _'Today at 12 in my office, don't be late.'_?"

Al - "Jean told me yesterday that you stopped by Roy's office looking for someone. Is that true, brother? Who were you looking for?"

Ed puts his hands over his face then lays them on the table. "Listen. (sighs) when I was over in Creta, I met a girl there. Her name was Roxy. She helped me travel to a few cities. In exchange, I would help her find her friend, Ari, who she said was taken into Amestris. According to Roy, this Ari girl was the one who was held against her will by that murderer, Adam Wilson back in 1909. She disappeared without a trace afterwards. No one seen or heard from her after she survived that."

Winry leans back in her chair. "Can't say I blame her for going into hiding." Al says. "Yeah. I know what you mean Al." She says. "Hm... You know I just realized that we could of asked Janine to help you out, Ed." Al continues.

Ed - "I'll just ask her later if I run into her at the headquarters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it to Roy's office just before 12, Breda and Falman run into Ed, Winry and Al. They let them in as Roy has his back turned to them, talking to Hawkeye about something important. They help themselves to the sofa as Roy and Riza leave the room holding several folders in their hands.

Havoc - "They'll be back in few. Just sit tight." They nod their heads.

Breda - "So what's going on with you Ed? You seem different. Anything new?"

Ed and Winry blush at each other. Then Winry puts her hand up showing the ring on her finger.

The four men stare at it for a moment, then look at the two of them with surprised. They cheer with excitement, Breda grabs Ed, putting him in between his elbow, rubbing his fist on top of Ed's head. "Thatta boy Ed! I knew we raised you well!" Both Falman and Fuery have tissues underneath their eyes. (Fuery) "I'm so proud of him!" (Falman) "We all are Kain, we all are." Patting his friend's back. "Knock it off!" Ed says as he frees himself from Breda's grip.

"Is there something that needs to be brought to my attention, gentlemen!' Roy yells as he opens his door, with standing Hawkeye behind him.

Riza - "If I'm not mistaken, you boys have work to do? Get back to it!" She shouts. They scramble running back to their seats.

Riza waves hi to Winry as she and Roy walk over to his desk. Roy asks Ed. "Anything new since our last conversation, Edward?" Roy sits in his chair.

Ed - "How could I forget? You had me meet you at a bar and I ended up buying my own drink." Ed scowls at Roy, he chuckles at Ed's remark. "Speaking of which. So, any news leads on Ari, Lieutenant General?"

Roy - "Still a cut-to-the-chase kind of guy, eh Elric?"

Ed - "I'm still waiting on that answer ... Roy?"

Roy smirks then laughs. Calming himself down, he notices the ring. "Well congratulations Ms. Rockbell. Who's the lucky gentleman?"

Ed pointing to himself. "I am. Now can we get back to business."

Roy, ignoring Ed. "You can't be serious, Ms. Rockbell? There are plenty of fish out in the sea."

"HEY!" Ed yells. "With all due respect sir, I'd rather have a man than a fish." Winry replies smiling, causing Ed to blush at her. Al laughs at his brother's reaction. Ed rolls his eyes at Al. "Anyway, I've already called Roxy letting know about..." He stops when Roy just stares at him, not saying anything. "What?"

Roy - "Did it ever occur to you Ed that what if she's dead?" Everyone in the room looks at him.

Riza - "Sir, with all due respect, I think it's possible that she may have changed her name."

Havoc - "Or the girl could be in another country for all we know."

Falman - "If only we had a lead. Then everything would..." A knock on door breaks his concentration.

Riza walks over and opens the door. She quickly salutes. "Fuhrer Grumman. SIR! What a surprise! Come on in!" Roy and everyone else on his team stands up and salutes.

Grumman - "At ease Colonel. I'm only here for a moment. Good evening gentlemen. Oh, the Elrics are here. It's nice to see you two. Hello to you too Ms. Rockbell. Looking even better these days, Alphonse my dear boy."

Al - "T-Thank you, sir."

Ed stands up, saluting. "My apologizes Fuhrer. I know I'm not in a position to ask this but can I ask you a question?"

Grumman - "Why of course! Ask away FullMetal."

Taking a deep breath, he starts. "Do you know where a girl named Ari is at?"

Grumman looks at him surprised. "And just where did hear that name, young man?"

"When I was in Creta. I met a girl named Roxy. (Janine, who is standing outside, gasps quitely when she hears her friend's name) I made an agreement with her since she helped me enter a few cities in Creta. Brunswick and Kingslyn, to be exact. Anyway she told me about of a friend of her's named Ari, that was brought over into Amestris. I later found out she was the same girl back in 1909 who ... well I'm sure you know." He says, sighing and looking away.

Grumman - "Of course I do. Yes I know about what befell upon that young lady at that time. I myself still have people around the clock trying to find her. I would like to see what became of her, if's she's still even with us." Sighing himself. "It breaks my heart when children become victims at such a young age." He turns his head a little. "Miss Rambo."

Janine doesn't miss a beat and enters, saluting the Fuhrer. "I need you to run down to the Archives and try to find her profile for me. Ask Sheska or who ever is there to help you if need be. You are excused." "Yes, sir!" She replies and takes off. Ed notices Roy's tighten fist.

Grumman - "Edward, my dear boy, I want you to understand. I can't make any promises."

Ed - "Understood, sir. Thank you." He tries to salute but catches himself. "Sorry, sir."

With a wave of his hand, Grumman replies. "That's alright, young man. Take a seat back down next to your fiance and your brother." Ed sits back down, staring wide-eyed at Grumman. The Fuhrer can't help but laugh at his reaction.

Relaxing himself, he turns to look at Roy. "I take it everything is going well, Mustang?"

Roy - "Yes sir. At this rate, we are looking forward to an extension of the reconciliation agreement with Ishval sooner than we thought."

Grumman - "Can't really blame them for taking their sweet old time trusting us again. Meadowbrooke really helped us greatly with her last visit there. Old Johnny boy would be proud."

Roy smirks, a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm sure he would be. Except she wouldn't shut up about those damn feathers." Grumman laughs again. "Ooohh Haha! Oh yes, she is quite inbracesive about her heritage. I'm sure her ancestors are proud as well." Roy nods his head.

Grumman sighs. "Well, then I'm off. Back to work now."

Roy - "Thank you for stopping by, your excellency." He salutes him, the others follow his lead. Grumman leaves, Hawkeye closing the door behind. After a minute passes, they all breath a sigh of relief. "How in the Hell did she keep herself together? She's younger than all of us!" Roy unexpectedly blunts out.

Hawkeye couldn't stop from giggling. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery laugh along with her. She then quickly corrects herself.

Roy sighs. "Damn it." Putting his hands over his face, his elbows on the desk.

Riza - "Everything will be fine, sir."

Roy - "I hope your right, Hawkeye." He mumbles.

Al - "Should we leave sir? (Looking at Roy, then looks at his brother) I think we've over stayed our welcome here, brother."

Havoc, as he walks them to the door, says. "Thanks for stopping by guys. It was nice seeing you all again. Sucks we're still at the beginning, Ed." "It's fine. Thank you. All of you for helping me out. It means a lot." Ed replies. "No problem... chief." They smirk at each other, proceeding to part ways. Havoc closes the door behind them.

Roy - "I'm gonna get my ass handed to me tonight by her."

Riza sarcastically replies. "Shall I leave an aid kit in your car if you make it out alive, sir?"

An hour later, the four men and Riza leave for lunch, leaving only Roy in the office.

Janine rushes into the office without knocking, pressing her back to the door. She slides down, elbows on knees, hands covering her face.

Roy stands up and walks over to her. "I need (She flinches when she hears his voice) you to hear me out. There are reasons why I didn't... want...y-" He voice starts breaking before he stops talking, rushing to her side when her tears start falling. He puts an arm around her, pulling her close.

AJ - "She's alive. Oh my god, she's alive. This whole time I thought she was dead... Roxy's alive." She whispers. She then sits on her knees and wraps her arms around his waist. He then wraps his arms around her back, as she starts crying on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Later on that night, back at the hotel. Ed walks into the dining hall, where Al is sitting at a table by himself, writing something on a piece of paper.

Ed - "Whatcha doing there, little bro?"

Al - "I'm making a list of names that we've heard so far. Names that I think may be Ari's new name. Wouldn't have even considered it until Hawkeye said what she said."

 _"I think it's possible that she may have changed her name."_

Looking at the list so far, Ed asks Al. "So who's Marisol, Al?"

Al - "Do you remember back when a lot of people kept thinking I was the "FullMetal Alchemist" because of the armor?"

Ed - "Yeah? And what does that have to do with-"

Al - "I'm getting there, jeez!" Ed rolls his eyes. "Anyway when we got off the train here in Central, you took off to the library, leaving me to deal with them. When I finally escaped from their clutches. (He says, glaring at Ed, who chuckles) I ran after you. Only I ended up running directly into a girl who's name was Marisol. That was the first and only time I ever saw her."

Ed - "What did she look like, Al?"

Al - "Brown hair and brown eyes." Ed then turns, heading straight for the phone in the lobby to call Roxy, she picks up.

Roxy - "Hello?"

Ed - "Hey Roxy, its Ed. I need to ask you something." Waving Al to come over to him with the list. Al stands and walks over to him.

Roxy - "Sure. Is everything alright?"

Ed - "Yeah, listen. I want you to tell me if any of these names sound familiar?"

Roxy - "Ok. Go on then."

Ed - "The first name is Marisol."

Roxy - "Ed... That's Ari's first name." Ed stands there in shock for a moment until Al taps him on the shoulder. He then hands Al the phone. "Hello ...Ed?"

Al - "Hi, this is Ed's brother Al. He just handed me the phone. (he takes a deep breath) So, the name Marisol. Do you-"

Roxy - "I just told Eddie thats Ari's name."

Al - "Eddie?" Al grins at his brother. Ed covers his face with his hand. "I uh- I ran into Marisol back in 1912. I never ran into her again after that."

Roxy sighs. "Did she have brown hair and eyes?" Al replies with a yes. "Yeah that was Ari." She replies sadly. She sighs. "Go on. What are the other names?" Al hands the phone back to Ed, pointing to the list on the counter.

Ed - "The next one is Janine."

Roxy - "Nope. Doesn't sound familiar, next?"

Ed - "Rambo."

Roxy - "That's Ari's last name, Ed." Already feeling the anger building up inside of him, he takes a deep breath. "Is that it, Edward? Are there anymore names?"

Ed - "The last one is Meadowbrooke."

Roxy - "That's Ari's middle name. Her whole name is Marisol Meadowbrooke Rambo." He writes down her whole name under the list.

Taking another deep breath again, he tells her. "Listen uh, Roxy. I don't wanna get your hopes up or make any promises but I'm positive that I found her. I just need to verify 100% that its her, ok. Then you have my word that I will bring her to you."

Roxy stays silent for a moment. "Thank you, Ed. Its means a lot. Call me back soon, ok."

Ed - "Yeah definitely. Take care." He hangs up the phone. Putting both of his hands on the counter, he takes a deep breath.

Al - "Are you ok, brother?" He asks with worry.

Before he could say anything, Winry wraps her arms around his wait. "Come on, Ed. Let's get to bed. I'm tired." She says exhaustedly.

Removing her hands from his waist, he holds her hand as she pulls him up the steps. He stops to look back at his brother. "We will finish this tomorrow." Al nods his head to his brother as he and soon to be sister in law call it a night.

 **End of Chapter 10.**


	11. Evening Tea

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 11 - Evening Tea

1908, Schuylkill Falls

 _ **{Dream Flashback Begins}**_

 _"Do you remember when we first met, Ari?" Roxy asks her. "Yeah, me and my parents just moved here from Cornwall Ridge. I think, I'm not too sure." Ari replies, putting a finger to her chin. "Your mom, Nara. Came over to me and my mom's house and introduced herself. Told me and mom about you. I took off running the minute our moms said I could go meet you." Both girls start giggling. "I remember when it was first day at school and you had me meet all of your friends and they all had back from then on. ... Remember that girl that tried to fight Nicole, but I stepped in and tried to fight the girl instead." Ari says._

 _"Yeah and you almost got your butt handed to ya. Luckily me and my crew stepped up. She knew not to mess with us." "Thanks for reminding me." "Your welcome ... little sis." They smile at each other. Roxy places an arm around Ari shoulders. "Let's make a promise just between us heart sisters." "Ok big sis." "Let's promise each other that no matter what happens, we will always be there for one another." She sticks out her pinky towards Ari. Ari locks her pinky with Roxy's. "It's a sealed promise." "Our forever oath." "Yeah, just between us."_

 _ **{Dream Flashback Ends}**_

Central

The next morning in the Fuhrer's office, he debriefs AJ on her scheduled trip to Creta. He requests Mustang to find her a suitable bodyguard for the trip. Before she is to head over to there, she has to make a delivery to Posterim.

Leaving the Headquarters and running to catch her train, she makes it to Posterim by early afternoon. Back in Central Ed and Al stop by the public library.

Ed says to Al. "You know, Al. I am really regretting turning in my pocket watch. This place really doesn't have anything-"

Al whispers back. "Lower your voice brother. It's rising!" A few people around them start shushing them. "Not to mention. Do you really want to go back to doing the jobs that 'Roy himself didn't want to do' As you always used to say."

Ed sighs, then whispers. "To think I even brought up wanting to repeat 'those wonderful times', eh Al?" Al smiles and chuckles.

When leaving the library, they notice several military officers in the distance. Keeping a distance, they walk past the scene. Al sighs. "Bet you don't especially miss those times either, brother." Ed nods his head.

Ed - "It still reminds me of alot crap." He sees an officer cover the body with a sheet. He shivers at the thought. "Damn." Al pats him on the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy - "Out of all the things I could be doing right now, I'm stuck with trying to find someone I can trust with protecting my niece on her trip to go meet up a friend that she hasn't seen in over 8 years."

Riza - "Caution to the wind sir. Regarding her. You shouldn't be so bashful."

Havoc - "I'm just wondering, General. Would you be willing to finish your paperwork instead?" Roy glares at him. "You know you could always send one us. Or ..."

Roy - "Or no one else! I am not sending either of those brothers with her! GODDAMN IT!" He shouts, standing up. He then apologizes for his outburst.

Riza suggests. "Some fresh air, Sir?" As she holds open the office door for him.

Roy looks at her for a moment. "Thank you, Hawkeye." She nods her head as he walks out to the hallway. She then closes the door behind him and sighs.

Breda - "I don't get how he doesn't trust them around her. They aren't being chased by the homunculi anymore and I highly doubt Ed is trying to cause any amount of trouble since he's engaged to be married."

Fuery - "Breda did you forget why he even hid her in the first place? It wasn't only because of them. We still don't if Adam is even alive or dead?"

Falman - "And even if they aren't being followed like they were before, it doesn't mean that danger won't follow them around. About Ed though, he did seem a bit more mature than the prior time he visited."

They all stare at each other for a few moments.

Havoc - "Our little Chief."

Falman - "Has had a ride on."

Fuery - "The white-knuckles."

Breda - "Rollercoaster."

Riza sighs as they all cheer and celebrate until one of them remembers her being there. They all stare at her with fear. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Breda - "Who else hopes they are gonna get some action packed excitement tonight as well?"

Havoc - "Let's start placing our bets gentlemen."

While they are taking each one's bets, none of them realize the office door opening.

"You might as well as include my bet in there as well, Jean." Roy says calmly.

Havoc enthusiastically says. "Alright boss, let's hear-" He pauses then panic slowly sets in before he turns his head to face Mustang. Everyone else is standing there, shear terror across their own faces. Roy smirks as he slowly closes the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the East City Station about to catch the Center City train, she remembers what Roy and her talked about the night before.

 _ **{Flashback Begins}**_

 _Both facing each other, sitting on Roy's sofa at his house. "Those boys. Edward and Alphonse. It's hard to explain their life stories to you but..." He sighs. "They haven't had the easiest lives in their childhood, you know. Did they tell you anything about themselves this morning?"Roy asks. AJ nods her head. "Ed tried to say something but I stopped him. His eyes gave away whatever he's guilty about and I didn't what to be apart of that guilt. Ma always tells me 'never let anyone tell you something that they themselves aren't ready to talk about.' I uh- I heard some things about them and I told them already. Exactly what I heard I've kept to myself." "Tell me everything you've heard about anything. All of it, Ari."_

 _He leans toward her as she starts telling him everything. When she puts her head down and finishes, he leans back. Putting his elbow on the head of the couch with that hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. A few minutes go by before she lifts her head and speaks up. "I didn't mean to upset you." She looks away from him. He places his hand on hers. She looks back at him. He nods his head. "I'm not mad or upset. Especially not at you." He then smiles. "Being this high up from the ground, its no wonder I haven't seen or heard much of what happens down below. Damn clouds always blocking my view." She chuckles then replies. "Well its a good thing that you have this little plant down below telling you what's up." She smiles back at him._

 _ **{Flashback Ends}**_

She sighs deeply as she sits down on the train. When it starts moving, she stares out the window. Before she starts to doze off, she recognizes a voice coming from the corner of the train. Turning around, she immediately recognizes the man. She then quickly stands heading for the phone on the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winry who's with both Jerso and Zampano, is waiting for Ed and Al the hotel.

Win - "Where is he? Where are they? They were supposed to be here by now- It's about time!" She says when she sees the both of them. "Huh?" She then notices Ed hold something behind his back. "Whatcha got there, Ed?"

Ed - "This is something I found in a store before we made it back here. It reminds me of someone I know." He smirks at her and brings it around from behind his back, showing it to her. Winry eyes sparkle with curiousity. Ed places the toy on the table, winding it up a bit and letting it go. Winry catches it before it falls. "Just don't take it apart. It's not exactly easy to come across it over here. I first came across it over in Creta. I'm surprised that I found it at all with Creta's strict laws over there in the first place." Winry stares at it. Growing concern over her unresponsiveness, he asks. "Do you like-"

Win shrieks. "It's perfect! I Love It!" She looks at Ed, smiling. Giggling, she wraps her around his waist, kissing him on the cheek and laying her head against his shoulder. He hugs her back.

Bursting through the front doors of the hotel, scaring the crap of everyone. "OH HOW THE ROMANCE BLOSSOMS! MY HEART FLUTTERS WITH EXCITEMENT! THE BEAUTY OF LOVERS DANCING AS ONE IN THE MOONLIGHT!" Alex passionately shouts.

Al blushes. "L-L-Lovers?" Ed and Winry burst out laughing.

Alex - "Did I miss something, Edward Elric? I just recently heard about your engagement to Miss Rockbell. Congratulations to the both of you." He bows his head respectfully. Ed and Win thank him. "Now that that is cleared, the Fuhrer asked me to escort you and your brother to his office for some." He says clearing his throat. "Evening tea."

Ed stares at Alex for a moment. "Alright, that's fine with me. But Winry's coming too. Oh and Zampano and Jerso." Alex nods his head. They all leave the Hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting back at his desk, Roy contemplates on his decision on who to ask to be her bodyguard. He leans back, putting his arms behind his head. "Alright then its settled. I know exactly who I'm sending with her."

Fuery - May I ask who are you sending with her, sir?"

Before he has a chance to say anything, Riza lets herself in. She looks at the four officers, then diverts her attention back to Roy. "Sir." She hands him a folder. He notices a note sticking out from the bottom of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking off the train, she notices Maria and Denny waiting for her. They make it back to the headquarters. Walking back to the Fuhrer's office, she hears light chattering going on in there.

AJ knocks and then opens the door. She is surprised to see Ed, Al, and Winry there.

Grumman - "Welcome back, Janine. Thank you for taking care of that for me." She places several folders on his desk. "The top one is from Mustang, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." She replies.

Grumman - "Well alright then, go take a seat." She takes a seat. "Do you know if he has found one yet?"

AJ - "Yes, sir. It should be included in one of the files on your desk." He starts glancing, going through the folders, one by one.

Grumman - "AH! Here it is... Hmmm, interesting. Although I'm not too surprised. Say, Miss Janine. When was the last time you two had a girl's night out?

AJ - "A year? No, wait I think almost two years ago. I'm quite relieved though. Finally a chick I can hang out with instead of another dude. (She catches herself) Sorry... Sir."

Grumman laughs at her embarrassment. "Ohh it's quite alright, my dear. We all have our childish moments." She looks away, embarrassed at herself.

Ed - "So is there anything else that I can help you with, Fuhrer Grumman?"

Grumman leans back, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Correcting himself a moment later, he replies. "Actually there is something that you can help me with, Mr. Elric." He smiles then turns to AJ. "You are excused, Sargent Rambo." She stands up and leaves.

'Something tells me that I just relisted myself in the damn military.' Ed tells himself as he scowls.

Grumman - "Do you still have that list and number, young man?" Ed and Al look at each other, nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the Fuhrer office, she heads straight to Roy's office. She doesn't even knock, just opens the door and enters. She sighs after she closes the door.

Havoc - "Everything alright there, kiddo?"

She nods her head. "Today is just crazy, ya know. ... What happened to you guys?" She asks, noticing the bandages on them.

Roy - "They played with fire, burning off a candlestick."

AJ - "So the candlestick obviously won then?" Roy glares at her. "What? You walked yourself right into that one, dude." Walking over to the side of Roy's desk.

The knock on the door breaks them out of their squabble. Riza opens the door. "Good evening, Lt General Foxworth." She says.

Foxworth - "Good evening to you as well, Colonel Hawkeye." He says as he winks at her. Janine makes a disgusted face at him. She straightens herself when he looks at her. "And no polite greeting from the youngest one here? Teenagers are really still the worst people in the world, isn't that right, Roy?"

AJ - "Says the perv who sends love letters to just about anyone."

Foxworth - "Teenaged charm is still as dry as ever, eh Mustang." AJ replies. "Cleary not dryer than the desert in your pants, eh Foxworth." He puts a finger to his chin. "Tell me, Roy Mustang. Does she always speak for you since you apparently can't speak for yourself?" AJ rolls her eyes at him.

Roy sighs. "Why you even here in the first place, Foxworth?"

Foxworth - "I just wanted to see if you had an interest in-"

Roy - "No thank you. I'll pass. Anything else?"

Foxworth - "Suit yourself then. Oh and the annually military ball is coming up soon. Do you have any one to take you, Marisol darling?" He asks, facing her.

AJ - "Not on the rest of the years of your life, dude."

Foxworth - "What a pity it must be to waste away in shadows of your uncle, Ari dear. Someone should have taught you some manners. I've got some time." He grins wickedly, AJ steps back a little nervously.

Roy immediately stands up. "You will not lay one hand on her. Are we clear Foxworth! Now leave and get the hell out of my office!" Foxworth laughs as he leaves, slamming the door. Roy then reaches over, grabbing her hand with his, holding it.

AJ - "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just give me a moment. I wasn't expecting that." She chuckles briefly. She sighs as he lets her go and she sits on the sofa. "Are the clouds still blocking your view, sir?" She smiles at him.

Roy - "Yeah. Apparently so. Just thankful for the climbing vines, though." He smiles back at her. He then laughs a little. "Dryer than a desert, eh. Nice one."

AJ replies. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the steps of the headquarters and away from it.

Win - "You know I wonder how this Roxy chick will react when you show up with Ari?"

Ed - "Happy, of course. The entire time when I was over there since I met her, she would always talk about her friend."

Al - "8 years of not knowing if her friend was still alive or not." Al sighs sadly. Win pats his back.

Win - "Well now she knows that Ari is alive, Al." (She sighs.) I wish I could go with you Ed but today's my last day off and in the morning, I have to catch the train back to Rush Valley." She turns her head to Ed, pouting. She grabs his hand and says. "I'm gonna miss you." He places a hand on her hip and kisses her on the cheek. They both stop and she turns completely around, lip-locking their lips together. Kissing for a few moments then parting. Leaving Al, annoyed and furiously walking with Zampano and Jerso, away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night at Madam Christmas's Bar.

AJ - "Nope." She says with a scowl, looking at Roy from across the table.

Chuckling, Roy says. "Just hear us out."

AJ - "No." She frowns. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Havoc - "Come on kid, you have nothing to lose. You're young, you can bounce back quicker than this old fart." Pointing to Roy.

Roy - "Shut up, Jean!"

Breda - "Yeah, I mean. What do you have to lose?"

AJ sarcastically replies. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe one of my arms, or my legs. Or most importantly. My Life!"

Roy - "I don't know why you're so worked up. We've trained the routine before. The stone does most of the work anyway."

AJ - "Do any of you even remember exactly where the energy from the stone's power comes from?" They all stay silent. "Exactly why I don't like to use when I don't need to. Remember what you told me about the other stone. They clearly aren't the same, right?" She looks at Roy, asking him.

Roy sighs. "Yeah, you're right."

Breda - "Well there's goes that idea."

Havoc - "So what are you gonna use for your reassessment recertification, Roy?"

He leans back a little, a closed hand under his chin. Just then, Edward, Winry, and Alphonse walk into the bar. Havoc and Breda look concerned at the both of them.

AJ - "Speaking of which, I heard that you and FullMetal fought each other on one of his assessment days awhile back."

Havoc looks at her confused. "Who told you that?"

Roy - "Yes we did. But Ed can no longer use alchemy and he's not a state alchemist anymore."

AJ - "But what about Al? I heard he's an alchemist."

Roy - "Where are you hearing all of this at anyway, kiddo?"

AJ smiles, replying. "The Command Center is a pretty big place, Roy-boy."

Roy looks at her and smirks. She smirks back. Then they both break out into laughter. Ed and the crew walk over. Calming himself before looking at Ed. "Well now, look who came back to buy himself another drink."

Ed sarcastically replies. "Haha. Very funny."

Win - "Janine, can I ask you something?

AJ - "I told you before just call me AJ. Sure. What is it?"

Win - "Have you ever been to a place called Xerxes?" Her question surprises everyone but Janine.

AJ - "The city in the eastern desert? No, I haven't. But I would like to. Are you planning to go there? Can I join you, then?"

Al - "Well to be honest. Winry hasn't been there either. So me and my brother were planning on taking her soon, but (rubbing the back of his head, blushing) sure you can come too. I uh- I don't mind at all." He says as he looks away, still blushing.

AJ blushes as well, replying. "Well thank you, Al. That's very sweet of you." She giggles afterwards. Al's face becomes a darker shade of red. Winry and Ed smile at each other.

Roy looks at Havoc and asks in a serious tone. "Do you want anything? My treat, I'll buy the drinks." Havoc and Breda stare at him with surprisement, unsure of what to say. Completely changing his attitude and smiling boldly. "Never mind. I just remembered what you gentlemen like." He excuses himself and heads over to the bartender.

Janine realizes something. "Shit." Covering her mouth quickly, she starts laughing. Havoc and Breda laugh along with her. Calming herself, she slowly gently starts sobbing. "Oh my god. She's gonna kill me. I totally forgot about her when I walked in here."

Havoc pats and rubs her back. "Go say hi. She's a forgiving woman." Breda tells her.

Wiping her eyes, she stands up. She then sighs and places a hand on Havoc's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you, gentlemen. I'll miss you both." She pouts at them.

Havoc chuckles. "Don't be such a pessimist. She'll understand." Walking with her head down, she heads over to the counter.

Ed - "Well I don't know what that was about nor do I care."

Win - "Is she gonna be, ok?"

Breda - "Yeah. Don't worry about Janine. She'll bounce back before you know it."

Havoc - "Ed. Where did your brother Al go?" Both Winry and Ed look at each other, then around. Havoc then notices Al walking over and sitting next to Ari. He notions to Breda and he too sees Alphonse. "Never mind. Didn't think Al had it in him, especially in front of Roy."

Ed looks at them confused before turning his head. Win says. "Well you did tell him to go say hi." He glares at her then sighs. "Yeah, your right Win." He smiles at her. She then places her hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a kiss. They part a second later. Havoc and Breda are sitting there speechless, staring at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy sits down at the counter, she hands him his drink. "Good evening Madam." "Hello to you too, Roy-boy. Say you wouldn't of happen to have seen baby girl around here, have you?" "As matter of fact." he replies, turning his head only to see Ari siting down next to him with her head down. She takes a deep breath, siting up correctly.

AJ smiles and says. "Hey there beautiful. Sorry, I'm late."

Chris pats her on the head. "You are forgiven, little one." Taking a relief breath. "Thank goodness." AJ replies, putting her head down briefly. Chris places Ari's drink in front of her.

Al asks. "Is this seat taken?"

AJ sits up, blushing at him. "Um. No. It-It's fine." She smiles at him. He blushes back as he sits.

Al takes a deep breath before asking her. "So I'm uh. Just wondering. Where have you been this entire time?"

AJ raises her eyebrow at Alphonse. "Its depends. I mean I was born and I live in Amestris, I've traveled to Creta, Xing, and Aerugo. I've done a few other things in my life so far. What about you, Alphonse?"

Al - "Wait? You've been to Xing, Creta, and Aerugo? I've only been to Xing. My brother just recently went to Creta."

AJ laughs. "Wow. You really need to get out more Al, my friend!" He frowns then sighs. She notices his quietness. "Hey look Al. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She sadly looks away from him.

Chris - "Roy. Your friends over there waiting for you. Here are the drinks. Get to it." Roy holds his tongue, picks up the tray and walks back to the table. "Young man, listen to me." Al looks at her, Ari looks at her as well seconds later. "Whatever your feeling right now. Let it out. Keeping it in will lead to an explosion. At my age, I've seen plenty of them. It never ends well."

AJ - "She's right." Al looks at AJ, while she is still looking at Chris. "A few years back I went through something... afterwards I felt lost, at my end one may say even but then my mom said something just like what Miss Beautiful just said." Chris smiles at Ari. "I remember feeling exhausted after crying it out, throwing and breaking glass mugs and hitting a cushion on the sofa. Mom was pissed at the mess I made and of course, I had to clean it up. But that next day. Do you remember what I told you, Miss Beautiful?"

Chris nods her head. "Of course little one. Your exact words were. "I don't know why I'm making this stupid smile, but I feel so relieved about something. I feel like a new person, just with the same tiny body." Chris breaks into laughter, Ari joins her seconds later. Al follows AJ's laugh.

Al laughs slowly turns into sobs as he puts his head down on the table, letting his emotions get the best of him. AJ rubs his back as Chris whispers to him.

 **End of Chapter 11.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Poor Al! Anyways the note is in referrence to someone from a previous chapter. Thats all I'm going to say.**


	12. Follow Your Heart, Not The Road

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 12 - Follow Your Heart, Not The Road

When Roy makes it over to the table, Ed is sitting down with Winry on his lap. All four of them just chatting away with each other.

Breda - "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Breda shouts as he leans over and grabs his drink. Havoc follows grabbing his. Roy lays the tray on the table.

Sitting down next to Breda, Roy asks Ed. "So Ed, rumor has it that you already got laid. Is that true Miss Rockbell?" Winry blushes looking away from Mustang.

Glaring at Roy, he replies. "Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?"

Roy - "No I'm actually surprised, to be honest. For once it's about time you let someone control you." Breda and Havoc start chuckling.

Winry sharply replies. "Just like how Riza controls you, Roy?" Ed bursts out laughing and Winry starts giggling. Roy makes a baffled face towards Winry, Breda, and Havoc start laughing as well.

Waving her hand in his face, Roy looks at Janine. "Are you ok? You look like you just seen a ghost or something?"

Ed - "Oh he's seen a ghost alright and It's not my fault."

Breda rolls his eyes. "Yeah. For once." Ed glares at Breda.

AJ whispers something Roy's ear. "Well anyway. I need you for a moment healer hands. Girl talk." "Alright!" She stands and the both of them walk away.

Roy sighs and stands up, walking away as well in the other direction. "Hey uh-" Breda starts to ask but stops.

"Healer Hands? Why did she call Win-" Havoc asks Ed. "It's what she calls any automail engineers or mechanics. At least that what Winry said she said when she asked." Ed replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy exits the bar. "Over here Roy." He turns his head and sees Chris, with her hand on Al's shoulder. "He needs a grown man's advice on an issue, not a woman's. Talk to him." And that she leaves, heading back inside of the bar.

Roy - "Is everything alright, Alphonse?"

Al mutters. "no."

Roy - "I'll listen when you are ready." A few minutes pass before Al talks.

Al sighs then says. "When I went to Xing, I was hoping to finish my training with May who was teaching me Alkahastry."

Roy - "It didn't work out that way, did it?"

Al nods his head. "Her family intervened. Said they didn't want May training or to start a relationship a foreigner. (He pauses briefly) She's uh- She's also..." He coughs to clear his throat. "Engaged to be married. Xingese tradition, they said."

Roy - "That explains why you've barely spoke a word this entire time. Can't say I blame you though." Al stays quiet. "Listen, if you want my advice. Take care of yourself first. Don't do anything stupid or reckless that you will regret later on. I mean for all we know, Ling might get rid of that Xingese tradition or any others like it once he becomes Emperor." Al smiles when he hears the last sentence.

Al smiles at Roy. "Thank you."

Roy smiles back. "Don't mention it."

Just then the door opens up. Ed walks out with Winry holding his arm. "You ready to go Al?" Winry asks. Al just stares at them. Roy notices and recognizes Al's tension.

Roy turns to the both of them. "Listen up the both you. Especially you Edward. I'm sure the both of you are aware of Al emotions right now regarding May and with whatever else happen in Xing for that matter. Have some decency for your brother's feelings. It obviously bothers him seeing the both of you making out in public and what not."

Ed looks at Al as Al rolls his eyes at him, then looks the other way. "I'm leaving." Al says as he starts walking away from them.

AJ runs past Ed and Winry, catching up to Al. "Can I walk with you if you don't mind?"

Al with his head still down. "Yeah uh-sure." He then lifts his head up, turning to look at AJ. "Hey Janine, do you mind if I tell you the truth about me and my brother since you said you heard a lot of rumors about us?"

AJ nods her head at Al. "Sure. I'll listen." They both continue walking.

Ed notices Roy's nervousness. Roy sighs then looks at Ed. "What?" he asks Ed. "Your face. (Ed points to him) This is the second time I've seen you make that face. You also bit your lip before at the party and you made a fist when the Fuhrer called Janine into the office when I asked him about Ari. Is there something you wanna tell me, General?"

The door to the bar swings open. A very drunk Havoc shouts. " _Yoo hoo!_ My man Roy! There you are! I've been looking for _yooouuu!_ " He stumbles over to Roy and swings his arm around his shoulder. "Come on buddy we have a party to get back _tooo_ (hic-up)." Roy makes a disgusted face. "Phew, your breath reaks, Jean." Just then two women from the bar come out, giggling when they see Roy. The flirting and giggles continue as they drag Roy back inside of the bar. Jean holds onto the door for stability as he makes it back into the bar. Winry grabs the door, yelling inside. "From a daughter of doctors, use protection!"

Ed grabs her, pulling her back outside, closing the door. He then grabs her hand dragging her away from the bar. "I can't believe you just said that, babe." Winry stops. Ed turns around wondering why she just did and she looks at him with surprised eyes. "What?"

Win - "You just called me babe, Ed." Ed blushes, looking away. Winry grabs him by the collar of his jacket and kisses him passionately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a few blocks away from the bar, Al and AJ continue their walk.

AJ - "Damn. You guys have been through hell and back." She sighs. 'He was the guy in that suit of armor that I ran into all those years ago. Damn, it really is him. I'm glad he got his body back. He deserved it.' She tells herself.

Al - "My brother endured a lot of things, things that I can't even imagine. I know he's seen and heard some things that he's never even told me or Winry or just about anyone for that matter."

AJ - "But what about you? I'm sure you weren't living the high life in that suit of armor. Hell, I can't even imagine what that was like every single day for several years." She sighs again.

Al sighs as well. "Yeah, It wasn't all fun and games. Everyday was something different. Between my brother starting fights, getting dragged into one or becoming the fight himself, It was always random."

AJ couldn't stop laughing once it started, Al laughs along with her. Calming herself down, she replies. "Are you sure you didn't just describe Roy?" Al looks at her.

Both burst out laughing. "HAhahahaha!"

Al (who's still giggling) - "The both of them really are too much alike."

AJ - "It's like neither of them realize the "From the same tree." words stamped on their foreheads." Al continues to laugh, she joins him seconds later. They eventually make it to the hotel where Al is staying at.

Al stops in front of the hotel. "Do you need a hug?" AJ asks Al. He nods his head. They hug for a few moments. When they separate, Al, says. "I just realized. Isn't a gentleman supposed to walk a lady home, not the other way around?"

AJ smiles at Al. "I didn't mind the walk, it was nice spending time with a (she blushes) cute friend.

Al blushes back, putting a hand behind his head. "Thank you AJ." she nods her head. "I uh- it's nice to have a pretty friend like you, Janine." She blushes again. Al walks forward a little and kisses her on the cheek. The color pink on her cheeks turns to red. Al backs away a little and they look at each other, blushing.

Just then Zampano walks out of the hotel. "Hey, Al! (Al flinches) Where's your brother and sister at?"

Al rolls his eyes him and takes a deep breath."It was nice talking to you Janine." He sticks his hand out to her. "Let's hang out again soon." She smiles at him, grabbing his hand shaking it. "I'll like that very much Alphonse. It was very nice talking to you too." Al lets go of her hand, running inside of the hotel. AJ runs most of the way to her apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Riza picks up AJ from her place.

AJ yawns. "Someone's looking well rested." Riza says. AJ scowls at her, rolling her eyes. "What the matter?" Hawkeye asks. AJ sighs. Riza asks AJ. "So Breda said last night you left the bar to walk with Alphonse. Is that true, Janine?"

AJ frowns. "Yeah. We talked while we walked to the hotel he's staying at."

Riza tries to stay calmed and focused. 'If he told her anything about The Promised Day, I will-' "What did he say that has you so upset?"

AJ sighs again. "He told about the two of them. How they tried to bring their mom back. Then went on a great journey to get what was taken from them. When they did finally get back almost everything, he and Ed had to spend two months in the hospital, recovering. He also told me about how he felt and how it affected him being in that suit of armor for all those years. Can you imagine going through that at that age, boss? I surely can't. Damn." She sighs.

Riza - "I have seen the both of them at their weakest and strongest points. There is no doubt in my mind those two boys will never forget what they went through."

AJ nods. "I understand what that's like." Riza looks at her and sighs.

They make to the Headquarters. When they get to Roy's office, Riza informs her. "I'm your only bodyguard for our trip to Creta. Understood?"

AJ salutes, replying. "Yes Ma'am."

They enter Roy's office. Good mornings are exchanged and AJ sits at Roy's desk on his chair. She then looks at Riza and says. "Why do I feel even smaller sitting here then when I'm actually standing?" Riza smiles and the guys chuckle at her remark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the station, Ed and Winry say their goodbyes to each other before she gets onto the train. Once the train departs and is at a distance, he walks back over to Al, Jerso and Zampano.

Jerso - "Feeling a bit lonely there, Edward?"

Zampano - "Yeah. Don't ask any of us to kiss the pain away." The both of them break into fits of laughter.

Ed ignoring both of them asks his brother. "So Al, what did you and AJ talk about last night?"

Al - "I told her about mom and what we did. I also told her about us getting almost everything back and how we are with what we have and who I was then and now. I didn't tell her everything ya know. Didn't know how much she knew."

Zampano - "Hey Al. You left out the part where you kissed her on the cheek before the both of you ran off." Ed trips on his feet, standing still. "What!"

Al glares at Zampano. "First off we hugged and nothing more. Second I ran back to the hotel and she ran home."

Jerso - "Jeez Al, you kiss her and didn't even walk her home. That's harsh."

Al, who's still blushing. "SHUT UP!"

Roy - "Well that's a first. Its usually Edward who's screaming his head off." Roy, Riza, AJ,(Both girls are in civilian clothing) and the rest of the team behind him. Ed rolls his eyes at Roy. AJ blushes as she waves hi to Al, causing him to blush as he waves hi back.

Riza - "Congratulations by the way on your engagement, Edward." He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, thanks, Riza."

Roy - "Yes Edward. Kudos to you and Miss Rockbell-"

AJ interrupts Roy. "I was wondering I could make a deal with the both of you." Pointing to both Elric brothers.

They look at each other, then at her. Everyone else looks at her as well. Al replies. "Alright then." Ed responds with. "Let's hear it."

AJ - "If the both of you and Winry of course, have a date set for when all of you head over to Xerxes, I will help you guys with getting into Aerugo. Sounds alright to you?" She extends her hand out to them.

Al without even missing a beat, Al shakes her hand. "Sounds great to me." Looking to Ed. "Brother?"

Before Ed could say anything. "And yes Edward, Winry can come with us to Aerugo," AJ says.

"Alright! Then we have a deal!" Ed shakes her hand. Then he realizes something. "Wait? You've been there?"

She nods her head. "Yup. To a few cities including New Ember City or in other words its also called _Quatuor Civitatem_." They stare at her with amazement.

Al - "You are just full of surprises, Janine." She giggles, causing Al to blush.

Ed - "Wait, hold on. Say something else in Aerugian."

AJ - "Seguire il tuo cuore, non la strada." (She places her hands on her chest) (Then she puts a hand on her other palm, then slowly points behind them) (Follow your heart, not the road)

Both (Ed and Al) huddle together trying to decipher what she just said.

Roy - "You've got to be kidding me." Havoc and the others try to cover up their laughing.

Riza smiles, then taps AJ's shoulder. AJ looks over her shoulder. "May I?" She whispers. AJ nods her head. "Hey boys." Ed and Al turn to face her. She says. "Follow your heart, not the road." They look at her confused and shocked. "That's what Janine just said." She looks at Roy, who is making a confused, shocked expression as well. He then looks at AJ.

Roy - "You taught her the language but not me?"

AJ - "You never asked. She politely asked me to teach her. Although I'm still learning how to speak more of the language myself." She rubs the back of her head.

Riza places her hands on her shoulders. "Speaking of roads, Janine. We have a train to catch." "Right!" She then looks at Ed and Al, waving her hand. "Bye guys!" Her and Hawkeye run over to catch their train. Everyone watches them as they make it over and board the train and make it in time. While everyone including Al is distracted, Ed slowly heads over to the train that the Fuhrer needs him to catch.

Roy sighs then looks back at Al. He then notices Ed missing. "So Alphonse, where did your brother go?"

Al turns his head to the side. He then sighs heavily. He growls, stomping away. "I swear when I get my hands on him, he'll wish they were my armored hands instead of my real ones." He quickly walks past Zampano and Jerso.

The train for Table City leaves and starts departing. When it can still be seen at a distance, Roy looks at it until Breda taps him on the shoulder and they leave the station.

Several hours later, the train finally makes to Table City.

When they get off the train, the both of them notice Ed exiting as well. AJ turns to Riza. "Hey uh, boss. You see him too, right?" Riza smiles at AJ's sarcasm. Then AJ hears a familiar voice and turns her head to it.

Roxy - "Homeboy Eddie! My man! Long time no see!" AJ sees them hug each other. Then Ed pulls away, noticing her and Riza. He then grabs Roxy's hand and nudges to them, pulling her with him in their direction.

Riza places a hand on AJ's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Stay strong. Everything will be fine." AJ takes a deep breath. Riza introduces herself. "Hi I'm Riza Hawkeye and your name is?"

Roxy shakes Riza's hand. "Hi, I'm Roxy. Nice to meet you." She then lets go of her hand and looks at AJ. "What's your name?" AJ looks at her. "It's Janine." "Well it's nice to meet you, Janine, I'm Roxy. I gotta ask you something though, uh Janine. You look very familiar. Have we met before?"

AJ - "Yes we have. We first met each back when I was 3 and me and my parents moved from Cornwall Ridge to Schuylkill Falls."

Roxy - "Nice story. Its good to know that you're not a liar ... So is there anything else you wanna bring to my attention? ... Or should I call the Fuhrer of Amestris back and ask him how in the FUCK did he get my number and call me up yesterday, telling me that some girl named Janine is my friend Marisol's new name since she was adopted." AJ stays quiet. Roxy holds up three fingers. "Three questions. And I swear on my lord and savior Christ Janine, you better answer them with honestly and with perfect memory or so help me-"

Roxy then realizes something. She then looks at Ed, asking. "So Eddie. Did you propose to that Winry girl yet?" AJ sighs heavily.

Ed smiles and blushes. "Your pocket watch idea worked. Although I did change a little bit here and there to it. She did said yes. We uh- we haven't set a date yet." He rubs the back of his head with one of his hands.

Roxy - "Well get to it! (Ed flinches) And you better invite me to the wedding homeboy!" Ed nods his head with a petrified face. She sighs then looks at AJ. "First question. If you really are Marisol, Janine and you were adopted. Do you even remember your real parent's names at all?"

AJ looks away, clutching her fists, nodding her head. "NO." She says. She can't help the tears that are falling down her face. She closes her eyes and covers them with one of her hands. Shaking and tightening up her fist, she tries to compose herself. Ed notices Riza herself trying to stay civil staring at AJ with a concerned expression. 'Damn, if Hawkeye's starting to lose her cool, then that means-'

Roxy makes an annoyed expression. "Ok, that is a flunk. Are you done there? I'm already bored with the show."

Ed - "That ain't cool, Roxy."

Riza - "Its a very rude to say to a friend."

Roxy shrugs her shoulders. "Fine then. Second question." AJ wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, then looks at Roxy. "Only the real Ari knows this one. What was my birth name before I changed it to Roxy?"

AJ takes a deep breath. "Tori."

Roxy makes a surprised face then chuckles. "That's quite of a lucky guess there, Janine. Alright, you pass that one." She sighs. "Alright, the third and last question. Almost one year before Ari went missing, we sat at the edge of a cliff in Schuylkill Falls." She walks a little closer to AJ. "We made a sealed promise to each other. What are the two words that we had called our promise and what did we always call each other?"

AJ - "Heart sisters. Is what we used to call each other because we aren't blood-related but we both looked at each other, not as friends but as sisters, Roxy." She says with a teardrop falling from her eyes.

Roxy clenches one of her hands. She then bites her lip lightly. "Go on, continue. Anything else?" AJ takes several deep breaths trying to calm herself down, then she turns away from Roxy. Roxy then scowls. "You know what? Forget it. I'm done. Go back to wherever the FUCK you came from Janine. You two minus well go home as well." She starts to walk away.

Ari - "Forever Oath." Roxy stops walking. She then slowly turns to look at AJ.

 **End of Chapter 12.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Ohhh a cliffhanger! tee hee hee! Yes the next chapter is coming soon, so please be patient.**


	13. Melancholy Reminiscence

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 13 - Melancholy Reminiscence

Continued from the previous chapter:

Roxy scowls. "You know what? Forget it. I'm done. Go back to wherever the FUCK you came from Janine. You two minus well go home as well." She starts to walk away.

Ari - "Forever Oath." Roxy stops walking. She then slowly turns to look at AJ.

Roxy - "What did you just say?"

Ari takes another deep breath, then looks at Roxy. "The sealed promise that we made to each other on that cliff with our pinkies locked. You called it "Our Forever Oath" and I replied with "Yeah, just between us." Roxy tackles Ari to the ground. Ari grunts when her back hits the ground.

Ed holds Riza back. She turns to look at him. "Let them get it out of their system. I think its for best that we don't intervene." She smiles at him. "Well Edward, you really have grown up, haven't you?" Ed blushes, looking away. "I uh-I guess so." She chuckles at him.

Roxy then stands up, grabbing Ari by the collar on her shirt, pulling her to her feet. "Tell Me! Tell Me Right Now, Ari!" She can't help the tears that fall from her eyes. "Why? Why Ari?... Whyyy?" She says as she starts crying and Ari pulls Roxy into a hug. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Roxy. I didn't mean to leave you like that. You or Tiana. I'm so sorry! Please... please forgive me, Roxy!" Ari starts crying as well. The both of them fall to their knees still hugging one another, crying on each other's shoulders.

After several minutes, Roxy pulls back to wipe her eyes and Ari does the same. "Come on." She says as she stands up, hand out to Ari. "We need to talk and catch up on alot of shit, Ari." Ari smiles, then whispers. "yeah." She grabs onto Roxy's hand, pulling herself up. "Let's go." Roxy turns to Ed and Riza. "You two. Don't follow us." She then looks at Ed. "Ed. Show Riza around the city. I need to be with my friend." And with that, Roxy holds onto Ari's hand. They start walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it to the place that she brought for them almost a year ago when she was in Creta with Niko as her bodyguard at that time, Ari sighs as Roxy looks at her. "Jeez, it feels weird. I found out recently that my grandfather once lived in this house. I betcha that's why it was so easy for me to buy it. Glad that I did though. Its been almost a year since I last seen it. (She sighs) I uh- I meant to come back sooner Roxy. Things didn't go according to plan though." She puts her head down, squeezing the necklace in her pocket tightly.

Roxy walks up the steps and unlocks the door. "Come on, I ain't got all day, dawg."

Ari looks up at her. "Ard, Yo! No need to be all pushy." They look at each other, laughing seconds later. "Man its been so long since I spoke like that!"

Roxy - "Really?"

Ari - "Seriously. People in Amestris aren't used to hearing slang words from Creta."

Roxy replies. "Good to know." As the both of them walk into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ed lets go of Riza, he turns his back to her. "All of you knew, didn't you? What am I thinking! Of course! The faces you and Roy made when I first mentioned Roxy's name should of been a dead give away. I mean come on!" He shouts, speaking that last sentence, throwing his arms up.

Riza sighs. "You have to understand. We are protecting her-"

Ed turns around quickly. "Protecting her from who? Me and my brother. We are not being chased by the homunculi anymore in case you forgot. I kicked that bastard's ass on The Promised Day. (Riza's eyebrow twitches and she glares at him) Each and everyone of them are dead. (He pauses briefly) Unless, you guys are protecting her from Adam-"

She grabs his chin forcing him to look at her. "Do not ever say that name in front of Ari, Ever! Are we clear? Do you understand, Edward?" He nods his head quickly. "That asshole scar'd her for life. You have no idea what we had to go through with keeping her panic attacks under control. Without medication, mind you." She lets his chin go and looks away from him.

He sighs sadly, looking down. "He kidnapped her, didn't he?" He looks back up, noticing she's looking at him. She frowns as she nods her head. "Damn." He replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on Roxy's sofa in her living room.

Ari - "There's something I need to tell you, Roxy."

Roxy with a blank face, replies. "What? Are you pregnant?"

Ari stares at her shocked. "NO I'M NOT! I'm still a virgin! Hell, I haven't even kissed a boy... yet."

Roxy spits out her drink. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, ARI!" Ari looks away and slowly nods. Roxy starts laughing then stops. "Wait. Hold up." She points to Ari. "You kept your promise about that to me." Ari nods her head. Roxy stares her for a few minutes. She leans forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "Talk to me. Tell me everything that happened to you after that lady dragged you out of the store we were at in Table City." Ari takes a deep breath and starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The both of them are sitting on a bench outside of the train station. Riza then looks at Ed. "So why did you follow us, hm?" Ed looks back at her. "Look I wasn't following anyone. The Fuhrer asked me to bring Roxy back with me to Amestris. I already have her passport and what-not. I just need to hand it to her, so we can get going."

She looks at Ed, confused. "Why does he-" He shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know. Didn't ask. (He chuckles) I admire him way more than I ever did Bradley anyway. Any woman or man who had our back that day earns my respect, automatically." She smiles at Ed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy - "Damn. Just damn it to all, man." Ari sits there with her eyes closed and her hands on her lap. Roxy then sighs. "Alright. Well is there anything else?"

Ari - "Adam kidnapped me two times when I was thirteen." Roxy stares at her with disbelief. "The first happened when I didn't go back to the woman who was taken care of me instead two weeks before hand, I had put a plan into action to get on the train back to Table City from Central Grand Station. He grabbed me right before I even made to the station. Covered my mouth with something that knocked me out cold... I just- I wanted to see you again Roxy. Both you and Tiana. (She starts getting tearing eyed) I wanted to see if the both of you were ok. If-If you both made it out alive. I'm so sorry for leaving you both like that. I tried to tell that soldier about ya'll but she was ... and I was. Damn it." She starts crying, Roxy puts her drink down and pulls her into a hug, sitting down next to her. "I forgive you already, don't bring it up anymore, ok." Ari nods her head.

After a few minutes and Ari calms herself down, she finishes. "When I woke up the next day, I was wearing different clothes and I was chained up to a pole and a radiator against a wall. I thought I was in a warehouse but I later on found out it was the basement of a house."

(Flashback Begins)

(Ari's POV)

 _I slowly opened my was a gag in my mouth preventing me talking."Ah rise and shine little one. Time to wake up." I shiver at the voice that I immediately recognize, as he continues."Its so nice to see you again. It's been what? 3? No I believe 4 years. Hahahaha. Oh those memories of when you screamed when I shot that boy to death or when you cried when I whispered into your ear how I was break you and make you squirm and wither, beg me for mercy until I end your life." Adam tells me. Tears are already falling from my eyes. I could see a table in the distance. Different sized knifes spread out across it. I looked back at him. I will never forget what he told me at the same time he injects me with something. "The last time you will ever see me, (he chuckles) it won't be in your dreams or nightmares, but in the real world. I'll make sure that you will never forget me." I blacked out right afterwards._

(Ari's POV Ends)

(Flashback Ends)

With her eyes widen with focused, Ari continues, grinding her teeth and holding back her tears. "He tortured me for three months the first time. When I was finally found. There was a rope around my neck. I guess he was trying to kill me with strangulation or make it seen like I was trying to hang myself. Either way, I was in a coma for almost a month. Recovery was horrible."

Roxy - "Marisol." She says sadly. Ari blinks and takes a deep breath.

Ari continues. "The second time he grabbed me, he had hit me with his car. Making it seem like was an accident. According to witnesses, he picked me up and told who ever saw what happened that he was taking me to the hospital. Heck he even asked where the closet one was. The irony of all of it. Anyway he held me in a warehouse that time. I was gone for only a month. When I woke up, my hands were chained and tied up over my head. I fought him everyday, kicking and screaming. There was no way I was gonna let him repeat what he did to me the first time. Once the chains and ropes were loose enough, I broke free from it. When he came back. I was ready. I injured him and escaped. A few gentlemen found me a few days later when I was limping down a street in Central. That asshole dislocated my shoulder and broke my ankle. I was only down for a few months."

Roxy shakes her head at the thought. "Damn."

Ari - "You have to understand Roxy. I had nightmares non-stop, panic attacks that I still suffer from to this today and yet here I am, still alive."

Roxy - "Damn Ari. I wasn't ready to hear all of that like that."

Ari sighs. "I just wanted to be honest with my sister. She would of kicked my ass if I lied to her." She smiles at Roxy and Roxy smiles back.

Roxy grins. "Damn right." They laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down a sidewalk in Table City.

Riza - "So how did you run into Roxy, anyway?"

Ed - "I ran into a dude named Lenny. I was trying to get out of Table City. You know so I could explore. Childhood habit. (Riza smirks) Anyway, Lenny said he knew a chick that could do it. He took me over to her house. She came out of it holding a knife." Riza looks at Ed, concerningly. "Oh she wasn't after me."

Riza - "Which is a first."

Ed - "Touche Hawkeye." He continues. "As I was saying. She was after an ex apparently. Do females always cause drama?... Except you, of course."

Riza - "You know Edward. Not everybody likes an ass-kisser."

Ed - "I'll kiss your ass over Mustang's any day."

Riza smiles. "I think I'll take that as a compliment, Edward." He nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy sighs. "Jeez." She looks at Ari. "I'm proud of you. I want you to know that." Ari smiles and they hug.

When parting, Ari asks. "So what about you, Roxy? What happened to you? Where's Tiana?"

Roxy looks away. "We waited until nightfall to escape out of that building. Didn't even realize the firefight until we turned the corner. Next thing I remember I was waking up at the clinic, with my father sitting next to me. I lived with him for a month before he sent me back to go live with my mother again. Told me that he nevered wanted any kids, regardless of gender. Me and my mom moved to Kingsley the following year. Lived there for 6 years before Lenny called me last year, telling me that there's a house that has my name on it here in Table City. I moved here immediately. Then I met a pretty cool chick named Julia Crictlon. She lives in Milos. You know, the slums under Table City." Ari nods her understandingly.

Ari - "Damn Roxy. (she pouts, then asks) So where's Tiana, then?"

Roxy - "In Jail in Cornwall Ridge."

Ari stares at her in shock. "She's WHAT!?"

Roxy - "Look. To put it short, she became involved with a married man. Got pregnant with three babies. Miscarried the first one, then aborted the second. Had the third one as a teen mom. Then for the most dumbassiness of reasons went after and killed the married man's wife. Got arrested and locked up and the baby went into the system. I don't have a clue if its a boy or girl." Before Ari could say anything, Roxy stops her. "Do not go after the kid or Ti. She put herself in the position, we all warned her about him. Me, Nicole, Lenny, and the rest of the crew. She can only blame her damn self." Ari nods and sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grabbing a bite to eat at a local diner, sitting outside.

Ed - "So how much Aerugian did Ari teach you?"

Riza - "And here I thought you were still studying Alchemy. You wanna pick up on a new hobby, Ed?" (he only looks at her, unknowning if he should risk a bullet or not, she laughs) She's taught me only the basics, greetings and goodbyes, as well as some quotes."

Ed smirks. "Like follow your heart, not the road." She nods her head. "Maybe I should ask her to teach me as well?"

Riza - "She won't do it. You'll have to earn her trust."

Ed frowns. "Well, that makes sense."

Riza - "So Edward? Where does this Roxy live at?" He stares at her wide-eyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy - "Well anyway. That Fuhrer dude said you were adopted. So what is your new mom's and dad's name?"

Ari - "I was adopted by a single mother, Roxy."

Roxy - "Ok? So what's her name? And does she have any relatives?"

Ari sighs, then looks up at Roxy. "Just hear me out. I think its best for the both of us to first rebuild our relationship together. And then I will take you to go meet her. She's a private woman, Roxy. Please respect her wishes. Especially for everything that she has done for me."

Roxy sighs looking at Ari, then replying. "So... in other words, she's loaded. As in rich-"

Ari - "Dammit Roxy! Were you even listening?"

Roxy - "Ard, alright. Jeez Marisol! I'm just messing with ya! (She sighs) I heard you. I get it." A knock on the door startles the both of them. Roxy stands up and opens the door. "Ah! Lenny! My man! What's up bruh!

Lenny - "Hey chicka. Any luck with finding your friend? I just seen Eddie walking with some hot blonde chick. They looked like they were on there way here."

Roxy - "Thanks for the heads up. Come on in." When he enters, he notices Ari looking at him.

Lenny - "So who's that girl? Hold on, wait a minute. You look familiar. Were you here in Table City last year with some Drachmian looking fellow?"

Ari nods her head. "Yes, I was. He was my bodyguard at that time and his name was Niko."

Roxy - "Wait a minute you have bodyguards! Is it because of what happened to ya, Ari?"

Ari - "That does have a part in why I have them. Riza is my bodyguard this time."

Lenny - "This is your friend? The one that you've been looking for?" Roxy nods her head. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Lenny." Him and Ari shake hands.

Roxy - "So how long are you planning to stay in Table City anyway, Ari?"

Ari - "My boss gave me three days off. Also Riza as well."

Roxy - "Where do you work at over there anyway, Marisol?"

Ari - "I'm a personal messenger for the Fuhrer of Amestris." Roxy and Lenny just stare at her, not saying anything. "Look Roxy. No one made me do anything. No I haven't killed anyone and I'm not going to. Yes I am licensed to carry a gun though and Riza was the one who trained me on how to use it. No I'm not out for fame or money. I just- I just wanna make a difference, you know."

Roxy - "Is it a difference so that Amestrians can use war an a alibi to gain Table City? Did you forget that it was one of them who took you away from us in the first place?"

Ari stands up. "That's not the difference that I'm talking about, Roxy! Dammit! The former Fuhrer of Amestris, King Bradley. He was the who encourage wars, loved to start battles and abruse his power to do what ever the hell he pleased. The Fuhrer that is in Amestris now, doesn't want that. It's not his priority. He'd rather make peace treaties than wars. I want to be there when people are no longer scared of their fears and they no longer have to hide underground to feel safe. If I can be an inspiration to at least one person and be the change, that courageousness that someone looks up to for hope. That's why I joined. I'm not using false solutions or taking any short cuts just to become a hero."

Roxy - "Christ Janine. Seriously?"

Lenny - "So you're determined not to shed blood, but to provide water to those who need it."

Ari - "Yes! That's exactly what I'm talking about! Damn that's a very good metaphor. Nice one, Lenny." He smiles and nods.

Roxy smiles. "It's nice to see that even tho you went thru all of that bullshit, you still have your pure heart, Ari."

Ari laughs, leaving Roxy and Lenny looking at each other. "I have a Metatronic Heart, Roxy." She says smiling as looks out the window. Her eyes turn blue just like The Metatronic Stone around her neck.

 **End of Chapter 13**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **I already written the entire story arc of Ari's backstory with Adam. I plan on releasing it little by little. It'll get very graphic in certain parts. So I've decided to take my time with it.**_

 _ **Tiana is not based off of anyone that I personally know. She's just a fictional character in this story. Roxy and Nicole are inspired by two great young ladies that I personally do know and admire greatly.**_

 _ **When Marisol uses a high percentage of the stone's power, her eyes turn to the same blue as the stone's primary color. Yes some of her life force is used when it occurs.**_


	14. Oath

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 14 - Oath

Roxy tosses her arms in the air. "What the hell does that mean!? Wait, why are your eyes blue instead of brown?"

Another knock at the door distracts them out their conversation. Lenny puts his hand up, stopping Roxy. "I'll get it." He says as he walks over and opens the door.

Ed - "Hey Lenny. Didn't expect to see you here-"

Roxy - "Eddie! Don't be a stranger! Get in here!" Lenny moves to the side, letting both Ed and Riza in.

Lenny - "Hello Miss. I'm Lenny, I own an automotive shop in the area. Stop by sometime if you can." He puts his hand out and she shakes it.

Riza - "Thank you. That's very kind of you." She then sees Janine. "It's good to see you in one piece, AJ. I was worried about you back there."

AJ - "You worry too much, boss. I'm staying strong just like you've always told to me too." She winks at Riza as Riza nods to her.

Roxy - "So if she told to jump off a bridge, you would do it?"

AJ nods her head. "No, but if Riza told me to shoot someone." She pulls out her gun and turns off the safety mode, reloading it. "Then I would do it."

Lenny - "What about you Ed, would you-"

Ed - "I would definitely do it, no hesitation."

Riza looks at him and laughs. Then pats him on the head. "That's a good boy,... Black-Hayate." AJ and Riza burst out laughing, leaving Ed boiling mad, looking away from them.

AJ calms herself down. "Oh my gosh, Riza! You are so awesome!" Riza thanks her for the compliment and apologizes to Ed.

Roxy - "Well anyway, uh Lenny could you go grab us some grub, I'm starvs. Oh and take Ed with you, he could use a walk." They leave. She waits a few minutes, then says. "So Riza, how long have you known Ari?"

Riza looks at AJ, AJ nods at her. "It's alright Hawkeye I told her about that and the kidnapping." She then looks at Roxy. "I was there in 1909 when Ari was held hostage by ..." Riza continues. "Adam."

Roxy - "Yeah, Ari told me all of that. I uh-I wanted to thank you and some dude named Roy for helping her through everything and always being there for her."

Riza smiles. "Well, you're welcome, Roxy."

Roxy - "So who is this Roy fella anyway, Bodyguard?"

Riza smirks and laughs. "He's my superior officer and a Lt General in the Amestrian Military." Riza then looks at Ari. AJ nods her head (no).

Roxy looks at the both of them. "Is there something else you need to tell me, Ari?"

AJ - "I told you. Let's rebuild our relationship first then I'll introduce you to my adopted mother."

Roxy - "You know something tells me that this Roy dude and your adopted mom are on the same page in your diary back home."

AJ - "Pa leese, Roxy. I haven't had a diary in years. All of my secrets I keep in here." She points to her brain.

Roxy - "I guess that makes two of us." They smirk at each other.

After dinner, they all call it a night. The following morning, both Roxy and Lenny leave for work. AJ and Ed borrow one of Lenny's cars from his place to take care of a few things. Riza stays behind at the shop.

When the afternoon rolls around when Roxy makes it back home. She opens her door and sees both Riza and Lenny sitting at the kitchen table, chatting away. Then she notices how clean the house looks from top to bottom. Ari coming walking to her. "Hey there. How's it going?"

Roxy smiles at Ari, walking up to her and pulls her into a hug. "Thanks for everything, Ari. I mean it." "Your welcome," Ari replies. Then Ed comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel covering only his waist after his shower. He then heads over to the guest bedroom to get dressed, not realizing Roxy and Riza staring at him. Once he closes the door...

Roxy turns and looks at Riza. "Damn Riza. Did you see that? Why the hell didn't I jump on that when I had the chance."

Riza smirks. "He's definitely not little anymore."

Roxy - "Ain't that the truth." They both then look at Ari.

Ari closes her eyes, nodding. "I'm not listening. Ain't none of my business." She then walks away.

Roxy grins. "Same old Ari."

The next day, Ari and Riza head over to Lenny's auto shop. He sees them approaching. "Hello ladies, what can I do for ya? Are there any problems with the car, Janine?"

AJ - "Nope. It's working just fine. But I do have a question?"

Lenny - "Ask away."

AJ - "What happened to the bridge that connected Schuylkill Falls to Table City?"

Lenny sighs. "You're better off asking Roxy about that. She'll have a better answer for ya." They leave right afterward. Later on, that night when Roxy comes home. She walks over to Ari tapping her on the shoulder.

Roxy - "My bedroom. We need to talk." Ari sighs, standing up and following Roxy. Once she closes the door. "So Lenny said you stopped by earlier," Ari replies. "Yeah. About the bridge." Roxy sighs. "Just so we are clear, this isn't why I'm pissed off at Ti. There's a whole other reason for that." "Ok." "Good. Now when Tiana had escaped, leaving me behind in Table City, she was chased by a few soldiers. Don't know if they were Amestrian or Cretian. One of them threw a grenade on it. Neither side has tried to fix it since." "Damn. That's crazy." Ari says. She then lays down on the bed.

Ari - "I gotta leave tomorrow."

Roxy - "It's gonna suck without you here." "Yeah," Ari replies. Roxy lays down next to her. "You know what?" Roxy asks. "What?" "Even after all the crap that the both of us went through. You're right, we are still alive." "Yup," Ari replies. A few minutes pass by. Roxy sits up and stands, dragging Ari by her arm to the bathroom. "Come on! Move it!" Shoving Ari in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Then she runs over to Riza, grabbing her by her wrist.

Riza, with one her hand on her gun holster and the other locked with Roxy's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks Roxy, who then whispers in her ear. The both of them head over to the bathroom. All three began to wash up together. Once in the shower...

This is what Ed hears all the way from the kitchen. "Come on Marisol! Let me see how big you've gotten." "Don't say it like that!" "I don't see why you're being all shy when we always take showers together at HQ." "Damn Riza! You got some nice tits!" "Thank you, Roxy." Roxy's laughter is heard next. "Aww Ari, they're so small!" "Shut up!" "Give her some credit Roxy, she's still a growing girl." "Alright, alright." A few minutes pass by. Roxy asks. "So... Riza, since I go both ways. ... Can I touch your boobs?" Ed faints with a nosebleed.

Eventually, the girls finish and one by one they exit the bathroom. Ari and Roxy both head over to her room. Riza walks to the sofa, where Ed is. She taps him on the shoulder and when he turns his head sideways, she whispers to him. "Hey, Ed." " Hm." She tells him. "You didn't hear or witness anything." He replies. "I didn't see or hear anything. I wasn't here. Got it." She nods her head, walking back to Roxy's room.

The next day, before Riza and Ari, leave for the train. Roxy slips a letter into Ari's shoulder bag. She then gathers up her sister's stuff, placing it by the front door.

When they finally make it to the station. Roxy hugs Janine. "I'm gonna miss ya, Marisol." She frowns, Ari pouts back. "I'm gonna miss ya too Roxy." When they pull apart, Roxy starts to get teary-eyed. Ari gets emotional as well. "Aww come here tuxedo." She says, pulling Roxy back into a hug. "My little bowtie," Roxy replies smiling.

Once on the train looking out the window. Riza asks Ed. "So Edward, don't you have something you were supposed to do?" He rubs the back the head, looking to the side. "Yeah, yeah. I know Riza." The train whistle blows. AJ stands with her arms leaning on the window pane. "Hey, Roxy!" Marisol yells. She looks at Ari. _"Està amaneciendo. No pierdas la fe."_ (The sun is rising. Don't lose faith.) Roxy looks at her flabbergasted. The train begins to depart, AJ then sits back down.

Roxy yells back but the sounds coming from the train make it impossible for her words to reach Janine once the train starts moving. Once the train is at a distance, Roxy starts walking back to Ed as he pulls something out of his pocket.

Ed - "So just to extend surprises for today. This is for you, Roxy." He hands her an invitation letter from Grumman himself as well as her passport. "From the Fuhrer of Amestris himself," Ed whispers to her.

Roxy - 'You're an ass, Eddie." He shrugs his shoulders. "I've been called worse." He replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting across from each other, Riza asks. "She didn't know that you speak Aerugian, did she?"

AJ - "I didn't tell her everything. Don't get me wrong I love her but I need to rebuild my trust and relationship her again. We're not kids anymore. Two completely different state of minds, ya know." Riza sighs. She knows that even though Janine is 16 years old and will be 17 in a few weeks. Being a military officer will cause anyone to grow up rapidly. She'd seen that first hand in Ishval and watching Ed grow up before her eyes. From a scrawny 12-year-old boy to an 18 year old man, who many saw as a hero.

AJ then opens her shoulder bag and sees the letter. "What the?" She pulls it out as Riza sits next to her. She opens it. It reads.

 _To Marisol:_

 _First: Thank you for the house. I can't believe you thought of it. Haha! Anyway uh, it means a lot that you didn't forget our oath after all these years._

 _Second: The main reason why I'm pissed at Ti is because when I went to go visit her in jail. Her word got out saying you were dead from what happen over in Amestris a few years back from that red light or whatever the fuck that was. Not to mention she's one the reasons why your real father is in the state that he's in now. Your family lost that house. All of ya'll stuff. Gone. Trashed. Pictures and everything. Check your bag. I hid your parent's wedding pic in there somewhere. My bad for breaking into your house and taking it but with all of that shit going on between Crayton and Borgan, I got scared for you, baby sis. Aight._

 _Third: Speaking of your parents. Your real mom's name is Nara Rambo. Your real dad's name is Medesto Matos._

 _By the way: I took Ti's name off the lease. 'can't blame her for doing that' (AJ says to herself) She doesn't know that her name was on it. Nicole's is still on there. Haven't yet told her about it. Oh and she's definitely mad at you!_

AJ sighs. "Damn it, Tori. You couldn't tell me this when I was there." She goes through her bag and eventually finds the picture. She starts getting teary-eyed when she looks at it. "All this time. All this frickin time I forgot about the both of you. I-I'm so s-sorry." She begins to cry as she covers her face with one of her hands and the other holds the picture against her chest. Riza pulls her into a hug.

A few minutes go by and she wipes her eyes. She excuses herself and leaves to get some fresh air. When she returns and sits down, Riza reaches over and holds her hand. AJ looks at her and thanks her.

AJ - "You know, When I was just out there. I remembered that my mother Nara died when I was seven." Riza looks at her sadly. "It was a disease that took her away from me. ... Roxy held my hand for the entire funeral, never letting me go." AJ leans back and stares out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally make back to Central, AJ heads back to her apartment while Riza heads over to HQ. Walking into the office, no one is around and for that, she's grateful for. As she leaves the office and is waiting for the elevator. When the doors open, Roy is on the other side.

Roy delightfully says. "Well hello there Miss! Won't you please join me?" He extends his hand towards her.

Riza nods her head. "Never mind, I'll just take the stairs." Before she walks away at all, he reaches and grabs her hand, pulling into the elevator as the door closes. She pushes herself off of him. "Just What In Hell Do You Think You're Doing!" She yells facing him.

Roy, completely ignoring her, asks. "So when did the both of you get back? Speaking of her, Where is she?"

Riza - "Home. Leave her be. She needs some time to herself."

Roy - "So I take it she met her friend over there." The doors to the elevator open up when it reaches the 1st floor. She nods her head. "What happened then?"

Riza exits then turns around to salute the Lt General. "It was nice talking to you, sir. Have a nice night." And with that, she leaves and exits the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy knocks on her apartment door. The door opens slightly, AJ says."Hello ... Ugh What!"

Roy raises an eyebrow. "Well, it's nice to see you too." She frowns, then walks away from the door. "Hey, talk to me. What happened?" He helps himself in, then closes the door behind him. AJ starts walking over to her room, with her back still to him. "Janine." She doesn't respond. "Marisol." She stops just a few feet from her bedroom door.

Turning around, she says. "I know my real parent's names." He stays silent. She sighs. "I'm not mad at you or her or anyone really. I'm just pissed off with myself. Like why? Why did I let myself forget about them? Why didn't I remember anything about them until Roxy brought them up?" She lays her back against the hallway wall, facing the other wall on the other side. She then looks at him. "Can't I just be by myself? Please?" He then leaves without saying anything.

When she returns to work, she heads straight to the Fuhrer's office who then sends her on a few runs post her trip to Creta.

Ed and Roxy's head straight to Grumman's office. Once Janine makes it back to HQ and drops off the paperwork, she heads home. The next morning, however...

As AJ is walking out of the elevator, she hears a commotion coming from Mustang's office. She then knocks on the door. Havoc answers and opens the door for her.

Havoc - "Well hello there, little ferret. Are you lost?" He rubs the top of her head. She removes his hand forcefully from her head.

She calms herself then asks. "Can I-" He interrupts her.

Havoc - "No you cannot have a cigarette." She glares at him.

Roy - "Let her in Havoc." Jean moves to the side. She still looks at him, mumbling to herself. Then she turns her head and sees Roxy sitting at the couch with Ed and Al next to her.

Roxy - "Hol _à_ hermana!" (Hello sister!) Janine stares at her with a confused expression.

 **End of Chapter 14**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Yes the song by Cher Lloyd ft Becky G "Oath" inspired a few things in this chapter.**_

 _ **Nara and Medesto are based off my real parents who have passed away.**_


	15. Ibis

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 15 - Ibis

AJ yells. "WHAT THE HELL! How? When?-"

Roxy - "Whoa don't hurt yourself there, Ari. Take it easy."

AJ glares at Roxy, rolling her eyes and then walks to Roy, who then hands her a folder and she immediately leaves afterwards.

Ed - "That wasn't cool, Roxy."

Riza sighs, looking at her. "You know Roxy, not everyone in this room knew who she really was."

Roxy raises a eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ed sighs as well. "She's means my little brother didn't know Janine like that."

Roxy bits her lip. She then sighs. "So-"

Roy - "When she comes back to the office, you and only you will need to apologize to her. It was her business and her's only. No one else had the right to put any of it out there. There's a reason for all of it as I'm sure she has told you when the two of you talked about whatever she wanted you to know."

Roxy sighs. "Yeah. Your right."

Several minutes pass when Al random shouts. "Liore!" Everyone looks directly at him. He then turns to Ed, who is staring him confusedly. "What?"

Ed says with a blank face. "You're doing it again. Just like... (he holds his tongue.) Anyway-"

Al - "Remember when I came from Xing? I cut through Liore to meet up with you in Central, brother. Rose asked me for a favor before I left. (He pokes his head with a finger) Think, think what was it"

Ed - "Alright. I get it. We'll talk later." Al nods.

Just then the door opens up with AJ holding a few folders. She then walks over to Roy's desk, placing them on top of it. "Ok. So is there anything that you have that he requested or..."

Roy - "Yeah, actually. Here." He hands her one folder.

AJ raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's it?" He nods his head. "Wait a minute." She pulls out a folder underneath a pile on the other side of the desk. "Sir, really? Take care of this before that other one." As Roy goes thru the one she just handed him. Once he finishes with several others on the side, AJ leaves again holding all of them.

Roxy - "Jeez. She wasn't kidding about her job."

Riza excuses herself and Roxy to the hallway. "So what did she tell you?"

Roxy looks at her confused. "Why? Weren't you only her bodyguard? Why are you asking me a question like that?"

Riza - "I want you to understand Roxy. While you were over in Creta living your life, she was over here fighting for her's. You were not there when she almost gave into her inner demons regardless if Adam caused them or not. Myself and several others helped her through those dark times. It wasn't only painful for us to watch but I can't even imagine what it was like for her. Only she knows that."

Roxy - "Yeah. She already told me how she felt. (Roxy starts to get emotional) It-It just sucks, ok. Like why? Why did she have to through that? Why did that asshole do that to her, you know? It's so- it's so sad." Roxy covers her face with her hands and begans to cry.

Riza walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. Then she notices AJ appoaching them. She then walks over and grabs the folders that AJ was holding as she runs forward and wraps her arms around Roxy's waist. Roxy turns around as the both of them fall to the ground holding each other, crying. Riza leaves them to themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy excuses himself from the office. Once he closes the door, Al notices something. "Ed, what's the matter?"

Ed sighs. "It's not my place to say anything, but I can't shake the feeling that Janine's been to hell and back.. Like that dark place inside of all of us that is domant but waiting. Waiting to consume in its entirely." He leans forward, rests his elbows on his knees with his hands covering his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They break apart but holding onto each other's hands. "No matter what happened to me, I still wanted to keep my promise to you. Our promise to each other." Ari says as she's crying.

Roxy pulls her back into a hug. "Mad Love AJ, Mad Love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Roy walks out of the office and turns right at the corner of the hall. Hawkeye notices him in the distance. Before she's able to say anything, he puts his hand up. "Where is she?" Riza nudges her head and walks past him.

When he walks a bit farther, he hears. "So seriously Ari, when am I gonna get to meet chur new Ma?" "Ease up dawg, don't rush me, aight?" He stops and shakes his head confusedly hearing her talking like that. Then they both laugh shortly. "Hey AJ, you never said that the Roy dude was pretty cute." "Ew Roxy, don't." "Don't what?" "Don't do it, ok. For my sake and sanity. Behave yourself." "Why? Does he have a girlfriend?" "Roooxxxyyy." "Ja-nine."

Roy then walks around the corner, startling the both of them. "There you are. I was wondering where you went?" They both just stare at him. "What?"

Roxy asks Roy. "So... are you dating anyone?" He then looks at AJ, who then immediately starts walking.

AJ - "I know, I get it. I'll take care of it now." She takes off running back to the office.

Roy - "No, I'm not dating anyone at this time." He smirks at her, she grins back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ opens the office door, quickly closing and leaning against it and sighs heavily. She looks at Hawkeye who is looking back at her. She then walks over to his desk, sits down in the chair and lays her head on the desk, groaning. "I think I'm gonna sick."

Riza raises her eyebrow. "Janine, talk to me."

AJ lifts her head, resting her elbow on the desk with her palm under her chin. "You really wanna know, boss?" Riza nods her head. AJ sighs again. "I think they're dating now." She raises an eyebrow to Hawkeye, who immediately gets it. "Oh really?" "EW. I know right? It's disgusting!" She says throwing her hands up. Al chuckles at her. Smiling, Riza shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it'll interesting to watch." She grins at AJ, who looks at her flabbergasted. Shaking her head, AJ replies. "Nope. No way in hell. Ain't gonna happen." "Oh and who says so?"

AJ stares at Hawkeye, then takes a deep breath. "May I remind you of his tendency of either snoozing or purposely distracting himself with stupid crap." Riza laughs at her response. AJ groans in frustration.

Ed - "She does have a point." AJ looks at Ed questionablely. "You girls are talking about Roy, right?"

AJ then looks at Ed. She then pulls out her pocket knife that is in her jacket. She takes it out of its holster, pressing the blade gently across her finger. "So Ed, quick question. Have you've ever seen a pissed of Aerugian woman before?" She says in a tone.

Al gulps as Ed unsurely answers. "No." He then puts his hand underneath his chin. "You're not only Aerugian, are you?" AJ glares at him before she forcefully throws the knife next to him barely missing his left shoulder, causing Ed and Al to flinch. Ed then shouts. "What the H-" "Don't fucking upset a one fourth Aerugian woman, Edward. Remember that." She says seriously. Ed stares at her in disbelief. While Al is looking at his brother, AJ eyes turn blue while she stares back at Ed.

She then takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She then looks at Al. "May you please pass me my knife back, Al?"

Al stands up, grabs the knife, walking over and handing it her. "Thank you, Alphonse. " She says winking at him, causing him to blush. He then hurries back to his seat.

AJ quickly puts the knife away. She then finds Roy's hat in one of his drawers and puts it on. She then gathers up some paperwork, completing some of them. While she was in the middle of filling out an important one regarding Ishval. "Hey uh, boss." She then shows Hawkeye the document. Riza replies. "I'll take care of this one, finish up." "Yes ma'am."

A few more minutes goes by. Ed gets up and leaves the office. AJ then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small notebook. "Hey Al." She whispers, calling him over. He walks over as she opens the book, pointing to a few alchemy circles and charts. "Here. I have another deal I wanna make with you. I already translated it for you and yet don't have a single clue what any of it means. That's where you come in." "Got it." He replies. He grabs the book and a blank book for notes and walks back to sit on the sofa.

An half an hour goes by and she tells Hawkeye. "Hey boss." Riza looks at her. AJ gives her the ear signal. A minute later Roxy walks back into the room. She freezes once she sees AJ.

Roxy - "Seriously AJ. Take off the hat."

AJ - "Have a seat, chica."

Roxy walks over taking a seat next to Al. "So Janine." AJ looks up for a moment, then goes back to work finishing up some more of the paperwork. "I'm gonna finish work for the day in a few hours, we can talk about whatever you want then." Roxy nods her head.

A few more minutes go by when Roy comes back into the office. Walking over to his desk, he taps AJ on her shoulder. "Hm?" "Move it." "Move what?" "Your butt." "Ew don't look it, you perv. I'm underage." Others in the room chuckle. "That's not what I meant!" "Don't yell at me just cuz you made it sound all pevy!" Roy sighs. "Just get out of the chair, will ya." She stands up. "Fine. All you had to do was ask me kindly dude, jeez." She rolls her eyes, grabs a few folders off of the desk and starts walking to the door. "Janine." "Yeah?" She stops and turns around. "My hat." She pouts. Riza walks over to her and takes the hat off of her head and hands it back to him.

AJ sighs and looks at Al. "Hey Al. Come with?" He looks up and grabs his stuff. "Sure." He heads over to where she's at and holds the door for her. They both leave.

Roxy grins and chuckles. Roy and Riza look at each other, then at her.

Riza - "What's with the giggles, Roxy?"

Roxy looks at Riza. "You see it too, right? She's totally crushing on him." Riza raises an eyebrow at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping of the folders to Big Blue, AJ and Al head over to an empty office in the building. They sit down at a table. The both of them schatter the notes and drawings across the table.

AJ - "So did you figure out any of these out, Al?"

Al - "Some of them, not all of it." He sighs. "I wish my brother was here, he might know what this symbol means." He holds up a drawing of a Ibis. "It's obviously a bird but what does it have to do with alchemy and what the heck is it?" AJ sighs.

AJ - "And you don't have a clue where he's at?" Al nods his head. They both sigh. "Well this really sucks." "Sorry." He replies. ""There's no need to apologize, Al." She thens writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to him with a key. "Don't lose the key or the note. Wait for me inside at this address. I'll head over there when I'm done work. I uh- I wanna talk to you about something else as well besides this." "Well alright, that sounds like a plan. See you then."

When he leaves, she heads back to the Fuhrer's office. Once she's done for the day, she heads back to Roy's office to pick up Roxy.

Before she even has a chance to knock on the door, Roxy opens it and pulls her in. After closing the door, she pushes AJ onto the sofa. "Roxy, what the hell-"

Roxy - "So you have a uncle now? When were you planning on telling me about you and Roy's relationship?"

AJ glares at Roy. "Look, I didn't know that you didn't tell her that we are related because of the adoption." He replies. As Ed is walking back to the office he doesn't hear what Roy said but when he gets near the door, he stops and leans against the hallway wall.

Roxy - "Oh. That's how the both of you are even family! Talk about the perfect life!"

AJ stands up. "MY LIFE ISN'T PERFECT, ROXY! And you know this already!"

Roxy - "Oh boo hoo, Ari. Shame on me for forgetting about what that asshole did to ya. I thought you said you were a survior, not a whiny bitch!"

AJ, with tears already running down her face, says. "Screw you, Roxy."

Roxy - "Screw me? Oh I bet you wish you could but it ain't ever gonna happen. Seriously Marisol, when will it ever occur to you that you are not victim in the world? I survived being right near a explosion of a building back when me and Ti were trying to make it back home after that Amestrian lady officer took you away from us. Don't even get me started on how may times I almost got raped when I was living in both Kingslyn and Schuylkill Falls. You're not the only who seen what hell looks like." She says as a few tear drops fall from her eyes.

Ari takes a deep breath. _"Nadie es capaz de matarte en mi alma."_ (Nobody is able to kill you in my soul)

Roxy - _"A menos que lo haga yo mismo."_ (Unless if I do it myself)

Janine then wipes her eyes and takes out her locked and unloaded gun. Placing it onto Roy's desk, along with its ammo case. She then takes out her knife and tosses it on desk as well. She then turns back to Roxy. "So what now? Are we still family or friends or-"

Roxy - _"Que sera, sera."_ (Whatever will be, will be) Ed then moves away from the wall and starts walking down the stairs.

AJ then reaches and unhooks a necklace, leaving the stone the only thing hanging from her neck. "Do you remember this, Roxy?" She says as she holds it in front of Roxy. "Does this still mean anything to you?" Roxy just looks at her without saying anything. AJ then sighs and walks past her standing near the door. She then turns stops to turn back around to face Roxy, who is looking at her. AJ looks at the necklace in her hand, then looks back up at Roxy. "You know what is the most violent thing someone can use against someone else, Roxy? It's their silence." Ari then tosses the necklace near Roxy's feet. "Take it. I don't even want it anymore. You can have it back. ... Oh and before I forget. You can have that house in Table City, I no longer want it or have anything to do with it, even if John once lived in it with Dolores. And I had that necklace with me the entire time I was recently in Creta with you. I also wanted to thank you for holding my hand at Nara's funeral when she died. It really sucks that I haven't seen Medesto in years though. So much for mad love, eh stranger." She then turns around, opening the door and closing it behind herself.

Roxy then bends down, picking up the necklace. She then sits back down on the sofa, covering her face with one of her hands. All the men in the room leave for the night, leaving only Roxy and Riza in the room. Once the door closes, Roxy couldn't help the tears that start falling from her eyes. Riza wraps her arms around Roxy as she starts crying on her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she exits the building, AJ sighs as she walks down the stairs. When she makes it halfway home, she stops and sits up on a bench in front of a fountain. She brings her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, laying her head down and lets her emotions get the best of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed walks out building only several minutes after when Ari leaves. He walks a few blocks and stop at the corner when he sees Ari crying on the bench. He then sighs and walks toward her. Stopping in front of her, he gently places an arm on her shoulder. She wipes her eyes and looks up. "It's dangerous for a girl to be walking out here by herself at this hour. Do you mind if I walk you home, Janine?"

She stands up and wipes her eyes. She then smiles at him. "Thank you, Ed. I'd appreciate it." The two of then walk off to her place. She knocks on the door once they get there. When Al opens the door, he is covered in flour from head to toe.

Before either one of them could say anything. Al puts his hands up. "I- I can explain. I was trying to make dinner but I ended up making a mess instead. I'm sorry Janine." AJ couldn't stop the giggles once they started. Al blushes from embrassment as he rubs the back of his head.

She then takes a deep breath. "Alright well let's gets you and the mess cleaned up then, shall we?" Once inside, AJ finishes making dinner as Ed helps Al get cleaned up.

Al walks back into the room and thanks Janine for the spare clothes. When Ed comes back into the living room, AJ hands him a rag. "You have some flour on your cheek." He thanks her and she nods.

After dinner, Al pulls out the notebooks and drawings. Ed asks him. "What's all of this, Al?" "AJ asked me to help her with something, but some of it I don't really understand." Ed picks up a few of the pictures. "This is an Ibis. It symbolises the moon in alchemy. But what the heck is this other thing?"

AJ - "That looks like a pheonix to me, but like I told Al, I wasn't too sure what was what."

Ed - "If it is a pheonix, then what does death and rebirth have to do with..." Ed puts a finger to his chin and makes a impart expression to Al. Al nods slightly in understandment.

Al - "Hey Janine, wasn't there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

AJ - "Yeah but what about-"

Ed - "Don't worry about this. I'll try to figure what I can." He then looks at her. "Where did you find this at anyway?"

AJ - "In a library in New Ember City a few years ago."

Al - "New Ember City? ...Wait. There was a girl I ran into awhile back that was holding a book about New Ember City. Though of course I was in a suit of armor then so even if ever do find her again its not she'll even remember or recognize me."

AJ - "I highly doubt she'll forget about you, Al. Maybe she didn't look at the armor too much because of the beautiful soul that was inside of it." Al blushes madly. Ari replies. "Yes, Marisol remembers you too, Alphonse."

He then sighs. "I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation with Roxy."

AJ sighs as well. "I'm not blaming anyone else with what happen today. She chose her path as I did mine. It just sucks that we aren't friends anymore." She says sadly as she looks away.

 **End of Chapter 15**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ibis is a bird that symbolises the moon and all of its lunar functions in alchemy. Examples being the waves of the tides, the cycles of time with its movements and measurements. It also represents successful and forthcoming alchemical transmutations.


	16. Rendezvous Sessions

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 16 - Rendezvous Sessions

Al looks at Ari confused. "What happened-" "AL!" Ed shouts. Al then looks at Ed questionably.

AJ - "It's fine, Ed. Tori knew what she was gonna say regardless if anyone even said anything."

Ed bites his lip, unsure of what to say next.

Al asks. "Who's Tori?" Ed sighs. "Tori was Roxy's birth name before she changed it to only Roxy." "Ohh." Al replies.

Ari - "Anyway it's getting late. You guys can spend the night if you want."

Ed - "Thank you but you're right, we should get going. Thanks for dinner. Al?" He looks at his brother.

Al walks up to Ari. He then grabs her hand causing her to blush. "Here, I uh figure you wanted this back." He hands her back her key.

Ari - "Thank you, Alphonse." She smiles at him, he blushes. "Do you mind if talk to you both before you leave?" Ed nods his head. Al walks over and sits down on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza, who has her hand on Roxy's shoulder, walk to her apartment. Black-Hayate greets his owner at the door. "Hey there, Hayate." She pats his head.

Roxy - "So..." Then Roxy starts laughing once she realizes what Riza called Ed. Riza joins in the laughter. Afterwards, they both head inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Madam Christmas Bar, Roy tells Chris. "So apparently, Ari knows her birth parents names." Chris places the glass she was holding on the table. "Did she tell you their names?" Roy nods his head. "No." He replies.

Chris - "Who told her?"

Roy - "Roxy."

Chris - "Where is this Roxy at?"

Roy - "I'd seen her with Elizabeth when I left the office."

Chris then places her hand on top of his. "Take me to her." "Of course, Madam." He grabs his jacket and they leave the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the sofa in Ari's place. Ari tells the both of them about the kidnapping that happened to her.

Ed, who has a hand over his face. "Damn Ari." Al stands up and wraps his arms around Ari. "I'm gonna be here for you no matter what." Al says with tears falling from his eyes. She stands and wraps her arms around his waist. Grabbing onto the back of his jacket, she lets her tears fall. Ed then stands up and hugs her as well.

After a few minutes, they all sit back on the sofa. "You know Ari, I've been kidnapped before myself. But damn. It's been nothing like that." Ed says. "So have I. But then again I was a suit of armor so I didn't really feel any type of physical damage. I mean sure I could see it but..." Al sighs.

Ari - "It's not something that I like to put out there but I know I can trust the both of you. Just keep it to yourselves."

Ed - "Ok."

Al - "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy knocks on Riza's apartment door. She opens it. Before Riza has a chance to say anything, Chris talks. "Well hello there Elizabeth, its been awhile."

Riza - "It sure has. What can I help you with?"

Chris - "Where is she?"

Riza - "Ari is not h-"

Chris - "I'm not talking about baby girl. I am asking about her friend." Riza catches Roxy's eye roll.

Riza sighs. "Come on it, then." She moves to the side, as they walk in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ lifts up the right arm sleeve of her shirt. "This is just one of the many cuts that turned into scars that he gave me."

Ed then lifts up his shirt and shows her the scar from the fight with Kimblee. "This one here I got when I was in a fight with that asshole Kimblee. I woke up to a steel bar that punctured right through my stomach." AJ makes a pained expression. "Yeah, thanks for understanding my pain."

AJ then makes a questionable face. "Wait. You fought Kimblee?" Ed nods his head. "Kimblee? The creepy dude in the white suit, long black hair and weird finger twitches?"

Ed chuckles and replies. "Yeah. That's him alright."

Al - "Brother wasn't the only who fought him." AJ makes a concerned expression to Al. Al waves his hand. "Don't worry about it."

AJ sighs. "I guess we all have our own scars from our past." Both Ed and Al reply. "Yeah."

Ed and Al then leave and AJ heads off to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riza, Roxy and Chris are sitting on the sofa, while Roy is sitting in a chair next to his aunt.

Chris, whose facing Roxy asks her. "So you're Roxy? Baby girl has told me a lot about you."

Roxy - "Let's just assume that this 'baby girl' that you are talking about is Marisol, huh?"

Chris - "Nice assumption. Care to explain how you found her?"

Roxy - "Actually it was my homeboy Eddie who found her." Riza and Roy both look at her with a raised eyebrow. Roxy rolls her eyes. "Well duh, of course, I'm talking about Edward!"

Chris smirks. "And where is this friend of yours at? Why did you send him to go look for her since apparently you never wanted to see her in the first place?" Roxy raises an eyebrow to Chris. "I can smell the bullshit from a mile away, child. Don't lie to me."

Roxy bites her lip. "Look. I wasn't expecting him to find her. So many things. So much stuff was said to pretty much anyone who knew or met her. We all thought she was dead. Especially with that red light over Amestris those years back. You can't blame me for thinking like that."

Chris sighs. "She wasn't in the country when that happened. And neither were many others."

Roxy - "So then where the fuck was she?"

Chris - "That isn't for me to say."

Roxy - "Then what the hell was that red light about?" Roy and Riza glare at Roxy. "What?"

Chris - "That isn't what you care about the most, is it?"

Roxy looks away for a moment. "I didn't mean to say what I said to her."

Chris - "You should be telling her that, not us. Go find her by yourself and this time actually mean what you say." Chris then stands up. Roy follows her lead.

Roxy stands up as well. "Wait."

Chris looks at her questionably. "Who told you that she was dead?"

Roxy - "The guy didn't give me his first name. But his last name is Simmons. That's all I know. He- He said that he had seen her dead body but when I saw her..." Roxy then sighs looking down, letting a tear fall. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

Chris then walks forward a little, placing her hand on Roxy's shoulder. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Use it to your advantage, kiddo." She pats Roxy on the head and leaves with Roy behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the following week, Roxy returned to Creta as AJ is sent out for a few deliveries.

On her stop in Rush Valley, she stops by Winry's shop and talks to her. Coming clean about being Ari and telling her about her kidnapping. Winry hugs Ari tightly before she leaves.

When she gets off the train at Central, she learns that Ed and Al are in Liore from Grumman. He then sends her there to drop off a package to Rose.

She walks off the train and heads to the rehabilitation center, dropping it off. Upon walking back to the station, she overhears some commotion. Heading the direction, she pushes her way through the crowd. Finally making it thru, she spots Ed, Al and the two guys that she'd seen them with at the train station facing a man standing next to a suit of armor with a woman on the other side of him.

(no spoilers just yet, so current name will be) Evil dude - "And here I thought the Elric brothers had a lot more to show. After all isn't one of you named 'The People's Hero'?"

Evil chick grins. She then speaks in a toned voice. "All this talking is boring me out. Can't we just fight already." Ed and Al glare at them.

The suit of armor fixes its stance looking past the both of them at the crowd. "The other half to the Oritronic. It's here. I can sense it." He then points to the crowd after AJ backs up and stands behind a husky built fella.

AJ tells herself as she has her eyes locked on the armor. 'Remember what they both taught you. Stay strong.' She takes a deep breath.

Evil dude then turns to the armor. "Just what are you jibbering on about. That stone no longer exists. In fact, it hasn't existed for centuries, so what makes you so sure?"

Armor - "The energy flowing through this body of mine, is made up from several ingredients that make up that stone."

Evil dude - "And you decide to tell us this now?"

Evil chick then wacks the armor in its back, knocking its helmet off. "Stupid tin can. Blaring out our business like that." She then turns to the Elrics. Floating her way towards them (Her alchemy power is levitation). She stops as she almost makes it to them. She then looks past them at the crowd. Turning her head back to the guy. "Let's blow this place up later, I've lost my vibe for destruction for today." The Evil dude then creates a whirlwind of a sandstorm, making their getaway. They disappear completely when the dust settles.

Janine, on the other hand, makes her way back to the train and heads straight to the Fuhrer. She tells him what she saw. He then sends her to go get both Mustang and Hawkeye. Without even knocking, she forcefully opens the door.

AJ points to both Roy and Riza. "You and You. Follow me. Fuhrer Grumman's Orders." They both look at each other, then back her "W-" She interrupts them. "Quit Talking, More Walking!" She yells, pushing them out the office. Finally reaching the Fuhrer's office, she opens the door for the both of them.

Grumman - "Oh goody! You came just in time. Come in please, all three of you." All three of them stand in front of the Fuhrer's desk. "Miss Rambo here just informed me of a situation that seems to be surfacing in Liore in regards to-" Then there's a knock on the door. Janine walks over and opens it. She then lets the Alphonse Elric in, along with Alex. (The Fuhrer instructed Alex to send Ed to Rush Valley)

After closing the door, she walks back over to stand next to the Fuhrer, he continues. "Hello there, Alphonse. Care to explain about the suit of armor in Liore?" Roy and Riza give surprised expressions to Al.

Al explains everything to him. What the shopkeeper and Rose told him about, what happened when he and Ed got there and what happened afterwards. "There is still one thing that I'm bothered by."

Grumman - "Oh and what's that?"

Al - "The Armor said something about the other half of the Oritronic was there. (AJ lifts an eyebrow at him) In Liore, I think that's what he meant but they kept looking at the crowd of people behind us?"

Grumman looks at Roy who then asks Al. "During yours and Ed's journey, did the both of you ever run into or meet any of these individuals?"

Al replies. "No." He then looks at Roy. "Have you ever heard of anything called Oritronic, Roy?"

Roy nods his head. Quickly glancing at Ari before looking at the Fuhrer. "Shall I send some men over there to investigate?"

Grumman nods his head. "No need." He then looks at Ari. "Sargent, I've decided to give the Liore route to Colonel Armstrong for the time being."

AJ and Alex salute. "Understood, sir." The both of them reply. Al heads over to Rush Valley after he leaves the office.

Another week goes by before Roxy comes back to Amestris. When she returns, she heads straight to HQ. She stands outside of HQ to wait for Ari. Roy taps her on the shoulder, She looks over it. "What?" She holds her breath when she sees him.

Roy - "She's off today." He then whispers something in her ear.

She sighs. "Thank you." She then heads off.

Later that day, Roy stops by AJ's place and picks her up. They head over to Madam's Bar afterward. Walking in, Chris calls them over to her. They sit at the counter.

Ari - "Hey Beautiful."

Chris pats Ari on the head. "Little one."

Roy - "Evening Madam." She nods to him.

Chris then looks at Ari who winks at her. Roy raises an eyebrow at the both of them. "So Ari, any plans for your birthday coming up?" Ari makes a sad expression. "What's the matter?"

Ari lays her head on top of her hands on the table. "There's someone that I once considered a sister, but we don't talk anymore. In fact, I haven't seen in weeks since we argued."

Chris - "I have a feeling you didn't mean what you said to your friend."

Ari picks her head, laying her head on her hand. "I didn't. I only said it cuz I was pissed at her." Ari sighs. "I don't even want her to meet you until I feel like I can trust her like I once did."

Chris places her hand one of Ari's hands. "Go find and talk to her by yourself." When Ari stands up, Chris leans forward. "Go through the back." She whispers to Ari. Ari nods her head.

Closing the back door behind the counter, Ari walks through the hall to reach the back door to the bar. Passing a room, she hears. "It's about time you showed up." She stops walking.

Walking back to the room, Ari stands at the door. "Roxy? What are y-"

Roxy - "So... your new mom or uncle didn't tell I was back here?"

Ari nods her head. "No. But ... We seriously need to talk."

Roxy shrugs her shoulders. "Alright you first, baby girl."

Ari glares at her then sighs. "Look, can we just move on and at least be friends again? I miss you."

Roxy stands up and stares at Ari. "I miss you too." She sighs as well. "Can't change the past now, can we? The only thing left to do is to move forward."

Ari nods her head and lends out her hand. "Let's move forward together, sis."

Roxy reaches her hand out and grabs Ari's hand, pulling her into a hug.

After a few minutes of hugging each other, Roxy pushes Ari a short distance away.

Roxy - "Before we continue with anything else. There's one favor I need from you." Ari looks at her confused.

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Yes, this chapter is very much inspired by Paramore's song "For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" off of their second album "RIOT!"

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 16 - For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Walking to HQ the next day, AJ recalls what she and Roxy spoke about the night before.

 _ **{Flashback Begins}**_

 _Roxy - "Before we continue with anything else. There's one favor I need from you." Ari looks at her confused._

 _Ari - "Alright. What is it?"_

 _Roxy takes a deep breath. She then points to Ari. "Me vs you."_

 _Ari leans her head to the side. "Huh?"_

 _Roxy becomes infuriated. "I'm serious, Marisol! I wanna fight you! The both of us, give it our all and don't hold anything back!"_

 _AJ puts a hand to her head. "Like why? Out of all the things you could have asked me for?"_

 _Roxy - "You said that you're a survivor now, right? Then prove it. Show me that no one including myself can bring you down ever again like Adam did. I need to see it with my own eyes."_

 _AJ takes a deep breath. "Fine. But not here or right now. Tomorrow once I get done work. There's a meadow on the edge of town. That is where the warehouse once stood where I was kidnapped at. Roy and a few friends of his burned it to the ground. The area's been deserted ever is where we will fight. If I'm gonna conquer my past, I need to confront it first, right?"_

 _Roxy points to Ari again. "Now that's what the fuck I'm talking about, Janine." Smirking at Roxy, AJ grabs her hand and shakes it._

 _ **{Flashback Ends}**_

When she makes to the Fuhrer's office, she enters with permission. Making her final trip for the day to Roy's office to drop off his requested folders, she walks in seeing only Chris sitting on the sofa.

AJ looks at her surprised and confused. "Ma?", then walks over to his desk, placing the folders on top it.

Chris - "Easy baby girl. You left out of the blue last night. That's a first for you."

AJ puts her head down. "I'm sorry. I've should said something at least."

Chris - "That's alright. I've should of told you that I already met her."

AJ raises an eyebrow. "For how long?"

Chris - "About two weeks ago." Swatting her hand momentarily. "That's not important. What I want to know is if you and Roxy made up? I would assume so."

Rubbing the back of her head, she replies. "Yeah. But we still have a lot of stuff to talk about." She looks down briefly. "I made plans with her after work today. She's waiting for me down out front. I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, since well you know eight years is a pretty long time." She smiles at Chris.

Chris chuckles. "Alright then, I'll see you later at the bar. Don't be late." AJ nods her head. Then walks forwards wrapping her arms around Chris, hugging her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Luv ya, Ma."

Chris - "Love you too, Ari." She then starts walking away. "Oh and one more thing, Ari." Ari turns around. "Don't let her corrupt you."

Ari laughs. "Actually I'm pretty sure Riza or Olivier would corrupt her first before she has a chance to corrupt me." Chris joins in the laughter.

After closing the door, Ari changes clothes and then leaves HQ with Roxy. They head over to the meadow. Roxy starts. "Remember what I said. Don't hold anything back. Give it your all." They face one another, stance-wise.

Roxy then starts walking sideways, AJ follows her lead. "Now that we are getting things off of our chest, let me start by saying how much I hate the fact that you have a family here that loves you. Meanwhile little old me has always been by myself."

Ari - "What about your mom?"

Roxy - "She died the same day the red light in the sky happened. I was picked up by our next door neighbor who was there when she collapsed. But you weren't there for me like the crew was. Apparently, you weren't even in Amestris at all when that happen."

Ari stops and stands still. "I was in Aerugo. New Ember City to be exact. But I did see everything. The red light. The black snakes, lightning bolts and then..."

Roxy stops and stares right at Ari. "And then what?"

Ari looks at Roxy dead in the eyes. "Then this gigantic dark figure appeared. I don't- I don't know how to explain it. But it definitely wasn't human, Roxy."

Roxy looks at her friend. She then sighs. "There are even people wearing human skin that aren't human at all. Only pretending to be something that they're not."

Ari - "We all know or knew someone like that."

Roxy - "So what are you trying to say?"

Ari looks down briefly. "Everybody wears a mask to hide an identity, Roxy."

Roxy - "So what's your identity right now, Marisol."

Janine cracks her fingers. "Just call me AJ, Tori."

Roxy tackles AJ to the ground. AJ grabs her fist before it makes contact with her cheek. She then pushes her feet against Roxy's stomach pushing her off of her. AJ rolls over and stands up. Roxy stands up, holding her stomach. "Damn that hurt."

AJ - "You said don't hold back right? Your words, not mine."

Roxy grins. Then rushes toward AJ, swinging her arm. AJ ducks, dodging the fist. She then elbows Roxy in the stomach. "Stop hitting me in the stomach!" She yells as she holds her stomach again, catching her breath.

AJ - "Then quit leaving it open for an attack!" Roxy spins kick AJ in her stomach, knocking her to her knees. "OW!" "Doesn't feel good now, does it?"

"Damn." AJ replies, catching her breath and clutching her stomach. She then stands up, struggling a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy enters his office with Riza and his men behind him. He makes it to his desk noticing the folders. "Hey, Colonel? Where's Janine?" He asks Riza.

"She's already left for the day, Sir." Riza replies. "Is that so." He says. She nods her head. After a few minutes of silence. "Last night she left without saying a word. The both of us were worried until we stopped by her place and seen her in bed." Roy tells Hawkeye. "Did she tell you want she was doing after work before she left?"

Riza - "Yes. She told me that she was giving Roxy a tour of Central."

Roy - "Who's driving her around?"

Riza - "She is." Roy glances at Riza, concerned. "She's not a child anymore, General. I believe that she will make some mistakes as well as some smart decisions. I trust that she has a good head on her shoulders. You should too." Roy sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wiping her mouth, AJ notices a cut on her lip. "Damn it, Roxy! You cut me!"

Roxy - "Deal with it bitch! This fight isn't over!"

AJ lunges forward, tackling Roxy to the ground. AJ grabs Roxy's hands placing them on each side of her friend's head. "You wanna know what pisses me off the most about you, Roxy!" Roxy doesn't say anything, only stares at AJ. "You had freedom to go outside whenever you wanted to as a kid. You have faith in a god that you believe will right your wrongs and can do you no harm. Meanwhile, I was locked up in a house, only allowed to go outside with Ma or Roy. And after both incidents involving Adam, guess who had to change the color of their hair and move to a completely different city with a new identity? Me. And here you are bitching and complaining about how perfect my life is!"

Roxy takes the opportunity to shove Janine off of her. She crawls backward, then stands up. AJ stands up as well. "Well maybe if you-"

AJ - "Maybe what, Roxy? Should I of let Adam kill me, so then even if you sent Ed to find me. All that he would of found was a gravestone!" Roxy stays silent. "I fought my way through HELL just so I could see you and everyone else again! Two words kept me going every time. Stay Strong. That's what Riza told me when Adam had that gun pointed at my head when I was 9. And ever since then I've taken those words to heart and you should too."

Roxy sighs sadly as a few tears start falling from her eyes. AJ starts walking slowly closer to her. "Just stop, Janine." AJ stops in her tracks, biting her lip. Trying to stop her own tears from falling. Wiping her eyes, Roxy asks. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I thought you were dead? That I would never see you again, Marisol."

AJ - "I- I thought you were dead too. Both you and Ti." Her own tears began to fall."

Roxy looks away from AJ briefly. "I just don't understand, Ari."

AJ wipes her eyes. "For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic, Roxy."

Roxy - "But how?"

Ari looks Roxy straight in the eyes. "Stay Strong." Roxy observes Ari. "Let's go home, together sis." Ari tells Roxy, extending her hand out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Roy is leaving HQ, a military police officer flags him down. "Major General Mustang! Sir!"

Roy stops and looks at the officer. "Yes? What is it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falling on her back with a thud, AJ holds the back of her head with one of her hands as she tries to lift herself up. "Ouch!" She shouts, holding her stomach as well. Roxy hovers over her. "We are not sisters anymore. Remember, your words, not mine."

AJ - "Damn it, Tori! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

Roxy - "Shut the fuck up and stand the hell up, Janine! We have a fight to finish!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy runs down the sidewalk, about a block away from HQ. A car stops directly in front of him. "What the-"

Riza - "Get in, Sir! Your kitten ran away and we need to find her."

Roy smirks as he gets into the car. Riza starts driving again. "My kitten, huh?

Riza - "With all due respect, sir." "Hm?" Roy replies. "Shut up." She says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy, who is sitting on the grass, holding her cheek after AJ punched her. She then spits on the ground and stands up. Putting her fists up, she faces AJ. "Lucky punch there, Janine."

AJ - "I'm a clover, Roxy. Get used to it."

Roxy smirks then laughs. "Hahaha! That was cute, Ari. Really cute." AJ nods a thank you to Roxy.

AJ motions for Roxy to come and get her. Roxy lunges for AJ but she catches her with her hands. Hands locked with hands, both girls are trying to push at the other one. "You call yourself tough, Marisol!" "Shut up, Tori! I'm not weak!" "Then prove me wrong then!" AJ then moves one her legs behind Roxy's leg, causing Roxy to fall backward. AJ then falls on top of her and punches her in the face. Roxy catches AJ's attempted second punch. Bleeding from the side of her mouth, Roxy tells Janine. "Is that the best you got?" AJ scowls at Roxy.

Roxy rolls them over leaving her the one now on top. "Now. For a little payback." Roxy punches AJ in the stomach. "Argh!" AJ yells. "Damn!" AJ says as she blocks Roxy's next punch. Roxy then hears something in the distance and turns her head.

Taking advantage of a distracted Roxy, AJ rolls them over, leaving her on top of Roxy again. AJ puts a fist getting ready to punch Roxy. She then feels a hand covering her wrist. She turns her head and sees Roy, who tells her. "I don't care who started what. Get off her right now, Janine." He lets her wrist go as she sighs and stands up.

Riza walks over next to Roxy and helps her up. "Grab your stuff and start walking. I don't want to hear any talking at all for either of you." Roy tells them. They walk over and grab their belongings. Roy and Riza then walk the both of them over to the car.

Roy takes the both of them to his house. Instructing them to go sit on his couch when they get there. While the girls are sitting on the couch, Roy makes a phone call. When he returns, he sits on his coffee table in front of them.

Roy - "Start talking Ari, what happened?"

Ari - "Me and Roxy wanted to prove to each other how stronger we've become over the years. She wanted me to show her that no one not even her could bring me down again like the way Adam damaged me."

Roy looks at her, concerned. "Damaged, huh?"

Roxy - "Look, I'm sorry if I got her in trouble. It was my fault for why me and her started fighting in the first place. As she just said, I wanted her to prove to me that she really was strong and not just saying it because of an ego or something."

Roy who's now looking at Roxy, says. "Ego, eh?" He then stands up and leaves.

Roxy - "Did he just completely ignore everything we just said to him?"

AJ - "Nope. He's a very smart man. Those two words he just said moments ago are now his guns."

Roxy looks at Ari flabbergasted. "Are his what?"

AJ then closes her eyes. She then hears his footsteps walking back. She opens her eyes. "Get ready, Roxy." Roxy nervously bites her lip briefly when she sees him walking back into the living room, proceeding to sit back on his table in front of them.

Roy - "So now that we have that curved out the way, does she know about the stone?" Ari nods her head.

Roxy looks at both Ari and Roy confused. "What is he talking about, Marisol? What stone-" Roxy stops talking once she sees Ari taking a deep breath.

Ari glares at Roy. "You're a jerk you know that!"

Roy raises an eyebrow to her. "That's the best you got? Ed's called me worse."

Ari yells back. "Quit comparing me to him!"

Roy - "I'm not. Stop changing the subject and just show her already!"

Ari bites her lip quickly then she reaches underneath her shirt and pulls out The Metatronic Stone that is hanging from her neck by a chain, holding the stone itself in between her fingers. Taking another deep breath, she then looks at Roxy the same time that her eyes changes to the same color as the stone and the stone itself begins to glow brightly.

 **End of Chapter 17**


	18. Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 1

This Chapter is part 1 of a 5-part plotline to the story.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 18 - Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 1

Getting off of the train in Rush Valley, Winry heads over to Garfiel's shop. When she's just a few feet away, she sees a group of people huddled around his shop. She then sees Paniya trying to calm them down.

Paniya, with her hands up in front of her. "Can All Of You Just Relax! Winry will be back today. Please just be patient!" Winry walks a little closer until she is for sure that Paniya can see her. Some of the customers start shoving, trying to get into the shop. "HEY, I SAID STOP! Damn it where is- WINRY!" She shouts when she sees her. Winry waves her hand when her friend sees her.

Later on in the day once she finishes with the last customer, she freshens up and returns to the workshop shortly after. Walking in, she sees Garfiel and Paniya sitting at the table. Both of them who immediately notice the ring on her finger.

Mr. G - "Winry darling, is that what I think it is on your finger?"

Winry smiles and starts giggling. She shouts as she puts her hand with her engagement ring up. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" All of them shriek with excitement.

A week later Janine stops by the shop. Garfiel lets her in. "Tiny J! It's so good to see- Take off that TACKINESS!" (Referencing to her military jacket) She takes it off as she enters. "Hi Mr. G. Its nice to see you again. Is Winry here?" When Winry shows up, Janine and she leave to go talk somewhere private.

Winry - "So what is it? What do you want to talk about?"

AJ sighs. "First off, I already know that Edward is trying to look for Ari and that Al and you are helping him. What I didn't know was that Ed had asked Roy about her and that he lied to your fiance." Winry looks at her surprised. "Don't worry I'll deal with Roy on another day." (She sighs again) "Yes Winry, I am Ari. My original full name was Marisol Meadowbrooke Rambo."

Winry then looks at her confused. "Wait. Original? So that means..."

AJ - "I was adopted, Winry." Winry takes a sigh of relief. "So then that's odd, you only changed your first name?" Winry asks. Nodding her head, AJ replies. "No. I kept my original last name professionally." "So what's your new last name, then?" AJ waves her hand. "Don't worry about that. That's not the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. I uh- I wanted to tell you about my kidnapping that happened after I was held, hostage."

After about an hour or so later, Janine takes a sigh of relief when she finishes. "Sorry I know that that's a lot to take in but-" Winry rushes over and pulls her up, giving her a hug. She whispers sorry to Ari. "You are not the one that has to apologize to me, Winry." Ari replies. "I already told Ed and Al. They already know about it. Just do me a favor, Win. Keep whatever I just told you to yourself. Don't tell anybody." "Yeah sure, Ari." They both smile. Before Janine leaves to head back to work, Winry pulls her in for one more hug. They part ways afterward. Several hours later, Ed arrives at the shop to Winry's surprisement and Al shows up a few hours afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Roxy yells, standing up, backing away from AJ and pointing to the stone. She then notices Ari's blue eyes. "Y- Your eyes are blue again just like when we were in Table City."

Ari stands up, facing Roxy. "Relax Roxy."

Roxy - "Relax! Are you crazy!"

Roy - "Calm down, Roxy."

Roxy then glares at Roy. "Neva tell a girl to calm down, asswipe! It never works!"

AJ - "Don't call him that, Roxy!"

Roxy looks at the both of them. Shaking her head, she says. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! You're not Marisol! That whole talk of non-humans and using identities and masks. You're an imposter!"

AJ (who's eyes have returned to normal and the stone stops glowing) looks at Tori confused and raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, Roxy? That's the most stupidest crap I've ever heard in my life. And trust me, this guy next to me since I've known him has said some pretty dumb stuff."

Roy - "HEY!"

Roxy - "Whateva! Don't matter! You're a FAKE and FREAK! I've should of known that you would of cheated when we fought!"

AJ - "I DIDN'T CHEAT! I didn't use the stone when we fought, stupid!"

Roxy - "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, IDIOT!"

Roy - "ENOUGH!" AJ and Roxy turn to Roy. He looks at AJ. "Now that she knows about the stone, is there anything else you wanna tell her?"

Roxy - "Yeah like does your uncle know about you having a crush on the Alphonse guy?" AJ glares at Roxy.

Roy stares at AJ. Before he has a chance to say anything, AJ responds with. "Yeah actually, Roy why didn't you tell Ed who I was? Why did you lie to him?"

Roxy - "Wait. Hold up. Homeboy asked you about Ari and you lied to him?" Roy takes a deep breath then replies, pointing at the both of them. "The both of you, stay out of it." Before he has a chance to say anything else, there's a knock on the door. He answers it.

Chris - "Where are they?" She asks with Riza standing behind her. He lets them in. Separating the both of them, Roxy stays in the living room talking to both Roy and Riza while Chris and Ari both leave and head over to the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the Fuhrer, who intended on giving AJ the day off since it's her birthday but she declined. She then heads out on a few runs. On her last delivery, she heads over back to Rush Valley. She makes it to the shop. Before she has a chance to move the curtain, Ed tumbles backward out of it.

Winry - "I TOLD YOU NO, ED! We are not having any of that at our WEDDING!"

Ed stands up. "And why the HELL NOT?" He then notices Janine standing there.

Winry - "You know damn well why. I don't need Al going crazy with his alchemy, using it on everything. I mean come on! Don't I get a say in it as well? It's my wedding too." Ed stares at the ground sadly. AJ makes a sad expression as well at him. Winry asks. "Ed? ... Edward? Are you there? ... Damn it, Ed, you-" She forces the curtain open and stands there, surprised.

Ed sighs heavily. "I need a moment." He then turns and leaves, walking away from the both of them. Winry then spots AJ.

AJ smiles and waves. "Hi! I have a delivery for you!" She pulls out the package and hands it to Winry. Winry signs for it. She then pulls out Ed's envelope as well. "When you get a chance, can you had this one to Ed? It's for him." Winry nods her head. "Sure." "Thanks, Win, see ya later." She leaves and starts walking back to the train station, makes it back to Central before nightfall.

That night at Madam's bar, sitting at the table with the boys as Jean leaves to grab everyone's drinks, Ari tells Roy. "You know, I wonder if he'll even remember me."

Roy - "Who?"

Ari - "My father." She sighs as she looks at the cup that is in between her hands, resting on the table.

Roy - "What about your mother? Are you-"

Ari interrupts him. "I wish that I knew someone who had known her so I could have an idea of what kind of person she was like before she died." She sighs again, laying her head on the table. In a comforting manner, Roy rubs her back gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks go by when both Edward and Winry have a date and place set for their wedding, they send out the invitations.

Winry - "Okay so we just sent out invites to Paninya, Garfiel, May, Ling, Lan-Fan, Nelly, Pitt, Riza, Maria, Roy, Jean, Vato, Heymans, Kain, Gracia, Elicia, Izumi, Sig, Denny, Alex, Jerso, Zampano, Darius, Heinkel, Janine, and some chick named Roxy. Jeez, the list goes on and on. We sure know a lot of people, huh Edward."

Ed - "Roxy just isn't some random chick, babe. She's also Ari heart sister."

Win - "Her what?"

Groaning, Ed replies. "It's Ari's way of saying 'This is my sister from our built-up friendship, we're not related by blood though'." Win smiles at the thought.

Al - "What about Fletcher and Russell?"

Ed - "What about them?"

Al looks at his brother annoyingly. "Brother, don't be rude!"

Ed - "Fine! ...Only Fletcher." Al groans in annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Another week later...**

Ed helps some fellow gentlemen while still staying in Rush Valley, who were having trouble lifting some crates and machinery. Giving him thanks as he waves goodbye, he heads back over to Winry's shop. Laying down to relax for a moment outside on a bench out front, Ed takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Roxy - "Seriously, homeboy? I just got here and already you're taking a snooze?"

Making an annoyed expression, he opens his eyes and sees her hovering over him. "Ever heard of personal space, Roxy?"

Roxy - "Nope." "Well, now you have, so move it." He says as he sits up as she walks over to sit down next to him. "So where's your girl at?" "She's working." He replies.

Before Roxy could say anything, Winry walks out from behind the curtain. "Ed, can you-" She looks at Roxy, then back at Ed. "Who is-"

He cuts her off. "Winry, this is Roxy. (He then stands up and wraps an arm around Winry's waist) Roxy, this is my fiance and my mechanic, Winry Rockbell."

Winry smiles and puts her hand out for Roxy to shake. "Hi. Nice to finally meet you." Roxy shakes Winry's hand. "Hello to you as well, Winry." Roxy smiles back at her.

Ed - "Good. Now that you two have met. We should-"

Roxy tells Winry. "You know he wouldn't shut up about you when he was in Creta for those few months during his travels."

Winry turns to Ed looking at him surprised. She then grins at him. "Oh really?" Ed rubs the back of his neck, looking to the side and blushing madly. "Is that true, Ed?"

Slightly nodding, he replies. "Yeah, I did. I wasn't lying to ya when I told you that I missed you."

Winry stares at him in awe as he smiles at her. "Look. If you two wanna kiss and whatnot, be my guess. Pretend I'm not even here." Roxy says. The both of them look at her, questionably.

Later on, that night, laying on the bed in the spare bedroom, Roxy remembers what she and Ari spoke about a few weeks ago.

 _ **{Dream Flashback Begins}**_

 _While sitting on Roy's sofa, Roxy asks Ari. "So that light from the other day, was it alchemy?" Ari nods her head. "Yes, to an extent. But it's suppressed by the stone. It's not easy to control Roxy and I have to be careful every time when I use the stone." "Why?" Taking a deep breath, she turns to face Roxy. "Because if I use too much of the stone's power, It uses my own life force." Roxy looks at Ari with a surprised, confused expression._

 _Roxy's eyes widen. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" "Roxy." "No I'm serious, Janine. (Roxy stands up, facing Ari) The hell- What the FUCK!" Ari stands up as well with her arms outward, in front of Roxy. "Roxy, calm down!" With her chest rising and falling, trying to calm down. Roxy asks Marisol. "How long?" (Ari puts her arms at her sides) "Since I was eleven. I wasn't seeking the Stone, Roxy. It chose me as its carrier." "Then make it CHOOSE someone else!" "Roxy. That's not how it works. If this stone gets into the wrong hands, it could be more worse than with what happened on that day of the red light. It's more powerful than a Philosopher's stone... A least that's what both the Fuhrer and Roy themselves believe, anyway." Roxy looks at her confused. "Just promise me that what I just told you, you cannot tell no one." Roxy nods her head understandably._

 _ **{Dream Flashback Ends}**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Al walks into her workroom holding an automail arm. "Winry! Mr. Watson wants to know when can you finish his arm? He mention over the phone that he can stop by later if you are done with it today."

Winry wipes her forehead with her glove. "Al, have Paninya call Mr. Watson back and ask him to stop by tomorrow at four." Al leaves to relay the message to Paninya.

Walking out of the shop, Al heads over to where his brother is. "Ed!" He calls out once he sees his brother who is holding up a block of cement over his shoulder on one side while another man is behind him holding up the other piece.

The both of them gently lay the block on a similar one and walk away afterward. "Hey, Al." Ed says. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Al asks his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Central, AJ is sitting on a barstool at Chris's bar. Roy sits next to her. "Roy, my boy. We need to talk." Chris tells him.

Roy - "Alright. What is it?"

Chris looks at him and talks in a serious tone. "Ari told me that she heard something on the train earlier today when she came back from Fotcett." She then looks at Ari.

AJ asks him in a serious tone. "So what's this "Promised Day" about and when did it happen?" Roy looks at her flabbergasted. "I don't wanna hear it from anyone else. I only want you to answer my question."

Holding his tongue shortly, he sighs replying. "Alright. Meet me at the Fuhrer's office tomorrow. I'll tell you what I know." She bites her lip quickly before she stands up and leaves the bar.

The next day, Riza steps into the Lieutenant General's office to start her day. Noticing immediately that everyone else is there but Roy, she asks. "Where is the Major General, Havoc?"

"He and Ari are in an involuntary meeting with the Fuhrer this morning." Jean replies.

Riza - "Is everything alright?" They all shrug their shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking over and sitting side by side on a few chairs near the construction site, Ed asks. "Alright, so what's the matter?"

Al sighs. "I would like to go back to Xing... but-"

Ed - "You wonder if you'll run into May?"

Al nods his head. "Yeah. I mean before I left, Ling told he knows other Alkahastists besides May. But what if they're not as good as her? I mean..."

Ed - "I get it. You still have feelings for her even though she's engaged to be married to another man. What's the guy's name anyway?"

Al - "Mao Xianyong."

Ed - "Mao and May. Hmmm..." Ed puts a finger to his chin.

Al - "What? What is it, brother?"

Putting his hand back on his lap. "You know. I wonder if she already knew about the engagement when she was over here looking for the stone. You think one of the reasons why she wanted to find it, was to use it to get out of the arrangement that she's in now?" Al sits there contemplating on what Ed just said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the Fuhrer's office and into the elevator. As it begins moving, Roy asks Janine. "Do you now understand why you were concealed for years?"

With her hand over her face, she sighs and replies. "Honestly..." She places her back down at her side. "It all makes sense to me now. The light, the hands, and that shadow figure. I knew it. I knew alchemy was in some way involved with everything. (she leans her head against the wall, looking up) But damn. I didn't think- No I didn't know that about the philosopher's stone... Living human beings though, jeez."

He places his hand on her shoulder. The elevator then stops and the doors open. They both head back to his office. Walking in, they both notice everyone staring at them. Then they look at each other before turning back to the others. "Good morning." They both say as they walk to their seats and sit down, finishing up their work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the day, Al walks out of the shop, wiping his hands off with a towel. He turns around quickly when he hears footsteps behind him. His eyes widen when he realizes who it is.

Ling waves his hand. "Hi there, Al! Long time no see!"

Al - "LING! What are you doing here? Where's Lan-Fan?"

Ling pulls out his invitation to the wedding. "So where is he?"

Gathered at the dining room table, Al, Ling, Paninya, and Garfiel are talking amongst themselves when Ed and Winry walk through the door. Noticing Ling right away. "JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ed yells.

Settling down, Ed watches as Ling stuffs his mouth with plate after plate of food. "Jeez Ling. Can you be any more of a fat ass!"

Ling - "It's rude to insult your guest, Ed."

Ed - "It's rude of you to eat all of the food in the house but you did it anyway, jerk." They both glare at each other.

Al sighs. "Some things never change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy - "Janine." She stops with what she was doing and looks up at him.

Ari - "Yes, sir?" He nods for her to walk over to him. She heads over and he whispers something in her ear.

Before she has a chance to walk away, Roy grabs her arm. "Oh and one more thing. Find out where they're at." She nods her head and leaves.

When the door closes, Riza asks. "Is everything o-"

Roy - "Don't worry about it. She took it better than I expected. (sighing) Didn't think that spark would ignite from Fotcett though." She looks at him confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed - "Where's Lan-Fan?"

Ling - "In Xing. I left before the sun started to rise."

Winry - "You crossed the desert by yourself?"

Ling - "Wouldn't be the first time." Winry looks at him baffled. Ling then asks. "So Al, when do you want me to take you back to Xing? I've found some pretty good Alkahastists that are ready to train you when-"

Al mumbles. "No thank you." He stands up and leaves the room.

Ling then looks at Ed. "You'll have to excuse him, Ling. I think he only wants May to train him." Ed tells him. Ling folds his hands together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a knock on the door. Before Riza has a chance to answer it, Roy quickly stands up and rushes to the door. He opens it and leaves.

Havoc - "Is it me or is the General being awfully quiet than usual?"

Riza - "Something must have happened. The question is, what is this 'spark'?" Riza eyes widen when an idea comes to mind. She looks at Havoc. "You don't think? It couldn't be ... ?" Everyone looks at each other with concerned expressions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Fuhrer office, Roy, Janine, Alex, and a few other soldiers are standing in the room, saluting Grumman as he enters and sits down in his chair.

He begins. "It seems that the situation in Liore has escalated within the past several hours. I just received a phone call not too long ago from Rose about sightings of that suit of armor Alphonse Elric clarified, as well some of our friends from Xing for that matter who appear to be in battle over there as well. Flame, I'm gonna send you and the Sargent here to go out and collect Alphonse Elric since he is familiar with the situation. Leave Edward there, even if he wishes to join. Afterward head straight to Liore. That is all. Any questions?"

Roy looks at Ari with a concerned expression. Grumman tells Roy."Miss Rambo can take of herself and will be alright. You are to only follow Mustang's orders, Sargent. Are we clear?" AJ salutes. "SIR!"

On the train, Roy asks. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Quit making me nervous! Jeez!" "Sorry. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any idea to what is this Oritronic thing that Al-" She sighs. "It's an incomplete version of the Metatronic Stone." Roy looks at her in shock. "What I don't understand yet, is it a part of something that the Armor is carrying or is it the Armor itself?" Roy starts to wonder about that as well.

Making it to Rush Valley, Janine takes Roy to Winry's shop. She knocks on the door. Then knocks a few times when nobody answers. "Well, that's weird?" Janine says. "You sure it's the right place?" Roy asks. She glares at him. The both of them then hear an explosion in the distance. Making it to the scene, Ling and Ed are sparring with Paninya trying to separate the two. "Alright boys, that's enough. Ed, Winry is waiting for you in case you forgot." Sighing, he replies. "Yeah, yeah. Tell her I'll be there." "Ed. She means like NOW!" Groaning. "We'll finish this later, Ling." As he turns his head, he sees both AJ and Roy.

Pointing to Roy, Ed shouts. "Just what ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Roy - "We're not here for you."

AJ - "Where's Al, Edward?"

Ed raises an eyebrow at them. Then replies. "What? Wait, wait wait. There's no way in hell-"

Al - "Did someone call me?" AJ waves to him, then calls out for him to come where she's at. When he is near her, he asks. "Ok? So what's going on?"

AJ - "Do you mind helping us with something?" Al looks at her confused.

Roy - "We won't need your brother, just only you." Al turns his head to Ed, who nods (no) to him.

Turning his head back to face them. "What do you need help with?" AJ mouths 'Liore' to him. Taking a deep breath, he agrees to Ed's dismay. Biting his lip as he sees Al leaving with the both of them.

Ed - "YOU BETTER COME BACK IN ONE PIECE, AL!" Al waves his hand. He then looks at Ling. "Ling-"

Ling - "Sure. I'll look out for him, but you will owe me." "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at HQ, Someone knocks on the door. Riza answers it. "1st Lieutenant Mccartney, it's been awhile."

Nathan - "It sure has. May I come in?" Riza nods and holds the door open as he walks past her. She closes the door afterward.

Riza - "The Lieutenant General is out at the moment, can I help you with anything?"

Nathan - "Yes, I am aware of Mustang's and Ari's sudden mission that the Fuhrer just sent them on." Everyone stares at him in shock. "Didn't they tell you guys before they left?" She nods her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they make it to Liore, AJ immediately turns around and points her gun at Ling, who is on top of the train. Roy places his hand on top of her gun, lowering it. "He's alright." She looks at him. "He's one of the allies that we told you about." She takes a deep breath and puts her gun away.

Roy - "What are you doing here, Ling?"

Al - "Brother sent you, didn't he?" Roy raises an eyebrow to Al.

Ling - "More or less. But I am curious of this vibe I'm getting from an Aerugian."

AJ in a serious tone. "Stay away from me." He looks at her surprised.

Roy - "Don't take it as a joke, Ling. Take it as a warning."

Ling smirks and shakes his head. "Anyways, let's get moving then shall we?"

Upon walking through the city, the Stand Owner points them to the direction of the battle. "You guys take it easy. I've seen more than just that suit of armor over there." Roy thanks him and they head over to the battleground.

When they make it to an alleyway that leads to the area, AJ pulls out her gun and prepares herself as she walks slowly through it. She pauses to peek around the corner, then turns back to switch to her rifle, loading it with its ammo. Before she could make any more movements, Roy grabs her shoulder.

Roy - "Janine."

She looks at him and replies, whispering. "Big Blue, Aero, and Elle." He smiles at her.

Roy - "Go on, then." Before she has a chance to do anything, Ling walks by the both of them and stands at the corner.

Making a surprised face, Ling tells them. "Ah, Lan-Fan is here." He then starts laughing.

Roy and Janine look at each other confused. Al asks Ling. "What's so funny?" He calls Al over to where's he's at. When he walks over and stands next to Ling, he sees...

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **End of Chapter 18**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Because Roxy is living in Creta, she hasn't really experienced any ordeal with any kind of alchemy related-stone, only just regular alchemy itself._

 _Aero is referencing to Olivier and Elle is referencing to Hawkeye._

 _Ling can sense the power coming from The Metatronic Stone, hence why he says 'But I am curious of this vibe I'm getting from an Aerugian'_


	19. Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 2

This Chapter is part 2 of a 5-part plotline to the story.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 19 - Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 2

 _ **1916, Central**_

About a few months after Janine becomes the Fuhrer's Messenger, she stops by Lieutenant General's office at the end of the day.

She knocks. "Come in." Roy says. She enters. Everyone already left for the day. She asks. "I need to ask you something." He stops with what he was doing and gives her his undivided attention. She takes a deep breath. "If the time comes, don't baby me but keep me grounded." Surprised by what she just said, he starts laughing. "Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" She tells him.

Clearing his throat, he replies. "Alright, but..." She raises an eyebrow at him. "You will only see what I want you to see." She walks forward a little with her hand out, he grabs it and they shake. "Deal." She replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Present Day, Liore**_

When he walks over and stands next to Ling, he sees her. "May." Al says, smiling. Janine stares at Al then rolls her eyes.

Ling catches her reaction and smirks. He then asks her. "Are you coming, girly?"

AJ raises her eyebrow, looking at him. "Girly?"

Roy - "Her name is Janine, Ling."

Ling grins. "Alright. Let's try this again." Ling puts together his hands, respectfully bows to AJ, then he sticks his hand out. "Hello, I am Ling Yao, twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing."

Janine looks at him, surprised. Then shakes his hand. "Sargent Janine Rambo. A heir to the throne. Wow. That's pretty cool."

Ling - "Yeah. I know. The ladies sure do love a man of power!" He strikes a pose. AJ nods her head (no). "Not every lady, dude. Ew. I can't stand guys with an ego." She rolls her eyes at Ling. Al chuckles at her reaction. Roy tells them. "Enough chitchat, let's continue with the mission."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they?" Riza asks. "Look I wasn't in the room when the meeting took place but what I do know is what they talked about with the Fuhrer." Nathan replies. Jean asks. "So tell us then." "I can't. I'm sorry." He replies. A knock at the door startles them. Riza opens the door and salutes. "General Armstrong!" Everyone else in the room salutes as well.

"Where's the shrimp?" Olivier asks.

Nathan - "With the Lieutenant General on a mission. Fuhrer's orders." Olivier stares at him briefly, then says. "Fine. Let's go." He leaves with her, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the zone with Roy leading the way and AJ walking behind him with her rifle in hand, Ling asks. "So Janine? I certainly don't remember seeing your face on The Pro-"

Al slaps his hand against Ling's mouth, stopping the both of them. "Not another word, Ling."

Roy stops to look back and asks them. "Are you two coming or what?"

 _Click!_

Roy turns back to AJ. "Hm?" AJ points her gun at the sky. "One on the way." She replies. He looks up and notices a chimera fast approaching them. AJ, who is unsure of what it is, asks. "What- What the hell is that?"

Roy - "A chimera." She looks at him with a surprised/confused expression. Aiming her rifle, she waits. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Wait for my signal." She nods her head. "Guuuuuaaaaaahhhh!" The winged chimera screams. Startled but she shakes her head, still pointing her gun. Roy walks in front of her.

Ling - "Alphonse." Al looks at him. "Why don't we let the both of them handle it." He starts to walk away. Al looks at AJ once more before he follows Ling.

"After the spark, shoot." Roy tells her. She replies. "Yes sir." The chimera screams when he snaps his flame attack towards it, but as the creature catches the flame, extinquishing it, she fires. Using some of the power from the stone, she multiplies the bullet into small metal shards at the beast. The chimera screams in pain when the shards punctures through its wings. It then falls to the ground.

Al, who looks over when he hears the gunshot and sees the chimera screaming, descending to the ground. He stops walking, debating on weither or not to run back to help or not.

"Look away, Sargent." She turns her back to Roy, then hears the snap of his spark. She shutters at the crackling sound of burning flesh.

Ling - "Al. Let's continue." When Ling turns his head, he notices Lan-Fan battling a person who is floating through the air. Ling smirks and says. "Well this is interesting." Al looks back at Ling. He then notices it as well and starts running toward the battle. "Just as reckless as his brother." Ling says, sighing. Pulling out his sword, he starts follows Al.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed, who is still at the spot where he'd seen Al walk away with AJ and Roy.

"Ed. You've been staring in the distance for a while now. He'll come back just fine. You worry too much." Winry says as she lays her hand on his chest and her head against his shoulder.

Ed - "Al isn't the only one that I'm worried about." He says as he wraps his arms around her. "Hm?" "I uh- I don't know Ari's ever been in a battle, let alone a fight."

Roxy - "Oh trust me. Little Ari packs a hell of punch. She'll be fine."

Startling the both of them, Ed shouts. "DAMN IT, ROXY! Don't do that." "My bad, homeboy." "Wait, how do you know if she can fight or not?" Winry asks Roxy. "Because we already fought. You know, fisticuffs." Roxy replies. Ed and Win stare at her wide-eyed. "Look I was looking for a fight and I told Ari I wanted a favor and so we started fighting until that Roy dude broke us apart."

Ed asks. "Did you fight in his office?" Roxy replies. "Nope. We fought in a field where that warehouse used be at. You know the one that she was kidnapped at. She chosed the spot." Win asks. "But why there of all places?" "She said wanted to face her past, to conquer her fear I guess." "Well did she?" Ed curiously asks. Roxy shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know, Eddie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking past the burnt remains of the creature, AJ shakes her head to erase the image from her mind. "I'm sorry." Roy says. She looks up at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that." "It was bound to happen sometime." She grabs his hand. "Come on. Let's get going." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Al claps his hands and presses them against the ground, creating a weapon for himself. The evil chick spots him. "Oh, it's you again. (chuckles for a little bit) Where is that brother of yours?" "Well wouldn't you like to know." She starts laughing at his response. "Don't make me laugh little boy. You would be an idiot to think you can challenge me." Al glares at her.

Ling - "HEY OLD LADY! I wouldn't insult him if I were you." She becomes infuritated. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Clearing his throat, Ling repeats himself. "I JUST CALLED YOU AN OLD LADY, OLD LADY!" "Young Lord!" Lan-Fan calls out to him. "Oh hey there, Lan-Fan." He waves to her. Becoming even more aggravated, she unleashes even more of her power, sending wind sickles throughout the field. Ling and Al dodge the attacks or blocks them with their swords.

Roy grabs AJ, using the side of a different building to shield them from the attacks. A wall from the opposite side collapses, creating a dust cloud. Once the dust settles. "Are you ok?" He asks her. "Yeah. You?" He nods his head. Roy then looks up. "Hm? What is it?" She asks him.

Al and Ling correct themselves. Lan-Fan jumps down next to Ling and May runs to Al. "AL!" May yells. "MAY!" He yells back as he runs to her as well, wrapping his arms around her when they reach each other. With Al's back turned since he's facing May, he doesn't notice the evil chick who is fastly guilding straight towards him.

 _Bang!_

"AGHHH!" The evil chick yells when the bullet hits her in the shoulder and falls on her back, startling Al and May. Turning his head, Al looks up at Roy and Janine. "Never let any distraction take your eyes off an enemy in battle, Alphonse!" AJ tells him. "Save the reunion for later, Al. We have a fight to finish." Roy also tells him.

Al looks at AJ. "She's not a distraction, AJ." "But your back was facing the enemy, was it not?" "Enough, both of you." Roy says. "This isn't OVER!" The evil chick creates a whirlwind circlating her surrounding area, creating a powerful twister. Everyone covers their eyes and she disappears shortly thereafter.

Uncovering herself, Janine notices something. "Wait. Where's that suit of armor at?" Lan-Fan replies. "It took off when May started shouting at it." Everyone looks at May. "I thought you lost your body again, Al." May replies, sadly.

Janine then hears something in the distance, turning and pulling her pocket telescope and looks through it. "How many?" Roy asks her. "A few caccoons (Transportation and emergency trucks) and some CJ's." He then turns back to Ling and tells them. "I would suggest you three take off. The re-enforcements are on their way. You don't wanna end up in jail again, right Ling?" Making a stern face to Roy, he sighs. "Fine. Alright." May looks at Al. "I'll see you again real soon, May. Don't worry." He says as he gives her hug and she returns it. Roy notices AJ's shaken fist. AJ then takes a deep breath and turns back around. Roy sighs, exhaustedly. May, Ling and Lan-Fan began to make their way through the dessert. "General?" Roy looks at Al. "What now?" "I'm taking you home."

Walking Al to Winry's workshop, Roy offers some advice to Al. "There was a time in my younger years when I was a bit naive to the emotions and feelings of those around me, especially to a few young ladies that I once knew." "I don't get it. Why are you telling me this?" Al asks, confusedly. Roy knocks on the door as they make it to the shop. Roxy opens the door. She looks around trying to find Ari. "Ari's at the train station waiting for me. You were right by the way about what you brought up the other day." She looks at him confused. "Anyway, run this by Edward. He needs to have a talk with his brother." "About?" Roy raises an eyebrow to her. "Oh." Roxy laughs. Roy tells them goodnight then leaves right afterwards. Roxy stares at Al. "You are in some serious trouble, Al." Al rolls his eyes and walks past her.

Making to the train station, Roy sees AJ standing with her back turned to him. When she hears him behind her, she turns around. Visibly upset, she asks him. "Are you ready? Can we leave now?" He hears the hurt in her voice and nods his head. "Yeah, sure. It's late anyway. We're report in tomorrow morning." "Ok." She whispers. On the train ride back to Central is silent, even though a few times he wanted to talk to her about it but decided not too. When they exit the train, she tells him. "I thought that he liked me back as well ... But I guess I was wrong." Roy looks at her with a hurtful expression. Before she walks off, she says to him. "It's raining so I'm walking home. Don't follow me."

The next day before he walks into the Fuhrer's office, Roy takes a deep breath. Opening the door, he is greeted with one of Alex's embracesive hugs.

"OH HOW LITTLE ARI HAS GROWN INTO A STRONG, COURAGOUS YOUNG WOMAN AND YET STILL MAINTAINS HER TENDERHEARTEDNESS EVEN WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S SHE BEEN THROUGH! Alex cries out as sparkles appear all around him.

"You could put me down now, Armstrong." "Oh but of course, Lieutenant General. My apologizes." "Thank you, Colonel. For your kind words that is." Ari replies. He turns and nods to her. Roy looks at Ari as well with a concerned look. She smiles at him. "Good morning, Lieutenant General Mustang." She stands up, saluting him. He smiles and salutes back. "Good morning to you as well, Sargent Rambo."

Grumman - "Colonel Armstrong. Are the preparations ready?" Armstrong salutes at the Fuhrer. "Indeed they are, your excellency." "Very well. Ms. Rambo? Are you ready as well?" "Yes sir!" She salutes to him. "Excellent. The both of you are dismissed." "SIR!" They salute to him once more before exiting the room.

Roy sighs after she leaves the room. "Something on your mind there, Lieutenant General?" Grumman asks him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to his office, Riza and the rest of his suborinates stop and turn to him. "Sir!" "Lieutenant General, good morning!" They all salute to him. "Good morning to all of you as well." He takes a seat in his chair. Clearing her throat, Hawkeye asks him. "With all due respect General, where is-" To which he immediately replies. "She is currently on a delivery run with Colonel Armstrong. That is all." Everyone stays silent for the remainer of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed and Winry, who are currently busy with work at the moment, Roxy decides to have a minor talk with Al. "So Al?" She begins to ask. "Yeah? What is it?" "Just wondering. Are there any girls you might like?... Hm?" Blushing madly, he asks her. "W-W-What? Where did this come from?" "Well for one, I'm bored. Two, I noticed the way both you and Ari looked at each other a while back and third how giddy you grinned when she asked you to follow her when she left Roy's office not too long ago." He looks at her for a moment. "Roxy. Why do you wanna know?" She looks at him briefly, then replies. "Well cuz since I have a younger sibling, I need to know if the guy that she's crushing hard on, has the same feelings for her or if he's leading her on purposely or unintentionally if he's clueless."

Staring at her, he shoots back. "I don't think you have the right to put that out there if that's how she feels about me." "So you knew about her liking you alot even though there's that other girl you like more?" "I Never'd Asked Her To Like Me Like That!" "No One Needs To Ask For Someone's Permission To Like Them, Alphonse!" He replies. "Fine! It's not like I wanted her to like me ANYWAY!" Biting his lip immediately after the words spilled from his mouth. Roxy glares at him. Taking a deep breath, she puts her head down sadly and walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching Youswell, Alex and Janine walk off the train. AJ, who is walking in front of him stops. "Is there something the matter, Sargent?" She sighs. Then she turns around to face him. "Can I ask you a question, Colonel?" He nods his head. "But of course you can." She takes a deep breath. "What was it like on that day when the dwarf in the flash was trying to become god?" He looks at her with a sad expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it to where Edward is taking work at, one of his co-workers flags him down. "Yo Roxy what's-" (He immediately notices her folded arms and stern expression) Talk to me, what happen?" "You really do need to talk to your brother. When Roy dropped him off last night by himself, he wanted me to tell you that. And after I just got done talking with him a few minutes ago, I now get why he requested that. Edward. As your friend, I am asking to do it as soon as you can cuz I won't be so nice to him as I just was if there's a next time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Grumman's office, he makes several calls to the four other headquarters informing them of the situation in Liore. Hanging up the phone after making the final call, his phone rings right afterwards.

Grumman - "Hello?" He then laughs once he recognizes the voice on the other line. "AH! Valentina, what can I help you with my dear?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Someone knocks on his office door, Riza walks over and opens it. "Hello again, General Armstrong." Olivier nods her head to her.

"The Fuhrer wants to see you this instant, Mustang." She informs him and then folds her arms. "I wonder as to what made you not say everything. It's out of your character."

He stands up, grabbing some folders off of his desk and replying. "In due time General, in due time." She smiles slightly before she closes door behind them. Everyone else in the room is left confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back to his temporary home in Rush Valley, Ed sighs heavily as he mentally deciphers what to start to talk to his brother about. Walking in the door, Al is sitting at the table with his back turned to him. Al looks over his shoulder. Standing up nervously to face his brother, Al begins. "I c-" In a calm voice, Ed interrupts him and says. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

Sitting on top of a short wall, behind the shop. Ed asks. "So what happened yesterday? What did they need your help for?" "Liore, brother. That suit of armor and that lady showed up again. May and Lan-Fan were there too." "Wait? Why was- Oh right Ling. Speaking of which, where is-" "Roy told them to scram once the re-enforcements showed up. But ..." "But what?" Groaning. "It's Ari, ok. She was acting all weird yesterday." "Go on." "Well ... Look I mean I had my own thoughts up until Roxy confirmed it. I didn't mean what I said, though." "Well c'mon then spill. What did you say?"

Al tells his brother what he told Roxy earlier that day. With a hand covering his face. "Jeez Al." "I didn't meant it. I swear!" Taking another sigh and puting his hand on his lap. "Did you even tell her about May when the both of you were on that walk awhile back?" "No. Again how was I supposed to know these things! I'm not a expert of girls!" "My dearest baby brother, let me give you some tough love as Roxy likes to call it. You. Are. An. IDIOT!" He yells. "Don't say what you don't mean, Ed!" "Oh like you're one to talk, Al!" Rolling his eyes and turning his head away. "Besides I don't even know why she would even like someone like me anyway. I mean it's not like I'm all muscular built like Alex or like I'm this great warrior in battle, anyway!"

Roy - "You honestly think that's why she has a crush on you, Alphonse?" The both of them turn around and look at him with surprisement.

Ed - "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

Al - "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN YOU THERE!"

Smirking, Roy replies. "Not that long. Anyway Al, I've been meaning to ask you. What was it like being in that suit of armor everyday for those several years? Especially at midnight."

Ed looks down at the ground sadly. "..."

Al asks Roy looking at him confused. "Why?"

Roy - "Do you want to know why she likes you or not?" Ed then looks at him confused. Putting his head down sadly, Al starts. "It was dark ... and lonely for me." "So how do you think Ari felt when she was sheltered for her safety and protection, not only because of Adam. But also because of The Promised Day and those associated with it?" Al stays silent, looking at the ground. "By the way Edward. I owe you an apology for lying to you about Ari. I'm sorry."

Ed sighs, waving his hand a little. "It's alright. I get it. Hawkeye already explained everything to me." Roy looks at him surprised. "Everything? Are you sure?" Confused about his response. "Wait. Was there more?" Roy starts laughing. Ed then joins him in laughter, moments later. When they both calm themselves, Al looks at his brother confused.

Roy - "Alphonse." Al looks at him. "I want you to understand. I've known Marisol since she was a little girl and I've seen her in her brightest and darkest of days. I don't know how much she has told you two but keep this in mind. You two are not the only ones who have experienced tramatic pain, both physically and mentally. Hell I'm even gonna touch on the emotional side of things regarding her. Just think about that, Alphonse. Don't play games with her feelings because she's already sensitive enough as it is."

Ed - "So do you get it now why she likes you, Al? She understands how you feel and how you then felt. ... Well at least kinda sort of in a way." Rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway. Do you feel the same way about her as well?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replies. "I don't know what I feel." Looking in the other direction. "Remember what I told you outside of the bar, Al. Take your time. There's no need to rush into anything. Especially if you are not ready for it or you don't understand it just yet." Roy tells him. He then starts to walking away before he realizes something. Turning back a little, he tells Al. "Oh and another thing, don't be reckless like that again, I'm sure your brother wouldn't like what almost happened."

Al - "I had it under control." Staring at Al perplexly, he replies. "Really? So having your back turned directly facing your opponent who was intentionally aiming to strike you and almost succeeded is 'having it under control'." Al stays silent. Folding his arms, Roy continues. "You know, I wonder. What if the Sargent hadn't fired her weapon at the enemy, hm?"

Al yells back. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYONE'S HELP!" Roy decides to hold his tongue.

 _BAM!_ Winry throws her wrench directly at the back of Al's head.

"AGGHHH!" Al yells as he falls face first. "YOU BETTER NOT BE DISRESPECTING YOUR BROTHER, ALPHONSE ELRIC! YOU HEAR ME!" Winry shouts to him from the window of her shop.

Checking his brother's pulse, Ed shouts back. "He's out cold, babe!" Crossing her arms against her chest. "Hmph! Serves him right." She says, turning her head to the side.

Smirking, Roy asks. "There's still never a dull moment in your life, huh Edward?"

Ed snorks. "Al's lucky I didn't hit him my damn self. What's with this attitude of his, anyway?" Sighing he stands back up. "So how's Ari doing?"

Roy - "It depends on how you look at it. How would you feel if you watched someone you care about visiblity upset and crying in the rain?"

Sadly sighing. "Damn it, Al... What did you do?" Ed says staring at his brother who is still on the ground, unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"UGH! I'm so urked right now!" Everyone in the office looks at her. Alex asks her. "Is everything alright, Miss Rambo? Would you like to talk about it?" "No." She replies, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Riza asks. "Ari." She looks at Riza. _"Vuoi parlarmi con me?"_ (Do you wanna talk to me instead?)

Ari sighs. _"Voglio piegarlo."_ (I wanna deck him)

Riza looks at her surprised. _"Chi?"_ (Who?)

Ari sits up and looks directly at Hawkeye. _"Non mi ha detto di lei."_ (He didn't tell me about her)

Looking back at Ari. _"Lo sa che ti senti?"_ (Does he know how you feel?) Ari immediately replies. "No. Probably not." After taking a deep breath, she continues.

Ari - _"Ma mi ha baciato sulla guancia, pero. Significa qualcosa per me, cosi doveva avere anche qualcosa per lui."_ (But he kissed me on the cheek though. It meant something to me so it had to of have meant something to him as well) A tear drop leaves the corner of her eye her lip quevers a little. Alex sees it as well.

Riza sighs sadly. Alex looks at Ari sadly as well. Resting a hand on her back, Ari wipes her eye quickly before she looks at Alex smiling. He smiles. Grabbing her hands and helping her stand up, he then wraps his arms around her giving her a hug. "Thank you, Alex. You're too sweet." He nods his head.

The office door then opens. Roy walks noticing that everyone has left for the day. Then he spots a note on his desk.

Opening the door to the bar. "Hey Boss Man!" Breda shouts. "Over here!" He looks over to and sees all his subornates at a table with Alex, Maria, Denny, and Nathan sitting at a table next to them. They all stop and look at him when he walks closer to them. "Where is she?" Jean nudges his head over in a direction. He looks that way and sees her laughing it up with Chris at the counter. He joins them a short time later.

Chris leaves temporary to handle a customer. "So where'd you go?" She asks him. "Had to go talk to an old friend of mine. He was pretty reckless the other day. His brother's fiance knocked him out afterwards." He replies. "Darn, I missed it." "It was pretty funny to say the least." The both of them breakout into laughter.

Chris then walks back to where they're at. "So baby girl told me that you and her spent some time out of the office the other day. Was it fun?"

Roy smirks looking at Ari. "Indeed it was. It was that kind of unexpected fun that you were unsure about at first but you know now that everything will be ok." He smiles at her as she smiles back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Al finally comes too, his head has a bump on it. Holding his head, he sits up and stands, holding onto the wall for support. Making his way to the front door, he opens it.

Paninya - "Hey Al! It's good to see you finally up."

Roxy - "So homeboy said that you kissed Ari on the cheek, Al? Of course that's why she's so upset. When you did that, she believed that you liked her back as well."

Sighing as he puts a hand to his head. He slides down the door, sitting on his butt. Paninya rushes over and helps him stand up, walking him back to the bed.

 **End of Chapter 19**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ's are Jeeps in other words.

Valentina is someone you ladies and gents already know about. That's just her cover name. Feel free to comment down below who you think she is.


	20. Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 3

This Chapter is part 3 of a 5-part plotline to the story.

Armony is a character from the 1st Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Broken Angel."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 20 - Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 3

 _One week before the wedding_

(By this time Roxy has already left Amestris and is back in Table City. Zampano, Darius, Heinkel and Jerso are in Rush Valley staying with Mr. Garfiel)

Both Ed and Winry find the packages that Ari gave them not too long ago after she misplaced them. Opening hers up first, she finds several certificates to a few bridal shops in Central as well as a letter and a book from Creta that has blueprints, diagrams, and pictures of different types of automail. Winry reads the short letter.

 _To Winry_

 _Hope you enjoy your engagement presents._

 _From Janine._

Winry - "Aww Ari. This is so sweet of her. Ed, aren't you gonna open yours?" Ed nods his head and opens his.

He pulls out some certificates as well. A letter and sealed up framed ether flower that has a faded color to it. Remembering Armony, he sighs sadly. "It's about Armony, isn't it Ed?" "Yeah." "Wish I could have met her." Smirking. "It wasn't until after her passing that we realized how powerful her alchemy really was." After a moment of silence passes, Winry brings up the letter and he opens it. He starts to read.

 _To Edward, The_ _Former_ _Shortest_ (Ed chuckles at that) _Person in the Amestrian Military_

 _Enjoy the gifts and about that flower. I heard about it from Roy. Anywho, I wanted to give you something that I felt showed not only who you are today but also represented your past as well. Sorry if it comes a little insensitive, it wasn't my intention. The fadedness of the color of the flower is your loss of being able to perform alchemy but the uniqueness of the flower itself means that you are still a unique individual. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or I'll deal with them myself. Got it?_

 _From Janine._

He smiles as he folds the paper. Winry smiles as well. She then turns to face him and pulls him down for a kiss. Breaking away momentarily, "You are definitely different." Winry tells him. "What's That Supposed To Mean!" Making an annoyed sigh, she pushes some of the stuff on the table to the side and hops right on it as he settles in between her legs. "You silly man. I love everything about you because you're different." Recapturing her lips, he passionately kisses her.

 _That afternoon_

Winry, who is with Paninya in Central, trying on different wedding dresses as Ed is in the groomsmen store trying on tuxedo's as well.

Al - "You look really nice, brother."

Ed - "You think so?"

Al - "Yeah. Winry will like it, I'm sure." Fixing his brother's collar. Ed's nerves get the best of him and his body starts trembling. "You're shaking. Is everything alright, brother?" Ed sighs nervously.

Meanwhile, at the bridal shop, Winry is standing in front of three dresses. She tries each one on again. Paninya notices something with the last dress. "Winry. Pick this one."

Win - "Why? I kind of like the color of this one more. But the material on this other one feels-"

Paninya - "Winry, don't you trust me?"

Win - "Of course I do." "Then try it on again." Win tries on the dress again. Paninya stands up and straightens it out for her. As Winry twirls around in the dress, she stops completely when she notices something as well. She smiles. "He's gonna drool so much," Paninya says. Winry starts giggling.

 _That night_

Walking down the road that leads to her grandmother's house, Winry and Edward hold hands as they make their way there. Al, who left several hours prior to their train ride is already there waiting for them. When they make it to the house, Winry opens the door. "Grandma!" She yells. "Alphonse!" He yells right after. "Hm. Guess they must of left into town or something." Winry says. "Probably. I'm gonna take our bags up to our room." Ed replies. Win then tells him. "I'm gonna get started on dinner." "Alright, sounds like a plan." He kisses her on the cheek before he grabs the bags and takes them upstairs. Later on when everyone is finished with their dinner. Al and Ed are sitting on the patio, chatting.

Al - "Hey brother."

Ed - "Yeah. What is it?" Ed looks at him.

Al - "Are you nervous about the wedding?" Taking a deep breath, Ed replies. "Of course I am. I mean what if I'm not good enough for her. What if I screw up something on our day and she hates me forever." "You can't think like that, brother." "Yeah I know I shouldn't." He pauses briefly. "You're right, Al."

A few minutes pass when Al asks him. "Um, brother?" "Hm?" "What's it like to uh... kiss ...um ... a girl?"

Ed smiles, grinning ear to ear. "It's amazing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _5 days before the wedding_

Ed heads over to Central Headquarters. He makes it to the Fuhrer's office. Sitting down on the couch, Ed thanks the Fuhrer for the weddings gifts. "Your very welcome, Edward. I must say I was quite nervous for a young man such as yourself to get married at such a young age." "Yeah it's been crazy with all the wedding planning and such. But you know ... I wouldn't change it for anything." "Anything you say, hm?" Ed looks at him a little nervously. "Not even for alchemy?" Sighing sadly, Ed replies. "I'm not gonna lie. I do miss it. But then I think about my brother and how he has has his body back for a few years now. I can't help but smile everytime he smiles. It was my fault he was even in that suit of armor to began with." Grumman stays silent out of respect and understanding. He then asks Edward. "I am aware of your parents passing. Do you have anyone else that can take their place?" Ed closes his eyes and takes a sad deep breath.

Closing the door behind himself as he leaves the office, He runs into Ari. Startled at first, they smile at one another.

He stops by Dubith before he reaches Rush Valley. Making it to his teacher's house, he tries to knock on the door but before he has a chance to, Sig opens the door and bear hugs him, pulling him into the house. He then tosses Ed onto the couch. Izumi kicks open her bedroom door. Ed screams in terror before he shields his face from any strike that Izumi might attack him with.

Izumi - "Edward." He flinches when he hears his name. "Stand up." He slowly stands on his shakey legs and puts his arms down to his sides. He sighs, then takes a deep breath. "I need to know can the both of you take the place of my parents at my wedding!" He shouts with his eyes closed.

Sig walks over and places a hand on Edward's shoulder. Ed turns to look at him. "Of course I will. ... Izumi?" He asks when he looks back at his wife, who is emotional at the moment. She quickly walks over to Ed and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, Edward. It would be my pleasure." Ed smiles at her answer and hugs her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _3 days before the wedding_

Making sure all of the preparations are in order. Both Ed and Winry go over everything with Garfiel once they make it back to Rush Valley. Releasing an exhausting sigh, both of them collapsed on the bench out front of her shop. "I'm exhausted." "I know, me too." She replies. "I didn't think planning for a wedding would be this hard," Ed says. "I was kinda hoping for it to be a little bit easier than what I've heard." He sits up looking at her. She sits up to look at him as well. "What?"

He sighs. "I ran into Ari the other day." Winry sighs sadly. "Did she say anything?" He nods his head. "No, but she put on a forced smile though. ... Al, you're such an ass." Putting a finger to her chin, she ponders. "I'm only guessing here, but what if he only wants May to like him." "He can't be serious. You and I both know that's just stupid." "Yeah well it is, but it may also explain his behavior." Ed rubs his chin a little. "When Roxy stopped by my job a while back and said my name, I knew it was serious. The only other time she said it was when I pissed her off back in Creta." "Yeah she told me about that." Winry starts laughing. Ed makes an annoyed expression at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The day before the wedding_

Winry, who is back in Risembool with her grandmother, was awaiting the arrival of Roxy and Paninya, until... "Jeez I can't believe those two. How could they miss the train! I'm not buying them another ticket! They better not miss my wedding or so help me I will-" The doorbell rings. "Coming!"

She opens the door. "Riza!" Winry shouts. "Hi! What are you doing here?" Riza smiles. "I came to come get you. Tomorrow is your day but tonight is girls night. So are you ready to go? Ari and the rest of the girls are waiting for us in Central." With her bag in hand, she waves goodbye to her grandmother.

Making it to Central, Riza takes her straight to Ari's place. Walking inside, Riza introduces her to Rebecca. She then sees Paninya, Roxy, and Maria with Sheska sitting at the kitchen table eating. "PANINYA! ROXY! The both of you missed the damn train! You better not miss my wedding tomorrow! Wait- Where's Ari at?" "She'll be here in a few hours. Anyway, to be fair I was the one who dragged them off of the train when it pulled into Central station. We planned a girl's night not too long ago so I figured why not have it tonight." Riza replies.

Winry looks back at Riza, confused. "Come on Winry. Don't be such a downer. It's your night mostly, so enjoy it." Paninya says. Winry sighs then enthusiastically says. "Alright. Let's have some fun!" "Alright thatta girl!" Paninya replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the bar. Ed, Roy, Havoc, Breda, Kain, Vato, Al, and Denny are celebrating.

Raising his glass, Havoc starts. "To Edward. The once smallest kid with the biggest ego we know and is still annoying as can be-"

Roy - "He's still short." Ed glares at him. "I'm not short!" "You're still shorter than me!" "AM NOT!" Al chips in. "Brother just admit it. It will make you feel better." Glaring deadly at his brother. Clearing her throat, Ari puts her pocket knife in Ed's hand. "I just sharpened it earlier. Just give it back when you're finished with it." He looks at her shocked/confused expression. Roy tells her. "He's not gonna do it." She then slowly removes the knife from his hand and walks away from the table. "She was serious, wasn't she?" "Probably. It's difficult to say. She's been pretty mixed as of late." "You mean ever since..." Roy gives him a look. Ed looks away silently.

Havoc, who's confused, asks. "Everything alright there, chief?" He asks Ed. Ed waves his hand. "Don't worry about it. Anyway Al. You planning on taking Ling up on his offer?"

Kain - "Offer? For what?" Ed replies. "Ling apparently told him that he knows a few other Alkahastrists that are willing to teach my brother Alkahastry, but..." "But what?" "Al hasn't given him an answer yet." Everyone at the two tables looks at Al. Al glares at his brother. "If I wanted any one else's import, I've would of ask."

Vato - "Then ask away, Alphonse." Al looks away in nervousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Ari's place, Rebecca grabs her wine bottles from her carry bag. "So girls, (Asking both Roxy and Paninya) Have you ever tried this?" Paninya nods her head. Roxy replies. "Nope, I'm from Creta. Something classy like this can cost you at least a hundred over there." "A HUNDRED!" Becky says. "Yup. Don't go to Creta for your liquor, Mz. Becky." Everyone laughs at her remark.

Becky - "Jeez. So what's it like to live over there? I've had fellow soldiers tell me some stuff when they stationed over at the border, but..." "Aside from the homies, everything else sucks. Got a house in Table City not too long ago, though."

While Becky and Roxy are chatting away. Winry tells Riza. "You know, I always wondered what he would have looked like in uniform," Sheska asks. "Who?" Once she realizes who she was talking about, the girls couldn't help but start giggling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris taps Ed on the shoulder. "Come with me. I want to have a chat with you And you as well, Roy." They both look at each other. Ed then shrugs his shoulders. "Alright. Well then let's go." The both of them stand up and follow her.

Breda - "So Al. Talk to us. What's going on with you?" Al tells them what happened. Taking a relaxing breath, Havoc starts. "So let me get this straight. You kissed Ari on the cheek the night before we ran into you guys at the train station awhile back. Then Roxy, later on, tells you about Ari having a crush on you, probably because of that kiss. (Al blushes) On top of everything else, you never told Ari about May. So my question to you Al is. What in the Hell were you THINKING!" "I don't know!" "That's exactly the point! Jeez, Alphonse. You can't like one girl and kiss another!"

Breda then asks Al. "So why did you do it anyway? Why did you kiss Ari on the cheek if you still have feelings for May?" Everyone looks at Al. "She- She said I was cute," Al replies. Havoc then says. "If you kissed a girl on the cheek because she called you cute. I honestly don't even wanna know what you would do if a girl called you beautiful." Al replies. "She- She also said I was beautiful when I was in the armor." Confusing everyone at the table, Denny asks. "When did that happen?"

Ari, who startles everyone, stands at the end of the table and tells them. "I first ran into Al when he and I were both 12. I was on my way to the old bar. Turned the corner and we smacked right into each other. He did help me up of course and apologized." Al looks at her with a stern expression. "I've always wondered why you called me that?" Closing her eyes briefly, she replies. "In the tribelands, we have a saying. It's always the most damaged spirit that will always have the most beautifulist of souls. And when their inner strength shines, that is when their brightest of light will glow." Al stays silent momentarity before he stands up, walks over and wraps an arm around her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Then the both of them leave the bar.

Minutes later, Roy and Ed walk back to the table. Sighing, Ed starts. "You know Roy, Izumi already talked to me about that. I really didn't need to hear that from you. Did you really think I'd miss you that much?" "Well, Edward. I'm flattered to hear that you miss me." "Miss you? Don't make me sick before my wedding day, ya prick." Turning back to the table, Ed notices Al disappearance. "Where's my brother at?" "He just walked out with Ari. Hey, boss, did you know the both of them first met each other back in 1912?" Breda tells him. Roy looks at him surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy, who is just a giggling mess from the wine, tells Becky and everyone else stories of her and Ari when they were younger."Damn girl, even me and Riza didn't know that." "Yeah, Ari is one tiny strange chick." "So who are these Crayton and Borgan women?" Making a serious face, Roxy starts. "They were the reason why back when Ari was eight, she ... she started hurting herself."

"She Did WHAT!" Becky replies. Taking a sigh, Roxy tells them. "Look, those two bitches didn't give a crap about Marisol ok. They only wanted the paycheck that came with taking care of her. Which they didn't mind you. Every day for her was insult after insult. And her father, who was still reeling the lost of his wife, Ari's mother. Couldn't do anything probably because he still doesn't have that kind of money to help him put his own damn foot down. Solana was the only one who ever gave a crap about Marisol but then again that's just the type of person she was. She helped anyone who needed it."

Winry says sadly. "Ari." Sighing sadly. "Do you think she still remembers any of that?" "Of course she does. All the talking me and her has had, definitely. But here is where I'm the most proud of her. Instead of wallowing, she's out there wanting to make the world a better place. Damn girl is making me look like the little sister." Winry chuckles at that.

Roxy then asks Riza. "I uh- I haven't yet asked Ari if-" Riza replies. "Don't finish that sentence. I can assure you that she hasn't. How else would describe their relationship?" Roxy blinks a few times. Waving her hand. "Alright. Alright. I get it." Roxy smiles at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breda - "So boss, is that why you and she have been keeping quiet as of late?" "Huh?" "Al told us about Ari's crush on him. That's probably why the both of them stepped out to talk and what not." Waving his hand, Roy replies putting a hand over his face. "That's not the only reason." "Then what is it then?" Ed asks.

Roy, who lays his hand back down on the table. "She knows about The Promised Day." Everyone looks at him petrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down one of the sidewalks in Central, already a few blocks from the bar.

"So Ari, can you take me there?" "To where?" He sighs. "To the tribelands that you were-Huh?" He pauses when she suddenly stops still. "What's the matter?" He asks her. She looks down the alleyway. Then quickly walks to the corner to look down the street and guns it down the sidewalk. "Hey wait!" Al yells out to her and starts chasing her. She turns the corner and stops in the middle where a wall is blocking the other way of the alleyway. Stopping as soon as he reaches the corner to catch his breath a little, he looks up and sees her. "Ari, That Was Rude!" She shushes him. As she's walking towards the wall, she stops and looks down in front of it. "I remember this place."

 _{Flashback Begins}_

 _ **1909**_

 _When both of them are walking past, they hear gunshots in the distance. He then grabs her hand. "Come on!" He yells. They start running. Stopping just a few blocks away from where they were just at, catching their breath. "What were those noises?" She asks. He replies. "Those were gunshots." Marisol stares scaredly at him. He smiles as he grabs her hand. "Don't worry. Let's just hurry up and make it to my brother's place, k." She smiles back and nods her head. About a block later. He stops. Ari asks. "Are you ok?" Letting go of her hand, he starts trembling. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" He says. A shadow looms from overhead. They look up._

 _Adam looks down at them, grinning evily from ear to ear. He then licks his lips. "New Prey." He says in a dark tone. Petrified and scared to their cores, he steps in front of Ari, trying to protect her from Adam. "Stay back! Don't come near us!" He yells. Making a crazed face. "YES! YES! SCREAM LOUDER! I love it when my victims scream in TERROR!" He shouts. Jumping down from the wall, he then slowly walks to them. Backing up a little bit with her behind him, she grabs onto the back of his jacket. "I'm scared, ..." She tells him. "Look, mister, we weren't bothering anyone. Just let us go. We won't tell anyone! I swear!" Adam laughs. He then pulls out his pistol and shoots the boy in the chest. Ari covers her face as some his blood splashes on to her. He falls to the ground and doesn't move. Adam laughs again. When Ari slowly moves her hands down to her sides, Adam grabs her by the mouth. "If you scream, I Will Kill You. If you try to move or run, I Will Kill You. So are you gonna be a good little girl or a dead one?" Trembling, she nods her head. "Good- Hm?" He says as he hears footsteps approaching in the distance. He then grabs her, spinning her around and grabbing the back of her jacket with a gun to the side of her head. "Now watch as my audience arrives to see my show."_

 _{Flashback Ends}_

Al stands there in shock, completely mortified by what he just heard. Ari continues as she turns around. Pointing in different directions, she tells him who was there and where they were standing at. Ari finishes with. "I don't- I can't remember his name though.

After a few minutes, she sighs sadly. "What's the matter?" He asks her. She then turns to look at him and asks. "Do you like me as well, Alphonse? You know... Like that way?" She blushes as she turns her head away. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, he takes a deep breath. In a serious yet emotional tone, he replies. "Yes, I do. But-" She cuts him off when she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Al, (she blushes) it means so much that you just said that." She backs up from him a little. "I guess I still owe you one from before." She then kisses him on the cheek. Al's face lights up with a dark shade of red. "I like you too, Alphonse,"Ari tells him. Rubbing the back of his head and blushing like crazy, Al says. "M-Maybe ... we should ... um, head back?" Giggling at Al's blushed face. "Yeah, let's go." They start walking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed - "Who told her?"

Roy sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Both me and the Fuhrer. She said she had a conversation with an Aerugian soldier in Folcett that brought it to her attention a few weeks ago." Ed takes a relaxed breath. "The Fuhrer asked me, Al and Winry not to say or tell her anything about it at all." Havoc tells Ed. "Yeah. We all figured as much since after you met her, she didn't ask us anything about it. Thank you for keeping your mouth shut... for once." Ed glares at him.

Roy then sees Chris leaving the bar. Vanessa taps him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she's keen." He nods his head. Ed raises an eyebrow to him. "What?" "So when are you and Riza gonna tie the knot?" Roy spits out his drink. The door to the bar opens. Ari, Chris, and Al are all smiles as they walk to bar stools, taking a seat while Chris walks behind the counter. Roy, Ed and everyone else is watching them as Al says something that gets a laugh out of both Ari and Chris.

Eventually, when Al makes it back to the table, he taps his brother on the shoulder. "AJ wants to ask you something." Ed stands up and starts walking to her as Al takes his seat. Sitting at the counter. "So what's up?" "I've been wanting to ask you if you ever noticed it or well I should say his behavior around certain people or just in certain places..." "Who?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "You mean the General?" "Yeah." Ed begins thinking about it.

Roy and the others are watching Ed and Ari talking. "Are you curious as to what they are talking about?" Havoc asks Roy. "A little, but I trust her." Al looks at Roy confused. Sighing. "Anyway..." He stops as he is staring at back at Al. "Is there a problem, Alphonse?" Tapping a finger on his lips. "Hmmm... I can't help but wonder... (Al stays silent for a few moments) What her adoptive mom is like?" Laughing bolding shortly, Roy replies. "She's a strong woman, Al. Where do you think Janine gets her strength from?"

"So yeah. That's pretty much what they told me about the Promised Day. Well, Al also told me some things too, but from what his accounts were... well you know..." She says sadly. He pats her on the back gently. "He's like 'I would of never thought of comparing myself to you Ari, but I guess it makes sense in a way'. Anyway aside from that, I'm glad that he feels the same way about me as I feel about him." Ed catches Ari's blush as she shyly turns her head. Ed can't help but smile at her. He leans over and whispers something in her ear. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped her lips.

Chris walks over to them. "What's with all the chuckling, kiddo. I can hear you all the way the other side." "Sorry for being too loud, beautiful." "Oh don't worry about that." "Thanks for the advice from earlier, Madam," Ed tells Chris and she nods her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, There's a knock on the door to Ari's house. Riza opens it. "General! Hm..?" She notices Ari standing behind him. "Hi! Where is every-" AJ looks behind Riza. The girls are chatting away in the kitchen at the table. Ari quickly ducks under Riza's arm and lets herself in. Riza, who makes an annoyed expression and sighs. He whispers to her. "She talked to both of the Elric brothers earlier." "Ok." She replies, nodding her head. Cheers and laughter are heard when Ari makes it to the girls.

Later on that night, they each take separate trains back to Risembool. Winry and the girls stay at her grandmother's house. Pitt meets up with Ed, Al, and the others at the station and lets them stay at his place.

 **End of Chapter 20**


	21. Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 4

This Chapter is part 4 of a 5-part plotline to the story.

ED AND WINRY'S WEDDING CHAPTER pt 1!

The Pastor is a character from the 1st Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Broken Angel."

Sophie is a character from the 3rd Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Girl Who Succeeded God."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 21 - Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 4

 _The Next Morning: Day of the Wedding; Fall 1917_

On a bright and sunny day, not a speck of any clouds for miles and miles. A light crisp of wind blowing, not too much though but just enough to give it that nice cool breeze.

Arriving at different entrances into the Venue, both Winry and Ed head over to their rooms to get ready for their day. As guests from their list start to show up and take their seats. May, Paninya, Mr. Garfiel, Lan-Fan and Pinako all help Winry get fitted and dolled up for her big day.

On Ed's side, however...

Ed - "DAMN IT AL! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Boom!

His door shoots open."I'M HERE! I'M HERE! Sorry, bro-WAAH! "Al trips and falls to his knees, quickly standing back up. "Alright! Let's get started!"

Once Ed is dressed in his suit. Al is having difficulty straightening his tie. Roy knocks on the door, then helps himself in. "Are you two alright in here? We heard a scream- (He notices the scrunched up tie) you need help with that, Edward?"

Sighing defeatedly, Al lets Roy take over with fixing the tie. "Al, Izumi and Sig have just arrived." Al quickly leaves. When Roy turns back to Ed, he notices his unusual behavior. "You alright there, Edward? It isn't like you to be this quiet."

Ed sighs. "You know, I didn't realize it until Ari pointed it out last night when me and her chatted at the counter. I uh- I wanna thank you." "Thank me? For what?" Roy asks. Ed replies. "Ari brought up about how much you've been protecting her from certain people and things going on around her at the Headquarters ever since she joined. I can only guess that you did the same for me back when I was working under you. I owe you a thank you if you did."

Smirking and waving his hand, Roy says. "Don't mention it. The both of you had alot on your plate then. Besides, It was upsetting to me when you had to tag along for those body count days. Damn Bradley was being an ass for doing that to a kid, regardless if you were a dog of the military. Anyway in Ari's case, her mother asked me to look out for her."

Fixing and straightening it out for him, Roy pats him on the shoulder. "There, that looks better." "Thanks, Roy." "You're welcome, Edward." Grabbing his garter, Ed stares at it momentarily, then smiles. "I think I'll ask Izumi to help me with this." Roy nods.

Someone then knocks on the door, Roy walks over and opens it. "Is he dressed yet, can we come in?" AJ asks, with Roxy and Maria behind her. Walking in, Maria tells Edward. "Wow, Edward. You look handsome."

Roxy - "Damn! Homeboy, looking sharp!"

AJ - "You look very nice today, Ed."

Rubbing the back of his own head, he says thanks to all three of them. AJ informs Ed that many of his guests have already arrived and are already seated. Then tells Roy that Riza and the crew are waiting for him. The both of them nod their heads to her. Roy and girls leave the room as Al walks in with Izumi and Sig.

When Izumi walks in and sees Ed standing there, dressed in his suit. She immediately gets teary-eyed and so does he. She walks forward and wraps her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you." He wraps his arms around her as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ari and Roxy head over back to Winry's room. Knocking first then entering, she lets her know about the seated guests. "Thanks Ari." Winry says then turns around.

Ari's and Roxy's eyes light up. Ari waves her hands in front of her face as she starts crying. "You're so beautiful, Winry."

"Don't make me cry, Ari!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Paninya then fixes the back part of Winry's dress. "There, now that part is done." When she inspects the rest of her dress. "Alright, you are good to go, Winry." "You sure?" "Positive." Ari then lets Winry know that she's gonna let Ed know that she's ready. When she leaves, May leaves a few minutes behind her.

Winry - "Uh- should one us-"

Roxy - "Naw. Baby girl can handle herself if that chick tries sumthin'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking to the grooms room that is on the other side of the hallway corridor, May calls out to her. "Hey!" AJ stops and turns around. "You must be May." AJ extends her hand and May bows first then grabs it, shaking her hand in return. "Yeah and you're Ari?" "Janine or AJ for short, actually. Ari was once a childhood nickname that my friends used to call me." "So why does Winry call you that then?" "I sure she has her reasons. I don't mind it too much though."

May then asks. "Why did you join the military? You look so young." Smirking and slightly nodding her head. "Me and Al are the same age and I have my reasons for why joined. What about you? What do you do for a living, May?"

Havoc, Breda, and Falman, knock on Ed's room's door. Sig answers it and lets them in, leaving the room, closing the door behind himself afterwards. "Hey, Ed, ready for your big day?" Havoc asks him. To which Ed sarcastically replies. "Isn't every man ready? I can't be the only one." The men laugh. Breda then spots Al. "Hey, Al. Come over here for a moment, we wanna talk to you." Al looks at his brother first. Ed nods his head in their direction. Al sighs defeatedly and walks over to them.

Havoc - "Listen, we've been wanting to talk to you about something but just never got around to it last night. I, personally want you to understand, to think about the other guy's feelings regarding May. I don't think it's a good idea for you to start a relationship with of any kind with her, in or outside of Xing, for the time being. I'm not too familiar with their traditions and what not but over here, people will look at you the wrong way and may even look in your brother's direction as well."

Falman - "Just take your time. Date or get to know some other girls in the meantime. Who knows, maybe Ling or whoever is in charge will get rid of that rule or maybe that other guy will change his mind and cancel the engagement."

Breda - "Yeah. Just don't copy your brother here and marry the first girl that grants you intimate relations." The three men laugh when Al blushes deeply.

Ed who makes an annoyed expression. "You know Heymans, there's the door. (pointing to it) If you wish to use it, be my guest."

"Damn Edward, he was just kidding." Havoc replies.

"Sounding just like the General there, Ed." Falman says. Ed makes an annoyed groan.

Once the girls make it to the door, AJ knocks. Havoc opens it. "Hello th- Well I'll be-." "The guy without a girlfriend, yeah we all know already." AJ replies. Ed, Breda, and Falman start laughing. May giggles to AJ's comment.

"Anyway, Winry asked us to relay a message to her prince charming." May tells them. "Tell Ed that his goddess is ready." AJ says. With a blushed face, Ed rushes to the door. Al stands behind him. The brothers make a surprised face. Both AJ and May make the same confused face. "What?" Both girls say at the same time. "Uhhh..." Al says. Ed pats his brother on his back. "Well good luck with that Al, I have a busy day ahead of me." He then walks back to his seat.

AJ looks at both Al and May. "Well, I should get going. I have something to do before the ceremony starts." AJ starts walking away. "Wait..." Al says softly.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Al?" May asks him.

Al then looks back at her. "There is something I need ask you, May. Did you know about your engagement while you were over here looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" Making a surprised expression before she puts her head down sadly. "... yes." She replies.

He takes a deep breath and tells her. "I think it's best for us to just be only friends, May. I respect you too much to have you be exiled from Xing because of my feelings that I have for you. ...I-I'm sorry." He says as he runs past her down the hall with tears in his eyes. May sadly walks away in the other direction.

Havoc, Breda, and Falman start talking among themselves. "Damn, I didn't think Al would of reacted like that." "Can't blame him at all. It must be hard to like a girl that you know you can't date because of the circumstances." "Yeah." The three men then sigh. Ed sighs sadly as well.

Winry flinches when someone knocks on the door. "Paninya can you get that, please!" She asks. Paninya stands and opens the door. Both Riza and AJ let Sophie walk in first. Winry jumps out of her chair when she sees her through the mirror. "So- Sop- SOPHIE!" Winry yells. As she turns around and runs to her. "Sophie! Sophie!" Winry shouts as she hugs her.

"Winry!" Grabbing her by the sides of her face, Winry tells her. "I'm so happy that you're here, Sophie!" "Of course, I had to be. It's your's and Ed wedding. I wouldn't want to miss it for anything." She replies. They hug again.

When separating, Winry looks behind Sophie and sees both Riza and AJ smiling at the both of them. "Did you bring her here, Riza?" "Although I do have a part in her arrival, Janine was the one who paid for Sophie's train ticket." Winry then looks at AJ. Waving her hand. "Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." Winry, whose eyes are leaking with tears. "I told you not make me cry, Ari and now look..." AJ wraps her arms around Winry as she does the same to AJ. Riza and Sophie join in the hug as well.

A few minutes later, Al knocks on Winry's door. "It's Al."

"Coming!" Paninya shouts and walks Sophie over so then she can open the door. When everyone else is ready, Sophie opens up the door. Al can't believe his eyes when he sees her standing there. "SOPHIE!" He yells as he rushes to her giving her a hug and picking her up. The other girls in the room join in the hug as well.

"What- How- When-" Sophie puts a finger to his lips. "Janine paid for my train ticket and Miss Hawkeye picked me up from the train station so that way I could come to the wedding. I know you guys intended to invite me but just wasn't too sure if I still lived in Valdora or not." Al sighs before replying. "I'm sorry, Sophie." He says as he starts crying. Sophie pulls him into another hug.

Pinako calls Winry to her. Sitting in front of her grandmother, Pinako wipes Winry's tears from her eyes. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart." "Thanks, granny."

Smiling, Pinako tells Winry. "You know, I remember when that shrimp asked me if he could marry you."

 _{Flashback Begins}_

 _ **Spring 1917; Before Ed left for his trip to Creta**_

 _Walking up the steps to Pinako's room, Ed knocks first. "Hello granny, are you in here?" "Come in, boy." Smiling, he opens the door and sees her sitting on bed, reading a book. "I uh- can I ask you something?" "What is the matter, Edward?" Taking a nervous deep breath and clearing his throat, he asks. "I need your permission. I want to marry Winry, Pinako." She closes and puts her book and places it down next to herself._

 _She then couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her lips, afterwards. With a heated blush of embarassment to his cheeks, he stares at her. "Granny." "I'm sorry, dear. I don't know what came over me." He sighs. He looks back at her when she calls him over to her. Stopping in front of her, she grabs his hands."Edward." He looks at her, staring directly into her eyes. "You have my blessing." With the biggest grin on his face, he hugs her. She giggles at his excitement. "Thank you, Grandma." "Don't leave her in the dark and abanden her like your father did with your mother and don't make her cry. Or I'll make you cry... shorty." He rolls his eyes as he backs away a little, staring at her. "Of course, Pinako. I promise." He replies, smiling. She smiles back. A tear then drops from his right eye. He wipes his eye. Pinako pulls him to her as she hugs him in comfort as he cries happily on her shoulder._

 _{Flashback Ends}_

"That idiot." Winry says as she wipes her teary eyes with a tissue. Al and the girls smile at her.

When Ed is finally walking down the hall with Izumi beside him, Pitt walks up and lets him know that his guests are seated and Roy also lets him know that he has guards throughout the premises looking out any protentials. Ed thanks them. When they make it to the Chapel doors, Izumi locks her arm with his. "This is it." She says. "Yeah. I'm ready." He replies.

The doors open and they walk forward through them. Walking down the aisle, he makes it to the arch and notices The Pastor from the church of old Hiessgart as his wedding minister. "Hello there Edward, I glad to see that you have grown into a fine young man." "Thank you, Pastor. It's good to see you again as well." Then Ed notices Al standing in the wrong spot.

Ed - "AL! You're in the wrong spot! (Al grins) Huh? Why are you smiling like that for?" Al steps to the side and reveals Sophie. She waves to Ed. "Hi, Ed!" Ed face lights with joy. "Sophie!" He shouts as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her. She hugs him back.

Shortly there after Paninya walks to her place as Winry's maid of honor, Elicia walks down the aisle as the flower girl. When she makes it to the stage, Elicia hands Sophie the rings, tapping her on the arm at the same time. "Your turn is coming up." Both girls smile at each other.

Walking down the hallway, Pinako leads Winry (who is holding the bouquet already) to the double doors that lead into the chapel. Making it there, she stands in front of it. "Are you ready, Winry? It's not too late to stay a Rockbell, dear." Chuckling, Winry says. "Winry Elric. I like the sound of that." Pinako smiles. "Alright, Winry. He's waiting for you." "I'm ready, let's go." The doors start to open...

 **End of Chapter 21**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Sorry! I know this chapter is a bit short but don't worry. I can guarantee ya that the next one will be longer. Also, I know that these two chapters that I've recently posted are a little over a month from the previous one, sorry about that as well. To those of you who have left me messages/ comments or kudos/ likes via on any of my social media accounts regarding my fanfiction story. Thank You! You're the best! Stay beautiful!_


	22. Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 5

This Chapter is part 5 of a 5-part plotline to the story.

ED AND WINRY'S WEDDING CHAPTER pt 2!

The Pastor is a character from the 1st Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Broken Angel."

Sophie is a character from the 3rd Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Girl Who Succeeded God."

Pitt Renbak is a character from the 4th Fullmetal Alchemist light novel series "Under the Faraway Sky."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 22 - Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart Part 5

Pinako - "Are you ready, Winry? It's not too late to stay a Rockbell, dear." Chuckling, Winry says. "Winry Elric. I like the sound of that." Pinako smiles. "Alright, Winry. He's waiting for you." "I'm ready, let's go." The doors start to open...

Pastor - "The future Mrs. Elric is ready. Are you ready as well, Mr. Elric?" Smirking, Ed says. "Yeah."

The doors open. Ed's eyes widen. His breath gets caught in his throat and his mouths hangs open slightly when he finally sees her.

Roxy whispers to Ari. "Oh my gosh!" Ari asks. "What?" Whispering back as well. "He's gonna faint." "Knock it off, Roxy. No, he's not." "Oh yes, he is. Look at his eyes." A few seconds go by before Roxy starts whispering her countdown. "10... 9... 8... 7-" Alex shushes her. Ari chuckles at Roxy's annoyed expression to Alex.

Winry's hair is pulled back, wrapped up and styled in a bun with her bangs still front and centered. She has a flowered head piece holding the bun in place. A light veil covering her face. She is wearing a pearl necklace and is wearing the same earrings that she wore at Briggs. Her white gloves are past her elbows. He slowly looks her up and down, blushing madly when he sees her curves and the way the dress is fitted across body frame down to her full express is beautifully done, drawn to just a foot away from her. "Beautiful." He whispers loudly, unintentionally. The Pastor places a hand on Ed's shoulder, temporary. "You need to breathe, Edward. Take a deep breath and let it out." Ed closes his eyes briefly and takes that deep breath, releasing it afterwards.

Winry smiles when she sees him. He is dressed in a white suit and tie. He too is wearing gloves. His hair is pulled back in his signature braid with a red band keeping it in place. She blushes as well. 'Beautiful.' She tells herself. They grinned at each other like two lovestruck soulmates as she walks down the aisle with her grandmother.

To the right, she sees Alex and his parents, Roxy, Ari, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Gracia, Elicia, Maria, Denny, Rebecca, Sheska and several other friends from Central.

To the left, she sees Sophie, Izumi, Sig, Mason, Ling, Lan-Fan, May, Darius, Heinkel, Zampano, Jerso and other friends from all over Amestris.

At the altar, she sees on her side is Paninya, her former automail tutor Mr. Garfiel, and their childhood friend Nelly. Standing behind Ed on his side is his brother Alphonse, his former superior officer Roy Mustang and their other childhood friend Pitt.

When she finally makes it to the altar's arch, they face and smile at each other. Pinako hands her granddaughter over to Edward. "Take care of her, Edward." "I will. I promise, Pinako." He gives her a hug and kisses her forehead. Havoc stands up and helps Pinako to her seat. Ed and Winry thank him. He then looks at Winry. "Hey." He says. "Hi." She replies. He grabs her hands after she hands the boquet for Paninya to hold.

The Pastor starts. "Today, we are all gathered here to watch this young man and woman be joined in as Husband and Wife. If there is anyone who has any objections-"

Ed - "Get over them. (He points to the door) Leave. There's the door." "Ed!" Winry yells. "What!" He spats back. Then the both of them break into a fit of laughter, leading many others to giggle and chuckle as well.

The Pastor smiles and continues. "Alright, well if both the bride and groom are ready to exchange vows. Ms. Rockbell, would you like to go first?" Ed interrupts her before her reply. "Um actually, I would like to go first. Do you mind, Winry?" She nods her head. "Not at all, Edward."

Clearing his throat, he then takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He starts. "Equivalent Exchange. It's what I asked of you on that day. I remember when I only had one thing on my mind and that was to get Al's body back and now... (He looks down briefly) it's only you."

She smiles at him. He smiles back and continues. "Your strength, kindness, and the difference you make everyday in people's lives, Winry. It's why I fell in love with you in the first place." He beams as she looks back at him teary eyed. He continues. "I promise to give you my whole life. To protect you no matter what. To love you unconditionally and never leave your side. Always taking you with me wherever I go."

Winry grins. "Unless if I say otherwise."

Ed smirks. "Deal." Facing her with a loving expression. "I love you, Winry." "I love you too, Edward." She replies immediately.

Awws and clapping erupt from the crowd when he finishes. He smiles boldly, rubbing the back of his head looking at Winry.

Pastor - "Well spoken, Edward. Ms. Winry. Are you ready?"

Winry nods her head and then takes a deep breath. She looks back at him with a genuine smile. "85% was my reply to you, Edward."

Ed - "Actually if my memory serves me correctly, it was 90%"

Al - "Well that's a first." Ed glares at him. AJ smiles at Al's glare back at his brother.

Winry - "Regardless of percentage Ed, I still would of said yes." Ed looks back at her and smiles. She smiles back and continues. "Back then when we were kids, I would of never thought our lives would of turned out this way. But I'm glad that everything turned out alright for the both of us."

Ed nods, she continues. "Whenever something went wrong, you always kept your head up and never let anyone else put their's down. It takes courage to not only stand on your own feet but to hold onto someone else and help them stand on theirs. Your bravery and sympathy for your family, friends and even strangers. How could I not fall in love with you after you told me that my own hands (She looks down at her hands briefly as tears in her eyes start to fall) were meant to save lives and not take them away. How I saved your life, Edward."

His own eyes threaten to drop his own tears as well, she continues. "I promise to always be there for you no matter what and to give you my whole life as well."

Cheers and applause erupt from the crowd as Ed pulls Winry closer to him as he wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She hugs him back as well, whispering. "Thank you, Edward." She tells him. He smiles and replies. "Thank you, Winry.."

Pastor - "Beautifully said, Winry." Ed and Winry part and hold each other's hands again, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Sophie stands up, walks over and hands him Winry's ring. "Edward Elric. Do you take Winry Rockbell to be your wife?"

Ed - "I do." He gently grabs her hand and slides the sliver ring (its made from some of his old automail arm) onto her ring finger.

Pastor - "Winry Rockbell. Do you take Edward Elric to be your husband?"

Win - "I do." Sophie then hands Ed's ring to Winry, who grabs his hand and slides the gold ring onto his ring finger. Sophie sits back down afterwards.

Pastor - "I now pronounce you both as Husband and Wife. Edward, you may kiss-" Ed doesn't let him finish. The moment the Pastor says the word 'kiss', Ed pulls the veil away from her face and grabs Winry face, kissing her deeply. Winry places her hands on both sides of his face and kisses him back.

The crowd stands and cheers for the couple. Ed is the first to pull away, smiling as Winry is crying with happy tears.

The photographer begins taking pictures of the newly Husband and Wife, as well as group and separate photos of guests.

At the reception. One by one during their toasts, family members, and friends bring up either embarrassing, funny or happy memories that they shared with the couple.

After the food is served and everyone has had their fill, the couple walks around, talking with their guests, having a variety of conversations.

Roy, who is sitting at a table next to Riza tells her. "I can't believe the shrimp is married now."

Riza - "Well after everything that Edward has been through, I'm happy that he found happiness. He deserved it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al, who's walking around trying to find AJ, runs into Ling, Lan-Fan, and May. Startled, he begans to walk away. "Wait, Al!" May shouts to him. "We'll leave and let the two of you talk." Ling tells Al as he and Lan-Fan walk away.

Al shyly says. "Hey there ... May." "Al." She tells him. "I um- I uh- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Alphonse. I thought that well... you and I... could-" He interrupts her. "May." She looks up at him. Taking a deep breath to suppress his nerves. "I- I like you, May... a lot. I really do but I don't want to get in between you and Mao. I am aware of what could happen if I do and for that I just want us to-" May pulls Al down to her level and kisses him. He doesn't move his hands or arms.

When they part. Al whispers. "...May." She looks directly in his eyes. "I don't care what anyone else says, Alphonse- sama. I just want to be with you. Only you." "... May." He replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ who's walking the hallways and grounds, trying to find Al, turns the corner and sees him talking to May. She backs up a little and looks around the corner. Al has his hands at his sides while May is looking up at him with glassy eyes.

Al, who is looking away from May. "May. Wh- What just happened ...wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. I mean I did like it but... It's not how I want our friendship to continue. You are engaged to be married to another man, May. You can't be selfish like that. How do you think he would feel if Mao found out what you just did? It's not fair to him, May."

May looks away from him briefly, clutching her fists. "I deserve to be selfish. I wasn't given a choice on who I wanted to take as my husband, Al!"

Al calmly replies. "But you will have that choice when Ling becomes emperor. You just have to be patient, May."

May, who has tears streaming down her face and is visibly upset. "BUT I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! Why? Why don't I get a say in who I want to be with? Why can't I be happy?"

Al, who has tears at the corner of his eyes that are threatening to fall. "I don't know, May. I can't answer that for you." "Then who?" She asks him. "I don't know. But I know I can't." AJ then starts walking away, back to the reception hall.

May - "Then just leave me alone, Al." "But-" "LEAVE!" She yells, pointing to the corner of the hall. He sighs sadly and moves away from her.

Al slowly walks back to the reception hall where he sees AJ outside. She's looking up at the ceiling sadly and her back is leaning against the wall. "Are you ok?" He asks. Startled, she then looks down at him and smiles. Sighing afterwards. "Yeah. It just sucks having self-negativity."

Al - "Why do you do that to yourself?"

AJ closes her eyes briefly. "It's not by choice, Al. It's just something that I've always had."

Al then looks at her confused. "When did it start?"

AJ - "I've dealt with it ever since I was young. I mean it's not as bad as it once was but it still pops up every now and then. I've had it before... Adam."

Al then walks over and pulls AJ into a hug, not realizing May walking down the hall to the other doorway, looking at them briefly before she opens the doors to the reception hall, closing the door behind herself.

Separating from each other, Roxy opens the door from the reception hall. "Jeez Ari. You're still dealing with that?" AJ glares at Roxy. "Must you be so nosey, Roxy!" "If it involves you then yes." AJ rolls her eyes in annoyance. Al chuckles at AJ's reaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the reception hall, all three of them see Ed chatting at a table with Roy and Riza.

Ed calls out to them. "Hey, Al! Over here!" Making it to the table, each of them takes a seat.

Roy - "So Roxy?"

Roxy - "Yea?"

Roy - "How did you meet, Edward?"

Riza and AJ start giggling. Roxy tells him about it. Roy chuckles a bit afterwards. Roxy continues. "But homie is loyal. That's why I respect him the way that I do. He had my back when I needed help and both him and his girl know I'll ride for them when they need it."

Riza - "And what about the rest of us? Can we count on you as well if a time comes?"

Roxy - "Well ... it depends. What's in it for me?"

Roy - "Negotiating with us, huh?"

Roxy - "Damn right! So c'mon spill what's in it for me? Equivalent Exchange is what Eddie here goes by, right homeboy?" She says as looks at him. Ed lets out an embarrassing sigh, covering his face with one of his hands, as AJ pats him on the back.

Roy then starts laughing. Calming himself afterwards. "Well, I'll be damned."

AJ - "Aren't you already?" Looking at him confused. Everyone else at the table laughs as he glares at AJ. Just then...

Alex - "OHH EDWARD ELRIC! THE LOVE THAT SPOUTED FROM YOUR HEART TO THE MS., FLUTTERS MY OWN WITH COMMENDABLE PASSION! AND YOU WINRY! (As he points to Winry who is just a few feet away from Ed) THE ADMOROSITY THAT YOU EXPRESSED TOWARDS EDWARD. THE BEAUTY OF IT ALL!" He covers his face with his arm. AJ stands up, walks over and pulls him down to her level and lets him cry with happiness on her shoulder.

AJ rubs Alex's back in comfort. "There. There. Big guy. It's ok." Al smiles at AJ's compassion towards Alex.

Ed, who leans towards Riza. "Hey, Hawkeye. You see it too? He still has his shirt on, right?" She smiles and playfully shoves him away from her. "By the way, Roxy. Did you find that dude that you were looking for?" "Easy homie, easy." She says while looking at AJ.

Roy leans a little forward towards Roxy, whispering. "You're talking about her father, aren't you?"

Roxy looks back at him and says in a serious tone. "Ease up, dawg. Chill." He smirks and then returns his posture to normal. "What is his name, anyway?"

Ed - "Medesto." Roxy glares sharply at Ed, causing him to flinch.

AJ then comes walking back over and takes a seat. Al asks her. "I meant to ask you this while we were walking back to the bar, yesterday. Do you think there's any chance of looking into finding out his name since you can't remember it?" AJ looks back at Al surprised.

Winry interrupts their chat. "Oh Edwaaarrrddd!" Ed blushes deeply and then stands up, heading over to her. Winry giggles at him when he reaches her, wrapping her arms around his waist. In return he pulls her against him in a loving matter as the photographer takes another picture of the newlyweds. After the picture is taken, Gracia approaches them.

Gracia - "I know that Maes would of been very proud of the both of you." Elysia adds in. "I'm happy for them too, Mom." Gracia places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know sweetheart. Everyone is." She says as she rubs Elysia's back.

"Awww." AJ says as she looks at the couple. Then takes a breath. "Actually Al... Not right now. I still have a lot on my plate at the moment. But hopefully. Eventually."

Roxy - "Who?"

AJ looks at Roxy. "There was a boy with me on that day but he didn't make it. I forgot his name, though."

AJ turns her head when she sees Catherine walking over to the piano and the band along side her starts playing the music. Winry then grabs Edward's hand, walking over to the dancefloor for their first dance. Ed places one on her waist and holds her hand in the other. Winry places her other hand on his shoulder.

They start off slow dancing, matching the rhythm and sways of the music playing. Both grinning and smiling as Ed twirls her around a few times, jumping right back into the familiar pattern that they had practiced in rehearsal. As the music is drawing near to a close, Ed gently dips her, bringing her back up quickly and holds her tightly in arms as the medley finishes.

Friends and family stand and applause the couple with cheers. Winry and Ed who are both blushing deeply and in smiles, respectfully bow to their guests. The band begins to play a different song and other couples join them on the floor.

Al stands up and heads over to May who is over on the other side of the room. Roxy sees him and then turns her attention back to AJ who is still looking at the people on the dancefloor. She stands up once she sees Al and May heading to the floor.

Roxy concernly looks at her until she sees AJ walking over to Alex who places his drink on the table next to him and grabs AJ's hand walking over to the floor. Politely bowing each other before they start dancing. Ling and Lan-Fan head over to the floor as well. Roxy then notices May stare at Ari before she turns her head back at Al and smiles back at his smile.

When a different song starts, Winry starts dancing with Al, Ed with May. Jean with Janine, Alex with Becky, Paninya dances with Pitt and other people change partners as well.

Once the music stops, everyone takes a seat at a table in which then were assigned to. AJ heads back to the table where Roy, Riza, and Roxy are sitting at. Al takes a seat in between Sig and Ed. When Roxy leans toward to ask AJ something, she replies, whispering. "Me and Al already talked, Roxy. Don't worry about it."

Roxy whispers back. " _Mejor que no te haga da_ ñ _o_." (He better not hurt you)

AJ annoyingly rolls her eyes and says. "He apologized already." Roxy makes a exasperated breath. Grabbing her hand roughly, Roxy tells her. "We need to talk, right now." The both of them stand up quietly and leave the room. Ed and Winry spots the both of them leaving and look at each other.

Winry - "I wonder what happened." "Whatever it is, looks serious." Ed then turns to Al. "So spill. You talked to her about May right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of the room, walking down the hallway. Roxy asks her. "So when did he apologized?" "Yesterday, when me and him walked out of the bar to talk about stuff. He admitted that he likes me like that way, but..." "But what?" "He's unsure of what to do next. He likes May as well but she's engaged to another man." "I already knew that. And?" Roxy asks. AJ replies. "Isn't it obvious? Do I really need to point it out?"

Roxy cocks an eyebrow at AJ. "He wants to straighten his feelings out regarding May before he starts any kind of relationship like that with another girl. He doesn't want to hurt another girl feelings if he's reckless. At least that's what I believe."

Roxy - "You used the stone to tell if he was lying or not." AJ turns her head to the side quickly. "Hmph! I might of used it a little." Roxy smiles at her honesty. "We should head back." AJ nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, _Tio_ (Uncle) is probably worried about me."

Shortly there after, the wine is brought out. water, tea, and apple cider are also brought out for the kids or the adults who do not drink. Waiters go from to table to table, providing drinks to those who ask.

Walking back into the reception hall, they quickly walk to their seats. Riza hands Roxy a wine glass and pours her some. Roy hands Ari an already filled glass of tea. She thanks him. "Is everything alright?" He asks her. "Yeah, we just needed a quick girl chat."

Riza - "And neither of you invited me?" Roxy and AJ look at each other, concerningly. Riza starts laughing shorty thereafter. Calming herself. "The look on both of your faces. Definitely worth it." Roxy tries to say something, but AJ stops her. "Don't do it. Just let it slide."

Rebecca and Jean then join them at the table. From the distance towards Ed's direction, they hear. "Yeah. You won't believe how many missions the bastard sent me on just so he could take a daytime nap." Ed, Al, Winry, Pitt and a few others who are sitting around them laugh. Roy makes an irritated expression at Ed.

Roxy taps him on the shoulder. He turns his head to her. "Homie probably neva told you about the time I got him so drunk, he was crying for Winry." Roy who grins fiercely. "By all means, continue Roxy."

Roxy leans over the table and starts telling them what happened. Roy is the first to breakout in laughter during it. Others soon follow suit. Once she finishes. "Damn that was too good." Roy says, grinning. "Oh trust me there's still more. But.." "But what, Roxy?" AJ asks her. "He- He was depressed alot too, ya know. Like okay, there was this one time I caught him staring at the ceiling. Just daydreaming, I think."

Riza - "He probably was thinking about his brother." "Or it could of been alchemy-related." Roy adds in. "Yeah, Eddie told me that he used be able to do it but now he can't." Roxy replies to the both of them.

Ed and Winry stand up, holding their glasses. Winry, who then grabs another glass from the table and gently taps both of them together making a 'clinking sound'. "Hello, everyone. Can I have your attention?" Everyone looks up at the couple.

Winry - "Me and my new husband would like to thank each and every one of you for coming and celebrating our very special day with us. Especially those who came from another country like Xing or Creta. It really means alot to us."

Just a foot away from each other and with their backs turned to the crowd, Ed gets ready to toss the garter behind him and Winry is ready to toss her bouquet behind her as well. Once Pinako counts down to one after starting at three. The newlyweds nod their heads to each other and quickly toss the bouquet and garter at Roy and Riza.

Ed - "Get your shit together, Mustang!"

Winry - "Quit making Riza wait! We all know you love her as she much as she loves you!"

His team and AJ burst out laughing at Riza's and Roy's blushed faces. Everyone else breaks into laughter as well.

Everyone then heads outside, standing on the sidelines, creating a path for the newlyweds. The doors open, cheers and applause from the guests erupt immediately as they toss flower petals onto the couple when they start walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Closing the door to their hotel room for the night, Ed pulls Winry into a hug. Slowly they fall into a sitting position on the floor, with her on his lap.

Winry excitedly says. "I Can't Believe It! We're Finally Married!" "Yeah." Ed softly replies. A tear drops from his eyes. Winry doesn't say anything as she places both of her hands on the side of his gently pulling him into a kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist.

When they part, Winry smiles and says. "I love you." "I love you too." His tears are starting to fall from his eyes. "Ed." She gently says. He smiles as he looks at her before temporary looking away to wipe his eyes.

Ed - "Thank you Winry. For everything." "Ed." "I wouldn't of been able to stand again after me and Al's failed human transmutation. I wouldn't of been able to go on that journey to find The Philosopher's Stone or any possibility by any means to get Al's body back. Because of you, I was able to get his body back. I'll never forget during that battle when my automail arm broke but my leg helped me keep fighting. It gave me strength to keep moving. It made me realize how important you are to me regardless of what anyone else thinks or says."

Closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against his. Holding his hands with her own, she tells him. "Remember when you took the gun away from me and said what you said. It made me realize that letting my anger out like that would have done more harm than good. You stopped me from staining my hands with blood. I won't ever forget that."

Ed, with cascading tears in his eyes. "I would of never forgiven myself if I'd let you go through with that. You mean so much to me." "And you mean so much to me as well." Winry replies with tears falling down her eyes as well. Ed kisses her passionately as so does she to him. Picking her up with her legs wrapped around his back, he walks over to the bed, gently placing her on it. Still kissing her as he's leaning over her, not trying to crush her with his weight.

Parting, Ed stares at her lovingly. "My automail junkie." "My alchemy freak." She replies. Smiling at each other, she pulls him down for a kiss again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside of the Venue.

Roy - "You know, I'm happy for him as well, Hawkeye." They smile at each other. Turning his head, he sees AJ, Roxy, Ling, Lan-Fan, Jerso, Darius, Heinkel, Zampano, Al and Paninya, all stuffing their faces with food. AJ nervously looks up at Roy, who smiles at her embarrassment.

Before he has a chance say anything, Roxy shouts to him. "Don't say a damn thing, Roy!" AJ starts laughing at his surprised expression towards Roxy. Others at the table start laughing as well as Riza, who is standing next to him. He sighs defeatedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other, both Ed and Winry sleep peacefully as Husband and Wife.

 **End of Chapter 22**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _There you have it! The Wedding is finally here! I hope you enjoy it as much fun as I had writing it! Sorry for the wait, but trust me it was worth it!_


	23. Divided Foliages

Since today (9/5) is my birthday, I decided to post not one but two chapters! Enjoy!

Tango - a military term for an enemy.

Foliage is another word for plant.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 23 - Divided Foliages

The day after the wedding. Inside of the Rockbell family home, Janine gets herself ready to head back to Central. Al knocks on the guest room door. "Come in." She replies. Al opens the door. "You ready?" "Yeah." She grabs her bag, putting it over her shoulder. "Let's go." Standing out front of the Rockbell residence along Roxy, Paninya, Mr. Garfiel, Rebecca and Sophie. Al then walks out of the house.

Sophie - "Thank you Pinako for letting us stay here. You're too very kind." Every one of them respectfully bows to her.

Pinako - "You're quite welcome. All of you. Feel free to stop by again." The girls nod their heads.

Walking up the road to their grandmother's house, Ed and Winry are holding hands as she has her arms wrapped around one of his arms. Both are in smiles. Maria and Denny, who are looking back at the newlyweds.

Denny - "So the rumor is true when you get married. That glowing thing that Gracia talked about yesterday."

Maria - "Yeah, I've never seen Ed so happy like this." "Must of been a hell of a night." Jean adds in. " Riza looks back glaring at him. Jean flinches.

When they make it to the house, the girls and Al are already outside waiting for them. " Good Morning ladies and Alphonse. Good Morning Madam Pinako." Alex says, respectfully bowing to her. "That's very sweet of you, Alex." Pinako replies, smiling.

Before they head into the house to grab their luggage for their trip to Xing, Ed and Winry sneak a kiss to Pinako's cheek, who lets out a chuckle.

Awws and giggles are let out from the group of girls at what just happened. Al blushes at the scene.

Walking to the train station, they all make it back to Central by mid-morning. Roxy makes to the west train on time before it departs to West City - Table City. Before she walks onto the train, she turns around and tells Ari. "I'll try to find him for you, Ari. No promises tho." "I understand. Thank you, Roxy." Roxy pouts at Ari, then tells her. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." Ari replies.

Roxy - "No pierdas la esperanza." (Don't lose hope)

Ari - "No la hare." (I won't) They hug one last time and then wave to each other as the west train is pulling out of the station.

Sophie boards the north train back to Valdora. Izumi, Sig, Mason, Paninya and Mr. Garfiel head south back to Dublith and Rush Valley respectablely.

Garfiel, who's looking out the window of the train before it leaves. "Remember, Winry dear. I can only cover you for a week, okay. You two have as much fun as you want until then." He says with a wink to the newlyweds.

Meanwhile, Ed, Winry, Al, Jerso, Zampano, Heinkel, and Darius are on the east train that will take them to where Ling, May, and Lan-Fan are at, who are already at the East City station. Roy, Riza, Jean, Kain, Breda, Falman and others stay behind in Central. Both Janine and Alex escort the family to safely to Liore for their trip through the desert.

They switch trains and make to Liore before mid-afternoon. Stopping by the Stand Owner's place for lunch, he asks Edward. "So anything new, Ed? Or are you one of those self-journeying kind of dudes now." Ed chuckles. "Nope. I already have a new journey that I'm starting on. And it's not with my brother, but with my wife."

Stand Owner - "You're Married Now? Since When?" "As of yesterday. We got married in our home town of Resembool." Ed replies. "And you didn't invite me?" "Oh, sorry." "Na, I'm just messing with ya. Congrats. Whose the lucky lady?" Ed excuses himself briefly and grabs Winry by the hand as he walks back to take his seat. "Ah, Miss Rockbell. Congradulations, to the both of you." They thank him before paying for their meal and leaving a tip.

Walking to the edge of town, May stops when she sees someone walking towards them. Ling recognizes the person. "Mao, my friend. What brings you all the way over here?"

Mao, who smirks. "I heard my fiance was in attendance of a wedding so I figured she was collecting some ideas for our own nupitals. Hello dear." He walks forward and tries to plant a kiss on May but she turns her head so he ends up kissing her on the cheek instead.

Mao steps back concernly. "Is everything alright, May dear?"

May ignores Mao and asks Ed and Winry. "Are you two ready to go? Are you as well, Alphonse-sama?"

Alex notices Al tensed reaction towards May. He then places a hand on Al's shoulder then turns to look at Mr. and Ms. Elric. "Edward and Winry Elric, would you mind if I borrowed your younger brother while you are on vacation for the time being. I'll see to it that he will be placed under the Amestrian military protection. You have my word." Ed sighs unsurely before he looks at Al.

Al then walks toward to Mao, putting his hand out towards him. "Nice to finally meet you, Mao. I'm Alphonse Elric." Mao bows first before he grabs Al's hand and shakes it. "Hello, Alphonse. My name is Mao Xianyong. I am a descendent of the Xian Clan." Al makes a welcoming smile. "Welcome to Amestris." Mao smiles back. "Thank you."

Ed turns to Ling. "Well we're ready, Let's get going then shall we?" He helps Winry onto the horse. Mao jogs over grabs their luggage from Ed. "Here, let carry this for you so you can ride with your wife." Ed and Winry thank him.

Mao then turns back to May. "May, sweetheart. Our guests are waiting to start their honeymoon. Let's not keep them waiting any longer." May turns her attention to Al.

Before May could even say anything, Al tells Alex as he turns to look at him. "Sure. I'll help you out, Colonel. But (He rubs the back of his head) I'm not sure if I'll be up to par."

Alex -"No need to feel worry some young Elric, I'll appreciate the help, regardless." AJ smiles at Al.

May looks at Al with a hurtful expression. Mao walks over and grabs her hand. She looks back at Mao. "Let's get going, May." He says.

The eleven of them (Ed, Winry, Ling, Lan-Fan, May (with Shao May), Mao, Darius, Zampano, Jerso, and Heinkel) head off into the dessert. Al, AJ and Alex wave goodbye to them until they can no longer see them.

Alex - "Well let's get going then." The three of turn around and start walking back through Liore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit further down the road, Al stops when he sees a little boy across the way. "Huh?" 'Isn't that the little boy who threw that grenade?' AJ stops as well when she notices Al sudden behavior. She then looks in the same direction he's looking at. Alex stops and turns back to them. The boy then looks up. 'It is him' Al says to himself.

Scared, the little boy starts running away from them once he sees Al. AJ and Alex look at Al concerningly. Al sighs.

Shortly when they are on the train back to Central.

AJ - "So that's the little boy that you were talking about a while back." "It would appear that he remembered you, Alphonse." Alex adds in. Sighing, Al says. "I just wonder where he got that grenade at and who taught him how to use it?" AJ and Alex look at each other, wondering about that as well.

Stepping off the train at Central Station, they make it back to the headquarters. Alex heads back to where he's station at, as AJ and Al head up to the Fuhrer's office.

AJ hears a familiar voice when she knocks and then enters the office. The first person she sees is Roy. Looking at him confused with a smirk. "Avoiding your paperwork again, I see." She says. Roy nods his head (no). "I'm saving it for you." She rolls her eyes as she enters with Al behind her.

Grumman - "Ah! Alphonse. How nice of you to stop by. I assumed that you would of went to Xing as well. Any perticuliar reason you decided to stay behind?"

Al looks down sadly for a moment. "May's fiance and our chimera friends are escorting my brother and Winry to Xing as well as Ling, Lan-Fan, and May herself."

Roy and Grumman look at him surprised. "Ohhh! Quite a surprised it must of been, my boy." Grumman says. Al sighs sadly. "Don't worry about it, young one. There are still other cute girls out there. (Al's face turns red) Ask for their numbers and date the ones that interest you. Don't wait too long, though. The girl that you may ignore may also be the one you are meant to be with. Isn't that right, Janine?"

Blushing profusely, she nervously replies. "Uh u-um." Turning to Roy with a 'What the hell was that!' expression. Roy chuckles a bit.

Grumman - "Which reminds me, Alphonse. Did Colonel Armstrong give you the message?"

Al raises an eyebrow. "Message?" He then looks at AJ, who's eyes are closed and her hands are at her side. "No. But he did ask for my help."

Roy - "Hence the message, Al."

Grumman - "I recently sent Colonel Armstrong out for an inspection in New Hiessgart. I was not pleased with what he reported back me when he returned."

Al - "What happened?"

Grumman - "It seems that another alchemist has established themself within the city. The Colonel also reported seeing more chimeras there than what was last reported under Bradley's reign. That is where I am asking for your assistance, Alphonse Elric. I understand that you and FullMetal are most familiar with the previous situation that happened there."

Al sighs sadly thinking about Armony again. Before he could give his reply.

Grumman sighs as well. "But unfortuately your brother retired from the military, is currently on his honeymoon with his wife and can no longer use alchemy. I cannot ask for his help at all. That is why I am asking you. You will be compensated for your help of course."

Al - "When do we leave?" His answer surprises everyone in the room. After a chuckle out of the Fuhrer. "Tomorrow morning is when all of you will leave."

Exiting the Fuhrer's office and making it back to Roy's office, he goes over the plan with Al, AJ, and Alex (once he arrives shortly after)

At the end of the day, everyone parts ways for the night. "Al, do you have a place to stay the night?" Roy asks him.

AJ - "Yeah. I asked him to help me out with something, so I figured he could crash at my place for the night as well."

Al - "Well there's that and it's dark out so I offered to walk her home." The both of them wave goodbye as they head over to AJ's place.

After diner, AJ brings out the paperwork about the Ibis and the both of them go through it until they call it a night.

The next morning, making it to the office. Al and AJ arrive at the same time as Jean, Breda, and Hawkeye. Good mornings are exchanged as Roy finally enters. The four of them leave soon afterward, heading over to the train.

Making it to Old Heissgart first, they open the gates. Alot of the houses that were once there are now leveled. Only a few still remain standing. and even they are heavily damaged. The hydrant that his brother made to put out the fire is almost entirely gone with just the bottom part remaining. Al can't believe his eyes.

Al - "What the?" "I believe the new chimeras are responsible for what has happened here. Who ever this alchemist is, leaves destruction behind them as a warning." Alex replies.

AJ - "Or marks of territory." Everyone looks at her unsurely. "What? Oh, come on! The signs are all-" She stops, turning her head directly to the middle after she hears what she believes is a growl.

Roy looks at her questionably. "Janine?" "I thought I heard something." The rest of them look at the middle as well. After a few minutes, Al looks back at her. "Are you s-"

 _Boom!_

A smoke cloud forms in the distance of Old Heissgart as a chimera's roar is heard. Startling everyone at first, Janine pulls out her gun, loading it up and preparing herself. Both Alex and Roy are set and ready to fight. Al claps his hands, pressing them against a pole and creates a sword.

AJ whistles softly. "That was seriously cool, Al." She says smiling. Smirking, he says. "Thanks, I learned it from my brother."AJ then looks at Roy, awaiting orders.

Roy - "Colonel, I want you and the Sargent to take east. I and Al will take the west. Let's get moving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the first part of the middle and heading in each direction, Alex and AJ make it to the upper suburbs within the city. The chimera's roar is louder this time. Alex places his hands on her shoulders when he sees her flinch at the other roar. "Relax." He whispers to her. She then takes a deep breath to calm herself.

Roy and Al, on the other hand, are walking through a street, Roy notices something on a wall. Stopping and taking a quick glance at it before continuing on. When they pass Wilhelm's old house is when they hear the chimera's roar.

Making it to the wastelands, they turn around and see Al and Roy running up to catch up to them. "Anything yet?" Roy asks the both of them. They nod their heads. Al then points to the alleyway that leads to the lakeside.

Heading through the south to the north, They notice the damage around them. "Jeez, this place is trashed. What does the Fuhrer want to do with this place, anyway?" Al asks them.

Every one of them stays silent. They make it to the north of the lakeside, Al stops in the middle before they passed the stream. "Well, at least this place still looks the same."

AJ notices something. "You know. Is it me or did it just get a little too quiet all of a sudden? Like I don't even hear the birds chirpping anymore." Roy agrees. "No, you're right. It is too quiet."

Al looks back at her confused. "Where are you hearing birds at?" AJ then turns to Alex. "Hey uh Colonel. How many from last time?" He replies. "A dozen. No, wait probably two to three times that. Why? Did you just think of something?"

A few debris from the mountain top lightly falls into the water. AJ looks up at the top of the waterfall. "Tango." "Huh?" Al says confusedly. Roy and Alex are both looking in the same direction that she's looking at. Roy tells him. "Look up, Al." He looks up and spots the figure himself.

Al - "Who are you?" The guy laughs. "I thought it was you. Glad to see that you finally got your body back, Alphonse." Al stands there in shock recognizing the guy's face. "No way." He whispers.

The guy jumps down from the cliff, landing right in front of the group.

? - "Didn't expect to see you back here again. One of the last things that I heard about you and your brother, was about the both of you taking care of that alchemist lady and her goons over in New Hessigart years back. It's good to see you again, Al."

Al smiles. "It's nice to see you again as well ... Fletcher." Fletcher smirks. "So what brings you all here? I recognize the big guy from before. Weren't you here not too long ago?"

Alex - "Indeed I was. Do you know who is creating these chimeras and what are their plans?" Fletcher nods his head. "No. I only came here to look for someone."

Al - "By the way where is your brother, Russell?" "I could ask you the same about yours. Still getting into trouble, I assume?" Fletcher asks. Al nods his head. "Nope. He's on his honeymoon right now in Xing with my new sister-in-law." Fletcher jaw drops. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Al laughs at Fletcher's reaction.

Roy - "Hate to cut the reunion short, Al. But we have things to do."

Al sighs. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Fletcher. I gotta go." Al starts to turn and walk away. "Wait!" Fletcher yells. "You guys don't mind if I tag along?" Roy, who looks at Fletcher unsurely, asks him. "Just answer this question." "Sure, a-alright." "We heard a chimera's roar in the city but didn't see it. Care to explain?"

Fletcher - "It's a chameleon." They all look at him surprised. Fletcher sighs before he explains. "A few years ago after when that light in the sky happened. Me and Russell got into an arguement. He wanted to continue to this desert city to the east called Siam-Sid but I wanted to continue south."

Al looks at Fletcher with a stern expression. "Don't go there, Fletcher. Stay away. Trust me." Fletcher looks at Al confused. "He's right. Heading there will do you no good. Only ruins remain. Nothing more." Alex chimes in as well. "So where is this brother your's at?" Roy asks him.

Fletcher looks down sadly. "He's the person that you're looking for, right?" AJ says. Fletcher nods his head to her. "Who are the rest of you, anyway?" Fletcher asks. Roy tells him. "The young lady with us is Sargent Janine Rambo. The big guy is Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong. I'm Lieutenant General Roy Mustang. I am also a state alchemist known by the name, Flame."

Fletcher - "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Fletcher, Fletcher Tringham." He shakes their hands.

Roy - "You didn't answer me about that chameleon chimera? What do you know about it?" Fletcher takes a deep breath. "I lost track of Russell when we made it Bord'wan. I didn't follow him in. Didn't like what I saw." Al looks at Fletcher with a stern expression. "Continue." Roy says. "Anyway. I made it to New Heissgart after running into a girl alchemist. Said her name was Lyra." Al looks at Fletcher surprised, recognizing her name.

"Get to the point, Fletcher. We don't have all day." Roy tells him. "She told me about the chameleon chimera. Said it was made to protect it's master and the city. Didn't tell me who though. Said they were taking over the city by running these three elemental alchemists outta town. I've only fought one of them and he was controlling a suit of armor as well." "Which one?" Al asks. "He was using electricity against me." "Good. Now that that's settle. Let's go." Roy says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into New Heissgart, they make it to Central Plaza. Fletcher takes them to the Station Plaza after putting the crank in. Al can't help but smile at the memory when both Ed and him had to chase those thugs for it. Making to the fountain in the middle, Al sits on the edge of it to take a break. Sighing at the same time AJ walks over to sit next to him and they start chatting for a bit.

Roy and Alex look around the area before moving to the big double doors. He calls over both Al and Fletcher while ordering AJ to stand guard at the entrance. Finally getting the doors open, all of them head over to gardens.

Fletcher - "So Al?" "Yeah?" "Since Ed has a wife now, do you at least have a girlfriend, hm?" Al blushes greatly before glancing at AJ as she's whispers something in Alex's ear, earning a chuckle out of Alex himself before Al looks back at Fletcher. "I'm taking my time regarding that. And you?" Fletcher blushes lightly. "Yeah well, haven't found a cute girl ya know?" The both of them sigh depressionly.

Fletcher looks at AJ briefly and whispers. "What about her? Janine's her name, right? Do you know if she has a boyfriend? She is kinda cute." Al glares at Fletcher. "What?" He asks. "Leave her alone." Al whispers back. "Oh, so it's my fault for why you haven't made a move yet?" "T- That's not it. It's- It's just complicated." Al says sadly. Fletcher looks at Al with worry.

Al then asks Fletcher. "I'm guessing that you two no longer live in Xenotime, huh?" Fletcher nods his head. "No. After when they found out about us lying about who we were and although they did forgave us, they eventually asked us to leave even though both Elisa and Belsio begged them not to. We were travellers, just taking odd jobs here and there until brother went to take a 'quick walk' as he called it. Came back differently." "Differently?" "Yeah. He started going on and on about wanting to jump back into the research that we had on the red stone and all of that. I just wanted us to find us an alchemy teacher that would teach us how to just better with our alchemy and with ourselves. Kind of like the way the both of you train with your teacher." Al laughs. "Trust me, Fletcher. You and Russell would of gotten your butts whooped with our teacher." Al and his other friends laugh.

When they make to the Alchemyworks Gardens, Al notices the poorly patched up hole in the wall where that huge chimera crashed through it. AJ, who is standing next to Alex and Roy with Al and Fletcher behind them, when the chameleon jumps down, landing in the middle of the area. AJ points her gun at it as Alex has his fists up. It then turns invisible as it surries behind some bushes and slowly walks around the plants.

Roy - "Damn it! Janine, if you see it, fire! Armstrong, I want y-" Before Roy is able to finish that sentence, the creature charges at Armstrong, ramming itself into him and up against a right wall in the gardens. Alex groans and rests a knee on the ground, catching his breath as the beast back jumps away from him, it then turns it's attention to AJ. She starts shooting at it.

Fletcher claps his hands with his gloves still on, creating thorns out of the ground as they grab onto the beast's legs and tail, binding to the ground. It sheeches in pain. Then uses its tongue to grab AJ, wrapping it around her arms and waist, forcing her to fall to the ground. It begins to drag her towards it as Al runs over and cuts it's tongue with his sword, saving her.

The chimera screams in more pain. AJ rips the reminits of the tongue off of herself before Al helps her up. She thanks him. The creature breaks the thorns and corrects itself. Armstrong transmutes some rocks into shard spears, aiming them at the beast and hitting it as Roy snaps his fingers, burning the skin of the beast.

The beast who is now serverly wounded and panting. It turns its head to the side when it hears someone coming through the damaged wall. "That's enough. All of you have had your fun." A man says as he walks around the chimera and stands next to it.

Fletcher's eyes widen with happiness when he recognizes the guy's face. "Russell!" He shouts. Everyone stares at him with surprised looks. Russell looks at his brother with a dissatify expression. "How disappointing. And here I thought you were once someone I could call a brother." Fletcher's smile drops as he begins to frown and runs towards his brother.

Russell claps his hands and places one against the beast and himself, transporting them away from there. Fletcher stops when he reaches where his brother and the beast were just at. "No! NO! NO! NO!" Fletcher says as he looks around himself, confused and unsure of what to do next. He then jumps over the broken pieces of the wall, running away from them.

Roy announces after making a decision. "Let's head back and report to the Fuhrer. I think we just found our alchemist."

Al sighs after looking in the direction to where Fletcher ran off to. AJ pats his back as they walk away.

 **End of Chapter 23**


	24. Fairy Tales

Since today (9/5) is my birthday, I decided to post not one but two chapters! Enjoy!

Hanfu is a beautiful style of clothing from (chinese culture). (It is smilliar to a Japanese Kimono)

Pao is any closed full-body garment, worn only by men. (chinese culture)

Yi is any open cross-collar garment and worn by both men and women. (chinese culture)

Shan is is a cross-collar shirt or a jacket that is worn over the yi. (chinese culture)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 24 - Fairy Tales

After the small break at the edge of Xerxes, they finally make it to Xing. Ed tells Mao about his and Al's journey. Mao sighs sadly afterward at first but then compliments Ed for his bravery.

When the guards at the entrance open up the gates, Ed, Winry, and their chimera friends are embraced with rich colors like gold, purple and red all around the walls to the sides and lines of the houses and buildings.

Although they wanted to walk around and explore the cities that they had passed while riding with the Emperor's Envoy of protection, Mao tells them. "Due to the ongoing conflicts between Xing, Ikemba, and Farhan. There have been a number of tourists recently who have either disappeared or have been killed by assassins from the border counteries to the east. The Emperor wants any personally invited tourists to stay at his palace so they can be put under complete protection during their stay."

Ling adds in. "As well as just for the simple fact that we want to make sure that Edward here doesn't blow anything up." "Shut it, Ling! Half of the damn time, it was accidental. It's not like I planned any of it in the first place." "Which is exactly why you will be watched."

Winry - "Wait. I hope you're not saying every hour of the day." Ling nods his head. Winry makes a disqusted face.

Lan-Fan adds in. "Of course any and all personal time between you and your husband Winry shall and will not be interrupted by any means." She smiles at Lan-Fan. "Thank you." Lan-Fan nods her head.

Ed - "Not to mention, did you forget that I can't use alchemy at all anymore, Ling." Ling replies. "Well aren't we blessed then." Ling smirks as Ed glares at him.

When they finally arrive to the palace, Ed, Winry, Jerso, Zampano, Darius, and Heinkel are greeted with a giddy Ling, who has a wide smile spread across his face and spread his arms apart. "Welcome to Xing, my Amestrian friends!" Ed and Winry look at him with annoyed expressions. After dinner at the dining hall, a guardsman knocks then enters after Ling allows it.

Guardsman - "Young Lord. The Emperor wants the guests to be taken to their rooms first before heading over to the Hall of Moulding Temperament in the morning where he would like to welcome them properly."

Ling - "Why certainly, of course." Ling then escorts each one to their rooms. Making it to the south end of the south gardens. "And here we have the paradise garden for the both of you. It is only for our most special of guests. As Lan-Fan has already told you, no one is permitted to bother either of you. So have lots of fun you two!" Ling says excitely as he then slides the door to the room close.

Ed smirks as he grabs the side of her face. "Damn right we're gonna have some fun!" He says as Winry giggles when he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. They slowly kiss one another as it starts to build up after the both of them fall backward on the bed.

The next morning, Lan-Fan and May knock on the newlywed's door. A still very sleepy Winry unlocks and opens it, wearing her nightgown. Winry yawns. Both girls nod their heads to each other and then pull her out of the room, dragging her away to the Wuying Palace to get washed and cleaned up.

Ed, who comes out of their personal restroom and is only wearing his boxers briefs. Walks over to the open door and looks out of it. As he's about close it, he notices Winry's disappearance from their bed. Panicking, he rushes out the door, only to be stopped by Ling. "Relax. She's with the May and Lan-Fan. They are getting her ready as we are here to help you get ready for the meeting with the Emperor of Xing."

Mao adds in. "Please allow us to dress you in our formal attire than that of the clothing you Amestrians wear. It would be insulting for you to decline. Not only to the Emperor but to everyone else of Xingese heritage as well, Edward." Ed sighs. "Well, alright. It's too damn early to argue anyway."

Ed, who is now dressed in a Hanfu Pao and his hair is pulled back into a man bun, he tells them. "I'm uncomfortable. This is a bit much, don't you agree?" As he swings the loose sleeves, side to side.

Ling - "Don't be such a skeptic, Edward. Consider it as a blessing to meet the leader of our country." Ed looks at Mao with a glum expression. Mao chuckles at Ed's pity. Ling, Mao, and a few other guards escort Ed and his chimera friends to right outside of the Hall of Moulding Temperament.

When Winry arrives and taps Ed on the shoulder. He turns around as sees her wearing a Hanfu Yi and a Shan over it, which has a belt wrapped around tightly on her waist and is conformed to her body, showcasing her curves. Her hair is also pulled back into a bun with pins and a hairclip keeping it all in place. Ed stands up and places his head face first onto his wife's breasts. "Really honey?" She says, with a little giddyness. She then notices his inmoblitity. "Ed? Edward? Oh no, he's burning up!" She gently tlits his head a little back to feel his forehead.

Jerso - "Can't say I blame him. I would be burning up too if I was in his position!" The four chimeras start laughing.

Walking into The Hall of Moulding Temperament, Ling and Lan-Fan direct each of their guests to their appropriate seats as the Emperor is already seated, watching them from his throne. The Emperor himself is wearing a yellow dragon robe with a variety of dragons and symbols on it.

Ed says to himself. 'So this is the Emperor of Xing. Jeez, I wish the clothes that I'm wearing had some badass looking dragons on mine' He pouts slightly.

With his loud and deep voice, he startles the guests with his tone as he introduces himself. "Good Morning young lady and gentlemen to the palace. I am Emperor YuanLong. I thank you for respecting our culture by wearing own country's appropriate attires. Thank you again." He bows his head as each one of them bows their head in return.

He then rolls his sleeves up, allowing one by one to approach him to shake each one of their hands and rolls his sleeves back down afterwards.

"As all of you have been informed, I cannot permit any guests or visitors that are staying in the palace to explore the rest of Xing. Until peace is restored, I cannot guarantee your safety and protection outside of these walls. So please respect my wishes and follow my instructions."

Taking a quick breath, he continues. "You are free to walk around the grounds as long as one of our guards is with you. I sincerely hope that all of you enjoy your stay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of The Hall of Moulding Temperament, Ed, Winry, and their chimera friends breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, that was a bit scary. I mean of his voice." Winry says. "Yeah, don't remind me." Ed remarks.

Ling then takes the group over to the Concubine's Hall. Ed asks Mao. "So how long have you known May, Mao?"

Mao - "I've known May since the day I was born. It was then when we were sealed to our fate to eventually become husband and wife."

May - "By all means hold your breath. I won't bring you back if you perish."

Mao - "May, my dear. You seem to be forgetting your tone and lack of respect for your other half."

May angrily shouts. "You will never be my other half! I've already made my decision!"

Mao slowly puts his hand up, placing it back down afterwards. Keeping himself composed, he calmly replies. "I'll be sure to let the Emperor about your recent behavior. And as regards to that other man or woman. I'll see to it that they and any one of their family members shall never enter into Xing." Ed and Winry look concernly at each other. Mao notices their expressions. He asks them. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Elric, do happen to know who this person is? Their identity?"

Winry then glares daggers at May. She scoops up the helm of her Hanfu Yi and walks to May, standing directly in front of her. Pointing her finger at May. "I don't care what was said to who and who said what to the other. You will respect your fiance in front of everyone whether you want to or not. Respect your upbringing, May!"

May replies with a stern voice. "Go back to Edward, Winry." Ling interrupts them. "Winry, by all means, stay put. I'll allow it." May glares at Ling. "That isn't even your jurisdiction to call!"

Lan-Fan - "Yes it is. Or have you forgotten that Master Ling will be the next Emperor to the throne, May? Any and all disputes that happen in the palace or Xing itself, he has the privilege to allow it or seperate all the parties involved."

May looks away. "May. Why don't you like him? Why don't you want to give Mao a chance to get to know you better as well as letting him understand your needs as well?" Winry asks her.

May sighs sadly. "Because it's not what I want." "Don't be selfish like that, May." Ed tells her and continues. "I'm sure you've seen countless times what happened to someone who let their selfishness get the better of their judgment. Look at me and my little brother and everything the both of us went through."

May replies. "But the both of you got what you wanted at the end." Ed calmly replies back. "And what did I lose when I brought Al back from the gate. Do you remember what I gave up? I don't regret it anymore. Although I do miss being able to do it." Ed sighs sadly looking down as Winry walks back to him and pulls him into a hug.

Mao - "Do you think I'm happy about this engagement as well, May?" May looks at him, sadly. Mao snorts. "Maybe I've been too nice about this ever since our engagement was announced. Kind of wondering what to do next? Tell me May, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to end our engagement and risk both of our exiles from Xing, indefinitely?"

May looks at him, not saying anything. Mao leans closer to May. "That's what I thought." Mao then stands up and leaves. May, whose fists are shaking and is visibly upset, leaves as well.

Ling and Lan-Fan land feet first, then turn to face Ed and Winry. Ling sighs and says. "It is unfortunate that not everybody has a happy ending." He signals Ed and the others to follow him as he leaves the Concubine's Hall.

 **End of Chapter 24**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was pretty interesting looking up this information for this chapter. Chinese culture is stunning beautiful especially with their nature, attire and buildings from the past. The ruler of China in 1917, his full name was Li YuanLong._

 _Ikemba in African means strength of the people_

 _Farhan in Indian means happy, cheerful_


	25. One Original Thing

Yes, this chapter is very much inspired by Cheyenne Kimball's song "One Original Thing" off of her debut album "The Day Has Come"

One Original Thing, The Day Has Come, Everything To Lose, I Want To, Full Circle are all songs co-written by and featured on Cheyenne Kimball's debut album "The Day Has Come." All rights reserved to the respected parties involved. Artists/Songs/Albums/Labels (Epic/ Daylight)

Luthier - someone who builds and repairs stringed musical instruments.

Ku - are trousers or pants (Chinese culture)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 25 - One Original Thing

 _Central, Amestris_

Sitting on Roy's sofa at his house, Roy asks Al. "So those were the brothers that the both of you told me about who impersonated you guys in Xenotime, while working for Mugear? " Al nods his head. Roy takes a quick breath. "And both of their specialty in alchemy is nature. Plants, trees, etc." Al nods his head again. "And there's the issue with Russell and what he's learned about the transmutation circles in Siam-Sid, obviously. At least I now have a picture to go along with their faces."

Al sighs. "I'm more concerned about Fletcher. I mean-" He groans then throws his hands in the air. "I don't know what to do!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Roy then changes the subject and asks Al. "So what did Janine needed your help with?"

Al looks at Roy surprised. "Huh? Well ...you see- (He then sighs) She asked me to keep it between myself, my brother and her for the time being. Sorry, but I was asked not to tell anybody."

Roy looks away, buried deep in his own thoughts. _'I wonder why she didn't ask for my help like she always does'_ His expression drops. Al, who's now confused, asks. "Are you ok? You look like you're sad about something."

Roy sighs then chuckles lightly. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Al smiles. "Work still weighing you down, Sir?" Roy smiles as well. "It's that obvious, huh?" Al laughs.

The next morning, Al and Roy are already in the office waiting for everyone to show up. Al looks at the door and asks. "So who do you think is gonna show up first?"

Roy looks up. "Hm?" He then shrugs his shoulders and returns to his paperwork. Al looks at Roy with a bored expression. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Al, can you get that for me please?" "Sure," Al replies, matching his bored attitude. He walks over and opens the door.

? - "Oh. Well hello there young man, is the Lieutenant General in today?" Al looks back at Roy with a blushed face as he waves for Al to let her in. "Thank you." She says as Al moves to the side. "Good Morning Lt General Roy Mustang." "Good Morning to you as well Colonel Amarosa Wright."

Ama - "I see that for once you are setting the example for your subordinates than the other way around."

Roy lets out an annoyed sigh. "What brings me the pleasure of your visit, Colonel?" Ama smiles. "Well, I was hoping to run into Rambo here. Figured that she would have found a date for the ball by now. Unless..." She turns to look at Al. "Young man, are you her date for the military ball in a few days?" Al looks at her confused.

The door the office then opens up and Hawkeye, Rambo, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, and Breda enter. Everyone exchanges hello's. "Can we help you with anything, Colonel Wright?" Hawkeye asks her.

Ama - "Indeed. Rambo if you can, drop off the documents regarding the current situation of the 'Affliction' case. That would be-"

AJ - "You didn't see it on your desk already? It should be there. I dropped it off last night before I left from work." Ama puts a finger to her lip. "Well, then I should head there now and check. Thank you in advance." AJ smiles and nods her head. Colonel Wright then excuses herself and leaves.

After lunch hour, the Fuhrer calls Janine to his office to make a delivery. She heads out and makes it back before mid-afternoon. When the day is finally over, the group heads over to Madam's bar.

Opening the door and everyone else takes their seats at the table, Roy, and Al head over to the stools. "Guess the kid needs some advice," Havoc says to the others when he sees them walking over and sitting down.

Roy asks Al. "So any plans on what you wanna do? You should think about talking to Ling about training in Xing with those other Alkahastrists."

Al sighs, placing his elbows on the table and covering his face with his hands temporary. "I don't know what to do. I mean I definitely want to learn more about Alkahastry but it's just- what if-"

Roy - "You're worried about running into May, aren't you?" "It's what she did is why I'm bothered so much," Roy asks. "What did she do?"

Al leans towards Roy with a blushed, flustered and embarrassed face. "She um... she uh... (He then mutters quickly) shekissedmeinthehallwayatmybrotherswedding." Roy looks at Al surprised, smiling. "Oh really?" "You understood that!" Roy laughs. "Of course I do. Janine does the same thing when she's either embarrassed or shy." He laughs again.

Al sighs sadly. "And then there's her. I do like her but I'm worried about hurting her like that."

Roy stops laughing and looks at Al with sympathetic eyes. "There's that military ball that is coming up at the end of the week. You could ask her if you could be her date. After all, she's always attended one with us to accompanying her. So I'm sure she would be happy to finally be attending it with someone as the same age as herself for once."

Al looks at AJ as she's laughing to whatever Jean and Heymans are talking about. "But what if I mess up?"

Roy - "Then mean what you say and don't lie to her." (Leaning a little closer to Al) Roy tells him. "You see Al, as I told you before. Girls are very sensitive when it comes to their feelings. I've seen my fair share of broken hearts. Now whether or not if it was because of me or someone else, I'm not gonna admit to anything. But I will say this like I've told you before. Go out and explore your options. If you wanna date, then do it. If you really want to study Alkahastry, then go for it. But you will always need to follow your instincts and intuition, first and foremost, above everything else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Imperial City, Capitol of Xing: Imperial Palace_

Walking out of their room from the paradise gardens, Lan-Fan takes Winry to the Imperial Workshop as Ling takes Ed to the Training Grounds.

Ling - "I assumed since you can't perform your Alchemy anymore, I figured as much that you would want to enhance your swordsmanship skills since I know you've already been trained to wield a gun." Ed stops walking, looking at Ling. Ling stops as well looking back at him.

Ed - "Hawkeye taught me the same year I joined. It was mandatory for all beginners. Rule of the Amestrian Military. Had to follow orders regardless if I liked them or not."

Ling - "Are you going back or-" "No." Ed nods his head and says in a tone. Then Ed starts walking again. Ling follows his lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

Roy and Al walk back over to sit with the others at the table. "Well look who finally decided to join us. The kid and Mr. Light." Havoc says. Others at the table start laughing, even Al chuckles. "MR LIGHT! Really, Jean!"

While both Roy and Jean are shouting back and forth at each other, Al walks over and whispers something in Janine's ear. She stands up and follows him to the counter.

AJ - "Did he tell you about his assessment that's coming up?" She says as she sits down. Al stares at her in shock. "No, we didn't talk about that. Does he know what he wants to do?" "I don't know. I'd assumed he was gonna ask you since he'd already fought your brother?"

Al - "Wait? He wants to compare the both of us?" Shrugging her shoulders. "Probably. Maybe. Maybe not. I asked him about it awhile back since he asked me the question himself." Looking at her flabbergasted, he asks. "He wants to fight you?"

She laughs. "It's not like that. Last year it was more of how much of the fire that he creates can he control?" Al looks at her questionably. She laughs again. "What?" She asks him. "So you're saying that last year it was him vs you?"

AJ playfully rolls her eyes. "Again Al, take out the vs. I volunteered myself since he wanted to show the higher up's how much more of his alchemy he can control. The rules are made up to whereas you can choose to show off your improved set of skills or you can fight against a fellow alchemist, military personnel or not." Al puts his finger to his chin as a thought comes to mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Imperial City, Xing: Imperial Palace_

Meanwhile, Winry is looking around and admiring the tools and machinery in the workshop, she comes across several stewardesses sewing, making different types of clothing. A Luthier who is surrounded by a variety of instruments. A blacksmith who is forging metal, making a variety of differently sized swords. Tables are spread across one side of the building with pottery and porcelain mixtures, ready to be made.

Win - "Wow. These are so beautiful." She says as she walks over to a display case that has different sculptures and statues of dragons and other glass animals inside of it.

Lan-Fan - "You can make your own if you like. Shall I send someone for Edward?"

Winry excitedly turns around to face Lan-Fan. "You mean it!" Lan-Fan nods her head. "Your so awesome, Lan-Fan." Lan-Fan smiles back at Winry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

Al - "You know, I just remembered and can't help but wonder what that Oritronic thing that the suit of armor was talking about a while back?" AJ folds her arms across her chest, playing a role. "Dang. I completely forgot about that." "Do you know if anything has come to fruition?" AJ nods her head. "No. But I hope Big Blue is close though." She sighs.

She then notices the time on the clock. Grabbing her jacket and putting it on, she stands. "Well, I gotta get home and get some sleep. I'm off tomorrow and I gotta get up early to train with Alex and Becky." Al taps her on the shoulder and asks. "Can I come with? It's not like I've got anything better to do." AJ nods her head and the two of them leave after saying goodnight to everyone else.

Closing the door to the bar, Al and AJ start walking. Inside, Jean asks Roy. "You sure about that? Letting him be her date for this weekend's Ball?" Smirking, Roy replies. "Of course. I trust that she won't make a rash and immature decisions. Not to mention his gentle approach on things especially regarding my niece."

Jean takes a quick breath. "So when are you gonna tell them about you and Janine's relationship?" "That's none of your concern, Jean." Jean turns his attention back to his cup, resting on the table, in between his hands.

Outside, AJ asks. "So Al?" "Yeah?" "Was there ever a moment where you had to give Ed a piggyback?" Al chuckles. "Plenty of times, though he'll never admit to it," AJ smirks. "I wonder if Roy's ever given him one as well?" They both stop and stare at each other before breaking into laughter.

The next day at the Armstrong mansion, one of the housekeepers lets them in. Waiting in the living quarters, Alex opens the doors quickly, scarring both of them.

Alex, who rips off begins to flex his muscles in front of them to give them some encouragement. "BEHOLD THE STRENGTH OF YEARS IN TRAINING. COME! ALPHONSE ELRIC AND JANINE RAMBO! WE SHALL SEE WHAT EACH OF YOUR POTENTIALS HOLD AND YOU SHALL EACH AQUIRE IT USING VITALITY!" Picking up each one of the children, he takes them to the mansion's outdoor field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Imperial City, Xing: Imperial Palace_

At the training grounds, Ling and Ed are engaged in a practicing sword-fighting match. The both of them are shirtless, wearing only their Ku's.

Ling - "Gotta say I was worried about you being not up to par with training." "Jeez cut me some slack, Ling. I'm still training with Al." "That's good to know. I wouldn't want you getting your ass kicked!" "Shut up!" Ling swings his sword but Ed blocks it, kicking Ling in the stomach. "Aagh!" Ling yells, clutching his waist.

Smirking, Ling shouts to Ed. "Is that the best you got, short stuff!" "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Ed yells back, rushing towards Ling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris: Armstrong Mansion/Central Headquarters_

Laying on the grass outside on their backs, both Alphonse and Janine are trying to catch their breath, panting from exhaustion. Al groans. "My arms feel like two pillars of goo." AJ groans as well. "My legs feel like two blocks made from gelatin."

Alex - "WE SHALL CONTINUE OUR TRAINING CHILDREN! GROWING STRENGTH FOR THE BONES OF GROWING BOYS AND GIRLS ARE IMPORTANT INDEED!" A housekeeper taps Alex on the shoulder and the two of them engage in a conversation.

AJ - "He's completely bluffing." Al replies. "I don't think so." Al turns to look at AJ. "I have a plan and it's worked before." They roll over and start whispering to each other as Alex is distracted.

Back at HQ, Roy who is furiously filling out piles on piles of paperwork, tossing any completed ones off of his desk and scrambling to organize them afterward.

Roy - "DAMMIT! Where is the-" Hawkeye cuts him off, handing him a piece of paper. "Why thank you, Colonel." "You're welcome, Sir." At the end of the day, Roy uses his sleeve to wipe his forehead. "Finally. I'm done." Taking a sigh of relief, Roy stands up and takes a look out the window. Stretching, he yawns and then says. "Man, I'm tired. Hey, Hawkeye. Did Clover say where she was going since it's her day off?"

Riza - "Both her and Alphonse, I believe are training at the Armstrong Mansion. They should still be there." "Remind me to head over there and pick them up shortly." Hawkeye picks her head up and looks at him. "What?" He asks as she's just staring at him. She then makes a circle in the air. "Full Circle, Sir."

Once Alex is flipped onto his back. Al and AJ cheer. "Yay! We did it!" "Great plan, Alphonse!" They high-five each other then give each other a hug. Her arms are wrapped around his back as his arms are over her shoulders. Blushing as both of their heartbeats are beating rapidly. AJ looks up as Al looks down at her. Blinking several times, before leaning their faces towards each other, Alex stands back up.

Janine notices Alex's movement and breaks apart from Al's grip. She blushed deeply, looking away from Al. Alphonse, looks away from her, blushing deeply as well.

Alex - "Good work, the both of you. Now onto to other matters-" Both Al and AJ's stomach growl at the same. "Well, I suppose we can save that for later. I'll have the chef's prepare lunch." Al and AJ cheer with happiness. Alex smiles at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Imperial City, Xing: Imperial Palace_

Ed and Ling who just walked into the workshop, Winry runs over and hugs Edward. He, in turn, hugs her back. Greeting his wife with a kiss on the lips, he asks her afterward. "So... what do you want to do?" She tells him about the pottery and shows his the case with the glass animals.

Ed - "So when can we get started?" Winry, who gives Ed her sexy smirk causing him to blush, tells him. "Well, I was thinking what if I made you something and you make me something in return. Then we can surprise each other with a gift." She giggles at his priceless reaction.

Grinning at her, he tells her in a seductive tone. "The day has come, Ms. Elric. Expect to lose this challenge at your request."

She smiles while leaning closer to his face. "I want to see you try but it won't even be close, Mr. Elric." She turns and heads in a direction of the workshop, he does the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

After eating, Al heads over with Alex to the mansion's indoor gym, While Becky picks up AJ and the both of them leave for the shooting range.

Riza excuses herself and heads down to the gun range as well, joining AJ and Becky. About an hour goes by when Roy himself decides to head down and join them. When he makes to the entrance, all three of them are there already. Becky leaves as soon as Roy walks over to the girls. "You ladies ready?" They nod their heads.

Arriving at the Armstrong Mansion, Roy parks the car, waiting for Al to walk out. After a few minutes, Al comes out and sits in the back seat next to AJ. "Who else is hungry?" Al asks.

At an outdoor stand ramen restaurant, the four of then sit down for a chit-chat amongst themselves. "So AJ?" "Yeah?" "What's the deal with you and your necklace? You seemed a bit too attached it earlier at training?"

Looking away shortly, she replies in a soft tone. "It was given to me by someone that I care about deeply, so I get paranoid when I can't find it or if I think that I've might have lost it. Everyone has something special that they have that they cherish the most because it means a great deal to them. Don't you have something that means the most you, Alphonse?" "Yeah, a few things actually. (He pauses then sighs) Sorry."

AJ - "It's fine. I know you meant well. Your curiosity was nagging you, wasn't it?" Al looks her, surprised. She laughs at his reaction. "Speaking of something that people cherish. Is there anything that you cherish, Roy?" Riza asks him.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do. In fact, I have more than just one thing that I love dearly. Something sacred or as one's safe haven as I like to call it." "It's like that one original thing like I've got, ain't it?" AJ asks him.

Roy smiles "I'll have everything to lose if anything happens to any of them." AJ and Riza share an endearing smile at Roy. Al smiles as well.

AJ then tells them. "I think beauty is in the eye of the beholder. In my opinion, I think someone is their most beautiful when they show any kind of love and kindness, not with their hands but with their soul." "Wow, that is a good point," Al says smiling at AJ. She smiles back. "Everyone has that one original thing that no one else has and that's just one of their differences from everyone else."

Riza smirks and says. "Don't expect to find any diamonds in a pile of stones though, Rambo." "That's so true!" AJ and Riza burst into laughter. The two boys there are looking the girls, confused.

Al looks at Roy. "Do you know what-" "Not a damn clue. I can only guess girl talk, maybe."

Back at her place, with her legs crossed sitting on her bed. AJ pulls out The Metatronic Stone from underneath her shirt. Holding it in her hand, it glows lightly. 'Even after all of these years, it still amazes me that you chose me as your carrier. I wonder what's to come. Even though I'm scared and nervous, I know I'm gonna be ready for all of it.'

 **End of Chapter 25**


	26. Glow

Yes, this chapter is inspired by Britt Nicole's song " Glow " off of her 2nd album " The Lost Get Found "

Glow, Walk On The Water, Safe are all songs co-written by and featured on Britt Nicole's 2nd album "The Lost Get Found." All rights reserved to the respected parties involved. Artist/Songs/Album/Label (Sparrow)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 26 - Glow

 _Imperial City, Xing: Imperial Palace_

A few days later and the day before Ed and Winry's honeymoon is over, they agreed to meet in their room to exchange their gifts to each other.

Ed - "As a gentleman always says, Ladies first." He respectfully bows his head to Winry. She giggles, blushing in return.

Win bows her head in return, thanking him as well. She then jogs over to the closet and pulls out his wrapped present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

The morning of the Military's Ball, Roy sits down with Al in his office. "So have you asked her yet?" Al looks away nervously. "I'll take that as a no. (Roy sighs) 'What am I gonna do with him?' Look, if you want I can ask her for you and let you know what she says." Al nods his head. "Thanks." He says. "You're welcome." Roy replies.

An hour before the afternoon, as Al is walking down the hall. He runs into Ross and the two chat briefly. AJ, who just finished delivering her fifth run to drop off documents to the Internal Affairs and Weaponry Development Archives. Stops in her tracks when she sees them.

Maria - "Oh hey Rambo. Thanks for running that paperwork down for me and Denny. " "Sure thing. (She nervously looks away briefly, blushing) Um... Al do you ...uh can I have a moment of your time?" Al closes his eyes and smiles. "Sure." Maria excuses herself.

Walking a bit further down the hall in HQ, she stops and turns to him. She locks her fingers together, nervously asking him. "So um... there's a uh... a-an event that's tonight. (She takes a deep breath to try to calm her nerves) I was um... wondering... if you wou-" Rubbing the back of his neck, he asks. "That lady from the other day said something about a Ball that was coming up soon. I think her name was Right ...or Ryht ...or was it Whyt?" AJ starts giggling causing Al to blush. Clearing her throat afterwards, she tells him. "Her name is Wright, Al. You're so funny!" She starts laughing, causing Al's blush to darken.

Chuckling a bit himself, Al then asks her. "Well, I was wondering if you know- you would want to go together. I mean. If I'm allowed to that is. I uh probably should of asked the Fuhrer, first." Smiling and blushing, she replies. "Sure. I'd like that. Thank you for asking, Alphonse." He blushes as he turns his head away slightly. She kisses him on the cheek quickly before running back to the Fuhrer's office. Al stands there holding the cheek she just kissed, grinning from ear to ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Imperial City, Xing: Imperial Palace_

Ed - "Thanks babe." Ed kisses her on the lips. She laughs lightly as she asks him. "So where's my present?" Tapping her waist lightly, he says. "Wait right here." He heads over to his luggage and opens it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

Walking back to Roy's office, almost making it to the door. It flies open with Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman rushing out of it and running down the hall. Roy and Riza immediately step out as well. Roy spots Al. "Care to join us, Elric?" He smirks. "Do you really need to ask?" Al replies, smiling.

Running laps at the training field. Hawkeye stands in the middle, timing everyone. Hawkeye shouts to them. "Alright, boys. When I fire, you start." Roy, Al, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and Falman who are lined up, side by side each other at the starting points. Riza aims her guns at the sky and fires.

The boys take off running. Once daybreak hits, the men are either laying or sitting down, catching their breaths. Panting, Roy asks Al. "Crap. I forgot to ask Janine for you, Al. I'm sorry." "It's fine. She said yes when I asked." "When?" "Earlier in the hallway before I came to see you." "Well good for you, Al." Roy pats him on the back. The others including Hawkeye stare with concern at Roy.

Walking into the Fuhrer's office, Roy and Al take a seat. Grumman jumps right on topic. "I hear that you have a date for tonight? Do you have a tuxedo to wear to the Ball?" Al nods his head. "No." He replies. "Well then let's get you ready then, shall we?" The Fuhrer tells him. Al looks down nervously.

As Roy is fixing Al's tie, Al nervously asks while his arms and legs start trembling lightly. "So uh um... are any of Janine's family members gonna be there. I-I haven't met any of her relatives or yet alone even her adopted mother. I-I mean what it they hate me or think that I'm not good enough to dance with or be her date for the evening. Or even worse-"

Roy places his hands on Al's shoulders. "Relax and take a deep breath, Alphonse." Al takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Don't worry, Al. I'm certain that they like you regardless. You're a good kid, remember that."

Making it to the Military's Annual Ball, Roy walks Alphonse over to the steps. "Alright Al, this is where she will be walking down the steps. I'm gonna leave you here, so don't worry. Everything will be fine." Roy pats him on the back and then walks away. Al sighs heavily. 'This is gonna be disastrous, I just know it' Putting his head down, sadly.

A few minutes later, while his back is turned, Janine comes walking down the steps. She taps him on his shoulders, causing a minor jump scare reaction from Al. "Damn it General, don't-" He freezes when he turns around and sees her. "Uhhh..." She is wearing a black dress with heels, her hair is in a side braid with a blue hairband keeping it in place. Her earrings match the color of her sliver bracelet. Al notices that she's wearing make-up as well. 'Wow she looks really pretty right now'

AJ then raises an eyebrow at him. AJ asks him. "Confusing me someone else, Elric?" "Yes. I mean no. I mean-" "It's alright. It's alright." She tells him, waving her hand, giggling afterwards.

After the formal dance and articulations, Al and AJ head outside where Jean flags them down in Roy's car. Driving them over to Madam's bar, they enter soon afterward.

Chris - "Good. I was hoping that I could have a chat with the both you before either of you called it a night."

AJ - "Sure." Al asks her. "Are we in trouble, Ma'am?" Chris nods her head (no). "Marisol, If you are intending on becoming a potential love interest for Alphonse, it's for the best that we tell him now before someone else tells him later on. Alright, little one."

Al - "Tell me what? Janine, what is she talking about?" AJ turns to face Al in her seat. Chris then places her hand top of Ari's hand on the table. "Alphonse." Al looks at Chris. "My real name is Chris Mustang. I'm Marisol's adopted mother." Al sits still for a few minutes, contemplating what Chris just told. Al stands up quickly and shouts. "YOU'RE HER WHAT!"

Chris - "Sit Down! (He quickly sits back down on the stool) There's no need to yell so loudly. Now that that's out of the way, my nephew should be-" The front door to the bar opens up. Roy walks in and takes a seat next to AJ.

"Did I miss anything?" Roy asks. Chris looks back at Al. "Alphonse. This my nephew, Roy. Roy Mustang. I'm sure you've of him before today, right?" She says sarcastically. Al, who's still taking everything in. Shaking his head to clear his mind. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. So let me get this right. You (pointing to Chris) are his aunt (pointing to Roy) who is her uncle." (And lastly points to AJ) All three of them nod their head in unison.

Roy, who nudges AJ in the shoulder. "You minus well show him the last thing and tell him about it too." AJ sighs standing up, then asks Al. "Al, remember other day when you asks me about that Oritronic thing, right?" "Yeah? (Al's eyes light up) Did the Fuhrer find anything? Did someone else spot the Armor as well?"

Waving her hands. "No. No, no, nothing like that. But what if I told that The Oritronic is an incomplete version of something else?" Al looks at her confused. She pulls out The Metatronic Stone from underneath her shirt. "Ever heard of The Metatronic Stone, Alphonse?" When she moves her hands away from underneath it, it still continues to float. "Pretty cool, huh Al." AJ says, smirking. The stone starts to glow and Al notices AJ's eyes are now the same blue as the stone's color. Al starts to feel dizzy. 'Why am I feeling so light-hea-' He doesn't get to finish that sentence when he faints. They start shouting his name when they see him lose conciousness

When he wakes up shortly there after, on the floor, his head is laying on Chris's lap and she tells AJ to grab a rag from the closet and damp it some. She thens tells Roy to get Al some water. Al sits up slowly with the help from Chris. "Take it easy." Chris says.

"What Happened?" Al asks as he rubs head. "You passed out when my daughter showed you her spirit stone." "Her spirit stone?" Roy comes out from the back by himself. "Where is she?" Chris asks. "Jacqueline's taking her home. She's seemed pretty upset so I figured why not let her rest up for the night and we'll figure it out to tomorrow. In the meantime, can you sit back on the stool, Al? Me and Chris still want to talk to you." Al nods his head and sits.

The next day at the headquarters, as AJ is walking down the hall, she spots Al and stops still. He sees her as well and stands still as well. "H-hey Janine. How's it going?" Al asks her. She tries to excuse herself but Al puts his hand in front of her. "Stop. Don't run away. (He sighs) Listen." He then whispers something in her ear.

After lunch, Al walks with AJ into an unused office to talk to her. "I get it now. Even more so. Why you were hidden away for all of those years." Not looking at him but looking to the side. "You must think I'm pathetic. Like I'm a freak. A complete weirdo." "No. Especially since I've been called that when I was in the armor."

Staring at Al with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry Al! I didn't mean it like that." He walks towards her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't say sorry. I won't accept it, Ari." She smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Al. I get it. You're definitely a safe haven." Al smiles, hugging her back.

Al then asks her. "So can I see it again? That stone. Your mom called it your spirit stone. What does-" "The stone chose me as it's carrier, it means that the stone has linked itself directly to my soul." Flabbergastic, Al aks. "So... " "It means that whenever I use a high amount of the stone's power, its takes away some of my own life force. It all depends on how much of the stone's power I choose to use. Although..." She sighs. "Sometimes I don't always have control over it."

Al - "Well it's definitely not a Philosopher's Stone, that's for sure." "I've already been told that the more lives that are put into a Philosopher's Stone, the more powerful it gets. The Metatronic Stone on the other hand only takes one soul, in other words, my own." "The carrier's." AJ nods her head.

AJ then takes the stone out from underneath her shirt and a few sliver coins out of her pocket. Placing the coins on the table, she then tells Al. "This stone allows me to manipulate all metal by either increasing or decreasing any properties of said metal. That includes changing its shape, size, and structures regardless of what any kind of metal it may be."

She then places one of her hands over the coins, waving wrist around lightly, changing them from their small shape to a small thin blade. "You're using Alchemy, I can tell." Al says. She nods her head. "I can also heal wounds as well." "How?" "Roy brought Alkahastry to my attention, so he thinks its that kind of Alchemy." Al picks up the blade. "Wow. Impressive. You only change the appearance but-"

A knock on the door breaks their attention. The door opens up as AJ has her back turned to it, shoving the stone back underneath her shirt. "Oh." Riza says as she then turns to look behind her. AJ turns back around facing the door, making a sigh of relief. "They're in here, General." Riza says, as she moves to the side to let him pass her. Roy tells them. "Ed and everyone else are on their way to Xerxes right now, Al. Are the both of you ready so we can pick them up?"

Sitting on the train, Al and AJ sit to the other side of the group, across from them to the right. Both of them are whispering to each other. Giggles and laughter are exchanged between the two children. Roy and the others talk amongst themselves while occasionally glancing in the kid's direction. Al turns to face AJ and whispers something to her. She then grabs his hands and entwines her fingers with his.

Leaving the edge of Liore, Roy, AJ, Al, Riza, Havoc and Alex head over to Xerxes, making it there before mid-afternoon. Roy and Riza look behind them and see Al and AJ holding hands. They make it to the water fountain. "So where are they?" Roy asks Al. From a distance, Al spots something on the roof of one of the buildings. Leaning to AJ's level, he asks her since she's looking in the same direction. "You see that two, right?" He asks her. "It's definitely an extension." "An extension, you say." Al claps his hands placing them on the ground, aiming his Alchemy towards the building.

Creating a slanted bridge that extends to the roof of the building. Using the wall that Ed was hiding behind, he starts to fall backward, sliding down the slant. AJ then uses the stone to melt the nearby pole into liquid metal moving it to the end and turning it into a thin metal sheet at the bottom. Ed slides directly onto the sheet.

Al - "That was way cooler than the sword that I made." He says, smiling at AJ who blushes and giggles. Ed, who stands up quickly and looks down at the sheet. "How in the hell did This Get Here!" Ed yells. Al, AJ and the others start laughing. "Ed. Ed! Where are you?" Winry shouts. "Over Here!" He yells back.

Heinkel (in his lion form) jumps down from another building while holding Winry in his arms. Jerso, Zampano, and Darius who are also there and in their forms as well, following Heinkel's lead. Darius tells Ed that when he heard a transmutation going on, they immediately took Winry to a save zone and changed their forms to ready themselves for anything. Afterwards, they decided to look for Ed once each one of them felt it was safe.

Ed thanks them after Heinkel gently places Winry on the ground, she runs over and hugs him. Turning his attention back to Al, he asks. "So what did Armstrong need your help with?" Al sighs. "Later brother. There's uh... something else I need to talk you about." He looks at Darius. "Where's that save zone at?"

Riza, Jean, Alex and the four chimeras are all standing guard outside. Either on the roof or standing out in front of the building that the Elrics and Mustangs are in.

Making it there, Al begins to tell Ed the news. "So... " Al starts. Ed looks at Mustang, who nods his head in Al's direction. Ed then looks back at his brother. "What's the matter, Al?" Ed asks. Rubbing the back of his head. 'How should I tell him this' Al puts up three fingers. "Three things you wanna share," Ed says. Al nods his head.

Al - "Do you remember when the guys talked to me about dating?" "Well yeah cuz it was on my wedding day, so what about it?" Ed replies. Winry asks. "Al, are you dating someone?" Blushing, Al nods his head. "C'mon spill, who is it?" "Wait, brother. (Al takes a quick breath) Do you remember that nice woman from the bar, Madam Chrismas?" "Yeah. Of course, I do."

Ed makes a disgusted face when a picture pops into his head. "That's Not It, Brother!" Al yells to him. Roy tells Ed. "Madam Christmas's real name is Chris Mustang. She is my biological aunt, Edward." Ed's and Winry's eyes widen and their jaws drop.

Al takes an exhasberated deep breath. "I've met Janine's adopted mother, by the way." "Is she nice, Alphonse?" Al nods and smiles at Winry. "Ari likes to call her her Goddess. Around strangers, she calls her Ms. Beautiful." AJ smiles at Al's words.

Roy smirks and tells Ed. "Chris Mustang is Janine's adopted mother." Ed puts his hands up and tries to relax. It doesn't work. "YOU'RE DATING A MUSTANG, ALPHONSE!" Edward yells. Winry starts laughing. "AH Hahahahaha!" She falls to her knees, clutching her stomach, erupting with laughter. Ed (Who is pissed beyond measure) turns to his wife. Grinding his teeth, he asks her. "Winry. Just what. The Fuck. Is so. FUNNY!"

Calming herself down, she sits up and says. "It's Karma." "Come again, dear?" Ed asks. Winry stands up, dusting herself off. "I said it's karma. As in all of those times, you butted heads with, made fun of and disrespected Mustang." She giggles some more. Everyone else, who are either on the roof or standing outside in front of the building, are trying their best to cover up their own laughter.

Walking back to Liore, Ed grumbles. "My Traitorous little brother. I swear when I-" Al stops and turns around quickly. Everyone stops as well. "Get over yourself, Ed! You don't even work for him anymore and plus you've said it yourself how much you respect the guy for everything he has done for the both of us!" "Well Excuuuse me Al for having a bit of incredulity after just finding out about Janine!"

Ed then realizes something. Making a 'duh, well now it makes sense' expression. Ed turns and looks at Roy. "I get it now. Your behavior. Why your hand was shaking. Why you had that nervous attitude when we first her. Why you've even kept her away from us, hell practically everyone else for that matter for all of those years. The way the both of you look of care at each other, should have been an obvious sign." "Brother," Al says. Ed looks at him.

 _Click!_

Everyone looks to either Jean, Riza or AJ who have their guns pointed in the direction to Liore. "Company, Sir!" Riza tells him. Roy tries to look in the distance, then notices a figure walking towards them.

AJ - "Damn it." Once she realizes who it is. The Armor, who is approaching the gang.

Al - "The Oritronic." He says. "Al, ya mind telling me what the hell is going on since apparently you know?" Ed asks.

Roy turns around, facing both Havoc and Armstrong. "Captain Jean Havoc and Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong. You are both ordered to escort Edward and Winry safety through Liore to their desired destination. Stay with them until further notice." They salute. "Yes, Sir!"

Ed looks at his brother once more before he sighs, following his wife, Jean and Alex. Walking to the side while looking at the Armor as it's looking straight forward at AJ. 'Why is it only looking at her?' Ed asks himself. The Armor stops and looks at Edward as well. Just a few feet away from AJ and the gang.

AJ walks forward a bit and uses some of the stone's power to melt a few objects that are near the edge of Liore and creates a few long thin metal sheets, lining them up, side by side, moving them directly in between Ed and the Armor. Alex grabs Ed putting underneath his arm as Jean grabs Winry by the hand and they start running towards Liore. The metal sheets fall down, flat onto the sand once they make it into the city afterward.

The Armor then looks back at AJ. Without saying anything, the Armor's hand starts to glow as it lifts it up and a few metal spikes start flying past it, aimed at the group. AJ uses her stone, transforming the metal sheets into a pillar, attracting the spikes to it. Her idea works.

The Armor then laughs. "So... you are that other glow. Although I can already tell how basic you are with your powers, certainly meaning that you cannot walk on the water just yet."

Roy - "Identify yourself!" He commands. Armor looks at Roy. "I don't have to listen to the likes of you, murderer of Ishbal." Roy glares at the Armor. Al asks. "What do you mean when you said she's basic with her powers?"

The Armor shrugs its shoulders. "It not that hard to figure out that she's not using it to its full potential like she's supposed to."

Al - "What do mean like she's supposed to?"

Riza - "Explain."

Armor - "Jeez. I mean do I really have to? Do you still hide behind people after all this time? I mean come on! It's not you were the one killed by a murderer?"

Ari's hands start to tremble 'No. It can't be... It can't be.' She looks to the ground briefly. 'But his voice sounds so much like...'

Roy - "Is that how you ended up in that body?"

Armor - "Don't act like you care now. I mean it's not like the both of you (pointing to Riza and Roy) rushed over to me like you did her (pointing to Janine)." Al notices Roy's and Riza's faces become pale as snow. "Isn't that right... Ari? Or I say, Marisol!" The Armor yells, pointing at Ari.

AJ looks at him with a stunned/ petrified face. "Jake!" She whispers back.

 **End of Chapter 26**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Surprised right! Boy o' boy, things are about to go down! Teeheehee. I hope you guys liked it!_


	27. Keep On Keepin' On

Yes, this chapter is inspired by Jojo's song " Keep On Keepin' On " off of her self-titled debut album " JoJo "

Keep On Keepin' On, Use My Shoulder, and Breezy are all songs written by or are featured on Joanna Levesque's self-titled debut album "JoJo." All rights reserved to the respected parties involved. Artist/Songs/Album/Labels (Universal/ NA2 (not available))

Breezy is a slang term for his girl/her man/ vice versa.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 27 - Keep On Keepin' On

 _1907, Schuylkill Falls, Creta_

At the funeral of her mother Nara, Marisol sits on a bench in the back of the church. Roxy is holding her friend's hand, wiping her own eyes with the other, whispering words of comfort. Ari is using her other hand to cover her face as she's crying. "Ari, it'll be ok. It'll be ok. I'm here. My momma will be here for you. Medesto, your dad is still with us. He's just-" "He's sad like I am, Tori. Mommy's gone and she's never coming back. I c-can't ever get her hugs again. I-I can't won't feel her kissys again. I-I just-" She starts sobs harder as she's pulled into a hug by Roxy.

After the funeral, Medesto walks out of the church holding onto his daughter's hand. Getting into a car, they head home. The next morning, Ari hears from her bedroom.

Medesto - "WHAT! What do you mean that they lost it! ... DAMN IT! ... Well, can someone look in the crematory again? ... Why isn't anyone trying to help me? ... Hello? Hello?" He slams the phone back down on the receiver. "DAMN IT!" He yells.

Sitting at the top of the steps, Ari looks at her father with worry. "Meddy." (It's Ari's nickname for her father) He stands up and walks away from his seat, heading for the stairs. She stands up and walks down the steps to him, hugging him when they finally reach each other. "I'm sorry, honey. Meddy is trying his best." 'I know, daddy. I know." She gives him a kiss on the cheek earning a light chuckle out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1908, Schuylkill Falls, Creta: Winter and Spring_

Sitting down on a couch at her first foster parent's house, she looks down at her hands. Folding them together, she looks up at Crayton. The older woman then sits down next to Ari. They introduce themselves to each other.

 _A few months later..._

As Ari is walking into the living room, Crayton calls her up to the guest room that Ari is using. "I'm gonna need you to answer a question and you will need to swear on your mother's grave if you are telling me the truth on whether or not you left anything disgusting on my bed that you are borrowing?" "Why would you ask me something like that? No- No I didn't." "Do not question me, just do it!" The volume in her voice scares Marisol.

"..." "Good girl. Now, what's this?" Crayton asks Ari, lifting up blanket on the bed. "It's a used tissue." "And why did you leave it here on the bed? You've been here for a few months so I know you know where the trash can is at. I told you to be honest with me and you just lied me even after you swore on your dead mother's grave! Now stay in this room and do not leave until I say so!" Crayton slams the door closed as she leaves the room.

Maralynn, who's older and is also a foster child like Ari, says. "And to think that I had to do wait until you left for school to put it there. Damn that was too easy." Ari who has tears leaking out of her eyes doesn't say anything, just only stares at the other girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1909, Schuylkill Falls, Creta: Winter, Early Spring_

At the third foster mom's house, Ari is scolded by the woman. Borgan, who is pointing and shouting at Ari. "Clean here! Wash up that mess! Don't mess up again! Or Else!" Her screeched voice causes Ari to flinch and start washing the dishes at a faster pace. "Even if you do everything I say. You are still a worthless, weak and pathetic little girl. Both you and your father are nothing but scrum!" Ari quickly stands and turns around to face Borgan. "Don't Talk About My Father Like That!"

 _Slap!_ Borgan slaps Ari across the face. Ari bursts out crying afterward. "DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN, BRAT! You will respect me and You will do everything I tell you too, understand Trash?" She says as she grabs Ari's chin and forces her to look at her. Sniffling, Ari replies. "Y-Yes ma'am."

The next day at school, the bruise of Ari's cheek is visible and she is bullied by some her classmates. When Roxy, Tiana and the crew see her, Roxy's shouts. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, ARI!" The moment when Ari sees Roxy, she runs over and hugs her friend, crying her heart out. Roxy and her other friends hug her back, whispering words of comfort. When Roxy looks up, through the window she sees Borgan pulling up in her car to the front of the school. "Marisol." Ari looks up at Roxy, who asks her. "Did she hit you, lil sis?" "Yeah. After I yelled back at her. She disrespected Meddy." Roxy then pulls Ari into another hug.

Holding Ari's shoulder's, Roxy tells her. "Keep on Keepin' on, Marisol. No matter what don't give up. Work with whatchu got so that way one day you will fly so high that you won't see them anymore, even when you look down." Ari smiles at Roxy's words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1911, Briggs Mountain, Amestris_

Once the dust settles Marisol, who is hovering over Greywolf, backs away from him a little as he tries to sit up. He then attempts to stand on his feet but to no avail. "Hey, take it easy, Greywolf." He looks at her as she looks back at him. He then sighs, putting his head back down and looking away from her.

She sighs as well. "Listen, I-I uh- Huh?" She notices several other wolves around her and Greywolf. Quickly standing, she looks around at each one of them. When a brown wolf approaches the injured wolf, he sniffs his leader briefly as Greywolf watches him. Greywolf then tries to stand again and this time actually succeeds.

Limping towards his comrades, Greywolf stops suddenly and looks back at Ari. The stone starts to glow in her pocket and she takes it out. It then floats in between the both of them. They look at each other once more as both of their eyes glow the same color as the stone.

The stone then stops glowing and falls to the ground. Picking up, Ari looks at it again before placing it back into her pocket. A loud collapse of a huge rock scares all of them, as they all flinch and turn in that direction just as another dust cloud enlopes them.

Coughing heavily and having difficulty with trying to breath, Ari passes out again. Once the dust settles again, the black wolf runs over to her and with his mouth, grabs the back of her jacket, pulling her towards the edge of the forest. The tan and light gray wolf grab onto her arm and leg, helping to drag her. Once they get there, they let go of her and run back to their leader, Greywolf, who is still injured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1913, Central, Amestris: ? Mansion_

When Marisol slowly opens her eyes again, her mouth is still gagged and she is now lying on her back. Her arms and legs are spread out and bound. Looking the ceiling, she then turns her head and sees the same knives as before only now she's right next to them.

Adam - "AH! My prey has awoken from her purposeful slumber. Now it is time for some ... fun." He holds up another needle and a bottle. Draining the bottle with the needle, he tosses the bottle into a bin on the other side of the room.

Adam then holds her arm tightly as she tries to struggle. "QUIT IT!" He yells. She stops and lays still, just staring at him with petrified eyes as tears are falling down. He then slowly injects the needle's point into her arm. She screams out in pain until her voice gives out. Huffing and panting, she feels her body temperature rise.

Adam - "There. Now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Her vision starts to get blurry, she feels very dizzy and light-headed. He then grabs a knife off of the table and looks back at her waiting for her to close her eyes. Just as her eyes are beginning to close...

Ari screams as he cuts her on her arm. Adam starts laughing loudly. "YESSS! SCREAM LOUDER! SCREAM UNTIL YOU CAN'T SCREAM ANYMORE!" Adam laughs again. Once he no longer hears her screaming, he looks over and notices that she's passed out. "Oh. The prey has fainted. How disappointing." He hovers over her, watching her scarce breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1914, Central, Amestris: Abandoned Warehouse (Winter)_

With her hands tied over her head, legs wrapped in rope, bound together. Adam picks up a needle. He then grabs her chin. "Well, Well, your skin certainly has recovered awfully quickly from our last encounter. Tell me. Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine, ...Carrier." He grins widely.

"Go To Hell!" She replies in an angered tone. "Well, I certainly would appreciate some company for the trip, now won't I?" He replies as he sticks the needle into the side of her waist. She screams in pain.

Draining some of her blood, when he finishes he lets go of her chin at the same time he takes out the needle. Catching her breath as her body trembles from the pain and sudden intrusion, he tells her as he smiles widely at the needle that has her blood inside. "Thanks for this precious substance." He says as he walks away and closes the door behind him. She then notices the stone missing from around her neck. Quickly shooting her head up, she sees the light from the stone coming through the cracks in the door.

Feeling the rebound from the stone's energy, her conscious fades little by little. Before she passes out, she hears what appears to be metal, scraping against the ground nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1914, Central Hospital, Amestris (Summer after The Promised Day)_

Walking around inside of the hospital that her friends and family are in after the events of The Promised Day, Ari passes by a room full of newborn babies. She stops and walks back to look through the window.

Ari awes and stares lovingly at the babies and doesn't notice a nurse open the door on the opposite side. "They sure are adorable, aren't they?" The nurse says. Startled and looking back behind her and then taking a quick breath to relax herself. "Yeah. They are." The nurse opens the door to the room and closes it behind her. After watching the nurse feed and change some of their diapers, Ari starts to walk away.

Walking to the corner of the hallway, she hears some commotion from a room. She stops and looks through the window. A mother is holding her baby and is in tears with a man who is also crying next to her, both in which are staring sadly at the baby. She notices the baby's grip on the man's finger.

A few minutes goes by when the baby's hand eventually let's go and the baby doesn't move at all. The mother pulls the baby closer to her chest, crying hysterically alongside the man. Ari can't help but start crying as well. She then takes off down to the double doors at the end of the hallway, dropping to her knees and crying heavily.

Calming herself down and cleaning herself up. She opens one door and sits in the waiting room. A few minutes goes by, she stands back up and heads back to Riza and Roy's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1917, Central HQ, Amestris (During while Janine and Riza are in Table City)_

Roy - "So she spotted Dixon on the train?" "Indeed. We also have other sightings from him as well from the south and east." Alex replies. "This worries me for Clover's sake." "As the same for the rest of us, Lt General. But fear not, as I'm sure the perpetrator will be caught like the rest of them."

Sighing and turning to the side, while leaning back in his chair. He looks out the window to the side. "I hope you're right, Colonel. I hope you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1917, Central, Amestris: Madam Christmas's Bar (Prior to Ed and Winry's wedding)_

Sitting on stools with Roy, who is next to Roxy with Madam and Natalie behind the counter, serving customers their drinks.

Roxy - "So AJ? Tell me what made you fight back against that asshole?"

AJ smiles lightly. Turning to look at Roxy, she replies. "Keep on Keepin' on, rememba?"

Roxy smirks. "Bet that wasn't the only reason, huh?"

AJ snorts. "Like you're the only person that has given me advice. Get a grip, chica." They laugh. AJ then sighs. "So uh... any new word about Ti?" Roxy raises an eyebrow at AJ. "Like why? Don't mess with her or ask. None. Not even any of the crew asks about her, yo. Leave it be Ari. Drop it off and let it go. She did what she did and everyone left it at that." AJ looks away sadly.

Chris then places her hand on top of her adoptive daughter's hand. "Ari. Talk to me. What did she do?"

AJ sighs sadly. "She had a baby, Ma." She says, looking away from Chris. Roy looks up and stares at AJ with concern.

Before AJ has a chance to say anything else, Roxy interrupts her. "Yo, I told you not to worry about the kid. Lord knows where it's at since she abandoned he or she, Ari. Not to mention, she killed someone."

Chris looks at Ari with sadness. "Look at me, little one. (Ari looks up at Chris) Listen to Roxy. Don't concern yourself with someone who turns their back on their own child. Who's not to say that she has turned her back on each other's friendship." "She has already," Ari replies quickly, surprising Chris, who then looks at Roxy next. "How do you know that she killed someone?"

Roxy - "Cuz I spoke to shorty thru the phone at that jail in Cornwall Ridge. Damn bitch has no shame. It pisses me off. Killed someone and for what? You don't need that around ya, sis. Hell, I don't even want any of THAT near me."

Roy taps Roxy and tells her as she turns to look at him. "A few years back when I was hospitalized for a few months, Ari saw a newborn baby pass away in front of her."

Looking at the glass in front of her. "I won't ever forget that, Roxy." Roxy looks at Ari with sad eyes. She pulls Ari into a hug. After the both of them settle down and relax, AJ tells Roxy. "I remember when you stayed by my side at her funeral. I still wonder if he ever got her ashes back like I remember him trying to." "I don't know, to be honest. Things just weren't the same after our Table City trip." The girls place their heads together.

Separating, Roxy tells her. " _Quiero encontrarlo para ti_." (I wanna find him for you.) Ari looks back her with a surprised expression. " _¿Quieres decir?_ " (You mean it?) Roxy nods her head. "I want to." They smile at each other.

AJ - "Thanks, sis." Placing a hand on AJ's shoulder, she tells her. "Use my shoulder, whenever you need to." "Cuz that's what friends are for," AJ replies. "Damn right!" Roxy says. The girls giggle for a bit.

Roxy - "Speaking of friends, _cuando va a hacerte su_ (when is he gonna make you his) breezy? _Porque le gusta y le gusta, MUCHO_." (Cuz he likes you and you like him, ALOT) She says as she points to Ari.

"ROXY!" Ari yells then put her head down in embarrassment as Roxy erupts into laughter. "You still make that same face after all this time, Ari. Hahaha!"

Chris taps Roy's hand as he looks back at her and she nods her head in Ari's direction, then walks away to the other side of the counter. Roy then stands up and places a hand on AJ's back. "Gotta take you home kiddo, let's go."

Roxy and Ari sigh before they stand and give each other a hug before AJ leaves with Roy. Once the door to the bar closes, Roxy walks over to where Chris is at. Chris stops with what she was doing to look at her. "Thank you for taking care of her." "Well certainly. No trouble for me, not even once. She's a good girl. Damaged yes but a little too nice sometimes, which worries me a lot. But she's strong. Both willed and humble." Roxy looks away smiling. "Yeah."

 **End of Chapter 27**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I decided to post this chapter first since the next one will have referrences to this one and is a contiuation of the previous one. It only made sense to do so._


	28. The Soul That Knew All Too Well

The Blue Cloud Stone is a holy stone by the Native Americans. Only a woman with the purest and sinless of hearts could hold and carry the stone. It was placed on her forehead and she was indicated and shown as one with great honor. Mahkpiya = Blue Cloud Stone (Sioux, Native American)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 28 - The Soul That Knew All Too Well

( **By this time, it is sunset** ) ( **I should have also pointed out in Chapt 26 that when then gang walks back to Liore, the four chimeras are back in their human forms. Sorry!)**

Ari whimpers lightly, whispering and shaking her head, bringing her hands to cover her face briefly. "No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. This can't be real. You were (She flashbacks to when Jake was shot dead in front of her) But you died. There's no way-"

Jake - 'Well, well. You do remember me. Although I can't help but wonder if I really was not that much of an importance to you? Why should you care, though? You weren't shot and left for dead."

AJ - "I WAS NINE-YEAR-OLD GIRL THEN! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DAMAGED WAS I GONNA DO TO ADAM!"

Jake - "OF COURSE YOU ARE ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOUR DAMN SELF! THANKS FOR PRETTY MUCH CLARIFYING THAT I WAS DEFINITELY HIS TARGET!"

AJ looks at him with confusion. "W-what? I don't understand? Talk to me. Tell me what happened to you, Jake!" The Metatronic Stone activates on its own and moves itself out from underneath her shirt to now hang from her neck in front of her, glowing a darker blue and changing AJ's eyes to the darker shade of blue as well. Jake himself falls to knees, glowing a dark turquoise color. Ari leans her head down briefly before she corrects herself and stands it straight again.

? - "You need to tell her, Jake." A woman's voice coming from Ari's body. Jake, who has shaky legs, tries to stand. He sighs afterward and then starts.

 _ **{[Jake's POV Flashback Begins]}**_

 _I remember waking up already in the Armor. I don't how else to describe it but it felt like I was living in a dream. When I finally was able to stand up, I looked around for and found the closest mirror. I couldn't believe who I now was. (This triggers Al's memory of when he first saw himself as the suit of Armor for many years to follow)_

 _I hated myself. I still do. Why would someone bring me back to life? Why would they risk their life to save mine? Why couldn't they just let me die?" Jake says in a pained voice. (More of Al's memories in his own Armor are triggered, Al shakes his head briefly to clear his mind)_

 _ **{[Jake's POV Flashback Ends]}**_

? - "Your soul never entirely left your body. You did die but the link that connects the two never broke. That is how whoever did that to you, they were able to do it with ease."

Jake, who has his hands on the side of his helmet. "WHO ARE YOU! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

? - "I am apart of the stone in which she carries. Since he spilled her blood on your bonded seal is why you are able to hear me when you are in solidarity."

Jake - "How do you know that?"

? - "Jake Simmons. How else do you explain how you've been living with an extension in the Armor for the past 3 years. Once the Armor started rejecting your soul, you were told by another on how to extend your sealed bond. And once you found a way, you took it without any care for the repercussions that would affect you or anyone else."

She starts walking towards Jake. "Which brings me to this question that you will answer. Why are you recklessly using the magic, with full knowledge of knowing that the stone drains Marisol's life force everytime a high concentrated amount is used?" She stops walking.

Jake - "SHUT UP LADY! I deserve to be alive! I want to be alive! No one else can understand how I feel! No one knows what this is like!"

Al says in a serious tone. "You're Wrong." Ari turns to look at Al. Jake and everyone else looks at Al as well. Everyone (including AJ) from the group is looking at Al with concern and worry.

? - "The one once completely embodied in metal, knows the darkness that surrounded it. The one whose pain is still in his heart that he still carries within and the one who understands many lonesome nights, staring into distances no one else but the metalwalkers have seen. The pain in your heart, Alphonse Elric. I can feel it and so can she."

Al - "Who are you? Where's Ar- I mean Janine?"

Pointing to her stone. "She is still with us. Just here."

Roy - "He asked you a question. State your name." ? closes her eyes.

 _(Ari tells the woman."Please tell them. Trust me. You can trust all of them.")_

? open her eyes. "I was the carrier of the stone in my lifetime and the first. My given name by my fellow natives was Hento (Dakota, Native American) Lonan (Zuni, Native American) or in other words Blue Cloud."

Jake then sends a barrage of metal shards and tries to attack her with them. Without her even flinching or turning around, the shards fall and melt onto the ground, just a few inches behind her. She then turns around to face Jake.

Blue Cloud - "What mind are you in too where you believed attacking the source of power for those created weapons would work? They will never destroy their creator." Jake stands there in shock. So does everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Ed is in the moving vehicle, he realizes something about the metal sheet that was used as a cover. 'Wait wasn't that the same as-' He remembers the metal sheet on the ground in Xerxes.

Turning to his wife, he asks her after noticing how sleepy she is. "Do you wanna lay down in the back, Winry?" Rubbing her eye, she nods and the both of them lay down in the back of the truck. After a few minutes, Ed moves his arm away from her head, sitting and covering her up with his jacket and taking off her shoes. She tells him thank you. He kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, Win." He whispers to her. In a sleepy voice, she replies. "I love you too, Ed." ( **who else heard fangirls screaming in their eardrums** )

Jean calls Ed to the front of the truck. Whispering to each other, Jean hands Ed a gun and tells him that he knows that Ed wants to go back and help Al. Alex slows down the truck so Jean and Ed can slip out from the passenger side door to the truck. Closing the door gently as Alex pulls away afterward, Jean and Ed run back to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue Cloud tells Jake. "You are not the only one who is scared and confused, unsure of what to do next. It's only natural to be frightened of what your own future may hold."

Al tells Jake as well. "I was once like you. A walking, talking suit of Armor. Although how I ended up in my Armored body is very different from what happened to you, Jake. But I know what it's like to have that body. And If I can get my body back, I know that you can too."

Jake - "I can't. Not anymore."

Al - "Why not?"

Blue Cloud - "Tell them why you can't, Jake."

Jake stays silent for a few minutes. "They told me that they dismembered my body, took out any salvageable organs and then feed whatever was left to their chimera 'pets'."

Roy - "Who told you?"

( **By this time, it is nighttime and both Jean and Ed are at the edge of Liore, watching and listening.** )

Jake - "They never gave me their names but one of them had a gold tooth." Roy and Riza look at each other with shocked/ concerned expressions. Edward is surprised as well. "I escaped and never looked back. After all, I was just one of their experimental prizes they always called me."

Blue Cloud - "Tell them how many there are in all." 'Wait, isn't that Ari? Why does her voice sound different?' Jean and Ed ask themselves.

Jake sighs. "There were ten specifically suit of Armors supposedly made. Barry was killed. Apparently so were the Slicer Brothers. I found two others up north with their seals smashed up and broken."

Roy crosses his arms. "So that leaves 5 left, not including Jake here."

Riza - "The question still remains of where are the others?"

Al - "Did anyone tell you why all of you were turned that way? Why all of you were made?"

Jake looks at Al. "You were supposed to be one of us until that father guy said otherwise apparently." Al and everyone else gasps in shock.

Russell - "That's enough Jake. You've already said too much." Al, Ed, Roy, Jean, Riza, Blue Cloud and the four chimera's all look up at Russell, who jumps down from a building, boarding Liore. Turning to look at Ed. "Well Ed looks like you finally grew a little. Though I heard you can no longer use Alchemy."

Pissed off at Russell's remark. "I won't even need Alchemy To KICK YOUR ASS, Russell!" Ed puts his fists up, getting ready to fight. Russell smirks and nods his head. "You're not even worth my time and energy, Shrimp." Ed goes in for a punch only for Russell to transport himself near Blue Cloud. Ed falls to his knees but stands back up quickly in shock, looking around trying to find Russell.

Al - "ED! (Ed looks at his brother) He's been to Siam-Sid! He knows how to use the transportation circles from there!" Ed stands there in shock.

"To think Fletcher ratted me out to the rest of you. That traitor." Russell says. "You think you're so tough with that kind of Alchemy! Why don't you fight me without it and see how fast-" Before Ed could finish his rant, Russell snaps his fingers transmuting the sand near himself, turning it into a diamond-shaped glass and shooting it straight at Ed.

"BROTHER!" Al yells while everyone else shouts "Ed!" But Blue Cloud and Jake. AJ lifts up her hand that starts to glow and waves her wrist in a styled motion creating a Metatron shield in front of Edward. ( **Think of Jehuty's guard shield from the Zone Of The Enders video game series** )

When the light shines, everyone else but AJ covers their eyes from the light. Once the light starts to fade and the shield disappears completely, AJ looks at and tells Russell as he begins to moves his arms away from his face.

AJ - "Don't you ever try that crap again to any of them. Especially while I'm here." Her eyes change back to dark blue and she tells him this as well.

Blue Cloud looks at Jake. "Just because she didn't show you everything up front, don't ever assume that she never attempted to master the craft." Turning back to look at Russell. "Never underestimate one of pure in heart."

Russell replies in a deepening tone "Oh she'll need more than just that stone to purify her stained soul." Blue Cloud glares sharply at him. "Well, all games must end at some point, right?" (Turning to face Alphonse) Goodbye for now ...Elric." Russell places a hand on Jake's shoulder and teleports them somewhere else.

Jean asks Edward something that distracts his attention from what is going on, across the way. Blue Cloud drops to her knees and places her hands on her chest as the stone glows sporadically. AJ then faints. Roy runs over with everyone following behind him afterward. Lifting her head and checking her pulse, Al offers to carry her on his back and shortly all of them walk over towards both Ed and Jean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it through Liore, they finally make it to the train station to head to Central. Roy doesn't allow anyone to talk on the train. At Central Station, Ed and Winry stand apart from Al, Roy and the team. Winry asks. "Is Ari gonna be ok?" Alex is now carrying AJ.

Riza - "She'll be fine. She's had a long day so she'll need a good night's rest. (Pausing Temporary) Winry. I ask that you stop calling her by that name. Her name is Janine or AJ, Got it?" "Yeah, I got it." Winry replies, while still looking AJ.

Ed - "Al, you coming with or-" Roy cuts him off. "Al. Go with your brother and sister." "But I-" "NOW!" Al quickly jogs over his family. His voice even scares Ed. Ed clears his throat quickly. "Thank you. All of you for looking out for and taking care of Al while my wife and I were on our honeymoon."

Jean - "Sure. We'll be happy to do it again, but we'll have to charge ya a fee. The kid's definitely an Elric." Ed smirks then brings his hand out in front of Roy to shake. Roy grabs it and they shake. "Thank you, Flame. For everything." "You're quite welcome, FullMetal." Ed then pulls Roy over to him and whispers something in his ear. Roy starts laughing afterward. Moving away from Roy, smiling. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, take care," Ed says and waves his hand one last time and walks away from them with his wife and his brother.

Roy - "Oh and Edward." Ed turns around. Roy flicks him off. "That's for the picture of me in Old Hessigart." Turning to look at Al. "IT'S STILL THERE!" Ed shouts. Al bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach.

Walking into the shop in Rush Valley after the train ride, Ed forces Al to sit on a chair at the table. Winry and Ed sit across from him.

Winry - "Talk to us, Al."

Ed - "Tell us everything. Feel free to tell me what the hell is going between Fletcher and Russell. And do not leave out that light and those metal transmutations!"

Al sighs and bites his lip quickly. "When Russell went through Bord'wan, Fletcher didn't follow him. As for that metal and light, That isn't my business to tell. I'm sorry."

Ed - "Fine! Then tell me where?" "Alex needed my help the increased number of chimeras in Old and New Hessigart. That's where we ran into Fletcher." "And?" "He ran away after we fought a chameleon chimera." Ed makes a surprised expression, then asks. "Anything else?" Al looks away for a short time. "Roy's assessment is coming up. I was asked if I wanted to fight him or not."

Win - "AL!" "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you do that!" Ed shouts at him.

Al - "I don't know why you're so worked up! Especially when you fought him before for your own assessment!" "So what! He's not someone that will go easy on you!" "I don't need to be babied! Especially when it could make me a better person than I already am! And plus do you really think that he would kill me? Especially since I'm dating his adopted cousin?"

Winry - "Cousin? But they called each niece and uncle?" Al tells Winry. "His aunt adopted her which makes her his cousin, but I've talked to the both of them and they don't look at each other like that. To them, it's always been more of a niece and uncle kind of relationship."

Ed sighs exhaustedly. "And that's another thing. Damn it, Al. Out of all of the people you choose to date, it had to related to that guy?"

Al stands up. "She's not an 'it', Edward! She's a girl and an awesome one at that! All of you told me to forget about May and date someone else, and I am! She's funny, smart and nice. Not to mention, she just saved your life earlier in case you forgot, brother! You don't have to be a jerk to her just because she's a Mustang!" Al turns and runs out of the room.

Ed puts his head down, laying it on the table. "Edward. What did Alphonse mean when he said that she saved your life earlier?" Winry asks him. Ed sighs.

The next morning, Paninya walks out of the shop holding a box with broken metal parts in it. Ed taps her on the shoulder. "Hey there, Ed." "Yeah, hey as well. Listen, have you seen my brother?" "Yeah, he left in a rush about an hour ago. He seemed pretty pissed about something as well. Wouldn't spill the beans though, ya know?" Ed sighs. "Hey, is there something going on between you two?" Nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Teenaged emotions, I guess. Thanks anyways." He waves his hand and heads off to work. Paninya raises an eyebrow and then shrugs her shoulders, walking in a different direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking off of the train in Central, Al is stopped by an officer who recognizes him from the village where Majhal once lived. "How's Claus doing?" Al asks. "Oh. That girl. No one's really seen her as of late. I hope she's doing well though. She decided to just leave the village one day a few months ago, not saying a word to anyone."

Al sighs sadly. "Hey don't feel bad kid." The officer tells him. "I'm sure she's fine." Al unsurely nods his in agreement. Making to the Command Center, Al waits outside for AJ to show up. To his surprise, Amarosa comes walking up the steps by herself. "Well, this is a surprise. It's nice to see a young man waiting outside for a young lady, such as myself." "Uhhh..."

Roy - "With all due respect, Colonel. Shouldn't you be at your desk finishing the report that the Fuhrer wants before this evening?" He says holding the door open for her. She nods her head gently as she walks past him. Gracia comes walking, stopping right next to Roy afterward.

Gracia - "Good morning, Alphonse." "Good morning to you as well, Gracia." Placing a hand on Al's shoulder. "I could use a hand at my shop if you aren't too busy today, Al?" Al looks at Roy. "Go on, I'll pick you up when I'm done work."

Al - "How is she?" "She's fine. Go on ahead with Gracia. We'll see you later, Al." Gracia pats Al on his back and the both of them, start walking down the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to the bar, Roy, Al, and the others hear a familiar voice in the distance. Looking up, they see Ed, who is sitting next to and chatting with Chris's other girls, Vanessa, Natalie, and Kimberly.

Ed - "Yeah, so there he was, surrounded by a bunch of chimeras. Now mind you, he told me not to head over there, but ignored his own advice as always." "He stills ignores his own words to this day!" Natalie tells Ed. Every one of them laughs.

Roy - "Well if it isn't the other Elric." Ed looks up and grins. "It's about you showed up." Roy looks at Vanessa. "He's been here for about an hour." The girls stand up and walk away. Ed then notices Al standing behind Roy. Al rolls his eyes at his brother and walks over to sit on a stool at the counter. Ed looks the other way with a stilled expression. Roy notices and sits down across from Ed. "Care to explain what's going on between you two?"

Ed - "I said something stupid as always. I didn't mean what I said." "Did you apologize?" Roy asks. Al chimes in. "No, he didn't." Ed then looks at his brother, who still has his back to him. "Alphonse, look at me," Ed says in a stern tone. Al rolls his eyes again before he swings himself around to look at his brother.

Al - "So? (Al waits a few minutes) C'mon then. Talk Brother." Chris clears her throat, then walks over and holds open the door behind the counter. "I am sure that the conversation the both of you intend on having doesn't require an audience. Roy-boy, take 'em to the back." Roy stands up and the brothers follow him.

She closes the door behind them. "Follow me." Roy orders and takes them to the room. "The both of you can finish talking in here. Exit out the same way you came in." "Wait. Roy." Ed says quickly, once he sees Roy turning to walk away. "Do you mind staying? I need to talk to you too." Roy nods his head and sits on the chair to the side.

Ed takes a deep breath. "Look, Al, you're right. All of us did tell you to start dating but speaking only for myself. I don't want you to think that I want you to forget about May. It's pretty obvious how much you still like her like that. But at the same time, I'm worried about you putting May's face over every other girl that you like or wanna be with."

Al - "I would never do THAT! Especially not to Janine."

Ed - "I never said, Janine."

Al - "Oh that's right. Of course! (Al throws his hands up in the air) How could I forget! After all, she is related to him." (He yells, pointing to Roy) "You know the guy who was like a somewhat father figure to us since our real dad was out there, planting his stones and in the end, saved the world and whatnot. The guy who stuck his nose out for us even though behind the curtains, anyone allied with Bradley wanted to just rip us both to shreds or use us until we shriveled up and died. But I guess none of that matters to you because you still have your dignity to hold on to and all."

Ed bites his lip, looks down and away. "Alphonse," Roy says. Al looks at him. "How do you feel Janine? Especially after learning that me and her are related?" Al sighs. "I mean don't get me wrong. At first, it was awkward and weird but it didn't make any sense to think that the both of you would be the same when that's clearly not the case at all."

Roy - "And just makes me and her so different, Al?" "Her one original thing," Al says smiling. Roy smiles back as well. Ed looks at his brother confused. "Just what the hell are the both of you smiling about?" Al ignores his brother and asks Roy. "Does it bother you that I'm dating Janine, General?" "If it did ever bother me, I got over it after I'd seen the way she smiled at you when she asked if you wanted to walk with her out of the office a while back. Not to mention, Roxy didn't help by blunting it out like the way she did. It only made it more obvious. As long as she's happy then I'm satisfied with whoever she chooses to date."

Taking a quick breath Roy turns to look at Ed. "If they make each other happy, Edward. (Ed looks back at him) Then why get in the middle of it? Why take it away at all? Weren't you always talking about wanting to see Al's smile again?"

Ed sighs. "Well jeez, when you put it like that way. ...I'm sorry, brother." Al smiles. "It's ok, brother. Just stop being a dumbass." He says with an exhausted sigh.

Ed - "Don't curse, Al!"

Al - "Do not tell me not to curse especially with your track record!" Roy starts laughing. The brothers glare at each other.

Opening the door to bar, Roy sees the girls huddled around Janine who is sleeping on a table. "I would yell at her or even push her off, but she's had a long day. Hell, she came in here literally dragging her feet. Poor thing." Chris tells him. Patting him on the shoulder. "Take her home. I still need that table for potential customers." Roy smirks and walks over to her, picking her up and giving her a piggyback. Al holds open the door for him when he leaves the bar. Ed follows suit.

As Roy is driving, AJ is laying next to and leaning against him. They are holding hands underneath Roy's jacket that is covering her. Ed notices how quiet she sleeps. "Well, at least she doesn't snore like you." He whispers, pointing to Al. "Like you're one to talk, Ed! At least she doesn't sleep in a weird position with her stomach all out!" Al whispers back. "He's got ya there, Edward," Roys says.

AJ sturs in her sleep and murmurs something. Roy chuckles. "Sounds like something the Fuhrer would do." Ed and Al look at each other. "Uh, General, who are you talking too?" Al asks. "Huh? Don't worry about it. Janine just mumbled something that caught my attention, that's all."

Roy drops off Ed and Al at Gracia's. Before he pulls away, Roy tells Al. "My assessment is taking place up north in two days Al, see you there." He waves his hand and then pulls away leaving the brothers with worried expressions on their faces.

AJ in a sleepy tone. "You didn't tell them that you are gonna be fighting someone else, huh?"

Roy - "Nope. But you've should of seen their faces." He starts laughing. She nudges him in his stomach. "Alright, Alright. I get it, kiddo." The car takes off into the distance.

 **End of Chapter 28**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Shout out to Roxy for her edits and own personal touches on this chapter! Luv ya sis!_

 _Roxy - Ed's whisper to Roy. "My wife calls me FullMetal in the bedroom." Roy starts laughing._


	29. Maverick Minds

The Urban meaning of Maverick is someone who doesn't play by the rules that were created by others. They cross boundaries and lines without remorse or fear but their actions get results regardless.

When The Metatronic Stone is near The Philosopher's Stone, one of two things will happen. If the Philosopher's Stone(s) are stronger, it will absorb the Metatronic Stone completely, creating a new, different type of stone. (We'll get to that named stone at a later chapter in the series) The other is if The Philosopher's Stone is weaker, then The Metatronic Stone can destroy it without any damaging itself.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 29 - Maverick Minds

The next day, Al and Ed decide to stop by the Command Center in the afternoon and drop by Roy's office. Knocking on the door, it opens a little bit. The both of them peek in and look around. "Do you see anyone, brother?" "No, you Al?" "No, I don't either." They whisper to each other. While the brothers are debating on whether or not to enter the office. Janine and Roy spot them from down the hall. She slowly sneaks up on them, stopping right behind them.

Janine pokes Ed in his back roughly and yells. "BOO!" "AHHH!" The brothers yell in terror. Al catches himself on the door but Ed falls face first. Janine bursts out laughing. "HAHAHA! Y'all's faces were priceless!" She continues. The two brothers look at her with an annoyed expression.

Once they settle themselves into the room, Ed asks Roy. "So since your assessment is tomorrow, do you have an idea of what you'll be doing? Of course I'm sure you've probably been wanting to fight me again but unfortunately due to the circumstances-" "I might just ask Al to take your place." Roy adds in. "You wouldn't dare to ask my little brother in front of me," Ed replies in a tone. Roy then turns to look at Al. Ed stands up immediately, glaring at Roy.

AJ - "Watch it, Elric."

Ed turns quickly around to look at AJ, who is glaring back at him. Roy and Al start chuckling. Ed smirks then ask AJ. "So Janine, let me ask you this. Do you know why there aren't any female state alchemists?"

AJ - "You're asking me a question that the both of us already know the answer to? That's just pointless, Ed."

Ed - "Well I'll just rephrase my question then. What if someone takes away your gun, your knife or any weapon that you carry? How will defend yourself then, huh?"

AJ folds her arms together. "Just what makes you so sure that someone would be able to take my weapon away from me? (She leans forward a little) Care to test your question out, Fullmetal?" AJ and Ed stare at each other for a few minutes. Roy and Al are both trying to contain their laughter.

AJ - "You don't have to cover it up that you are concerned with whether or not if you think I can't protect Al when he's in danger. Next time, just ask me the real question instead of wasting everyone's time." AJ rolls her eyes as turns her attention back and finishes the paperwork on her desk. Ed sighs and takes a seat on Roy's sofa.

After a few minutes, Ed tells Roy. "I just- I don't Al to get hurt if he fights you, Mustang." Roy looks at Ed and tells him. "I'm not fighting your brother, Edward."

Al - "So then, what are you doing?" A thought comes to Al's mind right afterward. He turns to look at AJ who winks at him causing him to blush.

Roy - "Al." He looks back at Roy. "Don't worry about it. I'll pass it nonetheless."

Ed - "Jeez, you're still that full of yourself?" Roy smirks and chuckles while finishing up a few documents on his desk.

When the day is over, Roy brings his car to the front. Before AJ opens the door, she turns back to look at Al. "Since Hawkeye can't leave Central at the moment, I'll be taking her place up in North City regarding the General. Don't worry. I should be back in Central tomorrow night at the earliest but if not, definitely the following morning, Al." She smiles at him.

He walks down the steps and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, smiling. Pulling back to look up at him. Al smiles as he's looking down at her. "Sounds like a plan then." He kisses her on the cheek, causing her face to turn pink and then holds open the door for her. They wave bye to each other as the car pulls away.

Ed asks Al. "So does May know that you're dating someone?" Staring at Ed with a stern expression. "I don't need May's permission to date, anyone. Especially since she's so quick to cheat on her fiance. You can't blame to wanting my distance after the stunt she'd pulled."

Al starts to walk away but Ed grabs his shoulder. "Talk to me, what did she do?" Al looks away from his brother, briefly. "She- She kissed me at your wedding, brother." Ed lets go of his shoulder and stares at him in shock. "She- She was being selfish, Ed. All she kept saying was me, me, me. I don't know how I feel about her anymore." "And what about AJ?"

Looking at his brother with a smile. "She's so humble and down to earth. Her gratitude for learning something new and giving out the knowledge that's she's learned to not only help her become a better person but to be the change that she hopes for people to see the difference between the old Amestrian military to the new. And that's just the start of it. Don't even get me started on just how much of a unique individual she really is." Al smiles, chuckling a bit.

Ed smiles at his brother. "It sounds like she makes you happy." "She does." Ed places his hand on Al's shoulder. "Then let's head to North City." Al looks at his brother with astonishment. "Really, Ed! You Mean It!" Ed nods his head. "Yeah." As the both of them start walking, Al stops after realizing something. "Hey brother, how are we gonna get into the parade grounds? You aren't exactly with the military anymore." The both of them fail to realize a person standing behind them.

Win - "For starters, it would be nice for my husband to tell what he's up to."

Ed - "Yes well, Winry. That seems like..." Ed and Al stare horrified at each other. Slowly turning their heads, they put their arms up, bracing for the impact of the wrench. "Ed?" Winry asks him. "Y-Yes?" He slowly lowers his arm to look at his wife. "Why are you planning on taking off with your brother and not call me to tell me where you are going or invite me along? That wasn't the deal we made with our vows at our wedding!"

Making a flushed face, Ed clears his throat and straightens himself up, then walks over and pulls his wife into a hug. "You're right, Winry. I'm sorry. Let's all go together." Winry, who's still a little-pissed off, takes a sigh of relief then puts her arms around his waist and blushes.

Riza - "So all of you are heading up north as well?" Startling all of them, they turn around and look at Hawkeye. They also see Kain and Falman behind her.

Kain - "Me and Falman are on our way up there as well. If you guys want, you can come with us."

Falman - "We wouldn't mind the extra company."

Al excited. "You guys mean it! REALLY!" The both of them nod their heads.

Waving to them from the car at the train station, Hawkeye tells them. "Alright. Take care everyone." "You too, Colonel." Fuery and Falman salute to the Colonel.

Making it to North City, Al stops and feels the cold chill of the air against his face. Putting his hands up to his cheeks. "Wow. it's been so long since I could actually feel the cold air hitting my face." He says smiling. Everyone else smiles back at him.

Kain and Fuery immediately head for the North Command Center with the others following them the next morning. "Feeling nervous already, Edward?" Falman teases Edward.

Ed smirks and ignores it. "Naw. I'm just here to see someone else other than me kick his butt." "Wasn't it a tie the last time, Ed. After all, Bradley did stop the fight himself." Fuery chimes in. Ed stares at them with a 'warning glance'. The men burst out in laughter.

Making it to the parade grounds sometime later, Ed, Al, and Winry take their seats. "So did he say who he was fighting, Al?" Al nods his head(no). "I guess we'll see in a bit."

Shortly thereafter, they see Fuery and Falman walking with Roy and AJ onto the field. Then Roy's opponent walks forward as well. Ed then notices Olivier up in stand tower, looking over the fight. AJ, Fuery, and Falman then all move to the side of the area and over the small wall surrounding the field.

The announcer starts the introductions. "In the Red Corner, we have The Flame Alchemist from Central Headquarters, Roy Mustang!" Cheers and Boos are dispersed throughout the crowd of people. AJ sighs defeatedly. 'This is always so annoying' Al chuckles at AJ's expressions.

Announcer - "And in the Blue Corner, we have our newly appointed state alchemist this year. From South Headquarters, it's The Crystalized Alchemist, Oscar Lippman!" (His specialty is transforming things around him into a solid shape. (Ex: Dirt into Rocks which will eventually become Diamonds) Officers start to applaud him. Fuery nudges AJ to do the same. She groats and pouts but eventually claps. Once the applauding stops, the announcer continues. "Are the Alchemists ready?" Roy and Oscar nod their heads. "Get Set! Go!"

Roy starts it with a snap of his fingers, aiming a spiral of flames at his opponent. Encircled by the flames, Oscar claps his hands over the flames creating a stone hedge in front of him and then adding pressure to it, sending shards across the field, then creating more stoned pillars across the field. Snapping his fingers some more and destroying some the pillars that were near him. Just as he was about to snap his fingers at Oscar, Oscar uses this time to attract the pillars together, making them disintegrate once they touch each other, creating a dust cloud of dirt. Once the dust settles, Oscar is nowhere to be seen. AJ looks up and sees Olivier commanding other officers. She hears. "Look over there!" or "Check the perimeter! Now!" For Oscar.

Janine then looks back at Roy and spots a grand of sand forming into a spear-shaped weapon aimed at his back. She immediately jumps over the wall and runs over in between Roy and it. Reaching him and pointing her gun at it, it breaks apart and disintegrates in front of her once Roy turns around, noticing her presence behind him.

Olive - "Good eye, Rambo." Lowering her gun and lifting her head up to look at General Armstrong. "Well someone has to babysit him when she's not with him." She smirks at Oliver who smirks back at her. Roy gently smacks the back of her head. She looks back at him. "Smartass." He comments to her. "Jeez, that's the thanks I get for looking out for you?"

Olive - "Rambo and Mustang. Front and Center!" They both flinch and salute the General. "Set and Match. Right Now! The both of you!" Roy and Janine look at each other then back at Olivier.

Roy - "Here?" AJ asks. "Right Now?" Both of them pointing to the ground. "MOVE IT NOW!" They flinch again at the volume of her voice.

Before Janine starts to walk to the field, She looks up at Roy. "I trust you. Don't make Mom cry, k." she says with a pout. He nods his head. When she gets to the middle of the field, she turns, looking at Roy, facing him. He looks at her with the same seriousness. Lifting up his hand, getting ready to snap his fingers.

The barrier forms at the snap of his fingers. The flames surround her and the shield. Everyone who is unaware of their secret gasps at the thought of her death. Ed, Winry, and many others jump out of their seats. Al grabs his brother's arm. "Wait, brother. Watch" Ed and Winry look back at him with confusion.

Roy walks forward with confidence, as his flames settle on their own. reaching her and pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back, as the flames burn out. Cheers erupt throughout the stands. "I really hope no one wet themselves." She says. Roy chuckles at her remark.

The Metatronic Stone then senses The Philosopher's Stone. Blue Cloud tells Roy. "That Stone is nearby." AJ grabs her shaking arm. She looks up then spots the man holding it. "So it seems the stone has finally returned. And here I thought I was one of the many who believed it was just another myth. A legend, I suppose." "Marcello," Edward says.

He then turns his head when he sees Edward in the crowd. "It's been a while, Fullmetal. We didn't get to finish our battle the last we met. Let's finish our fight now then, shall we?" Marcello snaps his fingers, releasing the blue flames toward Ed, Winry, and Al. Before it reaches them, Ari places a barrier in front of them, taking the attack.

As a recoil, it affects her. She grinds her teeth, enduring the pain. Marcello then looks at AJ, who's glaring at him. "So it too is true of the distance barrier. Let's have a closer look, shall we?" He casually starts walking down the steps of the stands toward AJ.

Other people in the stands, run down the steps or jump over fences to get away. "Go on brother. Grab Winry and get out of here. I'll help them." "I'm not leaving without you," Ed replies. "I'm Not Giving You A Choice, I'm Telling You What I Want You To Do, Brother!" Al tells him. "Listen to Al, Ed. These aren't your battles anymore! LEAVE!" Roy adds in. Winry, who is holding his hand. "Let's go, Edward." She says as she's pulling him away. He unwillingly follows Winry to the exit.

Roy stands in front of AJ. "I suppose that you aren't here to tell us where you've been keeping those women and children at all this time, am I right?"

Marcello, who is still walking down the steps. "Why would I need any of those other women when the only female I need is here in front of me who is in the procession of The Metatronic Stone that I want."

Roy - "Like HELL I'll let you touch her!" _Snap!_ Roy snaps his fingers in Marcello's direction. Marcello stops and counters with his own flames.

Marcello then takes out his Philosopher's Stone, facing towards AJ. "Let's see just how powerful your stone is!" The Philosopher's Stone glows brightly causing AJ's stone to react and glow brightly as well. AJ falls to her knees as her body trembles from the pain.

 _(Ari tells Hento Lonan. "I can't! I can't fight it!) ("You Must!" Hento Lonan tells her.)_

Blue Cloud takes over, stands back up, placing her hands in front of her. Adding more of her power, she puts her hand together then separating them to create a flow of energy that forms into a sphere of constricted energy. Roy stands there in shock as well as Al and Marcello.

She aims her shot of energy directly at the other stone, destroying it and hitting Marcello as well. He screams in pain as he is thrown back onto the ground. Then they hear an explosion in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Edward and Winry are running away, she falls to her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Hold (pant) on (panting) Edward." Turning his back to her, he says. "Hop on, I'll carry you." "Ed." She says as she looks back up. She then nods her head and wraps her arms around his neck and he grabs her legs. "Hold on tight, babe." Ed starts running. Not even several feet from where they just were, _BOOM!_ An explosion happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcello starts laughing as he starts to stand back up. "Wow. Just incredible. What beautiful power that is." He laughs again.

Blue Cloud - "Care to continue and meet your self chosen fate?"

Marcello laughs again shortly before he says. "How long can you hold that form until you require a new one? How many lives have you sacrificed just to prolong yours? Is this girl your newest Catalyst? I wonder if she knows about the deeper intentions and true misguided heart that formed into that abomination of a stone."

Blue Cloud - "YOU KNOW NOTHING! Spreading lies and deceptions of rumors and man-made tales, created about my past life. Don't speak of nothing you don't know the truth about!"

Marcello - "Oh my dear, no need to talk so poorly about the girl. If only the poor thing wasn't so weak-" AJ shoots him in the arm. He then yells in pain as he grabs his arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

AJ - "Don't call me weak. And especially don't call me useless!" Al looks at Roy as Roy looks back at him. "Stand down, Sargent." Roy orders. She puts her gun down and away, avoiding eye contact from both Roy and Al.

Marcello adds. "Just like a puppet. Always someone else pulling your strings, controlling your every move and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. It's shame really."

AJ stares petrified at his words. She then bites her lip and asks Marcello. "He's - He's still alive, ain't he?" Roy stares at Janine with a horrified expression. "Adam's Alive! Just tell me!" Marcello smirks. "Don't get too cared away. You're not the only girl he's scarred and spared." AJ, Al, and Roy all look at him with shock. Grinning from ear to ear, he also tells her. "In fact, I think that that explosion just gave him his newest victim."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ed comes too, the dust cloud is covering his vision. Wiping his eyes first, he tries to stand. "Winry! Winry! WINRY!" He yells but she doesn't reply. "DAMMIT! WINRY, ANSWER ME!" _Whack!_ He gets knocked out after something hits him on the back of his head. Lying on the ground, as his eyes are starting to close, he says. "Win... Rhee..." He drops his head and passes out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ - "Tell me Who!" Janine demands. Marcello only smirks and starts backing away until Russell places a hand on his shoulder. "It's done. No need to get carried away on us, Marcello." Russell teleports them away from the group. AJ's fists start to shake.

Roy - "Come here, Rambo." He orders. Al looks at Roy with a surprised expression from the tone in his voice.

AJ - "No."

Roy looks at her, pissed off and hurt. "Janine! I said Get Over HERE!"

AJ - "NO!" She slowly starts to walk back away from them. Shaking her head. "No. ALL OF YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She takes off running. "JANINE!" Roy yells. Al grabs his shoulder. "Wait. Just let her go. Brother always came back. I'm sure she will too." Roy stands there, feeling hurt and conflicted. "I- I want to protect her. I need too, Alphonse."

Al - "You know you can't protect her forever."

Roy - "I know that already, Al. It-It's just..." Roy immediately walks away from him. Al sighs sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

...

...

Waking up, Winry is blinded by the sunlight through the metal barred window. Slowly lifting herself up, she tries to stand up but realizes that she is restrained by a cuffed chain around her ankle. She then hears a gasp from a corner of the room. She looks in that direction and sees a woman there, curled up against the corner. Shivering, with her hair drenched, the lady points behind Winry.

Winry slowly turns around as sees...

 **End of Chapter 29**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Poor Ed! Poor Winry! I know I'm a terrible person for doing that especially to her._

 _Oscar Lippman's full name is Edmund Oscar von Lippmann. He was a chemist and a historian. (1/9/1857 - 9/24/1940) He wrote three highly detailed books about Greek Alchemy._

 _Shout out to Roxy again for writing and adding her own thoughts and ideas to this chapter! She's the best!_


	30. The Lost Get Found

This chapter is particularly inspired by Britt Nicole's song "The Lost Get Found" off of her second album by the same name.

Warning Notice: There is a very unpleasant scene towards the end of this chapter so those with the faint of heart or just aren't a fan of that particular note, it is not mandatory for you to read it but it will be discussed again in a future chapter just not so explicitly as in this chapter.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 30 - The Lost Get Found

Standing in a hallway inside of the North Command Center watching the rain fall outside, Roy has a flashback of when he found Ari during her first kidnapping.

 _ **{Flashback Begins}**_

 _Rain is falling, downpouring onto the streets below. On the top step in front of the mansion, both Hughes and Mustang are trying to pry open the door. After they finally get the door open, Maes grabs Roy's shoulder. "Roy. I want you to remember. If we do find her. There's a chance she could be..."_

 _Roy glares at Maes. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Hughes. Like hell, I'll let her." The both of them walk into the Mansion. Making it to the stairwell casings, they freeze in place when they turn the corner and see her._

 _She's lying there on the floor, face down and motionless. The both of them notice the broken rope around her neck. The other part of the rope is hanging from the chandelier. Her arms are so skinny that it looks like only skin is covering bone. Her once tan skin looks pale and lifeless. They also notice the punctured wounds on her arms and legs. Dried blood is on and around her. Her hair is all matted, tangled up as well._

 _Roy walks slowly closer to her with tears already filling his eyes. When he finally reaches her, he slowly bends down and gently places his hand on her shoulder, ('She's so cold' He says to himself) slowly moving his hand to her neck to try to feel a pulse._

 _Surprised to hear a light heartbeat, he turns to Maes and says. "T-There's a pulse." Maes rushes over and checks her as well. "Yeah, but it's faint." Roy takes off his jacket to cover her, Maes follows his lead. Wrapping her up, Roy grabs and picks her up. The both of them rush out of the Mansion and immediately head over to the hospital._

 _ **{Flashback Ends}**_

Sounds of running footsteps breaks him out of his memory. "Lt General Mustang!" Fuery yells. "What is it, 2nd Lieutenant?" "She's back. She's with Olivier."

Opening the door to the office, Roy immediately steps in. "How nice of you to knock first, Mustang." General Armstrong says. Roy replies. "My immediate apologies are in order then, General." He looks over and sees her standing next to Nathan. Turning back to look at Armstrong. "The Sargent and I have a big day tomorrow, so we will be leaving immediately." Janine looks at Olivier. She nods her head towards Mustang. AJ sighs and keeps her head down as she's walking towards Roy.

Roy salutes General Armstrong. Janine follows his lead and salutes as well. Fuery does the same. "Thank you, General," Roy tells her. All of them then exit the room. AJ starts walking first in the hallway until she notices something and stops. She quickly turns around. "Where's Alphonse?" She asks Kain.

Roy and AJ rush through the hospital double doors, reaching the room where Ed is at. Al is sitting next to his brother. The dim-lighted room makes it hard for both of them to see Ed even though they can tell that someone is lying in the hospital bed. Al then stands and opens the door to the room when he notices them in the hallway. "How is he?" Roy asks. "Is he gonna be ok, Alphonse?" AJ asks.

Al- "The doctor said that he's gonna be fine. Although he had a wound on the back of his head and they had to stitch it closed. A few cuts and bruises as well but he'll make it." AJ and Roy breathe a sigh of relief. AJ then sadly asks. "H-He doesn't know about Winry yet, does he Al?" Al nods his head (no).

Al grabs her hand. "We need to talk." He pulls her away from everyone else. Reaching the roof of the hospital. ( **By this time it's stopped raining** ) "So you have a grandfather as well?" Taken aback by Al's sudden question. "Y-Yes I do. His name is John Rambo. But I don't know if he's alive or not. Been MIA for quite some time according to Olivier. Disappeared during the Ishbal war and yet wasn't even ever sent over there." After a few moments, Al says. "Sorry I asked." "Don't be Al, I should of told you." She puts her head down sadly. Al looks at her sadly as well. He then walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

Al - "You know, you're a pretty cool girl, Janine." AJ blushes. "I mean when I saw you in battle when you shot at that bird chimera. Then there was the other day when that chameleon chimera came after you but then you stood your ground and shot at it, even after it grabbed you." "You cut it's tongue and saved me, though," AJ tells him. "Yeah I did, didn't I." They smile at each other. Al then says. "And then there's that stone that you have." AJ pulls it out from underneath her shirt. Al pokes it with his finger. AJ chuckles a bit. It briefly glows brightly. "It senses your alchemy, Alphonse." "Indeed."

Al makes a surprised expression. "What's the matter, Al?" "That was too weird. I just sounded like my dad." AJ starts laughing. Al joins her. After a few minutes, AJ tells Al. "You know, you're pretty cool yourself, Al." Al smirks. "Really?" "Totally. It's so cool that you can just clap your hands and _swah_ (She mimics his hand jesters), you can perform alchemy just like that. I mean I do understand now how but it's still amazing to watch. The only other person that I knew could do that was Roy."

Al - "Yeah. It is cool but its a serious commitment. Alchemy is a not game like most people take it as. It's a deadly practice. And should be taken seriously. Can you do more than just metal manipulation?" The stone starts glowing lightly, Blue Cloud tells him. "Yes and No. She can use it to an extent and with light. That is the only kind of Alchemy she can do. The healing aspect is straight from her lifeforce." Al stares at her in shock. "She's only used it during and after her second kidnapping."

AJ nervously looks away from Al. "I-I uh also wanted to heal Roy after his battle with Lust but he wouldn't let me." Al grabs her by her shoulders and backs her into a wall. "Don't." He says in a serious tone, with his head down. He looks back up at her. "Don't ever use it again. Please, Janine." "Al." She says as she looks up at him.

Al inches his head a little closer to her's as she moves hers closer to his. Both of them close their eyes as their faces are getting closer and closer to each other. Their lips gently brush against each others. Looking at each other, smiling afterwards. Al moves his hands from her shoulders to her cheeks, gently holding her face. He kisses her again only with a little bit more flare as she places her hands on his cheeks as well. Both are very clumsily and awkwardly since this is both of their first time kissing someone.

When they break, Al and AJ are blushing with their biggest smiles to match. Breaking into chuckles and giggles at each other, once settled Al wraps his arms around her waist as they go in to kiss each other again. Parting, Al turns his head once he hears the door to the roof open.

Falman - "There the both of you are. Al, the doctor's looking for you. Says he has a question to ask you regarding Edward." Nodding his head and smiling. "Sure." Al turns back to AJ and whispers something her ear causing her to brightly blush red and start giggling. Holding hands, they walk back.

Making it to the room, Al lets her hand go as he walks back into the room with the doctor and nurse. Holding her hands together, she waits outside in the hall. 'I hope he's ok.' She says to herself.

Roy - "There you are." He says startling her. She looks up and notices him. She proceeds to look back down sadly and turns her head away from him, to which he then places a hand on her shoulder and bends down to her level. "Look at me." She looks at him. "I understand what happened and I get it. Probably could of handled certain things a little differently, but you're still a kid nonetheless." "Am I trouble?" Roy shakes his head. "No, but take this as a warning. Don't do it again, are we clear?" She salutes to him. "Understood, sir." She says with a serious face. Al opens up the door and asks Roy. "Um, General? Do you think we can transfer my brother to Central by tonight?" Roy looks at him surprised at first then smiles. "Definitely. I will help you with getting everything ready for him, Al." Al smiles back and says thank you.

The morning after next in Central, Ed wakes up. Groaning and moaning from the pain of trying to sit up on his own. A doctor comes in. "Take it easy, young man." The doctor rushes over and helps him sit up. "Agh. My head." Ed says, placing a hand on his forehead. Realizing something, Ed starts looking around. "Winry! WINRY!" He yells. Roy, Janine, Riza and Al rush into the room. The doctor excuses himself and leaves. Ed looks directly at Riza with concerned eyes. "Where's Winry, Hawkeye?" Before she could say anything. "She's gone, brother." Al tells him. Ed looks at Al confused. "What do you mean she's gone, Al? TELL ME!" Al and AJ flinch at the tone in his voice.

Roy - "She's been kidnapped, Edward." Ed immediately jumps out of bed and runs over, grabbing his clothes off of the table. He turns around and sees both Hawkeye and Mustang covering AJ eyes. "I probably should of stayed in the hallway." AJ says. Al glares at Ed. When Ed walks out of the bathroom a short time later, dressed, he apologies to AJ. Ed tells them. "Well, I was clearly knocked out on purpose so whoever that bastard is that grabbed her, obviously planted the bomb as well. Do any of you have any leads, General?" "Yes, but the question is, where did they take her? And where are they at?" "They? So there's more then one of those bastards!" Ed replies sharply.

Roy then looks at AJ as she raises an eyebrow at him. "You know they're gonna want something in exchange for helping me?" "Then, by all means, find out what they want." She rolls her eyes at him. She then looks at Al who looks back at her. Making an annoyed sigh. "He's so annoying when he does this." Al chuckles.

Ed - "C'mon spill. What in the hell are the both of you talking about?" AJ and Roy look at each other, AJ then looks back at Ed. Before she could say anything, Ed interrupts her. "Scatch that. I want to know How In The Hell Did She SURVIVE YOUR ATTACK?!" Pointing to AJ. Everyone else starts chuckling or giggling. Al then looks at AJ. "You can tell him." She tells him. Al then smirks and sits on a chair backwards, facing his brother. "Brother." Ed looks at him. "What if there's another stone out there other then The Philosopher's Stone?" Ed looks at Al, surprised.

Ed snorts and looks at Hawkeye. "He's bluffing. My own little brother is trying to trick me. Way to suck at pranking there, Alphonse." Al makes an annoyed expression and sigh. "Do you know want to know what an Oritronic is, Brother?" Al asks. "Yes. So get to it. Start talking. You know I don't have all day." 'Jeez this guy really is impatient' AJ tells herself.

AJ then brings her hands together as the stone floats itself out from underneath her shirt. Ed backs away from all of them, staring at AJ with a scared/shocked expression. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Ed yells, pointing at the stone. Riza tells him. "Edward. Sit on the bed." Ed slowly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, not moving his eyes away from the stone even after it stopped glowing. Al pokes it again with his finger and it glows again. "AL! Don't touch it!" "Relax brother, it's not gonna hurt me." Taking it off from around her neck, she holds the stone up by its chain. "Ever heard of The Metatronic Stone, Edward?"

Ed - "No. Can't say that I have. So that's what its called? What does it do?" AJ explains the stone and the Oritronic to him. "So let me get this straight, you purposely linked your soul to that stone, along with the lady inside of it. You can use Alchemy but its only limited to anything light or made of metal. On top of everything else, that suit of Armor that is running around with that asshole Russell is the boy who was you thought was dead after Adam shot him from way back when." Riza glares at Ed. He flinches.

"Colonel, stop," AJ tells her. Riza looks at her with concern. "Obviously I'm always gonna hear his name regardless, so there's no point in trying to make anyone not say it." Riza sighs. "Ed." He looks at her. "What I'd just showed and told you, you need to keep it to yourself and not tell a single soul. I'll tell Winry when I'm ready to talk to her about it. Understood?" Ed nods his head. "Say it, Edward." "I Understand."

AJ looks back at Roy. "But if I do have to ask for their help, there's still Olivier that we need to go through. And you know there's no way in hell we'll get by anyone up around or near Briggs." "Then you will have to ask for a transfer." Hunched over then correcting herself seconds later. "Ughhh! This is gonna be so annoying. I can't believe this. We don't have a week for all of this. If only we had something of Winry's, then we would be even closer to finding her."

The three officers raise an eyebrow and turn their head towards Ed. "Do you want AJ to find Winry, Edward?" Riza asks him. "I have a friend up north that can help," AJ adds in. "Who?" Ed asks. Before Roy could answer, Janine interrupts him. "Wait." She turns to Hawkeye and salutes. "Permission to leave, Colonel?" "Permission Granted, Sargent," Riza replies, saluting back. AJ smiles and excuses herself. "Relax boys, she'll be right back," Riza tells them.

Almost an hour later, AJ pushes the door open. "HI YA! So I have some good news and some bad news." "Start with the good." Roy orders. "The good news is that I am temporary transferring to Briggs. Actually I should be on the train with Olivier as of right now but instead I'm here talking to all of you. (She shrugs a 'Whatever' to them, Al chuckles) The bad news is that I have to stay there for at least a week. Olivier's agreement with the Fuhrer. No exceptions to the exception." "You're an exception?" Ed asks her. "I don't why you're so confused or surprised. You were an exception as well." AJ tells him. Ed looks at with an surprised look.

Riza - "Anything else?' "Yeah, uh actually, there's another ...catch," AJ says. "A catch?" Roy asks. She tells them the catch. "YOU DID WHAT!" Both Roy and Riza screech at her.

Riza - "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

Roy - "YOU CAN'T MAKE RASH DECISIONS LIKE THAT, JANINE!"

Ed - "In her defense, Olivier is scary as hell when she forces you to do something." Al nods his head in agreement. Roy and Riza look at Ed. Riza adds. "Well, at least Ed's recent injury didn't affect his memory." Ed stares at Hawkeye before sighing defeatedly. Riza smirks.

Roy - "Well, get on with it. The quicker you leave, the quicker we can save, Winry." AJ stands there in shock. She then nods her head, glumly. "R-Right. Of course. Take care, everybody." She waves to the brothers and quickly leaves afterwards.

Ed - "That was a bit harsh, even for you." "The snow storms up north are harsher than any words I could of ever have said. And she knows this already." Roy replies then leaves the room. Riza then looks at Edward. "When she joined, she did ask him not to baby her. He's only doing what she asked him too." "She's his family, though." "Yes, but that doesn't mean that he has to take it easy on her. It's best for her to gain her tough skin now then later, wouldn't you agree?"

Ed then looks at Al, who is looking at Riza. "You know, I'm not surprised he's her critic. Ed is mine." Riza looks back at Al and nods her head before she too leaves. A few minutes later, Ed lays back on the bed. "I hope Winry's ok. I feel so weak and pathetic not knowing where she's at or being there to protect her." He says with sadness in his voice. Al tells him. "We'll find her, brother." Sitting back up, Ed looks at Al. "I-I need to call granny." Al stares at his brother with anxiousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Win - "Who are you?" Winry asks him. "The name's Dixon, toots. Drake Dixon." "Where am I?" Winry asks while looking around. "That's not important, doll." "Quit calling me those names, jerk!" Dixon smirks and then laughs.

Win - "W-Why am I here?" She rubs her arms with her hands after feeling a slight breeze through the window. "You, my dear... are bait."

Win - "Bait? I don't get it." "Blondes are really not that bright after all." "Hey!" "Don't you see, sweetheart? We want someone else and that someone else is probably on their way to find and save you. Not to mention. You're not the person with the stone so it does seem pretty pointless in keeping you alive." Winry whimpers at the thought. "But don't worry, my boss says that I'm not allowed to hurt one strand of hair on your pretty little head, so by all means don't do anything stupid that will get you killed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Ed is back in Resembool. As Pinako and Al are in the town, they overhear a radio news broadcasting about a recent situation happening back in Table City.

Al tells Ed when he and Pinako make it back home. "They were talking about another uprising involving Milos and Creta." "I hope Roxy and Lenny are ok," Ed says. "Who's Lenny?" Al asks. "He's one of Roxy's friends from Cornwall Ridge. He lives in Table City and owns a business there as well."

There's a knock on the door. Ed jumps out of his seat and runs to it. Opening the door, Alex greets him. "OH EDWARD ELRIC! (Alex bear hugs Ed. Ed - "AAAAHHHH!") THE HEARTACHE THAT HAS INGULFED MY ACHING SOUL! HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO HEARTLESS AND KIDNAP MS. WINRY! (bringing his remaining fist up with fire his eyes) BUT FEAR NOT. WE SHALL FIND AND SAVE HER, EDWARD ELRIC!" "Uh, Colonel?" Alex looks to where Al is pointing at. Ed has passed out in his arms.

Shortly after Ed wakes up. Walking down the steps to the living room, he only sees Pinako sitting at the kitchen table. "Uh, granny." "At the river stream, Ed." Before Ed leaves completely, he turns back to her. "I'll find her, Pinako and I'll save her." "I know you will. Bring her home." Ed smiles and runs to go catch up with the others.

Making it to the end of the stream, Ed looks up and sees his brother, Alex and another person that they chatting with. Jogging towards and catching up to them. After the introductions with Nathan and the Elrics are done, they start walking a bit more, they make it to the outskirts of Mouhed.

Alex and Nate stop at where a cliff and the path divides into two, leading up the Rivene. They look around trying to find someone. "This is where she told us to meet her?" Al and Ed look at the both of them, questionably. They all sharply look up when they here a wolf's howl.

All are in shock. AJ then walks forward wearing civilian clothing and sits by Greywolf with her feet dangling off of the climb, looking down at the rest of them. She waves to them. "Hey there. Surprised to see me?" She smiles at them.

Al - "HOW?!" AJ smirks, then looks at Greywolf, who looks back at her. Petting the wolf's head briefly. "I know right? He's incredibly beautiful, ain't he." She smiles and tells them how her and wolf became friends and equals. "He's also attached to the stone as well." Both Greywolf and Ari let their eyes glow the same blue as the stone, facing everyone. "Has Roy met him?" Ed asks. Greywolf snorks and turns his head away from the group. AJ laughs and replies. "He doesn't like what he's mostly heard about Roy." "I like Greywolf even more already," Ed replies as well, smiling.

Al - "Can we pet him as well?" "Really, Alphonse?" Ed says, looking at his brother confusedly. "Sorry Al, that's not up to me, it's up to him." AJ then stands up and walks down the path to the group. Once she steps directly in below of him, Greywolf jumps down next to her.

AJ - "Did you bring it, Ed?" Ed takes out Winry's bandana. Before Ed walks forward, he asks her. "I need to know Janine, will I be getting this back?" "Yes. Although he may toss it around a bit, not to intentionally damage it of course but it will enhance her smell. And before you ask. No, none of them will attack her especially once they come into contract with her pure heart like all of us here already have. They will only attack a human if they feel threatened or for revenge purposes. That's always been Greywolf's rule. He is the leader of his pack just so you know."

Ed takes a deep breath and walks over to AJ. After several steps, AJ tells Ed. "Stop." Ed looks her confused. "You have to sit and let him come to you. I can't touch it or else my scent will mess up everything. You also have to be extremely patient with a wolf or with wolves, Edward. He doesn't know you and is also scared of you as well. I understand your frustration and hastiness in wanting to find your wife as quickly as you can. Everyone here wants too as well." Ed then sighs and sits with his legs folded.

It takes a few minutes and eventually Greywolf stops walking around nervously and starts walking towards Ed. As the wolf is taking slow steps towards him, AJ tells Ed. "Hold the bandana in front of you." Ed follows her instructions. Greywolf follows the new scent with his nose. Sniffing and grabbing the bandana with his mouth, Greywolf jumps back a few feet with it, placing the bandana on the ground. Rolling it around a bit, and smelling it intensely.

He then sticks his nose up and then looks directly at Janine. "He's got it." She tells them looking straight back at Greywolf. Greywolf then picks up the bandana and places in front of Edward. "He wants your permission to take it others so they can help us as well." Ed looks at Greywolf before he sticks his hand out. The others gasp at Ed's recklessness. Greywolf places his head underneath Ed's hand and allows Ed to pet him. As he is petting the wolf, Ed tells him. "Thank you. Thank you for helping us find my Winry." Greywolf sneers and rubs his head briefly against Ed's hand before he grabs the bandana and takes off to meet up with the other's.

AJ - "Alright. Let's get going then, shall w-?" "So he's your friend from the north?" Al interrupts her. Ed smacks him mildly in the head. "Ow!" "Don't be rude, she was talking." Al glares at Ed while rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, Alphonse. But he's not the only one. There are others." Ed then asks her. "So spill, how did you make it pass Ice Queen?"

AJ - "Well first I snuck away from Fort Briggs with Nate, Miles and his (pointing to Alex) help of course. Then for the past several hours, I've had to walk and catch a train wearing a disguise with fake cards. But as long as I can make it to the Fuhrer first before Olivier or Roy, then there's no way either of them can kill me or bury me alive."

Ed looks at AJ with a surprised expression and smiles. "Wow. Your blatant optimistic honesty amazes me." AJ giggles. Al walks forward and pulls her into a hug. She blushes deeply hugging him back as he tells her. "Let's go save, Winry." She nods her head. "Yeah." Everyone starts walking.

Making just outside of Guud, they follow the paw prints of the wolves to a cliff that is over looking an abandoned bunker. Greywolf then jumps on the roof from the other side. Ramia (A brown wolf) and Artemis (A black wolf) are also smelling around it with the bandana next to them. Greywolf then hears something, jumps down grabbing the bandana and all three take off running towards the woods to hide.

The door to the bunker opens up. A man comes walking out. They drop to their stomachs, laying on the grass, watching the guy. AJ then turns to both Alex and Nate, whispering. "He's wearing the same uniform that Dixon had on, on the train." Alex and Nate look at her in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winry, who is sitting on the floor of the cell, looks up and at the other woman across from her. "What's your name?" The woman looks up, then covers her face with her knees. "My name Winry. Winry Rockbell Elric." The woman looks up again. The husky-built guard outside looks up as well right at Winry. "Can you tell me your name now?" "It's- It's-" The guard hits his sword against the metal bars of the cell, all while staring at the other woman. She looks at him and he nods his head (no) to her. She then puts her head back down. 'I wonder why he won't let her tell me her name?' Winry asks herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the man leaves and walks away from the bunker. He hops into the nearby car and takes off. Ed grabs Janine's shoulder and asks her about Dixon. "I'll tell ya later. Right now Winry is more important." Opening up the door to the bunker, they walk down a flight of stairs and into a dark room. AJ finds a switch on the wall and turns it on. Looking around, she looks down and spots a difference with a block in the wall. Pushing the block in, a secret door opens up.

All of them walk through it and head straight down the dim-lighted corridor. Making it to another set of doors. Alex and Nate pull open the door. Every one of them are surprised at what is on the other side.

Back at the headquarters, the Fuhrer sends Roy, Riza, Jean, and several other soldiers from Central to the group's destination. ( **So just to explain this part. While Alex and Nate went to go to grab Ed and Al, AJ contacted the Fuhrer in Mouhed to update him on the plan.** )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guard with the sword stands up as well as Dixon. Dixon opens the gate and pulls Winry out of the cell as the guard grabs the other woman. Both are then pulled towards upstairs to a dining hall in a Castle. They force Winry to sit on a chair while the guard pulls the other woman away into another room. Dixon then takes a sword off of the wall.

Dixon - "You know what I hate the most about someone, is when they decide to use tactics. That pisses me OFF!" Winry whimpers and ducks out of the way as he throws the sword directly at her and it gets stuck in the wall behind her. He then grabs her by the back of her head by her hair and makes her look at him. With tears already falling down her eyes and whimpering, he asks her. "If they get into this castle, are you gonna let me know, pumpkin?" Holding and sliding a knife across her cheek and neck, she shakes her head yes lightly.

Dixon - "That's a good hostage." He lets her go as she silently starts weeping. The door to the side of the room opens. A man comes walking through and stops when he sees Winry. She calms herself down and looks up. "M-Mr. Watson?" Winry asks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(This is the part with the warning that I mention at the start of the chapter.)**

The group walks into a large surgical room with a laboratory in a back corner. They see cut up body parts. Everything from eyeballs to organs in jars of all sizes. Dead, incomplete bodies on tables or piled on top of each other into stacks on the other side of the room. Splatters and streaks of blood are all over the walls, floor, and tools.

After recollecting themselves from regurgitating because of the thick smell of the room, all of them run past to the double doors on the other side of the room. Closing the doors behind themselves and catching their breath. Ed tells them. "I'm not 100% sure on this ... but Al did you see it too?" "Yeah... T-That was definitely a transmutation circle in the middle of the room." "So- So much b-blood. Oh my God!" AJ shrieks as she puts her head to the floor. Ed rubs her back in comfort.

Alex - "That was the most revolting thing I've have ever seen in years!" "Don't remind us, Strong-Arm," Nate tells him then asks AJ and Al. "How are you two kids holding up?" Al looks away making a disgusted face and AJ is laying on the floor face up, with her hands covering her face.

Placing her hands to her side, Blue Cloud says. "Those poor unfortunate souls." With tears falling from her eyes.

Roy and the others by this time, have made it to the outside of the castle thanks to the wolves paw print tracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watson - "Hello Winry. I didn't know that you also travel to take care of your customers too?" "No, I don't. And I wouldn't call this a check-up trip either." She sharply replies. "Oh? You don't say." Watson grins widely. Winry flinches uncomfortably at his response. Watson then turns to look at Dixon. "I sure do hope that you are treating our guest, kindly." "Well, of course, Mr. Watson. I know how to treat a lady after all." He replies, winking at Winry who makes a disgusted face and turns her head to the side.

Dixon smiles. "Aw. Don't be like that, babe." "QUIT CALLING ME THAT! ONLY MY HUSBAND IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME PET NAMES AND YOU'RE NOT HIM!" She yells back at him. Once Dixon raises a hand to her, Watson grabs it. "Just What Do You Think Your Doing, Dixon? Raising Your Hand To A Woman! Shame On You! Leave! LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" Dixon huffs and storms away. "Can't I just go home now?" Winry says sadly with her head down when suddenly...

Boom!

Boom!

BOOM! A wall in the room behind Watson crumbles, creating a dust cloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up a flight of steps, all of them are still shaken up from the previous room. The group faintly hears a woman yelling. "Isn't that?" AJ asks. Ed's face lights up with excitement. Alex steps forward. "Allow Me To Assist You, Edward Elric!" Alex punches the wall a few times and it collapses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the dust cloud settles, Winry stands up and looks in that direction. Watson is nowhere in sight. The guard with the sword walks out of the broken wall and towards Winry. She screams loudly.

AJ's and Roy's group hear her scream and immediately rush over to her.

Ed and the others make it to the room and see her against a wall. The guard has her by her neck (She's passed out at this point) and has his sword pointed straight at her chest. Ed immediately takes out his own sword out of its stealth and rushes toward him. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY WIFE!"

The guard tosses Winry at Ed and he catches her. Al and the rest of them rush over to Ed and Winry. Ed hands Winry (Who is alive but just unconscious) to Al and asks him to get her out of there. Ed then stands back up and AJ walks right next to him after grabbing the sword that was stuck in the wall. Al carries Winry on his back as Nate follows him and they leave/ running into Mustang's group. Alex stays behind and helps Ed and AJ.

As they are gaining the upper hand, the husky-built guard stands back up and rams into Alex, knocking him into a wall. He then turns his attention and does the same to Ed. Ed screams in pain as his arm slams into the wall first and he collapses onto his knees. The guard then turns around to AJ. She slowly starts back up as he walks closer to her. Alex and Ed look up and see her stop, tossing the sword to the side, closing her eyes and places her hands together, separating them afterward and creating an energy sphere. Then aims it straight the guard who tries to block it but fails, throwing him against a wall, breaking it. The guard then morphs back into dirt. Ed stands there in shock, holding his dislocated arm. Alex as well. Both of them are thinking the same thing. 'He was a golem' Then looking at each other with worried expressions.

Alex corrects himself and walks over to Ed. "Ow! ow! ow! OW! Damn it, Armstrong!" Ed whines as Alex grabs Ed arm, forcefully. "My apologies Edward, but we must fix this quickly." AJ walks over and heals his arm, biting her lip, enduring the recoil drain. She takes a deep breath afterward. "Al and Roy are gonna hate me for doing that but I couldn't leave you like that. You need to leave and head straight to Winry because the first person that's she gonna wanna see when she wakes up is you, Edward, her husband. Especially after the traumatic ordeal she just went through." She points her finger to the exit. "GO! NOW!" Ed stands up and runs.

Making it to the entrance hall of the castle, Ed runs into Roy and others who tell him that Al is outside with Winry, both are being guarded by the MPs. Ed takes off to join his wife and brother. Greywolf runs over to him and gives him back Winry's bandana. Roy continues on and makes it to AJ and Alex, who immediately salute to him once they see him.

Roy doesn't say anything but only just stares at AJ with a straight face. "I understand what I did was reckless and I'll take full responsibility for my part," Janine tells him, sadly. "And I'll take responsibility on my end as well, Lt General," Alex tells him as well. Both are still saluting him. Roy sighs and then says. "Very well then, let's get moving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the castle, AJ and Alex are the last ones to leave before other troops and MPs storm in and search the building. On the express train back to Central, a broadcast announces that many of the missing women and children from Guud have been found, but that there are also an undisclosed amount of dead bodies found in the castle as well.

Ed sighs as Winry is laying on his lap and he's holding onto her. "Don't be too hard on yourself there, Edward. At least most of them were found alive." Jean tells him. "I know that. It's just... (He sighs again) I wish that we would of found them sooner, ya know." "Yeah, I know how you feel, Ed."

Once they make it back to Central, Winry is rushed to the hospital with Ed by her side. Pinako, Mr. Garfiel, Paninya and Pitt with a few other of their other friends are there as well. Winry is then checked out by the doctor and her well being is cleared, Al walks out of her room, grabbing AJ hand. Holding her hand as she's walking behind him, they take a walk outside together.

Al - "Ed told me what you did." AJ stops dead in her tracks and looks away sadly. Al stops and turns around to look at her. "I... I can't say that I'm mad. Disappointed is a better word. But I get it. I understand why you healed him. But ... I- I just wish there was another way." Stoking the side of his cheek, AJ tells him. "I wish there was another way too but this is something that I have to live with because of the decision that I made. It's not my brightest of decisions but at least I'm glad that it shows me that I have to be responsible for that action if I choose to do it." "That's a hell of alot of responsibility for a kid to deal with, Janine?" AJ looks at Al with a surprised expression and then starts laughing. Al joins her in laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy walks down out of Winry's room in the hospital, looks around and asks Jean. "Where's the Sargent?" "She and Al went for a walk outside around the hospital. Said that they would be back in a few." Roy nods, then takes a seat next to Havoc and waits.

Al then moves closer to her, pulling her into a hug. She blushes as he looks her in the eyes and tells her. "Thank you. Thank you for helping us find and save Winry." He then wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply. She kisses him back as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jean stands up and says. "Well, I'm stepping out for a smoke break and some fresh air." Roy nods his head and joins him. Walking out of the hospital, they hear something in the distance as Jean is lighting his cigarette. Walking over to where they heard the noise, they both freeze in shock seeing Alphonse and Janine making out.

Immediately leaving, Roy heads straight back to Winry's room. Just as Ed walks out of his wife's hospital room, Roy grabs him by his ear. "Ow!" "Follow me. You need to see this for yourself." Letting his ear go the minute they step outside, Ed rubs his ear and follows Roy. Once Roy stops walking, Ed stops as well and looks in the same direction.

Al and AJ are in smiles as they are occasionally kissing each other slowly and softly. Ed walks away smiling. Roy turns his head moments later and sees Ed already walking back into the hospital. Catching up to him, Roy tries to say something but Edward stops him. "If they make each other happy, then why get in the middle of it. (pointing to Roy) Your words, not mine." Roy doesn't say anything back.

Ed then walks back to where Winry is resting at. A few minutes later, Janine and Alphonse are in smiles and holding hands as they are walking down the hall in the hospital. Al and AJ knock before they enter the room. "How is she doing, Ed?" AJ asks him. "Still out of it but she's fine." Al and AJ breathe a sigh of relief.

Ed asks her. "Can you stay overnight? I'm worried about her when she wakes up." "Of course. She's gonna need all the support she can get from all of her friends and family." Ed then sits on the opposite of Pinako, holding Winry's other hand.

 **End of Chapter 30**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Poor Winry!_

 _It was really interesting researching the behavior of wolves and their behavior towards humans. They are honestly very beautiful animals._


	31. Covered Stains

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 31 - Covered Stains

The next morning, Ed is sleeping next to his wife on the bed. Pinako is sleeping on a side bed on one side of the room and Al and AJ are sleeping next to each other on the other side of the room in a spare bed as well.

Ed starts to feel Winry stur and move in her sleep. He lifts his head, looking at her. She stops moving. He then looks up, noticing Al holding AJ tightly in his arms, smiling in his sleep. 'He's making that stupid grin again' He says to himself, smiling as well.

Winry's face scrunches as she slowly opens her eyes. Ed sits up, looking down at her. Once Winry sees him, she starts getting emotional and whispers. "E-Ed? ..Edward? ...Is that y-" He kisses her deeply. Parting, he looks down at her and whispers. "Hey there, beautiful." She smiles, letting her tears fall, pulling him closer and kisses him again.

Pinako wakes and sits up, smiling at the both of them. She then stands and walks over to Winry after Ed stands up and helps her. Al wakes and sits up as well, causing AJ to wake up. She sits up too and turns to Winry. Paninya, Pitt, and Mr. Garfiel all walk into the room a short time later.

Winry looks at everyone. Ed tells her. "Everyone here cares about you and refused to leave the hospital after me and several others found you and brought you here. You don't have to talk about any of it now if you don't want to. We get it. All of us understand. Take your time. No one and I mean no one here will rush you." Winry pulls Ed into a hug and starts crying out of happiness. Ed wraps his arm around her as everyone else gathers around them and hugs her as well. She thanks, all of them once she settles down.

After lunch, the two brothers, Paninya, Pitt, and Mr. Garfiel all leave the room. Pinako stays, sitting next to her granddaughter. Winry asks AJ. "I'm guessing that since you and Riza are here. The both of you want my account of what happened during my captivity?" "Yes, but take your time, Winry. You can start when you are ready." Riza tells her.

Winry tells them what happened after she woke up. Once she finishes, Winry looks back at Janine and asks. "So what now?" "Therapy. It's what helped me get through everything after when I was taken too. I can get in contact with my old therapist if you want me too. She's very patient and trustworthy, Winry." AJ replies. Winry thanks her for her advice.

Riza and AJ leave the room to give Winry some space and after they close the door, they hear Winry start to cry. They sigh in sadness as they walk away, in separate directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ walks into the waiting room and sees Roy sitting with a hand over his face, looking troubled by something. AJ asks. "Is everything alright, General?" Roy sighs before he looks up at AJ. "It takes me back when it was you lying in a bed like that and not moving. I'm glad to hear that she woke up as well."

AJ starts to get teary-eyed. "Because of that coma. I remember hearing the doctors telling both you and Ma that they weren't too sure if I was gonna make it or not. (Roy himself starts getting teary-eyed at this point) But no matter what, you never gave up me."

Roy whispers. "You're family. It pissed me off hearing them say that and feeling weak for not saving you sooner."

AJ - "The blame doesn't fall on anyone but me. I've should have been stronger and made better choices for myself. I-I'm sorry if I've ever disappointed you." She tells him in a pained voice. She runs over and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. He hugs her back in return as their emotions get the best of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the Fuhrer informs all of the officers of the person responsible for holding Fullmetal's wife hostage and allows for several stakeouts throughout Amestris to catch the criminal.

Olivier offers her support up north immediately but requests Janine to finish up her requested transfer. Grumman allows Olivier's request and orders Janine to immediately head up north.

AJ, who is curled up into a ball on the floor in Winry's room. "I'm- I'm gonna die. She's (referring to Olivier) gonna kill me. But I'm too young to die." She says with a sad expression and voice. Al rubs her back in comfort.

Al - "It's ok. You'll be fine." Ed adds. "Yeah, I mean it's not like she'll lay a hand on a kid. Maybe point a gun at you but from personal experience not physically harm you." AJ sits up and raises her eyebrow, looking at Ed, asking him. "Really? That's it? Only her gun?" Ed looks back her in shock. "What In The Hell Did She Point At You?!" Counting with her fingers. "Her sword, a variety of guns, a barrel cannon, the missile launcher of a tank and last but not least she tossed a grenade at me when I made my first delivery trip to Briggs."

Ed, Al, and Winry stare at her with astonishment. "I know. Don't even say it. The Fuhrer was not pleased about any of that one bit. Don't even ask how Ma feels about it." "And what about your uncle?" Winry asks. AJ looks at her with an expressionless face. "Winry, It's Roy you're asking about." Ed and Al start laughing. Winry looks at Ed confused. "In other words, he didn't do anything Winry," Ed says while chuckling. Winry looks at him in shock.

AJ then stands up. "Well, I should get going. If I decide to hide again, she'll only find me and drag me by my feet like last time." Winry looks at her with dismay. "Ok. Seriously? What is this lady's deal?" AJ shrugs her shoulders. "It's just who she is, Healer Hands."

A knock on the door startles AJ and she looks over her shoulder, seeing Alex walking in. He excitedly shouts happily when he sees Winry. "OH LADY WINRY! IM SO HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR RECOVERY! But Fear Not, You Have Support From All Over Amestris And We Will Find The Perpetrator Responsible For Your Kidnapping!" Winry smiles at Alex as he bows respectfully to her. "Thank you, Armstrong." He smiles back at her.

Alex turns to Janine. "Are you ready for our trip, Sargent?" She nods her head. "Yeah. Let's get going." Al walks with them, leaving only Winry and Ed in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the train station, while they are waiting for the Northbound Train. AJ places her bag next to Alex as he is distracted by the paper in his hand. Al grabs her hand and wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck as they start kissing each other.

Alex lifts his head up and notices. Staring in shock at first then smiling at the both of them, Alex turns his attention back to the paper. They break shortly thereafter, smiling and blushing, staring lovingly at each other.

They look up once the bell for the train's arrival rings and they see the train closely and slowly moving into the station. Al and AJ sigh sadly before she hops onto the train with Alex behind her. Al gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before he lets her go.

They wave goodbye to each other as they train pulls away. Al sighs sadly as the train disappears into the distance and heads back the hospital.

Once they make it there, Olivier tells Alex to leave and Janine finishes out the rest of her transfer week. Saluting General Armstrong, Janine heads back to Central immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the train starts to slow down, getting ready to pass the breakpoint in between Briggs and North City. AJ and others on the train start to feel a severe shift and a strong vibration coming from underneath them. Then they began to feel the train tilt to the side. Janine grabs onto a pole in between the row of seats.

 _Crash!_

Everything goes dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy, who is sitting his office, his phone starts to ring. "Hello. Lieutenant General Roy Mustang speaking... Ok... but what does... (When the woman on the other ends explains to him that Janine was on the derailed train, he...) Slams down the receiver, grabs his jacket and shouts to them. "Grab your stuff. We're leaving right now! MOVE IT!" Everyone scrambles to get themselves together.

Walking out of the Headquarters, all of them immediately head over to the train station. Al, who is holding a bag of groceries, standing next to Gracia and Elysia, see some soldiers running to the car quickly and driving away faster. "I wonder what happened, mommy?" "I don't know, Elysia. But it looks very serious." Al stares in the direction of where they were heading.

Making it to the house, Al places the bag on the counter as Elysia heads back outside to play with her friends. "Al. I can tell that something is bothering you. Do you want to talk?" Al tells her about Janine. Garcia starts giggling. "Alphonse, honey. I already know about her. In fact, Roy was the one that introduced Maes and myself to her. Elysia even considers her an aunt. Always calling her Auntie Ari. It's the cutest thing." She gushes while holding her cheeks together, smiling.

Al smiles at that. "Auntie Ari. That is cute. (He then nervously tells her) But well... you see... where I was getting at... is that we're dating." Gracia places her hands back down to her sides. Smiling, she then pulls him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Alphonse. For the both of you." He thanks her.

Elysia comes running back inside the house, yelling. "Mommy! Mommy! The radio!" Gracia heads over to the kitchen and turns on the radio. Turning the knob a bit, they all hear. "Shortly after daybreak this morning, a train heading from Briggs back to North City derailed at the breakpoint in between the stops. No word yet on how many casualties but we have received word that there were many Amestrian soldiers on broad. We will update this breaking story as we receive more about it within the next hour-"

Al turns off the radio and looks at Gracia. She points to the door. "Go! Help out as many as you can, Alphonse. I know that that's what you wanna do right now." He thanks her again, giving both her and Elysia each a hug before he runs off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she comes to, she is lying face up in a cold room. Her jacket, gun, and knife are gone. She looks up and notices someone in the room as well as feeling a sharp pain in between her elbow and her shoulder. She rolls over and tries to stand. Holding her arm as she stands up, she starts healing her broken arm. Biting her lip, trying to hold back her scream as she feels her bones connecting back together. Panting and back on her knees, she tries to catch her breath. Standing back up again, she turns her head and notices the other presence is no longer there.

Taking a deep breath, she walks over, then slowly melts the knob and pushes open the door. Looking around the door carefully. Making it through the hallway, she stops before she turns the corner and grabs a piece of a broken pipe, turning it into a knife.

She runs to an exit on the side and slowly closes the door behind herself. 'I don't like this one bit, it's too easy' she tells herself. Running past a flight of stairs, she finds a car. Hotwiring it, it starts and she immediately takes off. She slows the car down just enough for her to get out of it as she makes it to Elxomir by the afternoon. She then suddenly feels a gun to her head as she walks by an abandoned building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it to the scene, an officer flags Roy down. Looking down at the tire tracks and alchemical marks near the crash. "This was definitely planned. The question is by who?" "General!" Al shouts. All of them turn around and look at Al as he running towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dixon - "Well, well. Look who I found, far from home." "What do you w-?" Putting his finger up, waving it side to side. He tells her. "Oh no, no. You don't get ask anything in the position that you're in right now, little girl." Tapping her lightly on the head with the barrel of the gun. "Go on. Enter the building." She follows his instructions and walks into the building, with Dixon walking behind her, still pointing the gun at her.

She makes it to a room upstairs and Marcello comes walking out of a connected room. "We'll be taking that stone. So hand it over and don't make it hard on yourself, girly." "How did I end up in Haoj?" "Don't ask questions, hand over the stone or else," Marcello tells her. "Are y-you gonna kill me afterwards?" She nervously asks them.

Dixon yells. "Stop asking questions!" She flinches at the tone of his voice. "Easy, Drake," Marcello warns him. Turning his head back to her, he says. "Take the stone out from under your shirt and slowly remove it from around your neck."

 _(Blue Cloud tells AJ. "Everything will be fine, Ari. Do what he says.")_

AJ sighs and follows his instructions, holding the chained stone in her fist tightly. "Place the stone slowly on the floor." She does just that. "Back away from it." Again she follows his instructions and backs away. Marcello then tries to pick it up but it shocks him. Drake himself tries to pick it up. It shocks him as well. Drake then points the gun at her. "Knock It OFF!" She flinches, staring petrified at both Drake and the gun.

Marcello - "Put the gun away, Drake." He puts his weapon away. Marcello then makes a whistling sound. Out of the blue, a pair of hands grabs Janine from behind and slams her to the floor. She tries to scream but has the wind knocked out of her.

Her hair is then pulled and she is tossed against the wall. The hands then began choking her. She slowly opens her eyes and grabs at the hands. She stares timorously at the golem dark yellow eyes, staring coldly at her. The golem screeches loudly, causing her to flinch. She closes her eyes as its hands squeezes tighter around her neck. The Metatronic Stone has started to glow brightly by this time.

AJ's entire body starts to glow very brightly as well. The golem starts to scream in pain as the light hits it. As the soil creature starts to die and melts back into its original substance. Drake, with one hand covering his eyes, the other pulls out the gun and shoots her in the stomach.

She and the stone stopped glowing as she falls to her knees, covering the wound her hands. She then stares at her trembling blood-soaked hands as her conscience starts to fade in and out. She then passes out, face first onto the floor.

Marcello - "DAMN IT DIXON! You didn't have to kill her!" "Wait. (He points the stone as it starts glowing sporadically) Look." The both of them start to look at it after when it rises from the floor and begins floating right towards AJ. Drake rushes over and grabs a small container that was near him, then runs towards and traps the stone in it. Both Drake and Marcello then quickly leave the room, leaving her there behind.

Several minutes later, Jake comes walking out from a different room. He flips her over. Her conscience starts to go in and out again as she's wheezing. "So how does it feel to die, Marisol?" He asks her. She looks at him, breathly whispering. " _Towodi_." (Hawk, Cherokee, Native American) She then passes out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wright breaks the news to them. "WHAT!" The both of them yell out in anger. "We have a witness that told us the troubling news. Would you like-" "Take me to them, right now." Roy demands. Al places a hand in front of Roy, as Roy looks back at him, surprised. "I understand why you are angry. But don't take it out on anyone else but the people who are behind with what happened here." Al tells him.

Roy, whose hands are trembling. "You know damn well why I'm worried about her." "Of course I do. You are not the only one who is concerned about her. She's my girlfriend in case if you forgot. But she's a survivor and whoever did this is about to get their butt whooped by a ton of people including her. So quit doubting her!"

Roy uneasily looks away from Al. Alphonse turns back to look at Wright. "Colonel, (Armarosa looks at Al) Can you?" "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue Cloud tells Jake. "Do you want her to die? What do you think will happen when she dies, Jake?. ... You will die as well."

Jake stands, looking over Janine while she's struggling to breathe as she's slowly dying. "But I don't want to die just yet," Jake tells Blue Cloud. "Then help me save her." Blue Cloud replies. Jake sighs and nods his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy, who is sitting across from the witness, asks. "Can you tell me what you saw, heard or anything that could help us with finding the missing?"

Witness - "There was a truck. Where I was at after the train had crashed, I saw a truck. There was a man carrying a girl. She was definitely in military uniform." As Roy and the witness are exchanging questions and answers, Al, Wright and a few others are trying to put together any and all clues and hints collected at the scene.

After a few moments later, the witness is escorted out of the room by security and Roy walks out shortly thereafter. All of his subordinates salute him. Al joins them. "You know you're not with the military, Alphonse." Rubbing the back of his head, smiling. "I know. I've just always wanted to do it." Roy and everyone else smiles at him.

Roy then looks at Riza. "Since I'm up here, I need to make a call to them." Riza nods her head, understandably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though she was able to stop the bleeding and close AJ's wound. Blue Cloud informs Jake that because the stone is getting further and further away, her power is growing weak rapidly. Jake then starts to drag AJ to the next room.

Russell - "You know, I wonder what they would say if they saw what you just did?" Jake flinches at Russell's voice and looks up. Jake lets her go and tells him. "If she dies, the stone will no longer work or be any sort of use to us. Not to mention, that I'll die along with her." "Great conclusion there, Armored boy." Russell then looks at Jake perplexity. "So what were you about to do, hm?" Before Jake could reply, Russell says. "Never mind. I have a better plan. Put her in your Armor." Jake reluctantly obeys and opens up his chest plate. Russell helps him with moving Janine into the armor. Russell then claps his hands and teleports both her and Jake to somewhere else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Central in the Presidential quarters of the headquarters. Colonel Wright enters and updates the Fuhrer and two other soldiers that are in the room as well.

Wright - "We've just received word about an unmanned moving vehicle found in Elxomir. There are some other reports about the same man that the witness described in the same area."

Grumman - "This concerns me because of her history. Is there anything else, Colonel?"

Wright - "Yes. A soldier reported seeing the Sargent being forced into a building just at the edge of Elxomir. (Alex and Riza stare with worried expressions at the Fuhrer) There were a few other residents claiming to witness several colored lights shining throughout the same building. Two men were also seen rushing out of the building shortly thereafter."

Grumman turns to Alex and Riza. "Colonel Armstrong and Colonel Hawkeye. I want the both of you to head over there immediately. Report back to me everything. Leave now!" He orders, loudly. The two Colonel's salute and take off immediately.

Making it to the building, Alex is already prepared with his equipment on and Riza loads and has her gun ready. Walking in, they find her jacket and her weapons in a back room on the first floor. Slowing ascending up the stairs to the final floor, they enter the first room and see a blood puddle on the floor as well as dragged blood going into the next room.

They look at each other with great worry before Alex steps forward first, slowly walking towards the next room. Riza grabs his arm quickly. He looks back at her while she's staring at the stain on the floor. She tells him in an emotional voice. "Don't tell me if it's her. I-I will not have the heart to tell him if it is her in the next room, Armstrong."

Alex nods and takes a deep breath before turning and walking into the other room. He takes a sigh of relief as he makes it to the door. "There's no one in here, Hawkeye." She rushes over and looks in, breathing a sigh of relief afterward as well. They leave once backup makes it there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Jake makes it to the house that is on outskirts of the town, he starts the water and lets the tub fill up with a certain amount.

Turning off the water, he opens himself up and slowly slides her out, laying her on the floor. Still covered in her blood and unconscious, he then picks her up and slowly slips her into the bath water, leaving the room right afterward.

Several hours later, she wakes up and feels physically drained. 'I'm so tired. Why am I so tired? Oh. Right. I got shot' She says to herself. Making a pained expression as she slowly moves her hand over to her stomach. Feeling a scar in the same spot she got shot at, she smiles. "I know that it was you. Thank you, Blue Cloud." She whispers, falling back asleep shortly thereafter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russell in the meantime teleports to Central after hearing from one of his sources that his brother seen over there. Turning the corner, he runs into...

Ed stops walking and doesn't take his eyes off of Russell, asking. "So, where is she?"

Russell - "Didn't you already save your wife?"

Ed - "I'm not talking about my wife, I'm talking about Janine."

Russell - "Oh. So you know about the stone, then? (Ed only just stares at him, not making any kind of reaction) Bummer. I was kinda hoping for your usual blow-up." "Just answer the damn question, Tringham," Ed replies in an annoyed tone. Russell rubs the back of his neck briefly. "Look. All I can tell you is that the last time I saw her, she didn't look too well after that guy shot her. That armored boy then dragged her bloody body into his armor. Don't know where he went or where he's at now."

Ed stares at Russell in disbelief. "You're Lying!" Ed shouts, pointing to him. Russell shrugs his shoulders. "Look. Whether or not you believe me. I highly doubt she's still alive with the amount of blood that she's lost. But I guess trading some of her life force isn't worth it to her to stay amongst the living. Guess we should thank the lucky stars that we've never held that kind of responsibility and that the stone didn't choose us then, huh Elric." Ed stares at Russell with sadness and disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she slowly opens her eyes again, she sees Jake walking into the bathroom. Startled at first when he sees her opened eyes, he walks over to after he sees her blink but notices her eyes are pitch black instead of brown or blue. "I'm guessing that you're the one that put me in here." She whispers to him. He nods his head. "She tried to heal you as best as she could. Haven't heard from her in a while though." He tells her.

AJ - "Our connection is severed because of the distance. It had nothing to do with you." She tells him. "How do you feel right now?" "Like crap. ...Wouldn't be the first time I sustained a serious injury, though." "What do you mean?" He asks her.

AJ sighs. "You know you're not the only one that Adam damaged. If I'd say so, you had it the easy way." He yells back at her. "Like Hell, I've Had It Easy!" "You're right, my bad. But still. He kidnapped me two times when I was thirteen. The first time I didn't have the stone with me but he left me with punctured wounds all across my arms and legs. Injecting me with god knows what kind of drugs and forced them into my system. I was found with a rope around my neck, practically skin, and bones."

Jake gasps and stares at her in shock, she continues. "The second time, I did have the stone with me and I realize now that he was withdrawing my blood out of me to extend the lives of others. You standing here, being the prime example of that. He left me with a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle after I escaped on my own that time."

Jake looks to the ground in sadness. "I- I didn't know about any of t-that. I'm so s-sorry!" Jake cries as falls to his knees in front of her. She takes her hand out of the water and places it on his head.

AJ - "But Jake." He lifts his head up to look at her. "Do you want to know what is the most fucked up part regarding the rope that was around my neck?" "No." He replies. "Adam wasn't the one who put it there... It was Me." Jake gasps in shock.

Jake - "WHAT! Why would you do that!" She glares at him. "Do I really need to explain myself? Excuse me for having guilt about what happened to you, Jake. Not to mention the stress of handling a stone that people will obviously try to kill me for. The self-doubts, self-negativity, and self-cuts that I used to inflict on my arms and legs all those years ago. (She starts getting teary-eyed and emotional) The shame that I've held onto because I can't bring myself to admit to them, any of them what I did. My own cowardliness for trying to take the easy way out because I didn't want to deal with everything anymore. But I won't say sorry to anyone but me. I have to forgive myself first before others do it for me."

Jake stays silent. "It doesn't mean that now I'm this strong, untouchable person because I'm not. I'm still heavily damaged and still can't handle extreme situations. But I'm not giving up so easily this time around. I will fight for myself, my friends, my family, the people that I care about most." ... "Although, words make everything sound so much easier than it will ever be. " She slowly starts to drift back to sleep. Jake brushes her bangs away from her face after she falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Russell and Ed are exchanging words, Al, Roy and his team of officers and subordinates are getting into position. Once everyone is good to go, Roy then walks forward, right behind Russell. "That's enough, Edward." Ed looks at Roy, blankly. Russell turns around and faces Roy. "Well, well. It's the Flame Alchemist that I've heard so much about."

Roy smirks. "Well, I'm flattered." He says as he stops just a few feet away from Russell. "Now. I know you know where he's taken her, so tell us." "And if I don't?" _Swoow!_ An arrow cuts Russell on his cheek, sticking in between a crack in the concrete ground.

Ed stands there in shock, looking at the arrow. So does Russell as he wipes his cheek with his hand, seeing his blood on his hand. He then looks at Roy again. Roy tells him. "Like I said before. I know you know where she's at, so tell me right now because I can guarantee you that the next one will strike without miss and the wound will be deeper."

Russell grins and starts laughing. Calming himself down, he tells Roy. "Why even bother? It's not like she should mean so much to you since she's just another soldier to all of you Generals and Colonels. Actually, I couldn't help but notice the military's replacement of Ed over there. Hell, she's probably the same height if not shorter than he ever was."

Ed looks at Russell with astonishment. "The hell she is! She's not mine or anyone else's replacement for that matter. She's her own damn person! it's so obvious to you because you're still obviously trying to be something that you're not! Hell, you and your own brother pretended to me and Al just to go work for some lowlife and look at where that gotten you!" Ed yells to Russell who looks at him.

Russell glares at Ed before he rushes him. Al claps his hands, slamming them on the ground, creating something that grabs Russell's legs causing him to fall on his knees before he makes it to Ed. "What the?" Panicking, Russell then activates his transportation transmutation circle. Al then jumps out from his hiding spot and grabs onto Russell's arm before he disappears completely, transporting with him as well.

Ed and everyone else there, screams "AL!" But by then, the two have already vanished.

 **End of Chapter 31**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _This is a pretty messed up Chapter if I do say so myself. I wanted to make this chapter more dramatic than comedic although there are some of those elements in here. I also wanted to give a moment between Jake and Marisol. The original rough draft was a bit over the top, so I changed most of it. I'm happy with the final cut, though. Thanks for reading!_


	32. Here We Go Again

Elma, Arlen Glostner, and Jack Crowley are all characters from the 2nd Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Curse Of The Crimson Elixir."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 32 - Here We Go Again

Winry yells. "WHAT!" After Ed tells her what happened to Al. "So do you know-" "Nope. No one knows where they could be at but I'm hoping that's it somewhere near Janine."Ed tells Winry, who looks at him confused. He explains what happened to Janine. She covers her mouth in shock. "Oh My God!" "I know. And if what Russell said is true then with her getting shot and losing alot of blood before Jake put her in his armor. Th-"

Winry interrupts Ed with confusion. "Wait? What? Slow down. You're talking too fast, Ed." Ed continues to mutter. "Then there's the matter of her stone and the recoil that happens when she uses it. Especially for healing." "The stone?" Winry asks. Remembering what Dixon told her about her being used as bait for someone who has a stone that they wanted, Winry looks at Ed with a pissed off expression. "Are You Kidding Me!" She yells.

Ed looks at his wife with confusion. "What? What's the matter?" He asks her. Winry stares at Ed with tears threating to fall. "It's her, isn't it." Ed raises his eyebrow to her. "Huh?" Grabbing him by his collar of his shirt, she tells him. "She was the one that they were trying to lure out and I was their bait!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scrunching his eyes as he slowly wakes up, Al moves his hands, grabbing at the dirt underneath him. Pushing himself up, he looks around him. He quickly stands after noticing a transmutation circle on the ground next to him. Looking around again, he remembers the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed stares at her in astonishment. "The man who-who kidnapped me. His name ...was Drake Dixon. He told me that I was their bait. That they wanted someone who had a stone that they needed. That that was their reason for why they grabbed me." She tells him. Looking back her. "We need to tell Roy, Winry. It's best if we talk with him in regards to Janine." "Ed, where are you going with this?"

Ed sighs. "Listen, Janine and I have had several conversations and I'm not only talking about military stuff or the fact that the both of us joined when we were kids and the experiences with the military that we've both witnessed. But in regards to something that she has, babe. I made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell you about it because she wanted to be the one to talk to you about it, Winry. However, since Roy and Madam Christmas are her family. You should ask one of them to answer your questions. Roxy as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Bord'wan' Al reminds himself. 'But why here? Why did he teleport here? Speaking of him, where is-" Al then hears a strange sound coming from East Road. Leaving the Village Square, he walks through the Mountain Pass and Outskirts, finally making it to Arlen's House. Before he knocks on the door, he pauses, looking to the left side remembering when he found Antonio.

He smiles at the memory. Hearing something bristling just on the other side of the door takes his attention away from the memory. Slowly opening up the door, Al walks in, closing it behind him. Walking throughout the house, checking every room that he finds, the last door he opens is the bathroom. He sees her lying face up, asleep in the tub once he opens the door.

"JANINE!" He yells as he runs over and notices the blood water. 'She's so pale' He then picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Wrapping her up in a few blankets that he finds in the room. He then lays down next to her to help warm her up. After a few minutes, Janine wakes up. Slowly opening her eyes. 'It's so warm all of a sudden-' Her train of thought stops once she sees him staring and smiling at her.

"A-Al." She whispers, becoming very emotional. Her tears start falling as she pouts her lip. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. Don't worry." He hugs her, rubbing her back as she's crying on his chest. Gently stroking her hair as she's calming down. He pulls away from her a little, grabbing her cheek and kisses her. She kisses him back.

Parting and panting, Al gently kisses her again, then places his forehead against his. "I was so worried about you." "I'm ok... But Blue Cloud was able to heal me before she disappeared." She tells him. "Disappeared? Healed you? Wait, what? What happened?" "T-They grabbed The Metatronic Stone after they shot me, Alphonse." Al backs up a little, staring at her with shock.

Sitting up, Al moves some the blankets away from her a little and she shows him the scar. "The wound was sealed and closed but the bullet is still inside of me." She whispers then grabs his hand and places it over the scar. He shivers once he feels the bullet.

Al - "How much does it hurt now?" "A little. But I think I can walk now." She starts to push the blanket away from her and slowly moves over to the edge of the bed. Al stands and hurries around to the other side where she's at. She then turns around and tries to stand on shaky legs, using the side of the bed as support. Al catches her when her knees give in after she stands briefly.

Al - "Take it easy." He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her up. Putting a hand to her own head, AJ tells Al. "I'm starting to feel dizzy and lighthea-" Janine then leans against his chest and passes out. Al calls out her name again.

Russell stands at the doorway to the room. "She's lost alot of blood, Al. We should take her to a hospital, so they can remove the bullet. It's probably affected an organ or two."

Al - "Why should I trust you?" "Do you want her to die, Alphonse?" Al looks at Janine, who's head is rested against his chest with a pained expression on her face. He looks at her sadly then glares back at Russell. "Fine! But if you try anything-" Russell interrupts him. "I won't. You have my word."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Winry's conversation over the phone with Roxy, she sighs. "Jeez and here I thought The Philosopher's Stone was terrible." "It still is, Winry," Ed tells her then says. "I still can't figure out what the hell Russell meant when he said that it chose her." "Well, we could always ask her when we see her again." "Yeah. I just hope that they're both ok, though." "I hope so too, honey." She says, intertwining their fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russell teleports Al and AJ to a hospital in East City, where she is rushed into surgery immediately. Russell lies to the doctor and tells them that he has called her family, letting them know where she is at.

She survives the surgery. The bullet only glazed a kidney, sparing her from any real organ damage. On the third day after her surgery, early in the morning. Russell teleports them back to Bord'wan from the hospital room. The next day, Al walks into the bedroom and sees AJ already up and changed into new clothing. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

She smiles at him. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you, Al." She smiles at him. Al smiles back as he walks over and hugs her. He then leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Russell clears his throat. Both Al and AJ stop and look at him. "Are you two ready? You do want to get your stone back, right girly?" AJ glares at Russell.

Al - "Watch it, Tringham." He tells him in a stern voice. Russell laughs as he walks away from the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russell splits from them once they make it to a large cave. "I can't believe he bailed! That coward!" AJ says in annoyance then continues. "Typical. Full of talk and no bite. He's like Roy when he gets all moody." Al laughs. They both of them then sigh. "I guess we don't have much of a choice do we?" "New Hessigart is on the opposite end of this cave right? Let's get going, then." Al nods his head and they start walking.

Making it halfway through the tunnels, they notice a mark on the wall that looks like the same one they had just passed moments before. "Hey, Al? I think we're lost." AJ says. Folding his arms together, Al tries to think of another way while looking in the two different directions. A loud thump on the ground behind them breaks them out their concentration. They slowly turn around to see what it was. Rocks and debris start falling down from the ceiling.

Al grabs AJ's hand and they run in a direction, finally making it out of the cave. Catching their breath, Al notices the ledge. "Well, we've sort of made it out of the cave," Al tells her. Looking at him with an uneasy expression. "Please tell me you're not thinking about-" A Crab Chimera jumps down in front of them.

Al - "This again! Really?" It screeches and starts chasing them as the both of them start running away from it, down the slope of the mountain. "Run Janine!" "No Al! I just stand here and let it snip me." "Don't be a smarta- Whoa!" They stop once they notice a dead end escarpment.

AJ asks Al. "What now?" "Crap!" Al says as he starts looking around trying to find another way. The chimera roars as it is just a few feet away, rushing towards them. They brace themselves as it rams into them, pushing them off of the cliff. They scream at the top of their lungs as they freefall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy, who is on the phone, yells. "THEY WERE WHERE!" Startling Riza and the others in the room with the angered tone in his voice. Sitting back down in his chair, he places a hand over his face leaning forward. The doctor on the other end of the line tells him about the bullet wound, the surgery and her disappearance three days afterward.

With 'um huh's, yes's and heavy sighs. Roy hangs up the phone. Looking directly at Edward, he asks him. "I need you to tell me again what Russell told you." Winry holds her husband's hand tightly. Edward tells him everything that Russell said to him.

Placing his hands behind his head afterward giving Riza a secret code with his fingers, Roy takes a cautious breath after Ed finishes. He then places his hands back on his desk, staring at Ed. "That was a doctor from East City's Main Hospital. It seems that the both of them were there a few days ago. Along with Russell." Everyone in the room looks at him with shock.

Ed sharply stands. "WHAT!" "What for?" Winry asks. Roy looks at Ed and tells him in a serious tone. "I need to talk to only you right now out in the hallway, Edward." Ed looks back at him with anxiousness. Roy then stands up and the two men leave the office.

Making it to the empty office, Roy lets Ed enter first. Sitting across from each other, Roy starts. "Russell wasn't lying about her getting shot." Ed looks at Roy in sorrow. "According to the doctor on the phone, Janine went in for surgery and had the bullet removed. Al refused to leave her side the entire time." Ed smirks. "Of course, he wouldn't. It's Al we're talking about." Roy smiles lightly.

Roy - "He informed me that on the third day after her procedure, all three of them disappeared. No doors or windows were open but the room was empty." "Obviously Russell teleported them, that's a no-brainer. What I can't figure out is why did the hospital wait three days afterwards to call anyone? Obviously one of them lied to the doctor and nurses and I know damn well it for sure it was Russell. But why didn't Al call us instead, though?" Ed ponders.

Roy - "Do you remember anything else that Russell told you?"

Ed immediately asks. "He said the stone chosen her. Care to explain that?"

Roy sighs. "It would be best to hear it from her, Ed. But ask Blue Cloud instead. She'll probably be better with answering those types of questions. Janine won't answer you at all once she feels uncomfortable." Ed then sighs as well.

Ed then asks Roy. "So to bring up from what happened the other day. Are you uncomfortable with my brother dating your cousin?" Roy makes an uncomfortable sigh. "I know I said I was content with it but... It is a bit weird. It seems like just yesterday she was that shy nine-year-old girl that I had to bribe just to get her to talk." Ed chuckles. "Yeah. It took Al a while to break out of his shyness as well. When we were young, Al would always run over to the lake after me and him argued and sit beside it, just staring out into the water for some reason." Roy smiles.

Ed makes an expression after he realizes something. "Come on then. Talk. What idea do you have?" Roy asks him. "If Janine had Greywolf track Winry's scent. Then should we be able to borrow both Black-Hayate and Den to find Al and AJ, right?" "Are you sure you are courageous enough to ask Hawkeye?" "Why cause you're not?" Ed sharply replies. Roy glares at Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Landing on his back, Al tells AJ. "I now understand what Ed was talking about when he landed on his spine. Damn, that does hurt. How are you fairing, Janine?" When she doesn't reply, he tries to sit up quickly only to realize that she laying on top of him. His hand pats her back. He then hears her groan as she tries to sit up.

Placing a hand on her head as she sits up and looks down at him. She asks him. "Are you ok, Al?" He sits up as well, replying. "Yeah. Just a bit sore. You?" "I'm alright." She helps him up after she stands. Holding him by the waistband, they continue on.

Once they pass a few trees, AJ spots a cave. Making it inside, AJ helps Al sit on the floor and leaves to grab some wood. Once the fire starts and they eat some of their canned goods. AJ lays out a blanket just a few feet away from the fire. Al helps her and grabs the other blanket. They lay down next to each other.

Al sits up and asks. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." She sits up as well. "What were those tribelands that you were talking about a while back?" "It's one of the many sanctuaries for the Indigenous Natives like myself. There are only a few that I know of and have visited here in Amestris." Al asks her. "Can anyone else visit there too?"

AJ looks at Al surprised, then smile. "Of course. But first you will need two others blessings from an Indigenous Native as well besides my own and I'm not talking about Blue Cloud. Although she is a pure Native, it's mostly due to her unfortunate circumstance." Al looks away sadly. "Al," AJ says. He looks back at her. "There are still others out there. I mean, sure the Natives aren't exactly flourished like other races and there are a ton more in Creta than anywhere else but I have connections. I know where there are some." Al puts a finger to his lips, thinking about something.

AJ rubs his back a little. "Take your time, Alphonse. I won't rush you." Al sighs. "You ok?" She asks him. "Yeah, my brother and I met the owner of that house that you were in a few years ago. His name was Arlen Glostner. He was an archaeologist who studied ancient civilizations." He tells her about Elma and Jack Crowley.

AJ sighs. "Jeez. It's no wonder Blue Cloud doesn't want to ever go there." Al looks at AJ confused. "Since she's a spirit herself, she can see other spirits that no longer have their bodies as well." Al looks at her with discomfort then he realizes something. "Wait. So that means..."

AJ - "When I first ran into you back when you were in the Armor, she saw what your spirit looked like beyond it." Al stares at her in shock. "And Jake?" He asks. "Same thing." She replies. She then yawns covering her mouth. "Well, we should get some sleep, Al."

She then lays back down, closing her eyes as well. He looks down at her and smiles. He lays down next to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he hears her breathing. 'She's already asleep' He closes his eyes and falls asleep soon afterward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening up the door to the office with Roy behind him and with much enthusiasm, Ed shouts wearing a bright smile. "Hello, Ladies! I have a question for the both of youuu!"

Winry - "He went out sober and came back drunk."

Riza - "I think Roy finally broke him."

Ed waves his hand. "Now. Now. No need to think like that." He takes a deep breath. "I uh- I need to borrow Black-Hayate and Den?"

Both Win and Riza look at Edward with confusion. "Why? What for?" They ask together.

Ed - "They could track Janine and Alphonse with their sense of smell-" Before Ed has a chance to finish, Winry replies with. "No." Ed looks at her with hurt-filled eyes. "Look, Ed. Den is up there in the years and not to mention we can't take her away from Granny. I don't feel comfortable with leaving Granny all alone, by herself."

Riza - "And obviously Roy didn't tell you that a friend of mine is taking care of Hayate for me. He's been under the weather as of late. So I'm sorry as well, Edward." Ed sighs in disappointment. "Damn and here I thought I had a good one."

Riza - "And you, Lt General? Do you have any ideas yourself?" Roy tenses up. "No. Of course, he doesn't." Ed remarks as he looks back at Roy. Roy glares at Ed before he excuses himself and leaves again. Ed asks. "Where is he going?"

Jean - "Hey, Ed." Ed looks at him. "Don't worry about it." Ed snickers as he walks back and sits next to Winry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning when Al wakes up, he sits up and notices a white wolf staring him. "WAHHH!" He yells, freaking out as he crawls backward. The wolf looks down sadly with her ears flatten. Al looks at it with concern. AJ runs back into the cave when she hears his scream. "Sorry Al. Luna didn't mean to scare you. She loves smelling someone that she's never met before and is the friendliest one out of the pack." Al stands up slowly, not moving his eyes off of the wolf and sits next to AJ.

Luna slowly walks over to him once he puts his hand out towards her. As she is sniffing his hand, she lifts her head and starts smelling his face and neck. Al giggles. "It tickles, Luna." The wolf lightly whines as she rubs her head against Al's. Al starts to pet the wolf. "This is so cool," Al whispers. Luna then lays next to Al and puts her head on his lap.

Al - "So, when did she start becoming really friendly with humans?" AJ shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know. She's been that way for as long as I've have known her." Collecting themselves after breakfast, they start walking further into the cave.

Many hours later **(By this time it is already late afternoon)** , Luna senses something and starts growling, loudly. Al finds a large pole and makes swords for both of them. Al then walks in front of both Luna and AJ. Looking back at her, he tells them. "If it gets real ugly, run away and don't look back." "I'm not leaving you behind, Alphonse. We will enter into this fight together and leave together." She tells him a serious tone.

Al looks back at her with a perplex expression, he then grabs her chin and kisses her deeply. "Let's do this." He tells her after they part. She smiles back at him and replies. "Let's go!" He smiles back at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back into his office, Roy sighs heavily as he sits in his chair. "So, do you finally come up with an idea yet or-" "Actually I did. And If I do say myself, I think it's better than your's." Ed glares at Mustang. "Alright then bigshot, let's hear it."

Roy - "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Winry asks. "Yes, tomorrow. Meet us in Kanama. You've been there before, right Edward?" Ed snorks and turns his head away. "Hey honey, isn't that the place where Darius and Heinkel said you punched your dad and then told him Trisha's last words?"

Ed sighs, looking back at Winry. "Dammit woman, did you have to bring that up?" Winry immediately apologizes. No one else brings it up and Ed and Winry leave shortly thereafter when everyone else leaves at the end of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They make it to a cavern. "Just great. A dead end. Now what?" AJ asks, turning to Al. Alphonse walks over claps his hands against the wall. The wall collapses during the transmutation, creating an opening. Al and Luna break apart the rest and the three finally make it outside. Looking over the ridge, Al sees New Hiessgart. "Look, there it is!" He says happily as he points to the few visible buildings pass the set of trees.

Just as they make it in between the trees and the city, Al stops and turns around to AJ and Luna. "I uh (He sighs) I haven't yet told you about Armory." "Roy already told me about her and explained and showed me the etherflower, Alphonse. Didn't Ed show you his wedding gift?" Al looks at her with a surprised expression, then turns his head away. She then tells him. "He also told me about Nina, Alexander, and Claudio. Alex and Jean told me about the golems from Siam-Sid. And Riza was the one who told me Sophie and Camilia."

Al smiles. "Yeah. It was great seeing her again. I'm glad she's doing alot better." She smiles as well. They continue walking and eventually make it to New Hiessgart by nightfall. Luna parts and heads back to the pack lands. The next morning as they are eating in the hotel's dining hall, Fletcher walks in and spots them. "Hey!" He shouts. Both Al and AJ turn their heads to the direction.

AJ - "Isn't that?" "Fletcher!" Al shouts back as he stands up, walking to his friend. AJ stands up shortly afterwards. Fletcher shakes Alphonse hand, with AJ hugging him afterward. "I'm guessing you guys are here because of the festival?" "Huh?" The both of them look at him with confusion.

He takes them to Central Plaza. Many vendors and side-stages are all around, throughout the city. "Jeez, so what kind of festival is this anyway?" Janine asks. "A new mayor was elected into office and today is the day the people celebrate with him as he walks with the crowd to his new office in a few hours."

AJ - "Sounds like the same as the parade that takes place in Aerugo every few years when a new president is elected." Fletcher looks at her, questionably. "Wait? You've been to Aerugo?" She nods her head. "Yup. Ever heard of Ember City?" "Heard a few things about it. Wait, you can speak Aerugian?" She nods her head. "She's one-fourth Aerugian, Fletcher," Al adds. Fletcher stares at her in shock.

Before Fletcher can ask her something, an argument erupts in the center. AJ rushes over the area with Fletcher and Al right behind her. A woman who is speaking slang Aerugian, is trying to communicate with an Amestrian guy. "Look, lady, no one here knows what you are trying to say! We don't speak your language." Once Janine makes it past several people, she asks the man.

AJ - "Is everything alright here, sir?" The man explains to her what happened. AJ then asks the woman. "¿Que Pasa?" (What's wrong?)

Lady - "Oh gracias a dios! Es mi hijo! No puedo encontrar a mi hijo!" (Oh thank goodness. It's my son! I can't find my son!) AJ looks at her with great concern. "¿Donde lo viste por ultima vez?" (Where did you last see him at?)

Before the lady could reply, another woman comes running towards them. She points behind herself, shouting. "Two boys. (pant) I just saw monster chasing them." AJ and Al look at each other with worry. "Where?" AJ asks the woman.

She takes them to the border between New and Old Hiessgart. They hear the boys screams from the north lakeside. When they make it there. the two boys are trapped underneath a tree. They immediately rush over once they see a chimera running towards the boys. Al claps his hands against the ground, freeing the two boys, who instinctively run to and hide behind them.

AJ, who pulls out her sword that Al made for her earlier. "Hey, Elric? Are you ready to fight?" "Don't come crying to me if you break a nail, Mustang?" The two of them smirk at each other. AJ tells Al. "It'll be a challenge with the kid's but do you think you can-" Fletcher runs over to them. "Hey, there you guys are. I was looking for the both of y-"

AJ then faces Fletcher, handing him the kids. "Fletcher, take the kids to safety. We'll handle things from here." He replies. "Ok, good luck." AJ and Al nod their heads to him. As Fletcher grabs the boys and runs back to the city, Al and AJ face the monsters coming right at them. Back to back as more and more chimeras come out of hiding and slowly approach and surround the both of them.

After he drops the boys off to their family members in the city, he heads back to the lakeside to go help out his friends. Making it to the corner of the mountain pass before he reaches them, Fletcher hears several howls from wolves.

 **End of Chapter 32**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The meaning behind this chapter isn't in reference to a song for that matter or any matter, really. It's that old saying of "Jeez, seriously? Again with this? I thought that we were done with this! Apparently, Here We Go Again!"_


	33. Pack Of Teeth

Honiahaka - Little Wolf (Cheyenne, Native American)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 33 - Pack Of Teeth

AJ and Al, who are cornered by a group of chimeras. She looks at Al who then nods his head at her as the both of them rush in to attack, killing each, one by one. Huffing and panting trying to catch their breath, back to back shortly thereafter, as the more and more chimeras keep coming. "Damn it! They just won't stop coming!" AJ shouts.

Upon the edge of the cliff, the pack howls before they join in the fight. As Artemis grabs onto a chimera's neck and Rontu latches his teeth onto another's. Luna and Ramia jump down right in front of Al and AJ. AJ walks forward then kneels with her hand out towards Ramia, who immediately places her head on top of Janine's hand. "Thank you. All of you." She tells them as Al pets Luna's head.

Fletcher claps his hands and transmutes some vines to contain the chimeras. Al shouts to him. "Great job, Fletcher!" He waves to his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kanama, Ed, Roy, and the others sit around at an extinguished campfire. (Except Winry, who returned to Rush Valley earlier that morning) contemplate on what to do next.

Ed asks. "So your plan, General? What is it?" Roy sighs. He then turns his head a little and notices someone walking towards them. He stands up and faces the person. Ed looks at the man that Roy is walking over to, noticing the tribal marks on his skin and marks all across his clothing. He can't help but chuckle at the insane amount of feathers that the man is wearing.

Roy - "It's nice to see you again, Rue." Rue and Roy shake hands. "You as well, Roy." Roy introduces Rue to the others. Once Rue gets to Ed, he says. "A Xerxesian, what a pleasure it is to finally meet one of you." "Yeah same here. It's nice to meet another Native." Rue looks at Ed with a surprised expression. "Who?" Ed looks at him confused. "Huh?" Roy grins at Rue. "Honiahaka."

Rue smiles. "Ah yes, Honiahaka," Ed asks. "Who?" "Janine, Edward," Riza says. Ed then looks at her confused. "Honiahaka is what her fellow natives call her, Edward," Roy tells him. "So what does it mean?" "Little Wolf," Roy replies.

Ed smirks and asks. "So is this an only native thing or ... " Riza asks him. "Why? Do want your own name?" Ed turns his head away shyly and quickly mutters. "Yes. Itwouldbereallycool." Roy smiles then looks back at Rue.

Rue - "Others are here as well." Roy nods his head and says. "Let's get going." "To where exactly? We don't know where they're at, remember?" Ed counters. "Honiahaka is past mountains with magic flowers," Rue tells him.

Ed - "Magic flowers? ... Wait, the etherflower. Hiessagart!" Rue nods his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trying to catch their breath, panting after just defeating the remaining chimeras, AJ drops to her knees and looks at Al. "Phew. That was insane." AJ says. "Yeah, insanely fun!" Al excitedly tells her. AJ looks at him with an exhausted expression. "Seriously, Alphonse?" "Yeah! I haven't had that much fun in a while. The rush! The thrill of battle! Man, that was so cool!" She smiles and chuckles at his exhilaration. Fletcher laughs.

He then lays down on the grass, grinning from ear to ear. After a brief moment of silence, AJ stands up and walks over to him. She smiles. 'Aww. He fell asleep' Leaning over him, she whispers. "Al. Alphonse. Wake up, sleepy head."

Al slowly starts to wake up from his nap. Groaning briefly before he rubs his eyes and sits up. She helps him stand and the three of them head back to the city.

Making it to the gate by nightfall, the security informs them that the mayor would like to see them. After being escorted to there, the mayor thanks them for saving the two boys and taking care of the beasts.

The next morning as she walks out of the bathroom, she sees Riza sitting in a chair, looking right at her. "Ed lockpicked the door and I helped myself in while you were in the shower. (She stands up) Show me where Janine."

As Riza and Janine are in one room, Al wakes up to his brother staring directly at him. Freaking out, Al jumps out of the bed backward and trips over the blanket, landing on the floor with a thud. Al quickly stands up and yells. "Ed! What the H-" Roy puts a finger to his own lips.

Ed quickly walks over and grabs Al by the collar of his shirt. "Why in the hell didn't you call us and told us where you were at?" Al looks Roy who nods his head in Ed's direction. Grabbing his shirt harder, Al looks back at his brother. Al then sighs and tells them why. "And you believed him, Alphonse?"

With tears starting to fall from his eyes and his voice starting to break. "She was dying, brother. I had no choice." Ed loosens his grip and stares with sadness at his brother. Ed then pulls Al into a hug as Al starts crying on Ed's shoulder.

When AJ and Riza are exiting her room in the hotel, they faintly hear Al's cry. She quickly turns back to Riza. "He's not the only one who should get blamed for everything. I-" Riza puts her finger to AJ's lips. "Don't. Say. Anything. Let's go on ahead and wait for them downstairs." AJ sighs and follows Riza.

An hour later, Ed, Al, and Roy meet up with them and they all head over to the train station, arriving into Central a short time later. As they are walking back to headquarters. Roy stops and turns to Janine. Everyone stops as well.

Roy - "Janine." She looks at him. "Did the bullet hit any organs? " She turns her head away. "It glazed my right kidney. I don't have the stone anymore." He grabs both of her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me everything that happened to you." He whispers to her. She whispers back. "Are you sure you want me to answer that out in the open?"

Grabbing her arm, they start walking again but this time more quicker. Right as soon as they make it to the corner of the street...

Russell stands in the middle of the block. "It's about time all of you showed up. I'd hate to be the one to cut the reunion a little short but the carrier has to come with me if she wants to see her precious stone again."

Roy glares deadly at Russell while standing in front of Janine. "Over my dead body, she'll go with you." He says in a deep tone. Ed nervously looks at Roy.

Russell - "That can be arranged, pyro." Riza and the others point their gun at him. Smirking, Russell tells them. "Fine. Well, then I guess then I don't have a choice then, huh?" He snaps his fingers. Several portals open up and golems appear around the group and Russell.

Riza hands Janine a gun, who puts the gun in the back of her belt shelve and takes out her sword instead. Ed catches Al smile to Janine. Al looks back at his brother, who already has his own sword out. "When did you-?" Al asks, looking at his brother with confusion. Ed interrupts him. "Winry and I exchanged wedding gifts on our honeymoon. This was her gift to me. A Xingese Blacksmith helped her make it."

Al smiles and pulls out his own sword. While Roy is distracted by Russell's barrage of attacks, Janine heads over to where Al is at and helps him. With her back turned to Roy, she doesn't see a golem approaching her from behind until it slams into her, knocking her off of her feet.

 _Snap!_ Roy aims a flame directly at the monster, setting it on fire and killing it. She looks at Roy and nods her head as she slowly starts to get up. Just as she is finally back on her feet, a golem grabs her from behind, wrapping its arms around her. As she's struggling to break free, other golems nearby surround and enclose around her, dragging her into a portal. She closes her eyes just as Alphonse lunges forward and purposely jumps into the portal to follow them. As all of that is going on, Russell slowly backs up and teleports himself elsewhere.

Roy and everyone else yells and tries to reach them but its too late and the two kids disappear. "Damn It!" Ed and Roy shout. Glaring at each other, they point and yell. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NO ITS NOT! YES, IT IS!"

 _Boom!_

Hawkeye shoots her gun up into the air and scares the hell out of the both of them. "Enough! The both of you need to get a grip and stop acting childish. Ed, you are no longer a child and are married. And General, with all due respect, stop acting like a child and start acting like a grown man!"

Ed points to Riza. "Do it! And none of us here will rat you out. I mean it!" Roy stares at Ed perplexedly. Ed then turns to the other men in the group. "All of you have made a pact to have his back and follow his lead, am I right?" He asks Jean, Kain, Vato, and Breda. All of them nod their heads. "And whenever one of you including myself were in some type of danger, he'd always showed up just in the nick of time and save our asses, right?"

Again the men nod their heads. "So it's safe to say that if he does anything that could get him in deep shit, all of us would vouch for him and take any secrets that we know to our graves, right?" Ed asks them. "Well, wouldn't be the first time the General's done something stupid and reckless, I'm in," Jean tells Ed. Ed smirks. "Well, he did help me out with a favor not too long again, I'm in as well," Vato says.

Kain nods his head as well. "You've got my support." He tells them. All of the guys then look at Breda. "Well, it's not like I'm a traitor to my own kind so yes I'm in." Ed looks back at Roy. "So go on and get to it."

Roy then walks closer to Ed, staring him directly face to face. "If you don't get your shit together Elric and knock off these foolish games that you are trying to play. If anything happens to either of them, then, by all means, explain to your family and friends as well as to her mother on why we got there too late and how their deaths could have been prevented."

Ed stares back equally as hard. "What in the hell makes you think that the both of them will die so easily?" "This isn't the first time that she almost died." "Yeah and we all know that. I'm sure she knew what she was getting into the moment she put on that uniform or connected herself with that stone, Roy."

Roy then turns away from him, with his head down. "I can't ... I can't lose her like I lost Hughes, Edward." Placing his hand on his former superior officer's shoulder, he walks around to face him. "Then let's get moving then, They're counting on us." Roy makes a deep sigh and then looks back at Ed, nodding his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming through the portal in Siam-Sid, AJ is immediately carried off by the golems. Al rushes out and kills them with his sword. He grabs her and pulls her to him before she falls. She then grabs his face with her hands and kisses him. Parting, she thanks him. "Of course." Al replies.

Jake notices and runs over to them. "Marisol." Al and AJ look at him. "I heard you got the bullet removed. That's good." Al thanks him for saving her. "Your welcome. I know where they're hiding the stone, Ari. I can take you to it." "Ok. Let's go." The three of them start walking.

Making it to the Grand Promenade, the stone senses Janine and it glows brighter in it's sealed confinement, the energy draws from its primary source and starts effecting AJ. She falls to her knees, wheezing and trembling, clutching her chest tightly. Jake falls to his knees as well, trembling.

Al grabs her just as she passes out. "So it's begun," Russell tells him. He looks up and glares at him. "Why?" Al asks him. "The stone is nearby, that's why it's affecting the both of them, mostly her," Russell replies. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Jake yells before he passes out.

"Let's not waste any more time, Al." Al lifts her onto his back and follows Russell to the spire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally making it to Siam-Sid, the gang makes it Grand Promerade, walking through the debris of the center. "Jeez, this place is still a mess," Ed says. "Keep the place the same on the outside, make no obvious signs of tampering. Everything that they are doing must be underground or inside a building." Roy brings up.

Ed - "But where though?" A wolf's deep growl breaks them out of their focus. Greywolf, who is standing in a battle stance glaring at the spire. Ed looks up and walks towards the wolf. "Edward!" Riza yells, he, in turn, shushes her.

The wolf turns and looks at Ed, who stops and bends down with his hand out toward the wolf. Greywolf slowly walks to him, immediately recognizing Ed's scent. Afterwards, the wolf picks up on Al's scent and runs up the steps to the spire. The wolf disappears before reappearing holding onto Jake's helmet by its mouth, sitting at the top of the steps.

Once Ed makes it to the top, he catches his breath. "Damn! Those steps were alot easier to walk up from when I was younger." "Getting old on us, Fullmetal?" Roy sarcastically asks. "This coming from the guy with gray strands in his hair?" Ed shoots back. "I DO NOT!" Roy yells back at Ed, glaring at him.

Jake - "Can I get my head back?" He says as he sits up and stands, breaking them out of their squabble. Riza asks him. "Where are they, Jake?" "You know, this body is already uncomfortable enough as it is and at least I can try to pretend to be more human when the head is on this armor." Everyone stares uncomfortably at Jake.

Ed sighs and takes Jake's helmet away from Greywolf, who emits a low growl at Ed. Staring at the wolf with a glare. The wolf then looks away as Ed walks over to Jake, handing him his head. "Thank you." "Your welcome."

After fixing his head, Jake tells them. "Follow me." All of them including Greywolf follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russell teleports them to the Temple Of Lebis. Laying her in the center, Russell leaves and exits towards the Cloister Of Devotion.

Janine then slowly wakes up. Groaning as she's holding her head and tries to sit up. Al helps her up. "Easy, easy." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes of recollecting herself once she's standing, she asks Al. "Where am I? Where are we?" He tells her. She freezes once she connects with the stone again. Blue Cloud tells him in a pained voice as she turns to him. "Get Her Out Of Here!" Al looks back at her with petrified eyes.

They hear a commotion outside and investigate it. Just as they open the doors and make it outside, A golem titan grabs Janine, pulling her into its body. Al pulls out his sword and rushes toward it, only to be stopped near it by the other smaller golems.

Back to Jake and the others, they finally make it just outside of the Temple Of Lebis. Ed points out as he turns to Roy. "This brings back memories of Crowley, Arlen, and Elma, eh General?" "Yeah as well as Phantom," Jean adds.

Jake, who is already ahead, yells back. "Are you guys and lady coming or what? They're inside." The group follows him inside where Ed hears something from the other door on the other side of the room.

Rushing towards it with everyone behind him, he tackles the door, forcing it open. Once they make it outside, they see Alphonse surrounded and against a wall, with a wound on his head, blood running down the side of his face, not moving.

Ed stares in horror and completely blanks as he rushes over to his brother, completely disregarding everyone else. Just as Roy tries to say something, Jake tells him. "The stone. It's underground."

Roy - "Is it in the King's chamber?" "I'll get it. It's not like anyone else that's here can touch it anyway." Roy stays silent. Jake then looks at Roy. "Oh and another thing, I saved her life after Dixon shot her and she'd saved mine with that stone that she's got. When you see her again, tell her that we're squared." Jake then takes off running towards and enters the spire.

As Ed kills the last golem (with Jean's and Riza's help) and makes it to Al. Realizing that he's still alive, just unconscious. He puts a hand on Al's shoulder, Al jolts up, startling Ed briefly. "Al! AL, You're Awake! Thank Goodness!" Groggy and exhausted, Al tries to look at Ed but drops his head. "Damn it," Al says. He looks at Ed again. "B-brother." He says in the middle of a gasp. Ed's heart drops. "She's in the g-golem. It grabbed her. (Al voice breaks) I tried ...but I failed. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Al starts shaking as he's crying. Ed pulls him into a hug. Al passes out shortly thereafter.

Riza - "It grabbed her."

Jean - "She's in the golem. What golem? The only one we've encountered were the-" At that exact moment, the titan golem breaks one of the side walls of the Cloister Of Devotion and roars at the gang.

Riza - "Spoke too soon, Captain." Jean makes a 'Really?' expression at her. Roy then shouts. "Havoc! Get Ed and Al to safety, NOW! Colonel?" Roy looks at her as looks at him. She nods as she runs back over next to him. Jean coves Ed's back as he's piggybacking Al to the exit. As Roy is putting on his gloves, she places her hand on top of his. She tells him what Alphonse said. He replies with shaky fists. "Aim for the head, only." She nods.

As they are about to attack, Roy notices something. He stops her with his hand right before they hear several gunshots coming from around the golem. The titan falls to its knees and screams in agony. As its legs are melting, Roy aims his flames at the golems head and Riza shoots it repeatedly. Greywolf unleashes a series of attacks with its teeth and claws once he senses Janine nearby.

Upon stopping, the creature lunges forward, right at the General and the Colonel. Roy instinctively protects her only to be covered with dirt and sand. Riza couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassed expression. A fake Philosopher's stone falls out of the monster, onto the ground and disintegrates.

Looking past him, she sees AJ on the ground not moving. Gasping, Roy turns around once he sees her terrified stare. He stares at her with petrified eyes as the memory of her state in the mansion flashes back into his mind. He runs over to her, turning her over and sees Greywolf nudges his head on her cheek as he lets out a light whimper. She then opens her eyes slowly.

Roy - "Hey there. You had us all worried for a moment." She smiles at him as he picks her up and carries her in his arms as she passes out.

Making it back to the entrance of the desert city, Roy and everyone else head straight to the hospital. While on the way there, Hawkeye notices Janine's reopened wound. Roy grabs some medical supplies and quickly seals it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching and observing the stone in its sealed confinement, its glow slowly starts to fade.

Drake - "Damn it! Why won't this thing work anymore!" "Well trigger happy, you just had to go shoot the girl!" Marcello shouts back. "SHUT UP!" "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

Russell - "Gentlemen." Both Marcello and Drake look at him. Marcello says and asks. "Well if it isn't our disappearing friend? So have you-" "Drop the act, Marcello. That stone is obviously not gonna work unless we have its carrier with us."

Drake asks. "So what do you suppose we do then?" "In her condition right now, she's too weak to do anything with the stone at all, of course, no thanks to dumbass over there. We now have no choice but to go with the other plan then." Marcello smiles wickedly.

Marcello - "Then, by all means, let's get it started then shall we?"

 **End of Chapter 33**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Due to a personal matter in my life, I temporary won't be updating the story on the regular. It doesn't mean that I won't write more or continue writing during the pauses in between. Thank you to all that have been reading and left me comments and kudos (likes). Also, thank you to the people who have bookmarked my story. It means alot when I get feedback from you guys and gals. Thanks for understanding._


	34. Idle Worship

This chapter is inspired by Paramore's song "Idle Worship" off of their 5th studio album called "After Laughter."

Rot, Blau, and Gelb are characters from the 1st Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Broken Angel."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 34 - Idle Worship

 _ **1914, Central**_

 _ **(This takes place right before the first episode of the Brotherhood series.)**_

After visiting Giribaz and conducting an inspection of the city, Ed packs up his suitcase and leaves the hotel with his brother. As they are walking back to the station, a little girl runs up to Ed. "Futmatel!" They stop and turn around as she hands him a flower.

Ed bends down to her level. He smiles at and thanks her. She replies putting her thumb up. "Good luck, Futmatel. My hero." She hugs him. Ed hugs her back in return. He and Al wave goodbye to her as she runs back to her mother, who also waves to them.

As he's staring out the window on the train, Ed tells Al. "A hero, huh? I can't even consider myself one with everything that I've done." Al doesn't say anything as Ed sighs and lean back in the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al is the first to wake up in the hospital. Groaning, Winry rushes over to his side. "AL! You're Awake! Thank Goodness!" "Where- Where am I? Winry?" "You're in the hospital, Al. And so is Janine." He tries to sit up but Winry shoves him back down. "She's fine, Al. Ed left a few minutes ago to check on her. Roy and her mother have been in there with her since they brought the both of you in." Al sighs.

After a few minutes of silence, Al tells Win. "I've should of protected her better." "It isn't your fault, Al." He sighs and looks away. "I've uh- I asked Roxy about Ari's stone." Al sits up quickly. "Are you serious, Winry?" "I needed ...answers, Alphonse." She tells him what Dixon said to her.

Al - "Dixon is also the man who shot her and took her stone away from her! She no longer has it!" She looks at Al with shock. Al lays back down, putting a hand to his head and asks. "So what exactly did Roxy tell you about her stone?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed opens the door to AJ's room after knocking first. He sees only Riza in there. "Hey, Hawkeye. How is she?" "She's doing better, but hasn't woken up yet." Ed sighs. "Is there somewhere private that we can talk. I have an important question to ask you in regards to Sophie and Janine?" She nods just as Roy and Chris re-enter the room.

Exiting the room, Ed and Riza head over to an empty patient room. "So what is it, Edward?" He sighs. "Did Sophie ever tell you what happens if she uses her crest?'" Riza nods her head. "Yes." "And with The Metatronic Stone, the effect is the same, right?" "Yes, it is. You don't think the two are somehow connected, do you?" She replies, asking.

Ed - "I can't say for sure. I would have to ask Blue Cloud after she sees Sophie's transmutation circle." Riza puts a hand to her chin, thinking about Ed just said. "Another thing. What did Russell mean when he said the stone chose her?" She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Nice try, Edward." He grins. "Well, it was worth a shot." Then they leave the room.

Slowly Janine wakes up. She whimpers as the pain hits her when she tries to sit up, Chris places her hands on AJ's arm. She looks up. "Easy, little one." Chris pulls into a hug as AJ starts crying, apologizing to her. Chris rubs her back, whispering words of comfort.

Once she settles down, she tells Chris everything that happened to her. Roy then asks her a few questions, to which she answers all of them. "Show me the scar, baby girl," Chris asks. Lifting her shirt up a little bit, she shows the both of them the wound. Chris holds her breath when she sees it. She places her hand on top of AJ's hand after she pulls her daughter's shirt back down.

Roy excuses himself and leaves. Walking over to Al's room, he knocks just as Hawkeye opens the door. Suprised at first, Riza nods her heads and leaves. Roy turns and follows her to talk in the hallway.

Roy - "She's awake." Riza looks at him with concern. "She showed us her injury and told us everything. Hers matched everything Al told me and his brother, if not more." "So-" He cuts her off. "If we can get a team and go back to Siam-Sid, then just maybe-"

Chris - "Roy-boy." He turns and looks at her, noticing The Metatronic Stone in her hand. They stare at her in shock "How!?" She points behind him and as he turns to look at Russell, who quickly teleports himself away from down the hall.

He looks back at her and rushes over. "He gave it to me just as I left her room. She fell asleep again in case you were wondering." He sighs before he starts to head for her room as well. "Alright, well I have to get back to work. I need to grab my jacket, though." She stops him. "It's covering her. Deal with it." Roy pouts angrily and groans as he walks away.

The next day, Al is dressed since he's being discharged from the hospital. AJ is awake but is still being kept for another day for assurance. Just as Jean walks in, Al asks him. "Is she awake? Can I go see her?" "Easy, Al. Easy." He groans in annoyance.

Walking into the room, Al sees her in a jacket, talking to Chris about something serious. As she's laying back down in the bed, she turns her head and sees him at the door. They smile at each other as Al rushes over to the other side of the bed and pulls her into a hug.

The following day, Al is holding her hand as the both of them are leaving the hospital. "So what now?" He asks her once they make it back to her apartment. "Well the Fuhrer wants to keep me in one spot, so any and all outside the city deliveries are put on hold or he'll have another officer will take my place instead. Which means that I'm not gonna get paid for those deliveries. ...Ughhh." She says in a disappointing tone as she falls back onto the sofa. Al puts a hand to his chin.

Walking into the Fuhrer's office the next day, Al asks him a question. "So you want to take over for her as she recovers from her recent injury?" "Yes." "But you're not in a legal position to do so, Alphonse Elric. I want you to understand that." Al sighs sadly. Alex Louis Armstrong (Along with Jean) then enters with an apology for their urgent appearance.

Alex - "We have just received word from 1st Lieutenant Garrett in New Hiessagart, your Excellency."

Havoc - "The three elemental alchemists that the Elrics informed us about are staging a coup d'etat within the city, attempting to overthrow the mayor or any official leader, really and gain back control of it."

Alex - "We, unfortunately, do not have a time nor day either of when intends to strike but we are-" "So I'll head down there and help. I can handle it. I've fought em' before." Al tells them.

Alex - "But you were a suit of armor then, Alphonse Elric." "Not to mention, Edward can't join you in battle this time around." Havoc adds. Al replies. "I know but I-"

Grumman - "I'll allow it. Go on and fight along side my men, young Elric."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night back at Janine's place with his brother. "So let me get this straight, you asked to join in a situation that has resurface from the past?" Ed asks him. "And you are leaving tomorrow with the Colonel, Captain and several other soldiers under the Fuhrer orders to take care of 'said situation'," AJ says. Al nods his head.

Ed - "Jeez Al, really?" "Just be careful, Alphonse. Ok?" She asks of Al as he then smiles and hugs her before he leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looks around the city once they make it to Central Square in New Hiessagart.

Gelb (yellow jacket) - "Well, well, well. Look at who we have here."

Blau (Blue jacket) - "..."

Rot (Red jacket) - "Jeez, another teenaged pest. I thought we told you to scram, little boy. ( Rot looks closely at Al) Hey wait, you're not that boy that's been giving us trouble as of late."

Blau - "..."

Rot - "Yeah you're right. He does look familiar. (After a few minutes.) Hey, wait a minute. That's not. It can't be."

Gelb - "The gold hair. But his eyes aren't golden."

Blau - "..."

Alex, Jean, and backup arrive shortly thereafter, Al turns his head a little and still sees them behind him.

Rot smirks. "But the prick is still with the military, obviously." "That armor thing isn't around him this time," Gelb adds, smirking.

Before Al could respond, Ed, who is standing behind all of them on a stone wall, tells them. "You're right. There isn't a suit of armor following me around anymore." Everyone stares at him in shock as he walks towards the three outlaws.

Stopping right next to Al, Ed continues. "And after all these years, you three are still causing trouble." Becoming irritated, Rot yells back. "If its trouble your asking for, well. Prepare for the beatdown of your life!" "Oh please! I whooped your butts the last time and I would be happy to do it again!"

Al makes an embarrassed sigh. "Do you have to be so violent!" "Do YOU have to be so negative!" Al looks at his brother with astonishment.

Alex - "EDWARD ELRIC! You must stand back!" "Ed! Go home! Now!" Jean tells him.

Ed - "Blah Blah Blah. I've heard it all before. I'm already here so just stay out of my way!"

Gelb - "Well, well, men. Not only has the brat returned but he's itching to draw blood too." The other two laugh and activate their electric and ice alchemy. Gelb activates his fire alchemy and faces Ed.

Ed smirks. "The old fart wants to fight, huh? Well, bring it!" He swings his right arm and a blade comes out from his right sleeve. Al and the others stare in shock.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

As Al closes the door behind him when he leaves in the morning, Ed waits a few minutes before he turns and walks over to Janine and asks. "I need a favor."

She teaches him how to use the stone to an extent. "Ok. So my last question Blue Cloud is. Why did you choose her as your carrier?"

Blue Cloud - "I needed a body to stay existential. To stay with amongst the living. When she found me, I sensed her willed strength and expressive drive. She accepted me for who I am, a trapped soul enclosed in a shelled casing without any explanation or requirements. I knew right then and there, she was the one. The carrier of my stone."

 _ **Back in the present**_

In New Heissagart, Al looks at his brother's weapon more closely. 'Did Winry make that for him? ... Wait, no. She wouldn't make something like that for him even if he begged her too.' Then a thought comes to mind. Glaring at Ed, he draws his sword, ready to fight along side his brother.

Rot - "We can take 'em. Come on men!" Just as they are rushing into an attack, a shot from a sniper lands in between him and Ed.

Military re-enforcements show up, surrounding the three criminals. Gelb looks around noticing them behind him, on the side and on top of rooftops. Ed smirks. "Still wanna fight?"

Blau - "..."

Gelb - "I hate to say this Rot, but Blau is right. We are surrounded. There's no way we can win. "

Rot - "Damn bastard! I'll get you for this!" "Then, by all means, do it right now!" Ed sharply replies. Rot glares at him before he and his allies are apprehended and taken into custody.

Ed then fixes the metal, turning it back into what it was. Once he turns around, Al stands in front of him. "Move it, Al." "Why? I know you have it." Al replies. Ed sighs. "Do you miss it that much? Your automail arm?" "That's not it, Al." "Then talk." "Later. Just the two of us. I promise." Al makes a stern expression at his brother before they head back to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside of the Fuhrer's office, Grumman tells Ed. "I wasn't expecting your younger brother to call for your help, Fullmetal." "He didn't. I showed up unannounced." Ed replies. Grumman chuckles. "Sounds like you're usual entrances from your younger years. Are you wanting to reclaim something, m'boy?"

Ed - "No. In fact, when I joined the military, I did it too-" Putting his hand up, The Fuhrer tells the other soldiers to wait outside, leaving Al, Ed, and Grumman in the room. After the door closes, Grumman says."I am already aware of your secret. You two need not repeat yourselves. But I am intrigued as to why sporadically you bragged and showcased your talent tediously during your time in the military?"

After explaining, the Fuhrer laughs. "I like your tricks up your shelve, Fullmetal. Tell me, what made you come back?" "I'm not signing up again, I was only looking out for my brother." "And?" "My friends and former allies in the military."

Grumman - "So no more flare then?" "Don't let me let you down, sir," Ed replies. Grumman chuckles. "I understand. You've never seemed like a throne chaser to me anyway. At least not with the conversations that I've had with Mustang and his crew prior to this conversation." "I was never in it for the money or the fame. Someone's just always placed me on a pedestal, just waiting for me to fall on my face or illuminate me as some savior superhuman."

Grumman adds. "And as for the new child in the military-" "With all due respect, she's her own person, Fuhrer Grumman." Grumman smiles at Ed's interrupting remark.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the room, Al turns to his brother. "You promised we'd talk." Ed nods his head. Making to Janine's place, Al helps himself in with his spare key. Closing the door behind him, Al sits across from his brother. "Talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering her apartment, Janine starts making dinner after she notices Al's and Ed's shoes at the door. Leaving the spare bedroom about an hour after her return, Ed and Al walk into the kitchen. "Man that smells great!" Ed shouts. AJ smiles and tells them. "Good to hear, because dinner is done."

Laying down after eating and resting for a bit, Al stands and grabs the Ibis notes from a drawer and asks her. "Okay. So Janine?" "Yes?" "You said that both Roy and Grumman already talked to you about The Promised Day. What exactly did they tell you?" She explains.

"Has Roy pulled you to the side and told you anything else?" Ed asks her. She nods her head and sighs. "Listen." The both of them look at her. "If there's anything regarding Roy or whatever decisions that he made on that day, I want him and only him to tell whatever they made be, okay?" The brothers nod their heads. She then stands and leaves to head over to her room.

Leaning near each other, Al whispers to his brother. "So she doesn't know what Bradley and the others did to Roy."

Ed - "She also doesn't know about his angered revenge toward Envy for killing Hughes." "I wonder if she's talked with anyone else about that day?" Al adds. "We'd be better asking them instead of her," Ed tells him. Al nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Good call."

As they are talking amongst themselves, AJ opens the door to her room and looks at them. Ed is the first to notice her and decides to change the subject. Wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder. "To answer your question from earlier Al, find out what she likes. Her favorite food, what places she likes to visit and most importantly always listen. Especially if she listens to you when you need someone to talk to."

Al - "Where is this coming from, exactly?" He looks at his brother confusedly. "Teacher, Grumman and a few others talked to me before my wedding. So I thought I might tell ya now before Havoc and the others pull aside you and decide to give you a prep talk." "Oook?" Al says, with a confused expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day as they are walking into Roy's office, Al holds the door for Janine when he sees her holding a pile of folders heading in the same direction. "Thanks!" She says as she walks past him, placing the documents on Roy's desk. Ed leaves and closes the door behind himself, leaving only Al and AJ in the room.

Al sits on the sofa, patting the spot next to him. She walks over and takes a seat. "Listen. I uh- I want to tell you what me and my brother did on The Promised Day. Our take of what happened on that day." She nods her head.

Afterwards, leaning back against the sofa, AJ stares at the ceiling. Al asks her. "So, does it change your perspective of us?" She sits up and stares at him. "No! Of course not! I mean I knew about the dwarf in the flask already and King Bradley's true identity. I also knew about the truth behind the crimson stone and those zombie dolls. What I didn't know was the gold-toothed doctor's involvement as well as the corrupted entirely of the system that they put into place so many years ago." She sighs placing a hand over her face.

Al - "To think that it was going on for that many years though." The both of them sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After work, all of them head over to the Madam's bar. The two kids sit at the stools, while the adults sit behind them at a table.

Jean asks Ed. "I'm surprised that you didn't knock him out like you usually do when someone pisses you off."

Ed - "Look, I have two ways of diverting my energy of anger now. The first is kicking anyone's ass who annoys or pisses me off when I feel like it. The other is my wife. And trust me when I say it's way better than the first." Roy and the others laugh at Ed's reference.

While the adults are talking, Al asks AJ. "So you were in Aerugo when that day happened?"

AJ - "Yeah... I saw it though."

Al - "What did you see?"

 _ **{Flashback Begins}**_

 _ **{Janine's POV Starts}**_

 _I knew something was up even before Hento Lonan said anything. I followed a trail to a mountain and climb it because it was the only one that faced directly towards Amestris down in New Ember it all started from there._ (Al listens as turns to face her)

 _The wind, the earthquake and at the same time the sky was changing into a blood-stained red color. I also noticed the activation of the circle. Each one, one by one, connecting with each other._

 _Those hands from the gate that both you and Ed described where coming out of the ground. Then a black sphere appeared where I definitely now know was Central. I passed out just as the Dwarf in the flask was reaching towards the full moon._

 _ **{Janine's POV Ends}**_

 _ **{Flashback Ends}**_

Al leans forward and whispers "He was reaching for god. Or at least what he believed who god was. It didn't really work out too well for him in the end anyway." He says smirking.

Leaning on the countertop, covering her face with her hands. She tells Al. "I remember when I woke up the next day. There were reports that the north barside of Aerugo was affected too. I wonder if Table City or the south barside of Drachma were affected as well."

Al, putting a finger under his chin. "You know. I wonder about that as well." Noticing her change of behavior, he rubs her back. "Hey. Don't think about it too much. After all, we're still alive." She lifts her head and smiles at him. "Yeah. You're right, Al."

While the crew are in the middle of separating Roy and Ed from strangling each other, Al and AJ leave to head back to her place. Finally making it back to the home, the both of them call it a night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Al and AJ as the walking past the alleyway as a man is watching them from the space between. "It's time to start the show, CZ84." The robot activates itself and stands.

 **End of Chapter 34**


	35. Thumbs

This chapter is inspired by Sabrina Carpenter's song called "Thumbs" off of her 2nd studio album called "Evolution."

Kaimana - Is Hawaiian for several meanings. "Ocean, Sea, (Mana - Power) and Diamond."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 35 - Thumbs

 _Xizang, Xing_

With many battles still insinuating between Xing, Ikemba, and Farhan, tensions are still as high as ever.

Ordered and sent out by the Emperor himself to see how well the both of them co-operate as a team on the field. Mao and May, who are also with other warriors, are sent out to fight against the border enemies.

Mao - "May! We are supposed to be working as a team! This isn't a solo of one!"

May - "Then stop stalling and attack! We have to protect our people!"

Mao - "I know that!" "Then shut up and-" She dodges an Ikembian's spear. "Damn it! These jerks just aren't letting up!" "May! Let's focus on the main problem!" "Yeah, like that jerk with that Philosopher's Stone. How in the hell did he get one? I've only seen them in Amestris."

Mao - "I wouldn't be surprised if Drachma has a few stones as well. It was a hotspot for one of the blood crests to activate that circle, right?"

May - "Yeah. At the border where Briggs stands." "Then precisely why we should handle this situation with equal standards." He tells her. She nods her head. They rush in for the attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

In the morning the Fuhrer sends out a message to Mustang to bring Ed back to his office. Once they make it there, The Fuhrer tells Ed. "Well, you certainly are quite the famous one, Fullmetal."

Ed scoffs. "Yeah, I doubt it. I haven't done anything in two years. And it's not like my wedding was the center of the papers, nonetheless."

Grumman - "As true as that may be, you are still admired by the people you helped save or saved yourself. They look up to as their hero, even if that isn't something you see in yourself."

Ed sighs. "Guess I took alot of things for granted in those days." "As a soldier of mine recently said to me. "You can't move forward if you've haven't accepted the past yet."

Ed sighs and looks away. "With all that said and done, it is not why I called you here, Edward." Ed looks back at him. "I wanted to thank you for your help in the capture of those three fugitives," Grumman tells him.

Ed - "I didn't really do anything but yell at them." "Which is I'm sure was not your original intention." Grumman replies and chuckles.

Grumman then looks at the Lieutenant General. "It probably brings back some fond memories of young Elric, eh Mustang?"

Roy smirks. "As entertaining as they were, it was even more enjoyable to watch when his plans imploded back in his face." Roy and Grumman erupt into laughter at Ed's annoyed expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Xizang and The Imperial Palace, Xing_

Walking over to May, he helps her up and the both of them watch as both the Ikembians and Farhians retreat back to their countries. "Well, it's over," Mao says.

May snorks. "For now. Although I am glad that the stone was a fake, it's still dangerous." Mao sighs and says. "We should report back to the Emperor at once." May nods her head and they turn to leave.

Arriving at the palace and walking into the Hall of Moulding Temperament to update the Emperor. "So this fake Philosopher's Stone, what is the difference than the one Ling Yao brought to me?"

May responds. "There aren't any human souls in it. That's what makes it incomplete. A fake in other words. The real stone can be made up of a substantial amount of souls. The limit is endless. More souls mean a more powerful stone."

Emperor thanks and dismisses them. Walking out of the Hall of Moulding Temperament, Mao grabs May's hand and spins her around. He then grabs her cheeks and kisses her tenderly.

Parting, Mao asks her. "Why aren't you kissing me back, dear?" Before May could reply, he kisses her again, only this time she eventually does kiss him back.

Separating again, he tells her. "I really want this to work out for the both of us. I'm falling for you, May. The way you carry yourself in practice and in battle. That adorable smirk you make after you defeat your opponent. It's also cute when you scrunch your nose when you're pissed." He smirks and chuckles when she makes the face and storms off, away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

Back at Janine's place, both her and Al go over the last few sheets of the Ibis notebook.

Grabbing the last paper, Al says. "And this is the last paper. This book was pretty much all about The Promised Day."

AJ has a thought that comes to mind. "Hey uh, Al?" He looks at her. "Yeah?" "This is gonna sound really weird - well strange." Al nods for her to continue.

AJ - "You said your dad lived for many years because of his stone that was created by the dwarf in the flask and that he was also known as the philosopher of the west, right?" Al nods his head.

AJ - "Well I'm not saying that this was him but down in Aerugo, Saverne to be exact. There is a flare of a rumor that speaks about a 'sconosciuto'."

Al looks at her confused. "Sconosciuto means unknown in Aerugian. It is believed in the city that many years ago, someone appeared one day and disappeared the next, leaving behind a new wealth of knowledge. I don't have nor know alot about that particular topic but I do have a book that talks about the city's history. Would you like to see it, Al?" "Sure," Al replies. She stands up and walks off to grab the book.

Bringing it back and showing him. "I'll translate for you so you can understand it." "Thank you." She smiles. "Your welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The Imperial Palace, Xing_

May (with Shao May) and Mao leave the Hall of Moulding Temperament and start to head over to the west for their trip to Amestris.

Mao - "Are you all set and ready to go, May dear?" She nods her head. "Yeah." She says smiling at the sunrise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central, Amestris_

Grumman informs Ed and Roy about the guests visiting from Xing and are asked to rendezvous with them in Liore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They agree and make it to Liore by the afternoon. After meeting up with May, Shao May, Ling, Lan Fan and Mao, all of them head back to Central Headquarters. Grumman greets them upon entering the building. Once inside of the Presidential Room at HQ, each and every one of them takes their seat.

Grumman - "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Who would like to go first?"

Ling starts and explains the situation between the three countries. "I see," Grumman says.

Mao adds in his and May's recent experience with them as well. "This is troublesome indeed. So has your Emperor requested any meetings with myself to discuss any peace treaties with Amestris since he is asking for a request from me to send some of my countrymen to help out with the problem at hand?"

The four of them look at each other. Lan Fan turns back to Grumman. "To be honest, we didn't ask nor were told of any agreement between the countries. Is it a mandatory requirement, sir?"

Grumman sighs. "As you all are aware of The Promised Day events, alot of my soldiers are still on edge with any warzone related events."

Ling - "To add to that particular matter. I know the Emperor also wants to make a partnership with Ishval. During the last annual meeting with our Emperor, other countries came up as well such as Aerugo, Creta as well as that other country to the west that is next to the both of them."

Grumman - "Hm. You are probably referring to Kaimana. Interesting to know since I've myself have tried several attempts to get in contact with them to no avail. I've even sent out a fellow ally of a Native subordinate of mine but that didn't work out as well as I hoped so too."

They all look at him with amazement. Mao stands up and asks. "Wait! You know a Native? As in, an Indigenous Native?"

Grumman nods his head. "Yes. Indeed. Would all of you like to meet her? Although I am sure all of you have met her before, am I right?" Looking at him slightly confused about his comment, The Fuhrer waves his hand to a guard at one of the doors, who salutes and leaves.

Grumman - "She will be here shortly. In any case, I would be happy to help out Xing in anyway I can but first I would like for both countries to come to a mutual agreement in regards to any forth-coming battles that may occur. Regardless if I am sending them to the battlefield in their home country or another country that they've never been to before. I will have to face their families if they do not come back alive, henceforth apologizing to them on their graves." They all stare nervously at him.

Grumman then breaks out into laughter confusing all of them. Calming himself down, he tells them. "But let's not think about those what-if's or could be's, eh? Instead-" A knock at the door breaks his conversation. "Come in dear, our guests are waiting."

Janine opens the door and lets herself in. "Good Evening, Fuhrer Grumman." "To you as well, Sargent Rambo. Come on in and have a seat."

May - "Seriously?" Ling, Mao, and Lan-Fan all glare at her. She rolls her eyes.

AJ sits, directly facing them. "So? Are there any questions any of you would like to ask me? And before you ask, I am of Native Blood. 1/4 to be exact."

Mao looks at her surprised. "Well, that's incredible. I've never met an actual Native before. Are you accustomed to your culture and lineage?"

AJ - "Yup."

Mao looks at her with amazement. Before he could ask her anything else, May asks with a tone. "So why weren't you with us during The Promised Day?"

AJ shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I could ask you on why you decided to come back after every single one of them told you to go home but I guess (She leans back in the chair) we're both have our reasons for the choices that we've made, right May?" May glares at her.

Ling - "So spill, you have another chi about you. Are you in possession a Philosopher's Stone?"

Grumman interrupts Janine before she could reply. "No soldier of mine is allowed to carry any of those abominations, Mr. Yao." Ling grins. "Good to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into her apartment, sighing. Janine sits on her sofa, exhaustedly. She recalls what was asked of her earlier by the Fuhrer.

 _"They are in need of help, Sargent. I am planning a few teams to send out there and I would like for you to be apart of one of them." Grumman tells her. She asks. "How long before the send out?" "You can rest on it tonight, but I will need an answer first thing tomorrow morning." She stands up and salutes. "Yes, Sir!"_

Coming back to the present, she lays down and relaxes, eventually drifting to sleep.

Waking up in the middle of the night, she finds herself in her own bed and with an arm wrapped around her. Looking up, she sees Al peacefully sleeping next to her. Smiling, she falls back asleep after she cuddles more closely towards him.

In the morning, Al walks her to the Fuhrer's office. Walking in, Grumman asks Alphonse to stay as well. "So do you have an answer to my question, Rambo?" She stands and salutes, accepting the job. Grumman smiles. "Good."

Signaling Al to sit down as well. "Now. You will not be heading over to Xing as I'm sure you believed you were." Janine looks at him with confusion. "I understand why you are confused. Hear me out."

She crosses her legs and leans forward a bit. "According to Mr. Yao. The Emperor of Xing wants to start making agreements with other countries than Amestris. Aerugo is one of them."

AJ - "And that's were I come into the picture." "Precisely, dear. Even though there isn't a concrete deal between Amestris and Aerugo, you and I both know the mutual ground that the two of us have agreed upon in the past year."

"Do you think that any favors that one side does for the other will benefit all three parties involved?" AJ asks.

Grumman - "Twiddle the thumbs, clap your boots three times and hope for the best. Am I right, Sargent?" AJ chuckles lightly.

Al - "So why exactly am I here?"

Grumman tells him. "Would you like to join Miss Rambo on her trip to Aerugo ... as her bodyguard?"

Al and AJ stare at each other with surprised expressions. Looking back at the Fuhrer, who adds. "The both of you will have to pack up and leave for the trip today the moment you leave this office." Janine sighs and explains her promise to the Elrics to the Fuhrer.

Grumman - "I'm afraid I can't allow Edward or his wife to join you." They both sigh. "But If I happen to run into your older brother Alphonse, I'll explain my decision to him."

Janine then takes deep breath and stands, saluting the Fuhrer. "I'm ready, sir." Al stands as well, nodding in agreement with her.

Grumman smiles. "Then both of you are dismissed." They immediately rush out of the room and make it to their scheduled train on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they settle on the train as it starts moving, she notices how quiet he is.

AJ - "Are you nervous about your first trip to Aerugo?" She asks him while sitting next to him on the train.

Al - "Yeah." He sighs. "I don't speak the language. That's why I'm so nervous." "Do you want me to teach you it?" Al smiles happily. "You mean it!" "Of course!" Al grins and pulls her into a hug.

Al whispers to her, blushing. "Thank you." She blushes as well and replies. "You're welcome."

 **End of Chapter 35**


	36. Bodyguard

As a late Christmas present to all of you, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 36 - Bodyguard

 _ **1916, Table City, Creta**_

Standing in front of The Fuhrer in his office, Janine awaits her orders for her first mission outside of Amestris.

Grumman - "Since this is your first trip out of the country, I needed someone else who I can trust as well. 2nd Lieutenant Niko here will be your bodyguard. There are a few sensitive documents that need to be picked up from Table City. No training wheels I'm afraid Miss Rambo. That is all. The both of you are dismissed." They salute and leave.

Due to the events of the Sanguine Star's creation and the (now) destroyed transmutation circle to make it within the city, Grumman expects their return within three days due to the ongoing battles between the two countries and Janine's past history from there.

Walking into the city, Janine and Niko head over to the Table City's temporary command center. Picking up the 'said' documents and walking back to the front of the building, Janine tells Niko. "I used to live around here."

Niko looks at her. "When?" He asks. She points past the main tower and base. "Awhile back. It's a bit hard to see from here, but behind that building and past the bridge behind it, after a few miles down the road is Schuylkill Falls. Next to that is Cornwall Ridge. I grew up in both of those cities."

Niko - "Are you planning to return there soon?" She nods her head. "Not right now. Only when I am ready too."

Upon leaving the building, she asks the receptionist. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm looking for a friend of mine. I think she may be living the city but I'm too sure where though? Where-" The receptionist replies.

Making it to the shelter, Janine asks about both of her friends there. A volunteer tells her. "The last name sounds familiar." She describes the person in question. "Then it was probably her father. The one that she was looking for." AJ sighs afterward. "Sorry, young lady." Janine smiles at the woman. "It's alright. Thank you anyway, Ma'am."

As they are leaving the shelter, Niko gives her an idea.

Arriving at a house in the east district, she buys it. Under the city law, she is required to list any and all possible tenants if she herself isn't one. She writes down, Roxy's, Nicole's, and Tiana's names. Before she leaves, she leaves a message for each one to read should they eventually make it to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Present Day, Central, Amestris**_

When Roy and Ed make it to HQ, a soldier at the front desk flags Ed when he walks in. "Good morning, Gentlemen. Oh, Ed. You just missed your brother. He seemed in a hurry while talking to Rambo. The both of them left here in rush. I wonder if something happened. Whatever they were talking about, it sure seemed pretty serious." Ed and Roy thank him.

Heading straight to the Fuhrer's office. Upon entering his office, they sit patiently waiting for Grumman to finish his phone call.

Fuhrer - "Hmmm... Ok. ... Well, thank you, Valentina, for letting me know. ... Alright dear. Take care." He hangs up the phone. "Oh! Mustang and Elric! I'm surprised that the both of you stopped by so early unexpectedly."

Roy - "With all due respect, Fuhrer. I haven't seen Janine or Alphonse this morning. Do you know where they could be?"

Grumman smiles. "I sent the both of them on their way this morning. Do not worry, she will not be on this mission for too long. I've hired Alphonse as her bodyguard for her trip this time."

Ed and Roy look at the Fuhrer in shock.

Grumman then pulls out a folder from his desk."We have a situation that has surfaced in the East, Lieutenant General." Grumman informs him. "It seems that our friends in Xing have run into some trouble with both countries to the east of their own. They are asking for our help. I am expecting your support because I would like to send you and your team over there. As well as yourself Edward Elric. Even though I know that you are no longer with the military, Ling himself has asked me for your support, Fullmetal."

Ed leans back in his chair. After a few minutes, Roy asks Ed. "Care to spill what's on your mind there, Ed?" Correcting himself, Ed tells them. "I ...can't. I don't want to leave Winry as a widow. I Mean For Christ Sake, I Just MARRIED HER! And it hasn't even been a year yet hell not even six months since our I do's." He sighs covering his face with his hands.

Grumman - "I understand. Were you aware of the highlighted content in your contract with the military before you retired?" "Huh?" Ed asks, confusedly. Grumman pulls it out of a folder on his desk. "Here. Take a look at it yourself."

The Fuhrer hands Edward the document. It reads:

 _"As a member of the Amestrian Military or a retiree, Thee Fullmetal Alchemist will be drafted into his dutymen services for his country by the Fuhrer's chosen date and time just as his countrymen have done before him. There will no exceptions to this rule. Failure to comply will result in immediate solitary confinement."_

Grumman - "Look at the date, Edward."

 _30, June 1913_

Looking down at the bottom of the page.

 _Signed: Fuhrer King Bradley_

Ed - "That son of a bitch! He added it after I had joined!" He shouts with shakey fists.

Grumman - "As the current Fuhrer, I tried to overrule the order. But with Congress and the Courthouse still in placement with his leftover lackeys, I wasn't able to do it in time, Fullmetal. My apologizes." Ed sighs. "I checked with all available resources at my disposal. There was an expiration date to overturn the said executive order. Three-year limit." The Fuhrer adds as he sighs as well.

Roy - "It was like he knew that he wasn't gonna last until then. That sneaky bastard." Roy then asks. "And which division will Mr. Elric be assigned too?"

Grumman looks at Roy. "Why of course it will be you and your team. And before you ask, Rambo will stay in Central of course once she returns. I have no intention of sending her out again." Roy nods his head, stands, and salutes.

Grumman - "I am planning to send any and all out by the end of the week. That is all. The both of you are dismissed." Leaving the room, Ed excuses himself away from Mustang.

Making to his office a short time later, Roy enters and sits at his desk with his head down.

Havoc and the others look at Roy with concern. He asks. "Everything alright there, General?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the house, just as Pinako finished with the dishes. "Oh. I'm surprised to see you here." She says.

Ed - "Is Winry here?" "No, I'm afraid not." Ed sighs. Pinako then walks over to the sofa, patting the seat next to her. "Come, boy. Sit. There's something on your mind." Ed walks over and sits. "Start talking, dear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy tells his men the news.

Kain - "Poor Edward."

Jean - "Yeah, I bet. His wife isn't gonna be too happy about this."

Falman - "And there's nothing that Fuhrer Grumman can do for him?"

Breda - "Does Al know?" Everyone looks at Breda before looking back at Roy.

Mustang nods his head. "No. I'm afraid not." The others sigh. "Speaking of the younger Elric brother. He was asked to be a bodyguard for someone. He took the job."

Breda - "But he's not the military."

Jean - "To who?"

Roy flints an eyebrow. "Clover."

Everyone stares at him in shock just as Hawkeye enters the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winry enters the house as Ed is laying face down on the sofa. "Ed? Is everything okay?" He sits up and motions for her to sit next to him. He tells her everything.

Standing up afterward, she pulls him back down. Straddling him, she grabs his cheeks and makes him look at her. "Edward, look at me." He lifts his head. With tears already falling down his face, he tells her. "I-I don't want to be like Hohenheim, Winry. To leave and never return like he... he did too, mom." "And you won't, honey." She replies, wiping his face. Ed sighs.

She places her head against his. After a few minutes. Cracking a smile, he says. "Thanks, babe." She moves her head a little and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they are on the train, AJ tells him. "Once we make it to Madritileno and upon entering the proxy building. They will confiscate all of our weapons and jackets, Al. It's their policy and we have to respect it." "I understand," Al replies.

AJ - "Another thing cuz I should probably warn you about this, the capital and cities that surround it are highly religious. In other words, don't start telling them that their religion is a fluke." She then whispers to him. "Even though you and I both know about the truth." Al nods his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they make it there, Al's in awe of the colors and the festivities that are at the border station of Aerugo and Amestris. "Wow! Just wow!" He says as he looks up.

AJ - "Pretty cool, huh Al?" "Yeah, I'll say!" Turning to look at her. "So?..." She grabs his hand and the two head over to the dual counters. Grabbing their tickets, they cross sides, crossing the boardwalk to the train that will take to the capital of Aerugo.

In Madritileno, once they make it there, Al stops. She turns back to look at him. "Al, what's the matter?" "S-sorry." He says as he looks down nervously, sadly, biting his lip.

She pulls him over to a bench and sits him down, sitting next to him. "Hey. It's alright. We can take our time if you aren't ready." She says as she rubs his back. He sighs again.

After a few minutes later. Al stands and takes a deep breath. He then turns to her. "I'm ready. Let's do this." She smiles and stands as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riding camels through the desert, Ed and the gang (along with Shao May, Mao, Lan-Fan, Ling, and May) make it to Xing by the break of dawn a few days later.

Heading into The Imperial Palace, The Emperor introduces himself to everyone. He asks Ling. "Tā de xiōngdì zài nǎlǐ?" (And where is his brother?)

Ling looks at Ed. "Ed?" "Yeah?" "Where's Alphonse?" Roy excuses himself and tells Ling. "The Fuhrer of Amestris requested his assistance for an important issue. Alphonse accepted the task. I'm sure he won't be gone for too long."

Emperor - "I have heard rumors of your Fuhrer having agreements with both the Natives and Aerugians? Is this true, Lieutenant General?"

Roy - "To my understanding. The agreement between Aerugo and Amestris is a cease-fire contract. Any sudden attemption from either side may result in another war." "And the Indigenous?" The Emperor asks him.

Roy replies. "I am uncertain of any agreements between the two but yes in recent years we've have accepted several Native descendants within the Amestrian Military."

May - "That girl is one of them, General?" Roy looks at her with a serious stance. "Elucidate, May." The Emperor requests. She tells him. "Janine Rambo is her name, your Excellency." She bows to the Emperor.

Emperor - "And how could I assist you in getting contact with this Rambo maiden, Lieutenant General? To seek for her and her people's help with the matter at hand?" Roy looks back at the Emperor with an uncertain stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

City Hall of Madritileno is where an important meeting with the 3C's are taking place. The Council, The Courthouse and The Church of the Districts. AJ and Al make it to the building and as she'd warned him about, their weapons are confiscated upon entry.

Sitting down at the rounded table, President is Alfonso Leon Habsburgo XIII as well as Prime Minister Alvaro Torres of Aerugo and The Mayor of Madritileno, Francis Rodriquez, are all staring directly at Janine and Alphonse once they walk into the room.

Al silently gulps at their abrasive stare at him.

Alfonso smiles at the children and welcomes them to sit on the other side across of them. "Benvenuto ad Aerugo!" (Welcome to Aerugo!)

AJ and Al - "Grazie." (Thank you)

Alfonso - "Prego. Apprezzo il modo in cui entrambi vi siete fatti non aggressivi abbandonando le vostre armi senza alcuna aggressione." (Your welcome. I appreciate how right away the both of made yourselves non-aggressive by surrendering your weapons without any aggressions.)

Al mimics when AJ nods her head.

Alfonso - "In ogni caso, sono consapevole del motivo per cui entrambi siete qui, in primo luogo. Amestris vuole un trattato di pace tra il mio paese e non c'e, e dimmi come si dimostrera' a me e ai miei compatrioti che non vuole piu' dare piu' a guerre o battaglie per aver forzatamente preso Folcett da noi. C'e' qualcosa, qualcos'altro che il tuo popolo vuole guadagnare questa volta?"

(At any rate, I am aware of why the both of you are here in the first place. Amestris wants a peace treaty between my country and theirs? Then tell me how will it prove itself to me and my people that it no longer wishes to bestow any more wars or battles after forcefully taking Folcett from us. Is there something new or maybe something else that your people want to gain this time around?)

AJ - "Se non sei ancora sicuro di noi Amestrians, allora perche' permmettere ad ognuno di noi di entrare in Aerugo?" (If you are still unsure of us Amestrians, then why allow any of us into Aerugo in the first place?) She looks at him confused.

AJ adds. "Voglio dire, anche se siamo bambini, per favore no dareper scontato che non conosciamo la situazione passata cuasta dall'ex Fuhrer di Amestris, King Bradley. Siamo una nazione cambiata sotto il nostro nuovo leader, Fuhrer Grumman. Non vuole iniziare guerre inutilli o campi di battaglia macchiati di sangue. Una volta noi Amanti abbiamo lavorato insieme a chiunque, pur mantenendo la nostra umilta'."

(I mean, although we are children, please don't assume that we are unfamilliar with the past situation caused by the former Fuhrer of Amestris, King Bradley. We are a changed nation under our new leader, Fuhrer Grumman. He doesn't want to start unnessary wars or blood-stained battlefields. He wants us Amestrians to work together with whomever, while still maintaining our humility.)

Alvaro - "Il tuo accento e' molto buono. Da bambino, cosa vedi per il mondo e sei Aerugian discendente?" (Your accent is very good. As a child, what do you see for the world and are you of Aerugian descendent?)

AJ - "Si', lo sono. Come un quarto Aerugian, voglio verdere le persone andare d'accordo e avere empatia reciproca. Cura e compassione per tutti. So che e' infantile da parte mia pensare in questo modo, ma e' cio' che voglio vedere accadere al mondo. Non voglio vedere lotte e esplosioni di guerra diffuse come incendi selvaggi tra i giovani di questo paese o di qualsiai altro paese."

(Yes I am. As a quarter Aerugian, I want to see people getting along and having empathy for each other. Caring and compassion for everyone. I know that it's childish of me to think like this but its what I want to see happen to the world. I don't want to see fights and breakouts of war spread like wildfires across the youth of this country or any country really.)

Francis - "E il ragazzo vicino a te?" (And the boy next to you?)

AJ turns to Al. "Do you mind if I tell them about your lineage?" Al nods his head. "It's alright, I'll tell them." Al turns back to face them. "I am of Xerxian descendant. My father was from Xerxes."

All three men look at Al with amazement, then excuse themselves for a few minutes. AJ breathes a sigh of relief after when they close the door behind themselves. She whispers to Al everything that was said and asked. Al nods once he understands.

Walking back into the room and taking their seats again, they all turn to Alphonse. Alfonso asks him. "So tell me, Alphonse Elric. How far back in years does your family tree extend too?"

Al and AJ look at him, shocked. "You know Amestrian?" Al asks. Alfonso laughs the others join in as well. "Yes, I do. Although I must request for the Aerugian girl to continue to speak in tongue."

AJ nods her head and then tells them. "Sono anche Cretiano, Amante e discendente da molti indigeni." (I am also Cretian and a descendant of many Indigenous Natives.)

They look at her with astoundment. Alfonso says. "So we have a Xerxian and Native. Both visiting us at the same time." He looks at the both of them questionablely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Xing, Roy gets in contact with Grumman for The Emperor and while the two are exchanging in conversation over the phone in another room. Ed turns to Roy and asks. "So where do you think he sent them too?"

Roy shrugs his shoulders. "Either to Aerugo or the Tribelands. I'm guessing." "Speaking of the Tribelands, you've been there right?"

Roy nods his head. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Ed looks at Roy with an annoyed expression.

Ling taps Roy on the shoulder. As he turns around to face Ling, Ling asks him. "I would like to visit these Tribelands, General. Propose how do we make that happen?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of City Hall in Madritileno, AJ stomps down the steps quickly as Al tries to catch up to her.

Al - "Wait, Janine! Slow down!" He grabs her hand once they make back to the hotel where they are spending the night. "What happened?" He asks. "Move it!" She says as she pushes Al into the room and closes the door behind her.

She checks both her and Al's jackets and finds secret wires underneath the material within them. Ripping the wires and setting the cords on fire, disintegrating them completely.

After returning from the bathroom, she sits down across from Alphonse. "So we need to pack up and head home right now." He looks at her confused and shocked.

 _ **Previously**_

Alfonso - "Although I am honored to be in the presence of the both you. And even though I am sure that you both are representing your cultures quite amicably. I surely do hope that Mr. Grumman doesn't believe that by sending the both of you down here would have helped him acquire a treaty?"

AJ - "Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, presidente Habsburgo, noi che siamo chi siamo non e' la ragione per cui siamo stati mandati qui. Sebbene Amestris vorrebbe procurarsi un trattato di pace tra Amestris e Aerugo, penso che sarebbe meglio lasciare che Aerugo decidesse se vuole o meno lo stesso. Preche' la pressione? Preche' forzare le mani se l'altro non ha il loro fuori per un altro da accettare per cominciare?"

(With all due respect, President Habsburgo, us being who we are is not the reason why we were sent here. Although Amestris would like to procure a peace treaty between Amestris and Aerugo, I think it would be best if we let Aerugo decide on whether or not it wants the same as well. Why pressure? Why force hands if the other doesn't have theirs out for another to accept it, to begin with?)

Alfonso - "I agree with what you just said if not more but at this moment, as the President of Aerugo. Non firmero' nulla ne' permettero' che il nostro accordo di cessate il fuoco si estenda piu' di quanto e' stato firmato l'anno scorso." (I will not sign anything or allow our cease-fire agreement to extend more than what was signed last year) He continues. "That is all."

AJ - "Il nostro vicino orientale, Xing. E' passato il deserto orientale. Sono attualmente in una guerra di confine con Ikemba e Farhan. Hai intenzeione di-" (Our eastern neighbor, Xing. That is past the Eastern Desert. They are currently in a border war with both Ikemba and Farhan. Are you going to-)

Alfonso - "Questo e' il loro problema, non il nostro. Non mi allineero' con quei serpenti del deserto." (That is their problem, not ours. I will not align myself with those desert snakes)

AJ immediately is taken aback. Calming herself, she takes a deep breath, stands and then bows. "Then I guess our presence here done. We will be taking our leave then. Thank you for your hospitality President Habsburgo."

Alfonso replies. "And I thank the both of you for stopping by. Until we meet again ... figlia di(Daughter of) Matos." Janine looks back at him in shock before she leaves the room, agitated.

 _ **Present**_

Making it to Central by early morning. Al and AJ head straight over Central HQ. Walking into the Fuhrer's office without knocking.

AJ - "My apologies for the sudden and rude intrusion but I have some news that needs to be brought to your attention immediately." "Come and sit then. " Grumman tells her. She and Al sit across from him and AJ tells him what happened.

Grumman sighs. "And here I thought we'd at least have a chance especially with the agreement in play."

Noticing her frequently foot tapping and looking away from him, he asks. "Miss Rambo. Is there more?" She corrects herself and looks at him. She tells him what was exchanged between her and Habsburgo. She also discloses. "He ... he knows something about my father." Al and Grumman look at her surprised.

 **End of Chapter 36**


	37. No Work, All Play

This chapter is inspired by Hilary Duff's song called "No Work, All Play" off of her 4th studio album called "Dignity."

Misae - White Sun (Osage, Native American)

Shappa - Red Thunder (Sioux, Native American)

Qaletage - Guardian Of The People (Hopi, Native American)

Inola - Black Fox, and Cheasequah - Red Bird (Cherokee, Native American)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 37 - No Work, All Play

 _Continued from the previous chapter._

AJ - "He ... he knows something about my father."

Al and Grumman look at her surprised.

Grumman - "And what has you so sure?"

Al is about to say something until he sees her with a distressed expression. He rubs her back in comfort. She looks up as he stops. "My father's name is Medesto Matos. Back when I lived with him, it was in Cornwall Ridge. Roxy told me before she left that she was gonna try to find him for me. But I haven't heard from her since Ed's wedding. ... It's just (She sighs) )I just... I need closure, Fuhrer Grumman."

Grumman sighs and replies. "You understand that I can't just allow you -"

She interrupts Grumman and sighs. "I know." Grumman and Al look at her confused again.

She shyly looks away from the Fuhrer, depressed and holding her arm.

Grumman looks around her to Al. "Alphonse, you may leave." Al stands up. Before he closes the door, he looks back at Janine once more before he closes the door behind himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a half an hour later, Janine emerges from the office. Al rushes over to her. "Hey, is everything-" "I don't even know what to do anymore. I mean I want to see him again." She sighs as she tells him in a sad tone. Al looks at her sadly. "But I don't want the both of them to-to feel like I'm trying to replace them cuz I'm not. I won't ever do it." She says with a cracked voice, covering her mouth and shaking.

Covering her face as she starts crying. Al pulls her into a hug. He starts crying as well, thinking about his own father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the Emperor reenters The Hall Of Moulding, he sits and faces his guests and fellow men and women of Xingese heritage. "I am pleased to inform you that we will be having some very special guests visiting us in a few days."

Ling - "And who do we have the pleasure of-"

Emperor - "That doesn't concern any of you at this moment. In due time, my son." Ling respectfully bows to his father.

Walking the guest to their rooms, Ling asks Ed. "So has Al decided in regards to my offer on the table? It still stands."

Ed shrugs his shoulders. "I haven't asked him in a while. He's probably more focused on his girlfriend anyway."

Ling stops and looks at Ed. He stops as well. Ling grins. "Is there another wedding soon, perhaps?"

Ed smirks. "Like he would invite you."

Ling - "Hey! I'm his friend!"

Ed raises one of his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Ling - "Of course!" While Ed and Ling bicker back and forth, Lan-Fan pulls Roy and Riza to the side.

Lan-Fan - "Can you tell me more about these Natives, General, and Riza?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning in Central, Janine finishes her runs for the day and makes it back to the Fuhrer's office by the afternoon. Al is waiting for her down in front once the day is over.

Walking her home, AJ heads straight to her room, reemerging moments later, holding something. "Let's head over to the bar." She tells Al.

Arriving at the bar, Vanessa spots them as she's leaving. "Oh hey! Come right on in. She's been waiting for you."

Making it to the stools at the counter, Madam Christmas walks out from the back room, nudging her head for AJ to follow her. Al stays behind since he starts up a conversation with both Natalie and Stephanie.

Sitting across from her. "How was the trip?" Chris asks AJ. "It was ok, to say the least. This new president is definitely not a social one like the previous one before him." Chris chuckles. "Anything else?" She asks her daughter.

AJ then pulls out her photo that she grabbed from her room and takes a deep breath. "I've been wanting to show you something that I've had for a while now." She hands Chris the picture. Chris looks at it then looks back at AJ afterward. "And this is-?"

AJ - "It's my real parent's wedding picture. Roxy snuck it into my bag before I left Table City awhile back. She also left me a note along with it."

Chris - "Their names. Do you finally remember them?" AJ nervously looks down and away. In a sad voice, she tells her. "Do you think that if I ever see my father again, I'll forget about the both of you? Because I won't. I don't want you or him to think like that."

Chris - "And we won't dear. I understand." "Roxy told me their names. That's embarrassing! Their own daughter can't even remember a simple thing like that!" AJ yells as her tears start to fall.

Chris tells her. "I want you to hear me out, little one. (AJ looks back at Chris as Chris holds AJ's hand) As I've told you before. Whatever flaws you've got, work on them. Don't run or push aside any pain that you feel. It's a struggle every day, I get it. Life's not a big high for everybody so don't push yourself in the wrong direction. And don't walk away from its challenges either. Tough it out because they will make you stronger, baby girl. Remember that." AJ immediately stands and pulls Chris into a hug. "Thanks, Momma." "You're welcome."

After a few minutes pass. "Medesto Matos and Nara Rambo. That's their names." Janine whispers to Chris. She adds. "My grandparents on my mother's side were John Rambo and Dolores Long. I'm not too sure about my father's side though." She sighs. Backing up a bit. Chris grabs AJ's cheeks. "Good luck with the task at hand of tomorrow."

Chris kisses AJ on her forehead. "Thanks, Ma," Janine replies as they embrace each other once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they finally make it The Imperial City of Xing, The Emperor himself is at the gates, waiting for them.

Ed, Roy and his team, Ling and his brothers and sisters, Lan-Fan, Mao and a whole bunch of other either family, friends of the Emperor or top rank military personnel are waiting for the Emperor's return in the Hall from the front gates.

Emperor - "Welcome to Xing, all of you." Each of them thank him and shake his hand upon entry into Xing. "Please follow me back to The Imperial Palace."

Making it back to The Imperial Palace, The Emperor emerges as the double doors to The Hall Of Moulding open up. Behind the Emperor, Roy spots several Natives walking in front of someone. Ed points out. "Hey, isn't that Rue?"

Roy - "Yeah and next to and behind him is Misae, Cheasequah, Shappa, and Inola." Looking a bit closer, they see her as well. "Honiahaka," Ed says. Ling looks at Ed with a curious expression.

Ling then looks forward, noticing Janine as well. She is dressed in Native attire with her hair in a side braid. Ed then notices his brother Al next to her and the Fuhrer of Amestris with his guards on all sides around him behind Al, AJ, and the Natives who are wielding bow and arrows. Behind the Fuhrer is Scar, Miles, Scar's Mentor and several other Ishvalans with weapons over their shoulders.

The Emperor takes his seat and the guest takes their seats in front of him. The Natives and the Ishvalans look around. The Emperor then introduces his guests. "My fellow Xingese men and women, boys and girls. We are in the presence of not only the Indigenous Natives but also the Ishvalans as well. The Fuhrer of Amestris has also joined us in this gathering as well. It was with his help that both of these exceptional races are here. Thank You, Fuhrer Grumman." The Emperor then bows to Grumman. Grumman bows back respectfully as well.

Grumman - "You are quite welcome, Emperor YuanLong." The Emperor nods and turns to Rue and asks. "Are you the Chieftain of the Natives?"

Rue nods his head. "No. But I am what my people call a Qaletage. One of the 5 guardians of the people. I am here on behalf of our chieftain, who couldn't make due to his age." "Very well. I understand." The Emperor replies.

Scar's Mentor - "On behalf of myself and my people Emperor YuanLong, I thank you for welcoming us too." He bows and Rue bows as well and the others including AJ follow his lead. The Emperor respectfully bows back to all of them.

Emperor then spots Al. "Alphonse Elric. It's good to see you again." He smiles at the younger Elric. Al smiles back and says. "It's good to see you too, Emperor. Thank you." "And the young lady next to you, Al?" The Emperor asks.

Grumman speaks instead. "That is Miss Rambo. The young lady you requested." The Emperor looks at AJ and says. "You may now introduce yourself."

AJ stands and begins. "Thank you, Emperor, of Xing. I am Janine Rambo. Honiahaka of the Natives. It's an honor to finally meet you." She bows to the Emperor who returns one in return.

Emperor - "Tell me, child, what is your lineage?" She tells him. "Well, that's quite a combo." He smiles and chuckles. "Very interesting."

Grumman - "She is also a Sargent in the Amestrian Military." The Emperor looks at her surprised. "This child is a soldier? Are there more?" He asks. Grumman replies. "There was one before her but he had retired a few years ago, only to recently volunteer his final dutiful services one last time." The Emperor then looks at Ed. "And that other child was him, correct?" Grumman nods his head.

Rue then asks the Emperor. "With all due respect Emperor YuanLong, where has the enemy breached your country's border?"

The Emperor replies. "Our bordered walls and boundaries can only hold on for so long over to the east at Xizang. It has been a daily struggle to keep them at bay. Recently, Three of our military bases were attacked deliberately overnight sporadically within the past year and a half with major causalities and much of our weapons destroyed including one our main primary manufacturing warehouses. Hiring recruits and training them with limited time on our hands hasn't been easy. That is why I am asking for all of your assistance in my country's matter."

He continues. "Mr. Grumman. Since my 17th daughter May Chang and my 12th son Ling Yao, who is next in line for the throne, helped Amestris out with the events of the passed Promised Day, I would assume that by helping us out will count as a return of favor, correct?"

Grumman smiles. "Of course. My men and women are ready when you are."

May points to Janine who looks back at her. "Will she be joining us? I mean, you can't be serious, right?" AJ looks back at her Fuhrer without saying anything. Mao catches Roy's concern expression at AJ. Grumman looks at May but the Emperor interrupts him before he has a chance to talk.

Emperor - "You are attempting to cross a boundary that doesn't require any attention at the moment, young Chang."

May looks at her father, confused "Huh?" "He means Shut Up, May," Ling tells her. A few other Xingese men and women sigh or snicker with laughter at the remark. May then rolls her eyes at Ling and AJ looks forward again.

Rue and Scar's Mentor stand side by side. Scar's Mentor asks. "We would like to ask before the day shall arrive."

Rue adds. "We wish for all parties involved to have their treaties and agreements established and finished prior." The Emperor nods his head and requests Grumman, Rue and Scar's Mentor to follow him to The Military-Political-Affair Setup Quarters in the next building. Everyone else is to remain in the current building that they are in.

After waiting a minute or so after when her father leaves, May attempts to sneak by Ling but Mao stops her. "May, is something wrong?" May looks at Mao then back at AJ. Grabbing his arm and pulling him forward, they head straight over to her.

May - "Hey!" May shouts, AJ turns around and faces May. "Why are you even here if you aren't even gonna help us? Do you even care or is this just a stunt and you're not really a Native?"

Mao whispers to his fiance before AJ could say anything. "My dear, what are you doing? She and her people are honorary guests in our country and you are disrespecting them!" "Isn't it obvious? She's only here for herself. She doesn't even care about us!"

Roy - "If that was the case May (who looks at him), then why would the Natives allow her to dress like them or even walk alongside her? Why would they come here and help if there aren't any required accommodations?"

May - "Oh I don't know! Let's ask her!" May swiftly turns back to look at AJ. Al is looking at May with a stance. "So? Go on. Answer!"

AJ - "If you don't believe that I am a native, then that's your problem, not mine. After all, the one that limits their mind to only blindness won't see anything to its full potential through their own eyes."

May looks at AJ with shock/ confusion. "And what the hell does that mean?"

Misae - "You are letting your emotions cloud your behavior." May looks at her. "There's nothing in my way of what I choose to do or say!" May replies.

AJ sighs. "Must be nice to never feel any gray, May. No fog, hazes or clouds, eh? Just breezing, floating along with nonstinging tears and temporary marks, huh? Don't let yourself get caught up in the rapture of your attitude, May. It won't do anyone any good including yourself."

May scowls at AJ. "Take care and good luck tomorrow, May." AJ says as she turns around. Al walks forward and grabs AJ's hand and pulls her over to him. He then wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads her away from May.

May stands there, tightening up her fists and staring coldly at her. She then immediately takes off, running out of the Hall. Mao chases after her, calling out to her.

Ling sighs. "I was afraid of this. She's been too emotional consistently in recent after the Emperor denied the both of them of their mutual ending of their engagement." Every one of his friends looks at him in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly thereafter, The Emperor returns with Grumman, Rue and Scar's Mentor. After sitting on his throne and the guests are seated as well, he notices both May and Mao's disappearance. "Ling." He asks his son. "Where are your sister and her Wèihūnfū? (fiance)"

Ling replies. "Tā yòu yǒu yīcì bēngkuì." (She had another meltdown) The Emperor then sighs in despair.

The Emperor leans back and asks Janine. "I heard from your Fuhrer that you've recently visited Aerugo. Any new pieces to the board?" AJ nods her head. "The president of Aerugo wishes to only keep the basic peace treaty with Amestris. He doesn't want to extend it."

Roy - "And why is that?" Grumman shushes him. "He still doesn't trust Amestrians," AJ replies. Al adds. "Or Natives and Xerxians as well. Don't even get me started on his rude behavior." He says as he rolls his eyes.

Looking at Al surprised, The Emperor asks. "Behavior? In what way Alphonse? Please explain." Al sighs. "He said some ignorant words if regards about you and your people, Emperor." "Continue." Al and AJ look at each other concerned before looking back at the Emperor. "He said and I quote 'I will not align myself with those desert snakes.' End quote." Al tells him.

Emperor - "Well then. That certainly ends that topic of discussion in regards to that matter. Hopefully, the next President isn't so prudent."

AJ - "I hope that because of the President of Aerugo behavior, you don't assume that every Aerugian thinks the same way he does. Because I don't."

The Emperor then stands again and requests both Janine and Grumman to follow him to the other building across from them to the Wenhua Hall. Al is ordered to stay behind. Grumman orders Mustang to follow them as well. Roy leaves Riza in charge of his team.

After when they have left, Ling asks Scar. "So how's Ishval coming along? Has any Natives or Janine visited there?"

Scar - "Yes, she and her people have visited there."

Miles - "On her first trip to Ishval, she brought along a few fellow Natives with her. It has been centuries since both races were in the same spot."

Scar - "With her help and their's, as well as the help we've been getting from Amestris. Ishval is slowing looking better than before. More work is still needed and in due time we hope to have our homeland rebuilt to what it once was."

Edward - "Would there be any chance me and my brother could visit Ishval soon?"

Miles - "Of course, Fullmetal." He smiles at Edward. Ed smiles back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour has passed when AJ, Roy and Grumman return with the Emperor.

After The Emperor sits back down, he then spontaneously starts laughing, leaving everyone else confused. Calming himself back down, he then says. "In all of my years. I've have never seen something so indescribable, extraordinary and beautiful in one day at once." AJ smiles and nods lightly to the Emperor. "It's a shame that it's not for sale and can't be sold."

Grumman erupts into chuckles and enthusiastically replies. "If it were that easy to acquire such magnitude, then we would have a deal!" Both Superiors burst into laughter. AJ looks at Grumman with a 'Are you serious?' expression. Al chuckles at her countenance.

The Emperor then says. "Well, we shall see this display of magnitude tomorrow then, Fuhrer."

AJ, Roy, and Grumman all stand up at the same time and yell. "WHAT!"

 **End of Chapter 37**


	38. Aversion's Wring

Izzy Trigger is a character from the 3rd Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the ps2. "The Girl Who Succeeded God."

Aversion - Hatred

Wring - Hold

Abornazine - Keeper Of Flame (Abnaki, Native American)

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 38 - Aversion's Wring

Looking at the Emperor in shock, AJ, Roy, and Grumman then look at each other. He then asks Grumman. "She is deemed fit to battle, correct?"

Grumman addresses. "Sargent Rambo will stay with me here in the Imperial Palace as one of my guards."

"I'll take her place instead." Al volunteers.

Ed shouts. "The Hell You Are!" "You know you can't take my place, Ed, so why bother?" Al sharply replies. Ed and everyone else looks at him in shock.

AJ takes a deep breath. "I'll do it." She says (Everyone looks at her in shock as well) as she then quickly looks back at Grumman. "But I want the limits included. Deal, sir?" Grumman nods his head.

Emperor - "Limits?" "Because she is a child, there are restrictions that I've placed upon her of my chosing and by her mother's request." Grumman replies.

Ed - "Really?" She nods her head at him. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this Ed. So, you've never wore your military uniform while you were in service?" AJ asks him. Ed nods his head. "Well don't I feel special then." AJ sarcastically blurts out, earning chuckles from the group.

Grumman - "I'm not as loose as Bradley, Fullmetal. You will also be in uniform as well."

Ed - "WHAT!" Roy and everyone else tries to contain their laughter. Roy says smirking. "This will be fun." Ed glares at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Al walks out of the Imperial Palace to meet up the team who is already waiting outside.

(With the team are: Zampano, Darius, Heinkel, Jerso, and Alex. The Native's, A few Ishvalans including Scar (Scar's mentor and Miles are staying back in the Imperial Palace), and several Xingese warriors that Ling himself choose.)

Mao and May show up shortly thereafter. "Good morning Alphonse-sama." May happily says, smiling. Al waves hi back. "Good morning."

Al then notices AJ a few feet behind them and runs over to her. "Hey." "Hey." They embrace each other with a hug. May scowls at AJ briefly. Walking back to the group, Al asks Roy. "Where's my brother?"

Roy - "The Fuhrer decided to keep him in the palace as one of his guards in place of Janine. Said it would be best if he didn't join us. Valman and Fuery are also staying behind as well."

Ling sarcastically adds. "Of course. Because it's not like Ed doesn't know how to use a sword or has never been in a hand to hand type of combat situation without using alchemy. (Sighing) I guess we have no choice but to accept your leader's decision after all." He says as he rolls his eyes.

Roy sighs as he looks Ling. "So are you gonna try to talk to him to s-" "Once the Fuhrer makes a decision, he doesn't usually change his mind," Roy replies. Ling raises an eyebrow. "I'm not asking him to change his mind, Ling."

Ling - "So you're leaving him behind?"

Al sighs as well. "Just drop it, Ling."

AJ then remembers something. She turns around to look back at Roy. "By the way, Aero is in charge of Central while The Fuhrer is out at the moment."

Roy smirks. "Well that's interesting. Anyone else got transferred too?"

AJ rolls her eyes, playfully. "Well, rumors of H. But that's just hearsay. Nothing concrete at the moment."

Roy - "Good to know. Anything else?" "On that topic no. But about another one, then yes. She knows their names now cuz I told her." Roy takes a relaxed sigh.

Riza interrupts him before he could reply. "No more distractions, sir. We have a mission to do. Let's move forward everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally making it to Xizang, May and Mao explain where the enemies whereabouts were. Roy then orders each of his members to get into position, keeping Al, AJ, Hawkeye, Rue, and Scar near him. Ling as well commands his team to their positions.

About several minutes goes by and a small group Ikembians and Farhians walk forward and stop near them. "Native's have no place here. All of you need to leave." "We will not," Rue replies quickly. "Is that the reason for your people's precipitate extinction?" The Farhian yells back.

Al catches AJ's cold stare at the Farhian. The Farhian then notices May and the other children. "You Amestrians never surprise me. Still using children in battles. Pathetic."

May, who asks in annoyance. "Are you just gonna talk forever? What's your name anyway?"

The Farhian then replies with an angered voice. "You mind your place, harridon!"

Ling then bolts forward and knocks the man out in front of everyone. AJ and a few others including Al look away when it happens. After a few minutes, Lan-Fan then asks the Ikembian. "So why are the both of you attacking my country and my fellow countrymen as well as our tourists?"

The Ikembian - "My name is Masego. We Ikembians are searching for illegal tyrants who breached our borders. Who broke and stole several of our precious artifacts. Relics of our many clans that were made by our ancestor's eons ago. We were told that a Xingese man and several Amestrians were the ones responsible back in 1915."

AJ walks forward, stopping next to Ling and asks. "What do these Relics from your people look like?" Masego explains.

Another Farhian steps forward nervously, Ling glares at him. AJ grabs his arm. "Ling, wait a minute." He stops and looks at her. She still has her eyes on the guy. "Do you have something to say in regards to why you Farhians are attacking their country?"

He tells her. "My name is Qasid. Please understand that not all Farhians are ... well... rude like ...(He tries to look at his fallen ally but shakes his head and continues) It was a traumatic experience from his younger years that caused his inappropriate behavior." Ling says in a tone. "That's not the answer to the question she just asked you."

Qasid - "My apologies. There was a child from our country that was taken a few years ago. A little girl. She was, I believed to be 8 years old at that time. Witnesses all have said the same. A foreigner male that was tall, light-skinned with an Amestrian accent." AJ and Roy's group stare at them with concern.

AJ - "Did it happen in the same year that Mr. Masego mention?" Qasid nods his head.

Mao - "But why attack Xing?" "Our Leader was told by an individual that confirmed the man's identity. Said that's he's been kept in Xing along with the girl for the past year and a half." Roy then asks. "Then what is the name of this person that spoke to your leader?"

Qasid - "I do not know." AJ then turns and asks Masego. "And you. Who told you who it was?" Masego shrugs his shoulders. "Our leader was the only one who spoke to the person. He doesn't want to create a chain reaction."

Ling then asks. "Let me guess, he knew?" Pointing to the man on the ground. "Probably. I do not know for sure." He replies.

AJ - "So on one side, you are attacking Xing because you are looking for several artifacts that were taken into their country hence the same country that you're attacking and probably destroyed said artifacts because of your actions. (Looking over to Qasid) And on the other hand, you guys are destroying the same country, looking for a little girl who you might of killed because your actions as well! Do the both of you see the bigger picture now?"

The Farhians and Ikembians look at each other with sadness and regretful expressions.

Another steps forward and says. "The girl that was kidnapped. She knew what you Amestrians call Alchemy." Everyone stares at him in shock.

May then looks at them confused. "Why are you attacking my country if you want the girl back alive? That just doesn't make any sense." Ling nods his head in agreement then asks. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the man?" Qasid nods his head (no).

AJ - "So what's the girl's name?" Qasid responds. "Her name is Advika. So are they in your country or not?" He asks Ling, who ignores him. Mao answers instead. "We do not know, however-" "So you've still would have attacked Xing regardless?" May interrupts him.

None of the Farhians speak at first. Qasid then says as he looks around at the girls there. "In your cultures, women are not strictly homebound?" AJ sharply replies. "Does it look like we're wearing aprons, dude?" The other girls giggle lightly.

Qasid - "My apologies again. I wasn't trying to be rude. Just curious. My countries ways are ... how you say (he clears his throat) not like the others as you can tell." Nodding his head in the direction of the deceased. "Not all of us are like him. I don't agree with every law we have as I'm sure some you don't agree with some of yours as well in your own countries."

Roy - "You still didn't answer her question. That's the second question you tried to avoid. Why are you doing that and why hasn't your leaders told you any more details about the individual if your leader so desperately wants that girl?"

Qasid sighs then says. "Our leader orders are just that. His orders." He makes a slight grin.

AJ - "Why are grinning like th-" She then looks down and hears something moving underneath near them along with the chimeras. Shao May jumps off of May and points to the ground.

"Something's coming!" Zampano yells. Ling jumps back as AJ rushes back to The Native's and Roy. The sand where Ling and AJ once stood on, starts to cave in as a giant chimera emerges.

A chimera with a spider head and legs with a scorpion's body and tail reveals itself. Janine, Riza and Roy's gang, including the Ishvalan group, all have their guns pointed at the beast. Al, Ling, May, Mao and other Xingese warriors pull out their swords and knives. The Native's and Rue have their bows and arrows set and ready.

The creature roars, startling everyone. Jerso then notices the Farhians and Ikembians disappearance. "I hate to say it but they're gone." He tells them.

Jerso and the other three chimeras then change into their forms. Rue signals AJ of their uncomfort. "They're fine. Allies of Abornazine." Rue nods his head to the others.

The chimera rushes at them, they scatter, dispersing around it. Bullets, quils, saliva, and arrows are aimed and fired at it. May throws her knives at the beast's back, impaling its skin. The monster cries out in pain.

It then thrashes its tail side to side on the sand, creating sand waves. Everyone is immediately blown away and pushed back, landing either their back or face first onto the sand.

When May comes too, she opens her eyes and sees the chimera hovering over her. It sheeches as it lunges forward with its mouth wide open at her, staring at her with its wide eyes. She screams loudly, as she closes her eyes in fear.

Al rushes over and stabs the monster on the side of its back with his sword. Ling, Mao, and Lan-fan all attack it at once after it slams its tail at Al, hitting him away from it and knocking him onto his back. Mao picks up May quickly and carries her back to the others.

The chimera then collapses onto its stomach, panting heavily, glaring at AJ and the others. AJ reloads her gun and aims it at the beast.

Roy - "Steady Sargent, steady. Hawkeye, men, After the spark, you shoot!" "SIR!" All of them replied in sync. The Natives too, ready to fire their steel arrows.

The chimera then slowing starts to stand back up, Roy snaps his fingers, immediately followed by gunfire, more quils, and arrows.

The chimera burns alive and shrieks in pain, wailing its legs about and eventually dies.

Roy then walks over to AJ and pats her on the shoulder, startling her since she's fixated at the corpse of the monstrosity. "Let's go." He orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it back to The Imperial Palace, The Emperor, Grumman, Miles and Scar's Mentor are all informed of what happened. Taking a dishearted sigh, Rue says. "And the aversion cycle repeats. Another waste of a life."

Emperor - "On the wring, we know two. Qasid and Masego. And only if."

"Quick feet once in danger it seems. Their deliberate plans of artifice are quite bothersome." Grumman adds.

Miles - "I wonder what are these Relics they so desperately want that they are willing to take a life or more to gain back what was once theirs."

Scar's Mentor - "As for the little girl. If she knows Alchemy at that age then we have to include her into the matter at hand as well."

Mao adds. "Since it's been confirmed that during the homunculi controlledment of Amestris, they set up the Ishvalan War, do you think both Creta and Aerugo also have some unfinished business with Amestris as well?"

May - "Or Xing for that matter."

Emperor - "I sure do hope that our agreement still stands, gentlemen. That any and all potential threats that might arise will be a mutual partisanship." The other three, agree and shake hands again with the Emperor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, Grumman and his soldiers, the Elrics, Natives, and Ishvalans leave Xing and return to their establishments.

Once he makes it back to Central, Grumman immediately orders out several searches for the missing girl and the Relics. He also asks Ed (prior to him in uniform) to stay in Central for another week as a personal request from the Fuhrer. Ed makes a call afterward.

Ed dials the number, it rings.

Pinako - "Hello, Rockbell Automail."

Ed - "Hey. Granny, listen. Is Winry there?"

Pinako sighs. "She is. I'll get her." She then hands phone off to her granddaughter once she enters the room.

Winry - "Hello?"

Ed smirks and says in a flirtatious voice. "Hey sexy." Winry immediately blushes as her faces heat up and her heartbeat pumps faster. After a few seconds, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Win - "Edward." She says in a toned voice.

Ed - "Yes baby?"

Win - "What. Did. You. BREAK!" She yells.

Ed flinches. "Nothing! I swear! I wasn't in any battles or fights at all!"

Confused, Winry asks. "Wait? What? But I thought that-"

Ed interrupts her. "He ordered me to stay with him at The Imperial Palace. As one of his guards."

Win - "Huh? Why?"

Ed rubs the back of his head. "Uh. It's quite a story. Anyway, that's not why I'm calling you." He takes a deep breath. "The Fuhrer is requesting my assistance for an important matter for another week. The week starts tomorrow, Winry."

Win stays silent. "Win? Winry?" Ed asks. She finally talks after a few moments. "Ed. Is he? ...Are you gonna be deployed?"

Ed immediately replies. "No."

Win takes a sigh of relief. "So what are you ordered to do then?"

Ed - "It's a bit complicated to explain so I'll try." He starts but leaves out the chimera fight.

Win - "And no one has a clue where they went?"

Ed - "Back to their country, I assume."

Win - "Well... It's only for a week right?"

Ed - "Yup. But I'm only gonna stay in Central for the week and then no more of these pervy men and freaks of nature."

Winry laughs. Ed can't help but smile. "Well alrighty then. I'll talk to you later, dear. I love you." "Yeah, I love you too Winry. Bye." They hang up and Ed heads back to Grumman's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first three days were like hell to Ed.

From the common 'Hey guys! Look! He's still short!' jokes to running all around the headquarters dropping off or picking up folders, documents, etc. Ed was exhausted by the end of each day.

'I think I might -er would rather be fighting a ... wait. What the hell am I thinking! I can't even use alchemy anymore!' Ed reminds himself as he places his head against a wall in the hallway. Sighing, he then walks to Mustang's office and knocks on the door.

"Alright Mustang, here are your-" When the door opens, Al pulls him in the room, causing him to drop the pile of folders outside. "Damn it! AL! W-" Ed freezes completely when he sees his military uniform folded and settled right on top of Roy's desk.

Al - "Your uniform finally came in, brother."

Roy says with a smirk. "Go on ahead. Try it on Fullmetal."

Ed (who is still frozen to his core) staring immensely at the uniform, not taking his eyes off of it. Jean stands up and places his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Relax Edward. You'll be fine. No worries."

Breda who sarcastically adds. "Yeah, I'm mean it's not like the rashes and blisters from the new uniform last longer than a week." Everyone looks at Breda with a disgusted face. AJ makes an exhausted sigh.

Ed then shudders at the thought. 'Eww.' He says to himself.

Al looks at him with concern. "Seriously, Breda?" He apologies. Roy tells them. "He was only joking you two."

Riza then stands up and walks over to Ed. Before she makes it to him, he grabs the uniform and leaves quickly. Not talking to anybody. Everyone sighs a few seconds after the door closes.

Blue Cloud tells them. "It isn't his ego or pride for his behavior. I believe that repressment is what's troubling him."

Roy - "So he's worried about being judged? By who?" Everyone looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whole hour goes by before anyone sees Ed again. Hawkeye spots him in uniform walking out of Grumman's office. He tenses up and stops walking when he sees her.

She smiles and says. "You look very nice today, Edward." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he replies. "Thanks." He sighs afterward. She places her hand on his shoulder. "Al's been worried about you." She then whispers something in his ear.

Running over to the diner, he makes it to the corner and spots them. AJ stands and salutes when she sees him.

AJ - "Major Elric. It's nice to have you back." She smiles at him. Al stands up as well. "I didn't join for the rank, Janine." "And neither did I and yet here we are." Ed then looks down and away sadly.

She walks over and pats his back briefly. "Remember what she taught us at the range." Ed looks up at her. "Shoot to disable." AJ starts. "Not to kill." Ed finishes. AJ nods her head. "Well except for the chimeras, you know. Putting them out of their misery and whatnot." Ed adds.

Ed then turns to his brother and asks. "So how do I look, Al?"

Al - "You look well... weird, brother." AJ then raises an eyebrow at Al. "U-Uh I mean in a good way." Ed sighs defeatedly.

Making it back to the headquarters, Ed and AJ salute to the Fuhrer when he leaves for the day to go home. "Ah, Al, Fullmetal, and Sargent Rambo. Goodnight. Til tomorrow."

Al, AJ, and Ed - "Goodnight, Fuhrer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning after the three finish breakfast, an explosion occurs in the distance just as they stand up.

All three of them immediately turn and take off to the area, pushing through panicked civilians who are rushing to the opposite direction of where they are heading to.

A soldier that they run into tells them. "The Fuhrer's Estate! Someone's trying to get in through the front gate!"

Riza stops her car right behind them once she sees them. "All Three Of You Get In NOW!" Without a second to pass, they hop in and she takes off.

As she turns the corner, a man is standing in the middle of the street facing them in front of the Fuhrer's home. The front gate to the mansion is destroyed. Soldiers that are on the ground nearby are either dead or unconscious.

Riza stops the car and the others get out as well. AJ tells him. "Sir, you need to evacuate the area... Huh?" She says as the man looks up and is grinning from ear to ear. Ed instantly recognizes the man. "Izzy? Izzy Trigger?" He says.

Izzy who laughs briefly once he sees at Ed. "So you survived? (He chuckles for a bit) It's too bad. You've should have died, Fullmetal." Janine stands in front of Ed and Al stands next to her, in front of Ed as well.

Izzy - "Well. I would like to stay and catch up but I have other plans to get too." He then holds up his philosopher's stone. The Metatronic Stone immediately reacts to it. Izzy notices. "Oh, so you're the one that he's been talking about. (He sighs) It's ashamed that I have to kill you as well."

AJ grinds her teeth as she has her gun pointed at him. Hawkeye as well. Ed pulls out his gun. Holding it in his hand. He stares at it, remembering what he told Winry.

{"It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill. They were meant to give life." He says as one by one he moves her fingers off of the gun.

He then recalls what Hawkeye said to him at the shooting range when he first joined the military.

As he's nervously staring at the gun in his hand. Riza tells him. "Before you pull that trigger, Edward. (He looks up at her) I want you to understand. With this, you have the power to take away a life and save a life at the same. You also have a choice to injure an enemy so they can't hurt you or anyone else for that matter as well." Ed looks down, nervously as he's still holding the gun in his hands.

Looking back up, Ed nervously asks. "But what if-" She puts her index finger to his lips. "I want you to follow my orders, Edward. Shoot to disable, not to kill. Understand?" He salutes to her and smiles. "Understood, Lieutenant." He says. She smiles back.} Taking a deep breath as he walks over next to Janine. He then aims the gun at Izzy.

Izzy then activates his Philosopher's Stone, slamming the palm of his hand on the ground, destroying the ground around himself. The gang covers their faces from the dust and debris that enlopes around them quickly.

Looking up once the dust settles, all four of them see a robot emerging out of the hole that Izzy just created. "Hahaha! Marvelous! Spectacular, am I right! Such a beautiful mechanical masterpiece she is! Ah, she's one of kind. Kinda reminding me of someone else, eh little girl." He says as he looks at Janine.

Jumping into the Robot's cockpit, he starts controlling it's movement and tries to grab her quickly, but she dodges its hand. Ed and Al jump back to dodge it as well. He tries again and misses as she rolls to the side, dodging him.

"Stay still!" He yells as he tries to catch her again. Riza fires a few bullets at the wires sticking from the side of the robot. Ed follows her lead and fires a few shots as well. Al claps his hands, placing them on the ground and creates several spikes aiming right for the enemy chest but the spikes only leave scratches.

Al - "Damn. What kind of metal is that?"

AJ - "Titanium." Al makes the 'Are you kidding me?' expression at her.

Izzy - "Those crap attacks won't do anything to my baby! CZ84 is a titanium goddess! She has no weaknesses!"

Boom!

A tank fires a round right at the front of the robot, knocking it off of its feet, blowing a hole in front of it.

Izzy screams in terror. "AAAHHHH! My baby! My Precious BABY!" As the robot falls backward.

Al, Ed, Riza, and AJ all turn around to see a tank coming towards them.

Olivier opens up the tank's roof door, looking out of it. "Are you having a hard time with this garbage, Rambo?"

AJ rolls her eyes. "That's rich. You're in a damn tank for crying out loud!" Before Olivier could respond, the robot is back up on its feet. Izzy then slams his hands down on a few buttons, activating the rockets and firing them.

Riza shoots and destroys the one that was aimed and heading right for her. Ed dodges the rocket that was aimed him and it crashes into the ground a few feet behind him. AJ places her glowing hands up, melting the rocket until it deliquescences in front of her. Al claps his hands creating a wall and the rocket slams into it, destroying it.

As the smoke from the wall's destruction subsides, they hear more rockets being fired. "Oh Come On!" Ed shouts. Explosions from up above as they look up and see the rockets self-destruct.

Hearing more yelling from Olivier and footsteps of other soldiers in the distance, AJ stands and turns to Riza who has her arm up, trying to look in the distance to see who it is.

"Boss!" AJ yells to get her attention. She runs over to her as Ed helps his brother up. "Are you ok?" "Yeah." She replies.

Looking back in front of her, she sees someone approaching them. Riza salutes as AJ turns to look in the same direction. The tank's gunfire and the other soldier's crossfires are in the background, as the robot is now fighting them. AJ scowls once she realizes who it is.

Hakuro - "Good morning ladies. What a lovely way to start the day!" He says smiling. Making an uncomfortable expression, AJ sighs as she uncomfortably salutes to him. He then turns noticing Edward. "Well hello, Fullmetal. I heard you came back. Glad to see you in uniform instead of that hideous red coat."

Ed - "And I should give a rat's ass about your opinion, cuz?"

Hakuro - "Still with a sharp tongue, I see?"

Ed ignores that last comment and asks. "So why aren't you in New Optain? Isn't that your post?"

Hakuro - "You have been gone for a few years, Elric? How disappointing." "Why are you so creepy?" Al blatantly asks. Hakuro only smirks as he turns and walks away the brothers.

"Rambo and Fullmetal! Move Your ASSES, NOW!" Armstrong yells, scaring them. Then all four of them head over to Armstrong's position.

The robot, who is now signifiantly damage, turns as it hears footsteps approaching from behind it. Izzy aims an arm at Ed. "DIE, FULLMETAL!" It lunges right for Ed but AJ pulls him, pulling them both onto the ground as the arm flies over them. At the same time the arm thrusts towards Ed, a shell from the tank is launched at the same time towards the robot.

The rocket crashes into the ground underneath the robot, destroying the ground underneath it, causing it fall backwards. Creating a cloud of smoke around it as well. The arm breaks and falls to the ground near the group.

As the dust settles, the cockpit to the robot is opened with no one inside of it and a hole is visible where a set of bars is in place that once blocked an entrance to the sewers underneath the city.

Standing up, AJ helps Ed up as well. Dusting themselves off, Olivier approaches them. "That was reckless, Rambo."

"Well, I've got a reputation to live up to now, don't I?" AJ sharply replies. They smirk at each other.

Olivier then turns and sees Mustang and his men walking towards them. "Speaking of reputation." AJ then turns and sees him as well. Olivier grabs her by the jacket towards her and whispers something in her ear.

Janine chuckles a bit as Olivier leaves and walks away. Taking a sigh, she then looks up and sees him approaching her. She salutes and smiles.

Roy - "I want details. What happened here, Sargent?" "Well first, does the name Izzy Trigger sound familiar?" Roy looks at her with dismay at first before he takes a quick breath. "I'll take that as a yes." She adds. Then she tells him what happened.

Putting his hand under his chin, he then asks. "And where is Fullmetal?" "I'm right here, General," Ed says as he's standing next to Al.

Roy then asks Ed. "Are there any casualties, Major?" Ed unenthusiastically nudges at the front gates. "A few over there. I don't know if there's any more." He sighs sadly afterwards.

Roy - "I see. And Izzy?"

Riza - "He escaped, Sir." Roy raises an eyebrow. "Mustang!" Olivier yells. Roy looks at and walks over to her with the others following him.

Standing over the hole, Olivier points out. "The hole leads to the underground sewer system that leads to the closed chambers of the destroyed lair. I already have several men down there in search for him." Roy nods his head.

Back in Roy's office, Olivier adds. "In the meantime, I've already asked the Fuhrer for Fullmetal and Fuery up north. He allowed."

She then looks at Ed. "And Alphonse is coming along as ell wiether he wants to or not." Ed sighs before he looks at Al who also sighs.

AJ looks at Al sadly from over her shoulder. Looking back forward, she sighs as well.

Olivier - "Any chance you could make it to your mechanic today rather than tomorrow, Fullmetal?" Nodding his head. "Of course. How else will I be useful if I go up there?" He says smirking.

Sighing, AJ adds. "The wolves. They'll help too but you may need this." She says pulling out The Metatronic Stone.

Jean - "But I thought no one else could use it."

Ed - "Yeah that's what I thought at first until I asked. Then I found out for myself that that's not entirely true." The stone glows lightly as AJ tosses it at Ed who catches it.

Everyone stares in shock. Blue Cloud tells them. "Anyone other I choose can use only my powers to a limit. It will not affect her at all. But..."

Ed adds. "If I'm near or around Greywolf. He can let me use his range as well if he wants too. But as she said before. Limits are a definite."

Olivier - "What are the limits, Fullmetal?"

AJ - "No healing. At all."

Ed - "I can't melt every metal."

AJ - "He can only stretch certain kinds of metal but it's only from its starting amount. He can also use his own blood (Iron in the blood) as well."

A few of them make uncomfortable faces.

Ed - "I'm sure you two were surprised the other day." Pointing at both Alex and Jean. "Yeah I sure was." Alex then asks AJ. "Are there any other last regulations, Miss Janine?"

AJ - "The main one that he understands it that she can turn it off at any moment, at any time. Regardless if he's in battle or not." Ed - "Yuuuppp. Cuz that's always nice to hear again, Janine." She smiles at his sarcasm.

Roy - "You know I don't approve of this. I don't like this. Does she even know?"

AJ nods her head. "No, of course, I don't tell her everything. And neither do you."

The both of them just stare at each other.

Roy - "Are you aware of your own consequences?"

AJ rolls her eyes as she's looking away from him. "Riiiight. As If I haven't heard that one before."

Roy - "And you didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

Looking back at him, she replies sharply. "Ok, Seriously? What point are you trying to get across? Just say it!"

Roy sighs as he stands up and faces the window outside. "You're too young to understand this, Janine. But once you get to a particular age and you make a rash, in the heat of the moment decision, there's no going back."

AJ - "But that's for every decision. Regardless if it's a rushed or consolidate."

Roy then looks at her. "Not all the time."

AJ - "And what does that mean then? Help me understand."

Olivier - "It'll take more than just words for you to understand, Rambo. It's something that everyone will experience for themselves, eventually."

AJ sighs sadly. Olivier asks. "Talk." AJ then looks back at her. "Nothing new, I'm guessing?"

"Do you think there is?" She replies. AJ rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Roy - "Anyway. So any plans yet to visit there since you want to try and find your father?"

AJ nods her head. "I'm more concerned with the wrong answer that I may hear over there if I ever ask it. But there are also those two women, ya know."

Roy sighs. "Yeah, I get it."

Olivier - "If the small talks are over, then we shall leave immediately. I'll go on ahead with Fuery and my team. Edward and Alphonse, I want to see the both of you up at the North Command Center no later than afternoon tomorrow, understood?"

Ed salutes and Al nods his head. Before he heads out the door, Al stops next to AJ. He quietly asks her. "If you have a minute?" She nods her head and stands, walking out with him.

In the hallway, once they make it down the corner before the steps, Al pulls her towards the empty office and closes the door behind them. "AL? What- " She's interrupted as he grabs her cheeks and kisses her.

Smiling into the kiss, she wraps her arms around his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her waist. Panting as they part a few minutes later, he tells her as he's blushing. "I'll miss you."

Blushes as well, she replies. "I'll miss you too." Al hugs her as she hugs him back as well.

End of Chapter 38


	39. Child's Fantasy

Child's Fantasy is partially inspired by the song Please Don't Go by Krista. The lyrics in which that were the inspiration to this chapter are: (3rd verse) "In the back of my head, there lies a picture of what could of been the perfect family/ But that's just some other child's fantasy/ I want you/ Cuz you're the only one who meant the world to me/ And you're the only one who ever'd protected me/ We're broken but we're still a family."

Please Don't Go is a song written by and is featured on Krista's debut album "Taking Back Brooklyn." All rights reserved to the respected parties involved. Artist/Songs/Album/Labels (Vel and RCA records)

This chapter was also partially inspired by a Disney short called "The Little Match Girl." I cry every time I watch it over and over again. It's a beautifully drawn and animated short. So have your tissues ready!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 39 - Child's Fantasy

Making it to Resembool, both brothers visit Trisha and Hohenheim graves. Al sits on the grass while Ed stays standing. Ed is the first to talk after a moment of silence. "It's been almost 3 years since..."

Al - "...yeah." The both of them sigh. Al then asks. "Where do you think we would be at if he stayed and never left?"

Ed - "Dead."

Al looks at Ed with a ' Are you serious?' expression and rolls his eyes, replying "That's not what I meant brother." Ed starts laughing. Al joins him a few minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up the porch steps and unlocking the door, Pinako turns her`attention to the door once she hears it open. "Hello boys, I-" She pauses when she sees Ed in uniform. "Well, I had a feeling. It was a matter of time. It's only for a week, correct?" Ed uncomfortably nods his head.

Sitting at the dining room table, Pinako asks. "So when exactly do you two have to head up North, Edward?" "By tomorrow afternoon. So leaving here in the morning would be our best bet to make it up there in time." Ed replies.

Al - "But first brother needs his northern automail to deal with the weather up there. We don't want a repeat of last time, right Ed?" Ed glares at Al.

The turning knob on the front door several minutes later cuts them out of their squabble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exiting the flower shop after her mother closes it for the day, Elicia stops walking and turns, looking through the fence as they're walking by a cemetery. "Elicia honey. What's the matter?"

Sighing, she looks up at her mom and says. "I miss daddy." Gracia looks at her daughter sadly. "Sweetie. Daddy's watching over us. From up above."

Elicia - "But I want him back down here." She replies quickly, breaking her mother's heart even more. Sadly sighing, she tells her daughter. "You know that's not possible Elicia." Elicia looks down sadly.

Sitting on her knees, Gracia tells her. "I know how you feel sweetie, I do. I'm sure that everyone who knew your father feels the same as well." She pulls Elysia into a hug as their emotions get the better of them.

A few minutes later as they are passing HQ. AJ who is with Roy and a few others spot them. She runs over to them. "Hey, Gracia. Hey Elicia." "Hey there, Janine."

AJ then notices Elicia behavior. Bending down to her level, she asks the seven-year-old. "What's the matter, Elicia?"

Elicia sighs sadly. "I miss daddy." AJ sighs sadly as well. "I know. And the rest of us do as well. But Elicia, can I tell you something?" Elicia nods her head. "Whenever you feel sad or lonely, you are not alone. And it's ok to feel that way sometimes. But there will always be someone here you can turn too, alright." Elicia nods her head. "And besides, wouldn't you rather be laughing then crying." She says as she starts tickling Elicia, who starts giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

Once she settles down, Elicia pulls AJ into a hug. "Thank you, Auntie Ari." "You're welcome, Elicia."

Elicia then lets go of AJ and turns her mother. "Mommy, can Auntie spend the night?" Gracia then looks at Janine. AJ nods her head yes. "Well if AJ is alright with it." Elicia then turns back and looks at AJ with the saddest expression. AJ smiles and says. "Definitely."

Elicia squeals as she hugs AJ again, happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night as she's sleeping, AJ remembers when she was taken away from her father when she was younger.

 _{Flashback Begins}_

 _1907, Cornwall Ridge, Creta_

 _Walking out of the family court in Market Square in Cornwall Ridge, Ari is escorted out of the building by a newly appointed caseworker of the system to her first foster home. Her father Medesto is running out of the building shortly thereafter, trying to catch up to them._

 _"Marisol! MARISOL!" He yells as he is running down the steps. Marisol stops and turns to face him._

 _Just as he gets near them, a few security guards catch up to him and stop him, grabbing him by his arms, keeping him in place._

 _The caseworker then pats her on her back, breaking her out of her concentrated fix on her father. The woman then places her arm around Ari's shoulder and escorts her away to a car nearby._

 _{Flashback Ends}_

Waking up, her tears are already falling. She wraps her arms around her legs as she sits up.

A minute later, Elicia who is sleeping next to her, wakes up and asks. "Auntie, are you ok?" AJ lifts her head up. "Yeah." She whispers. "I- I just miss my dad too, Elicia."

Elicia then sits up and they give each other a hug. Laying back down, Elicia lays her head on AJ's arm and the both of them eventually fall back asleep.

 _{Elicia's Dream Begins}_

 _Opening her eyes, Elicia hears something faintly and turns around. She immediately recognizes the person. He smiles at her. Trembling as she puts her hands over her mouth, crying happily at the sight of her father._

 _"Elicia," Maes says quietly as his own tears are falling down his face._

 _She closes her eyes, dropping to her knees but he catches her just before she hits the ground._

 _Slowly she wraps her arms around his waist as one of his arms is wrapped around her back and the other is holding her head against his chest. "My sweetheart, Elicia."_

 _As she starts to open her eyes, she smiles as she looks up. Scrunching her eyebrows confusedly, she tries to make out her's father's face._

 _She gasps as she pushes the figure away, who is looking back at her with no eyes or nose, smiling at the feel of her fear._

 _{Elicia's Dream Ends}_

Elicia shoots up, sweating, whimpering and panting heavily. AJ sits up as well, pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, Elicia. It's ok." As the seven-year-old is trembling, shaken to her core. "It was just a bad dream. I'm here. Don't worry."

Once she gets Elicia to calm down, the both of them lay down again and slowly start to drift back to sleep.

 _{Janine's Dream Flashback Begins}_

 _In her third foster home, Borgan tells her in an impudent voice._

 _"Do You Want To Ever See You Father Again, Marisol?"_

 _Ari nods her head yes._

 _"Then Behave And Do As I Say. Are We Clear?" She tells her. Ari nods her head and answers her with a yes._

 _While she is walking out of the courtroom, Marisol turns to her left and sees her father leaving the courtroom as well from the other set of doors. He looks over and sees her as well. Without saying a word, he walks away in the other direction._

 _"I'm sorry, daddy." She whispers as she covers her mouth, sobbing. Crying from the regretful words that spilled from her mouth just moments before from inside of the courtroom._

 _As he turns the corner at the end of the hall, that's the last time she ever sees of him._

 _{Janine's Dream Flashback Ends}_

'I wish that didn't happen. I can't believe I did that' She says to herself as she opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling.

She rolls over and pulls Elicia into a hug.

Both of them hold on to each other as they start crying in their sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning as she is walking up the steps to the Fuhrer's office. She stops and rests on the banister just before the hallway. Sighing exhaustedly since neither she nor Elicia got much sleep last night, she sits right next to the top step. Her elbows are on her knees, as her hands are covering her face.

A few minutes go by and Jean, Fuery, and Ross, who are walking up the steps as well, notice her. Maria shakes AJ shoulder, asking. "Janine. Is everything alright?"

AJ looks up and then leans against the side railing of the stairs, falling back asleep. Jean then feels her head. "She's not warm so I don't think it's a fever." "She probably didn't get enough sleep last night," Fuery adds.

Jean then carries her to Roy's office and lays her on the sofa, covering her with Roy's jacket that was hanging on the General's seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door, Winry sighs exhaustedly. She closes the door behind herself from working at the shop since daybreak. Ed stares with worry at her. She then looks up and sees Ed, who is still in uniform. The both of them just stare at each other.

Pinako tells Alphonse. "Let's give them some time to themselves." Al nods and follows Pinako out the room. Once the door to the back closes, Ed starts walking towards her.

Winry - "Stop." Ed stops right where he's at. Winry slowly walks up to him. She gently places her hand on the jacket of his uniform.

As she's feeling the texture of the material of the uniform, Ed tells her. "It's only for the week, Winry. After that then I'm officially done."

Winry lets out a light chuckle. "It's funny, you said that when you retired a few years ago but no matter how hard you tried, they still dragged you back."

Ed - "Win-" She cuts him off and continues. "I knew that eventually, they would make you wear the uniform, but I should of known that it would have been this soon. I mean it makes sense to have you it for whatever they order you do. For the last time."

"Winry, I-." She cuts him off again and sighs sadly. "So what are you ordered to do, then?" Ed sighs as well. "Olivier ordered me up north. So I'm gonna need the northern automail. That's why I came here. Al's coming with me as well."

Winry looks at him confused at first then rolls her eyes. "Of course Al gets to go." She folds her arms and turns away from him, pissed off. He then wraps his arms around her waist, whispering flirtatiously in her ear. "I want you to go as well, Mrs. Elric."

Winry's face flares up at his words. Spinning around, she grabs his cheeks and kisses passionately.

When they separate, Ed tells her. "After all, didn't I promise to take you where ever I go, babe." Blushing, she kisses him again. He smiles into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his shorts, Ed lays on the bed as Winry finishes turning the last of the screws for his northern automail. He looks up a little, moving the nub a little of his left leg.

Ed then sits up and tells her. "Al asked me earlier. What if our father had never left mom and us?"

Winry stops and turns to look at him. Ed continues and tells her his reply to Al. She laughs, earning a chuckle out of him.

Sighing a few minutes later, she says. "I wonder about that as well." Ed looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "What if my parents never left and went to Ishbal? What did they think about as they were walking onto their final train? What would they think of me now?" Ed looks at her with concern. She pauses. "Would they be proud of me?"

Ed immediately replies. "Of course!" Ed shouts. He then tries to stand to rush over to her but falls on the floor.

Winry chuckles at Ed's embarrassed/ flustered face. She then helps him up back on the bed. Ed let's out an exhausted sigh. "Honey." She says in a loving matter. He looks up at her. "Stay here. Let me grab your leg for you."

Ed raises an eyebrow. "It's finished?" He asks. She nods her head.

She stands back up and walks back to her desk, picking it up and walking back to him. She smiles as Ed says. "Here comes the fun part."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While in the elevator on the way to his office, he remembers when he was called to a scene. A homeless child had died and was found by Janine as she was walking up a flight of steps to cross the bridge that the little girl was under.

 _{Roy's Flashback Begins}_

 _Looking at her as she is sitting on the steps, covering her face with her knees, he glances over in the direction of the covered body that is currently being moved into a vehicle._

 _Sighing, he then looks back at her and walks over to sit down next to her. Patting her back gently he tells her. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent such a tragedy. According to the locals, she became homeless after a woman who was taking care of her, died unexpectedly a few months ago, Janine."_

 _He continues. "Even if we would have found her a new home, it was already too late." Lifting herself up, she wipes her eyes and stands. He stands as well. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he whispers in her ear. "Once they're gone, they're gone and there's nothing we can do but move forward. Let's get going. I wanna tell you about a little girl named Nina."_

 _She nods her head. They start walking away._

 _Behind them on the snowy ground is a box that has a few unused matches still inside of it._

 _{Roys Flashback Ends}_

Sighing, the door to the elevator opens up and he walks out, heading straight for his office.

 **End of Chapter 39**

 _Comment if you have any questions. I'll be happy to answer all. Constructive criticism is welcomed!_


	40. Ashes of Pain

First and foremost, shout to my best friend/ heart sister Lashonda for her parts of Nicole's character! I luv ya! She's at stackeasy56 and dolphinlover56! Check her stories out!

Shout out to Roxy for her adds in this chapter as well. I would also like to point out Roxy's personal touches in Chapters 1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, All of the Metal to Metal, Heart to Heart parts 18 - 22, 23, 28, 29, 30, 36 and 40.

Let me start by saying this. When I first started rewriting this story, myself and Roxy came to a mutual verbal agreement that she wanted me to take full credit for every chapter that was written and released. I am going against her wishes and giving her credit where her credit is due. I am doing this not out of shame or to feel accepted but out of respect. I love you, Roxy. You deserve to be mentioned especially if you spent god knows how many hours you stayed up at night with me to write some of these chapters just to make sure that were perfect to the T. (And had many missed spelling errors later on that we found, LOL!)

This chapter is inspired by Krista's song called "Ashes Of Pain" off of her debut studio album called "Taking Back Brooklyn."

Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 40 - Ashes of Pain

A few minutes after the train that is taking them to Central takes off.

Ed yells. "OW!" As she smacks him on the back of his head with her hand.

Winry yells, glaring at him. "You told me that you were only gonna stay in Central!" Glaring back at her. "That's what I was lead on to believe. You know I don't have control over everything, woman!"

Winry huffs angerly and turns her head to the side. Ed rolls his eyes at her and turns to his brother.

Ed - "So Al?" Al looks at him. "Any plans yet on what you wanna do? Ling still has-"

Al cuts him off. "I know. ...But I don't know what I wanna do yet." He sighs, slouching, looking back out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to his office, he sees her asleep on the sofa.

Jean looks up from his paperwork and tells him. "Found her leaning against the top step, asleep. Probably didn't get much sleep last night."

Roy sighs. "Thank you, Captain." Walking over to his desk, he gets started on his paperwork almost immediately.

A few hours later, she wakes up. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looks up and sees a plate of food sitting on the table in front of her with a note attached to it.

AJ smiles as she reads the note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One by one they return to the office, noticing her disappearance. Each one of them takes to their seats. Roy notices a note on his desk. He reads it, smiling afterward

The door to his office then opens up. Janine walks in, closing it behind herself. She walks over and hands him a folder and tells him as well. "First, thanks for letting me snooze and not reporting me." She whispers to him. He smiles and nods. She turns to Jean and thanks him as well.

Turning back to Roy, she tells him. "Ok. So apparently while we in Xing. Hakuro made several requested transfers while The Fuhrer was away but was immediately denied by Armstrong herself once she got wind of it."

Roy - "Do you know who?" AJ looks away slightly with a grin. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Roy grins back. "Buuut. because I was politely left a plate of food for lunch. ...I guess. In other words." She continues as she walks around the desk and then whispers it in his ear.

As she's walking away and standing back in front of his desk, she quietly tells him. "You didn't hear it from me of course."

Roy nods his head and smirks. "So what now?" He asks. "A callback maybe. Don't think those ivory blankets up North would want the two in the same spot. You know, unannounced and all." Roy chuckles a bit. "You do understand how entertaining it will be to watch, though?" He grins again.

She makes a stern expression at him. "Do tempt me not to say anything." "Then don't." He replies quickly. AJ then shrug her shoulders, smirks, and heads for the door. Before she closes the door behind herself, she tells him. "Sorry for getting you the folder later than planned, General." "Apology accepted, Sargent." She nods her head, smiles, and leaves. The sound of a 'click' happens when the door closes behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the train is just one stop from Central, Ed tells Winry.

"So Janine doesn't know about what happened to Roy on The Promised Day." She looks at him surprised. Winry asks. "Why hasn't anyone told her about it?"

Al - "She only wants Roy to tell her." "So why hasn't he told her anything?" Winry replies.

Ed puts his hands behind his head, shrugging his shoulders as well. "Who knows."

Al - "Maybe he's waiting for the right moment. Or maybe he's protec-" Winry interrupts him. "He sounds like a complete jerk if you ask me."

Ed beams happily. "Thank You! Someone else finally sees it other than me!" Al makes a stern expression towards his brother. Ed then puts one elbow on his knee and the same hand underneath his chin. "The only thing that is troubling me is. Central Command is pretty big, so who's not to say that she hasn't heard anything yet? Not to mention and only if she hasn't heard anything from her travels?" Al and Winry look at him with a concerned expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking off of the train in Central, heading for their next train. A soldier spots Ed and stops him.

Saluting the Major, he tells him. "The Fuhrer wants to see you before your trip to the north, Major. He says its important and urgent." The three of them look at each other with worry.

Making it to the Fuhrer's office a short time later, Grumman says from the other side of the door. "Come in, Fullmetal." Ed takes a deep breath before he enters.

Closing the door behind himself, Ed salutes to Grumman once he stands in front of the Fuhrer.

Exchanging good mornings, Ed sits on the sofa across from Grumman. "You are probably wondering why you are here?" Ed nods his head. "Are you aware of the situations that have recently resurfaced in Table City?"

Ed tells him what both Al and Pinako told him. Grumman replies. "I see." Taking a breath, he then asks Edward. "I have both a request and an important question to ask you." Ed nods his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex Louis Armstrong walks out of the elevator and heads straight for both Winry and Al, who are waiting down at the entrance for Ed.

Bowing himself respectfully first, he then escorts them to the Fuhrer's office.

Opening the doors, they immediately take their seats next to Ed.

The Fuhrer then excuses himself, leaving them in the room.

Winry quietly asks Ed as soon as the door closes. "Ed? What's going on?" Patting her hand gently, he tells her. "I'll tell ya in a bit."

A few minutes go by and the Fuhrer re-enters with Alex and Janine. She drops a few folders on his desks and Alex holds the door open for her as she is carrying a new batch of files, quickly leaving the room soon afterward.

Getting right to the point, He asks Edward. "So have you decided yet?" Ed nods his head and grins. "Only the best, Mr. Grumman... right?" The both of them smirk at each other, leaving Al and Winry confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out the office, Ed kisses Winry on the cheek and tells her and Al to wait for him downstairs since he has to take care of something. She smiles and nods.

Waiting down in front, inside. Winry, who is already annoyed with Ed recent constancy distancing.

'She's gonna beat him to a pulp.' Al tells himself as he looks at her quickly before looking away in a different direction to avoid her wrath.

With a raised eyebrow, she turns to Al. Before she says anything, Al tells her. "Nothing. Not even a peep." Groaning in annoyance, she looks at the elevator, waiting for Ed to exit out it eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ed is leaving the Fuhrer's office, he spots Fuery. Waving him down, Ed asks him. "I thought you were heading up North?" Kain replies. "The Fuhrer apparently had a change of plans last minute so some other poor guy took my place instead." The both of them share a laugh.

Ed then asks him. "By the way. How would you like to help me with something?" Kain raises an eyebrow at Ed.

Ed then runs over to the Information and Accounting Department, quickly grabbing Janine and pulling her outside of the room.

AJ - "Hey! What the-" He shushes her, quietly telling her. "I need you to follow me to the Fuhrer's office. I'll explain everything when we get there." She nods her head and they start walking.

Making it to the Fuhrer's office, letting her in first. Ed quickly closes the door behind them.

Standing in front of them, on the side of the Fuhrer's desk, he faces them, explaining. "There's an issue that has rebounded itself in Table City. I-" Grumman interrupts him. "I gave Fullmetal the option of continuing North or to inspect Table City as his final military duty. He has already mentioned his answer."

Ed looks at Grumman. "You may continue, Fullmetal." Looking back at Janine and Kain, he continues. "Right. As I was saying. With that going on, I am allowed a team. A small group. I am choosing the both of you."

"Why?" AJ quickly blunts out. Ed, Kain, and Grumman all look at her, surprised. "Because of Janine. Since you are Native. I notice a similarity between The Milotians attire and the one you wore on your arrival to Xing. They're Natives as well, correct?"

AJ nods her head yes. "So have you met any of them yet?" She nods her head no.

Turning to Kain, he tells him. "Since you are way better at communications than I ever could be, that is why I need you." Kain smiles. "Of course, buddy." Ed thanks him.

Grumman - "All three of you are leaving today. I would suggest Sargent Rambo and 2nd Lieutenant Fuery pack up once you leave here... Edward." Ed turns to the Fuhrer. "I would suggest that your wife and brother go back to Resembool or Rush Valley. It will be too dangerous for them in the worst case scenario."

Ed - "Al can handle himself but you are right. I don't want either of them to get hurt." Grumman nods his head.

Walking into the elevator, Ed sighs sadly as the doors close behind him. Kain and AJ are staring at Ed with concern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the elevator, Ed spots Winry as she rushes toward them. Janine and Kain stand back to the side of the hallway that leads to the main entrance. Al notices them as well but stays seated.

Ed grabs Winry and places her against the wall gently, whispering and quietly telling her the plan. Once he finishes, he tells her. "Take a deep breath and don't swing at me. Other officers might think it is a threat because they don't know you like I do, Winry."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then unexpectedly, wacking him in the head with her wrench a moment later. "Dammit, Winry!" Ed whines as he rubs the side of his head.

Winry - "You Moron! You could of told me that upstairs!" She yells at him. Al sighs exhaustedly. Both Kain and Janine chuckle a bit.

Ed then sighs, telling her. "I've already made my decision, Winry. We are leaving today." She grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "And where does that leave me and Al?" She raises her eyebrow.

AJ - "Winry." She looks at AJ. "I don't know how many but over there in Table City. We don't what to expect.-" Ed cuts her off. "I don't want to put either of you in danger, dear," Ed tells Winry.

Al stands up and walks over to them. Placing a hand on Ed's shoulder, he nods. "Just be careful, brother." Ed nods back. Al then walks to Janine, pulling her into a hug. "And I want you to be careful as well." AJ smiles and hugs him back.

At the train station, Kain, who is already on the train waiting on the two. Al hugs her again before he kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she places her hands on his cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Panting heavily after they part and smiling widely as they hug once more, Al helps her onto the train as Ed embraces Winry one last time and kisses her before he too hops on the train as well.

Waving to each other as the train departs, they sit down as the view of the station is at a distance.

Winry sighs sadly as they stop waving. "This is just like before." Al looks at her sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they finally make it to Table City, they immediately head over to the Amestrian Command Post. AJ looks around at the change of the status safe zones.

'Jeez, things are worse then what was reported.' She says to herself.

A soldier approaches the group. AJ recognizes him. "Niko?" He waves to her. "Ah! Janine. A pleasure to see you again." "Likewise." She replies. They shake hands. She then introduces him to Ed and Kain.

As Ed is shaking Niko's hand, he tells him. "It's nice to finally meet a Drachmian, Niko," Niko replies. "It's nice to finally meet a Xerxian as yourself, Edward." They smile at each other.

Afterwards, Niko takes them to the Colonel in charge of the post. "This is Colonel Kaden Stone. He's the one in charge over here."

Putting down the stack of files on a table to the side of the tent, he turns to face them.

Stone puts his hand out towards Edward. "Golden hair and eyes. You must be Fullmetal. I've heard alot about you, kid." Ed smiles as he shakes his hand. "I can't say the same about you though, Mr. Stone."

Stone then puts his hand out towards Fuery and shakes his hand as they exchange hellos.

The Colonel then asks Janine to wait outside without introductions. Ed tries to say something but Stone stops him. "I believe introductions with her are for at a later date. History will not be repeated, Fullmetal. I won't allow it again." Ed looks at Kaden with confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While she is waiting outside, she sees Niko and flags him down and asks him. "I have a question to ask you." Niko gives her his undivided attention. "Do you know anyone with the last name Simmons, who was stationed over here?"

After a moment of thinking, Niko replies. "No. Sorry." AJ sighs sadly. "Someone, you know?" She nods her head. "I know someone that he knows. It's a long story."

Niko - "I've got time."

As she's about to reply, Ed, Kain, and Kaden along with a few other officers walk out of the tent. She excuses herself and walks over back to Ed.

She stops next to Ed and faces Kaden. He looks down at her then walks away back into the tent. With a raised eyebrow, she then turns to Ed who shrugs his shoulders.

As they're walking away, Fuery asks Ed "So what now?" "Now, I can do my job, hopefully. But I just hope that that Colonel stays out of our way." Ed replies.

AJ - "And what if he doesn't?"

Turning to look at her, he tells her. "Then he will have to answer straight to the Fuhrer." AJ eyes widen.

Once they pass another station, Ed rubs the back of his head. "Now where is this house at again?"

AJ smiles. "You're taking us to Roxy's house, aren't cha?" Ed nods, then says. "Well, it's getting late so I figured she'll let us crash the night. (AJ starts walking away) Where are you going?" He asks her. She nudges her head for them to follow her.

As they reach the house and knock on the door, she tells them. "My grandfather once owned this house with my grandmother." She smiles. The both of them look at her wide-eyed.

A few moments later, still no answer from the door. Janine then pulls out and unlocks the door with her key. "Rule number one as the owner of any property that you own. Always keep a spare key for yourself."

Ed looks at her surprised. "You own a house?" AJ smiles again. "Yup."

Letting herself and the men in, she checks every room, one by one. Walking back into the living room, she tells them. "She's probably still at work." Sighing afterward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost an hour later, Roxy enters the house, staring at all three of them. "Sup, Roxy?" AJ says, staring at her with her arms crossed.

Roxy - "Yeah, sup dawg." Crossing her arms as well, staring back at AJ with a stern expression.

Clearing his throat, Ed asks her. "So, Roxy." She looks at Ed. "What's going on with Table City? Heard there's been a few conflicts between Milos and Creta again."

Roxy - "Yup. And Julia been leading her group a few times. Even Vatenen joined her in wit her a few times. Gone down there a few as well as backup. Nice outfit,by the way, homie." She then looks back at AJ. "We need to talk."

"If it's about Medesto, just tell me already." AJ quickly responds with.

Roxy sighs. "It's about Ti." After a few seconds, AJ coldly replies. "Let me guess. She's dead as well."

Roxy, Ed, and Kain all look at her surprised/ shocked.

"Well DAMN! Tell us all how you really feel then, Marisol!" Roxy shouts, replying back.

AJ shouts back. "You Told Me That You Were Gonna Let Me Know Any News About My Father, Tori! But I Guess Silence Is The Impedimy Of Both Of Us!" Roxy then looks away sadly.

After a few minutes, she tells her. "I thought I found him a few weeks ago but it wasn't him, yo. (AJ stares at Roxy in shock.) I went to the old neighborhood. Ain't none of them seen him in years. Hell, most of 'em ain't even talkin'. Cool's been looking too. Hector's that rat that I knew he was. Neva a rider."

"You thinkin' Oakland?" AJ asks. "Maybe? But with help." Roxy replies.

"And what 'bout Danielle, Valerie or Patricia?" "Knocked up or moved. Rhapsody and Ace are still the best drags thru in the streets thou." She chuckles, earning a chuckle out of Ari as well.

"Anything from Sarah or Colleen?" "Naw, sis. Sorry." They both sigh.

"Well ...what about Ti, then?" AJ asks with a raised eyebrow.

A knock on the door breaks them out of their conversation. Opening the door, AJ stands behind Roxy. Before Roxy could say anything, AJ asks. "What's up, Niko?" "Hello again, Janine. About that Simmons guy you asked me about-" "Yo, why are you looking for him?" Roxy cuts him off, asking Janine, looking at her shock.

Janine turns to Roxy with confusion. "You know 'im?" Roxy grabs her hand and forces her to follow her. "Hey!-" "Can it! Move!" Roxy excuses her and AJ and pulls her out the door and over to the old store that they were in years back.

AJ says. "It's gone." After she stands in front of the building with Roxy, who walks to the other side of her friend.

Roxy tells her. "When I came back to check out the house, this was the first place I checked out once I settled down. Lenny and my other friends here said that once the owner of the building got wind of some homeless people living on his property, he torched it to collect the insurance. At least that's what they were told."

AJ sighs. "Anything other particular reason why you dragged me out of the house?" Roxy then takes her down to the destroyed bridge. "That Simmon's guy was the one who told me that you were dead."

AJ looks at her with shock then looks down at the ground sadly. 'He probably blames me for what happened to Jake.' She sighs.

Looking back up at Roxy, she tells her. "His younger brother was the little boy that was with me on that day. He was the one that was shot by Adam." Roxy stares at her in disbelief.

Walking back into the house, AJ tells her after she closes the door. "His brother is still alive. Sort of." Roxy looks at her confused. "What do you mean "sort of?" AJ sighs. Ed nods his head to her when she catches his expression.

Roxy catches it as well. "What the hell is going on here? Why aren't ya'll talkin'?"

Ed then stands and faces her. "Roxy." She faces him as well. "We need to talk about that red day." "The same day your mother died," Janine adds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All four of them are seated. Roxy has her hands covering her face as she is silently praying. Her elbows are on her knees. Everyone else is staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

Sighing, Roxy takes the hairband out and runs her fingers through her hair. She then looks at Ed and tells him. "So that explains those nightmares that you were having a while back in your sleep, Eddy." Ed raises an eyebrow then sighs as well. "Yea. Going through hell and back does that to a man." The others sigh as well.

After a few minutes of silence. Roxy starts getting teary-eyed. "I know what killed her now. All this time I thought she overdosed because of what they said. But now, I fi-" She stops as she covers her face and starts crying. Janine immediately rushes over to her, pulling her into a hug. Ed and Kain sigh sadly as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning as the Sargent and 2nd Lieutenant head to the post for an update on the Colonel's plan, Ed's tells Roxy of the Fuhrer's plan regarding Janine.

Roxy - "Are you an idiot, homie?" Ed looks back her perplexed. "Everyone there thinks she's dead. If she shows up, they'll freak out. Thinkin' they're seeing a ghost or sumthin'."

Ed replies with. "And you don't think that she misses her other friends as well? What about that girl, uh, ...I think her name is Nicole?"

Roxy - "And? What? You wanna meet her? You rememba what you had to change just to cross the border, right? A new identity, Id's and accent. Don't tell me you forgot already, dawg?"

Ed - "No, I didn't. Not to mention, Winry wasn't happy when I told her. Said she feels like I had to please other people to get out of the closure. Same o', eh?" "Same." She replies.

As they stand up, Roxy grabs his arm. Ed looks at her. Roxy looks down briefly before sighing and looking at him. "I need to show you something in Milos." Ed raises an eyebrow at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they return, Kain informs Ed of the situation at hand and the Colonel's plan.

Sitting down at a table before Roxy comes home, Ed goes over the plan with both of them and that same night, Kain sets up his equipment in the spare room.

As Roxy calls it a night and about an hour later. Ed, Kain, and Janine leave the house quietly, making it to the side of a trench. Just underneath, through a tower, where a secret mine tunnel leading into Schuylkill Falls is mostly blocked up by falling debris.

Ed - "Me and Al found this while we were exploring the city looking for the Sanguine Star. A Philosopher's Stone, in other words, Janine." She nods her head understandably.

He continues. "I told Roxy about this place when we returned from Brunswick. She confirmed that Schuylkill Falls is in fact on the other end of this tunnel. That should take you to your friends that are over there. And hopefully, you can find ... your father." She smiles at that last part. "yeah." She whispers, happily.

After giving each of them a hug and waving goodbye, she takes a deep breath before she proceeds through the tunnel.

Before she gets too far, Ed tells her. "Give us a call when you make it. We wanna know that you're ok." She turns around and smiles back. "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Roxy yells at Kain. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Fuery, who has his hands in front of him, stares terrified at Roxy.

Ed barges through the front door and yells back at her. "Quit YELLING!" Roxy looks stunned at Ed, who then tells her. "She got called back. Don't worry, she'll be back soon. Damn assholes at Central can't keep their shit straight the minute she leaves."

Roxy then asks Ed. "So she's not-" He cuts her off. "No." Ed then walks away back out front with Fuery following him quickly.

When they are at a distance from the house, Fuery asks him. "Are you sure about that back there?" Ed stops and turns, nodding his head. They continue walking afterward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the tunnel, she looks up. 'It's a few past daybreak' She then starts following the road down the hill. Fixing her cap. 'Glad I changed into some of Roxy's clothes before I left. It'll help me blend in.' She tells herself.

As she gets passed a few blocks, she sees a singled-small house that is in between an apartment duplex and several row homes. 'This is it. This was her house.' She tells herself. Just as she makes it to the front door, a woman approaches her.

Excusing herself, the woman asks. "Are you lost, honey?" Janine replies. "No. Actually, I remember this place quite fondly from my childhood. (She smiles as she gets teary-eyed) My mom once lived here."

"May I ask what was her name?" The woman asks. AJ turns to the woman and asks. " Her name was Nara. Can I get your name by the way? And did you know her or knew anyone that had?"

She extends her hand. "The name's Didi." Ari shakes her hand. "Marisol Rambo. My mother was Nara Rambo. Medesto Matos is my father. Have you seen him?"

Didi nods her head. "Sorry. I haven't seen him in a while." She sighs. "As for Nara. I knew her. A very kind woman." Ari sighs. After a moment of silence, she tells Ari. "There's that bar across the street. Maybe someone else there knew Nara." Ari turns and looks at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the bar, she reminisces about what the locals and Didi told her about her father's behavior towards her mother.

{Sitting on a stool, she tells the man behind the counter her life's story. (Only of her life in Cornwall Ridge though.)

(Gentleman) Gent in the bar - "I'm sure that growing up, you probably never pictured that behavior from your father."

AJ - "Too be honest I can't remember him too fondly. It feels like forever since I last saw and spoke to him myself. (She sighs) I know that all of you are not lying to me but it's just a lot to take in at the moment." The Gent nods his head.

He sighs as well. "Well good luck with finding him, young lady. I hope that you find closure." She thanks him then pays for her glass of tea, leaves a tip and as she turns to leave, she stops and turns back to him. She asks. "I just remembered. There was a woman that my mother once considered a friend. She went by the name Pastor Tracy. Any clue where she's at?"

Gent - "Gone. She moved out of state years ago. In fact, I don't even think she still works for any church for that matter anymore. Sorry." 'Damn' She sighs. "Well alright. (She smiles at him) Thanks anyway." They wave bye to each other as she leaves.}

As she walks off the bus and walks about a block until she sees a sign on the side of the road that says. "Welcome to Cornwall Ridge."

Janine sighs. "Well, it's now or never." She says as she walks past it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it past Market Square and taking another bus to her old neighborhood, she runs into the owner of the corner store that is at the corner of her old block. "Marisol?" He asks as he opens the door form the store and stares at her. Janine turns and sees him. He then walks over to her, closing the door to his store.

"Is that really you, ...Marisol?" He asks again. She bites her lip, relaxes after a breath and then asks in an assertive tone. "Where is Mr. Medesto Matos, sir?"

He flinches at the tone in her voice. Bowing his head respectfully, he replies. "My apologies, then. I had you mistaken." He then walks back into his store.

Rolling her eyes, she turns the corner and slowly walks down the block. A man walks out of his house, she stops walking as she spots him. He walks up to her.

Smirking, he says. "So you're not dead." She just stares at him. He then sits on his steps, pulls out and lights up a cigarette.

He continues. "If you're looking for him, he's long gone. Been that way for years." "What happened?" She asks.

"Spiraled out of control once you ran away." "I didn't run away." She barks back. He looks her dead in the face. "I don't give a fuck if you ran away or some other bullshit that happened to ya. You have to live that for the rest of your life so don't waste your time on me. All three of you knew what you did was wrong and did any of you give a fuck about the consequences of your actions? No! All of you are the blame for the way your lives have turned out!" A few other neighbors either open their doors or sit on their steps as well. She looks away from him briefly.

Looking back at him, AJ tells him. "You know what? You're right. We were stupid, dumb, a bunch of complete idiots. Reckless children who let our curiosity of wanting answers for our own selfishness get the best of us when we let our guard down. But you are no saint as well. You've made mistakes before just everyone else. So don't toss my faults back in my face if you clearly haven't accepted your own at all, dude."

AJ adds. "Everyone wears a mask to hide their past. I can't ever change what I've been through then and I've accepted who I am as a person now. I'd rather rise instead of freefalling into the abyss of self-destruction. Everyone has their own ashes of pain that are sealed down in them to their very soul. You are no exception, Mr. William."

He stands up, looking down at her. Both staring each other fiercely.

Woman - "Willy, that is enough." He looks at her. "Marguerite, stay out of this." She nods her head no, informing Marisol. "Marisol." She looks at Marguerite. "Your father doesn't live here anymore. The last time anyone of us saw him was over six years ago. He got injured at his job. Next thing we all knew was the bank coming after him since they couldn't get in touch with the landlord who owned the property. Some of us tried to help him but it already too late. I'm sorry."

AJ then turns to look at the others outside as well.

Marguerite - "We don't know where he's at now, honey." AJ sighs. "Alright. What happened to my father's stuff in the house?" She asks as she's looking at it. "House Auction," Marguerite replies.

Janine then asks everyone. "Do any of you have my family's pictures?" Marguerite excuses herself and enters her home. Minutes later, coming out of her house holding a brown package. "Here. These are all of the ones that I bought at the auction."

AJ asks Marguerite. "So do you want to be reimbursed?" Marge nods her head "No. It's fine. Take it." She hands it to Marisol. "Good luck with finding your father, Marisol." "Thank you, Marguerite." Marguerite then pulls Ari into a hug, whispering something in her ear as well. Backing up, Marguerite and several other neighbors leave and head back inside of their houses. Willy looks at AJ once more before he too heads back inside of his house.

AJ sighs as she walks away, back down the street.

As she turns the corner and hops on a bus, heading in the opposite direction. Willy runs out of his house at the same time Marguerite walks out of hers. In a demanding tone, he asks her. "What the hell did you do that for! Why in the hell would you tell that Amestrian trash anything! She didn't need to know that!"

Marguerite stomps to him. "She needed to know the truth. Not too mention, I don't expect her to return to this block at all. It's not she's the one who tried to screw with our lively hood. Good riddance to the both of them, I'll say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marisol walks off of the bus once she makes it to Masterson and Watts streets.

Looking up, she smiles at the memory of her old school, Marie Adleigh Charter.

Suddenly she hears a few voices nearby and when she turns the corner, she sees Nicole.

Nicole brightly smiles as she's approached by Marisol.

"Marisol!" She runs up and hugs her so tightly. She was overjoyed at the sight of her best friend being right next to her.

"How have you been?" Nicole asks her. Things have changed so drastically and much time has lapsed since they last touched based and seen one another.

Hugging her friend back, she replies. "I'm good! How are you!" She adds. "You look amazing! And you're still taller than me!"

Nicole laughs at Marisol's height comment. "That's true." And continues. "I've been okay. Just working on my studies and trying to make my life better." Nicole states while sighing.

"It's been a slow process but I'd take that then no progress." She excitedly daydreams about her future. "But how have things with you been?" she asks curiously.

Smiling at her friend, Ari tells her. "Good. Well kinda. I'm trying to look for my father but so far no luck. Stopped by our old neighborhood. They obviously don't care about what happened to him then nor now. But I guess that's to be expected by a bunch of bullshitters." She pauses.

Sighing before she continues. "Anyway, Roxy said that you know about the house in Table City. I'm sorry for not relaying that to you sooner. It's getting pretty busy since I'm The Messenger for the Führer of Amestris." She says rubbing the back of her head, smiling nervously.

Nicole looks down surprised at what Marisol says. She hugs her before speaking. "I'm sorry I haven't been much help but I can help as much as I can. Yes, I do know about Table City and would like to show you something. Its a lot more to this than I can fully explain." She says.

"So no one was able to help you with anything about your father?" Nicole says trying to console Marisol. "Well, I can try my absolute best to do anything to help you.". She understands how her friend feels because she too is searching for her parents.

Nodding her head, Ari tells her. "No, no one has directly told me anything verified. But hopefully, I can find him eventually. I know that he's still alive. That gives me hope." Ari adds, smiling. "Thanks for wanting to look for him for me. It means a lot coming from you." She smiles brightly.

"Don't worry bestie, things are going to be ok," Nicole states positively. "So the house has actually been empty for several months (referring to Ari's old childhood home.) But a new family is planning to move in soon." She says looking at Ari.

Turning to walk, she nods to Ari as they begin walking to continue the conversation.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Mirrored God

Shout out to both Lashonda and Roxy for their adds in this chapter! I LOVE YOU!

Mirrored God is particularly inspired by Paramore's song "Playing God." off of their third album "Brand New Eyes."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 41 - Mirrored God

Nicole's heart sat still as Ari recounted everything that happened to her while they are talking at Nicole's place. Upon hearing this, she felt so bad and tears welled in her eyes. She gathered the strength to talk.

"I am so sorry you endured all that Ari." She said calmly and blinking to keep from crying. Now she understood her and why she was so strong for so long.

Wiping her eyes as well, Ari continues. "Do you recall seeing a red sky over Amestris a few years back? Roxy saw it in Kingslyn. Her mother died that day. I don't know if she told you that."

"No she barely revealed details like that but I kinda had an idea," Nicole said sighing and in deep thought. "I didn't know her mother passed that day. I feel terrible I wasn't even there to support her." She said closing her eyes and crying silently.

"I have so much catching and making up to do and I know she's gonna definitely need it now more than ever!" Nicole said looking at Ari.

Ari gives her a hug out of comfort, telling her. "I know because I wasn't there for her either, Nicole. But we can be there for her now."

Ari then explained in depth all the details surrounding The Promised Day. "So what do we do now?" Nicole asked pondering their next move. Everything seemed to happen so fast and which didn't leave much room for a response. But she knew how important this was.

Ari - "Well that was almost 2 years ago, it's already happened." She also adds. "That red light in the sky. It was on that day." She tells her friend.

Nicole shakes her head silently. Reminiscing about that particular day. "I just didn't want to believe it was really going to happen." She said feeling lost.

Turning to Ari, she thinks carefully about all that did happen before she knew what The Promised Day meant. "I feel like there's so much more I need to know to understand Ari." Nicole lowers her gaze. Feeling embarrassed.

Ari - "I know that it's a lot to take in at once. Even Roxy didn't take well too."

Nicole grins and feels a sense of relief. "Where do we go from here on out though? You think our futures will be affected?" Nicole asks Ari.

Ari - "The people behind with what happened are dead. However..." Pausing to take a breath. "A lot of what did happen is still affecting Amestris greatly. People died that day. Some came back. Others didn't. Including children and babies."

Ari continues "I wasn't there on that day. I was in Aerugo." Ari tells Nicole. "But I saw everything, Nicole." She continues. "Everything that I just told you about that day, other people who were there, told me."

Nicole knew it was bad but didn't know just how severe the devastation was. "I'm sorry I wasn't around much. I feel like I should have been here." She said full of remorse. "My family had me shipped off after high school and I didn't think I would ever see you guys or this place again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving Nicole's place the next morning, she decides to take the bus route to Solana's house. 'I wonder how she's gonna feel about seeing me?' She asks herself.

Sighing, she starts walking down the street to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later as she's walking back down the block after just leaving Solana's house, she runs into some more of her friends from Marie Adleigh Charter. Keith, Mimi, and Savannah.

Savannah looks up and sees Marisol in the distance walking towards them. Ari waves to her as she sees Savannah as well.

Looking at her friend teary-eyed, Savannah puts her hands over her mouth in shock. Keith notices her reaction. "Hey, Savannah? What's the matter?" Keith himself then turns around and sees her as well. Mimi looks in the same direction as well, seeing her herself.

All of their wide eyes are locked on her as she nervously walks slowly to them. Keith yells. "Marisol! OH, MY GOD!" And runs over to her, pulling her into a hug. He starts crying out of joyless. Ari can't help but cry out of happiness as well.

Parting, she wipes her eyes and says while waving hi. "Hey, Keith. Hey there Savannah and Mimi." She smiles as well.

After she hugs them, she answers their questions once they make it to Savannah's parent's house. While they are sitting at the dining table, Savannah then asks her. "Does Roxy know?"

Ari nods her head. "She's known about me for almost the past year. I thought she told all of you when she stopped by over here recently?"

Savannah, Mimi, and Keith look at each other then back at Ari. "Ari," Mimi explains. "We haven't seen Roxy in over a year." Ari looks down sadly for a bit.

Keith continues. "In fact, the last time any of us saw her was when she was with that guy. Uh... (He looks at Mimi and Savannah) What was his name again?"

Savannah tells Ari. "His name was Ethan. The dude had long brown hair and those beautiful hazel eyes. (She sighs happily, grinning) So dreeeaaamy." She says as she's having a flashback, daydreaming about Ethan. Mimi and Keith playfully roll her eyes at Savannah. Ari cracks a smile at her friends.

Ari then asks. "So what about y'all? What have each of you been up to these past several years?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the house awhile later, she quickly makes her way back to the outskirts of Cornwall Ridge by dawn, taking a new route to a new bridge that will take her back to Table City.

As she is passing through an abandoned mine shaft and making to the torn-down remains of an old hotel that once flourished in the mid-1800's, she stops on the grass meadow after she sees someone walking from around a broken concrete wall of the hotel. Ari's eyes go wide in shock at the person once she realizes who it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ari stares at the other person nervously as they stop just a few feet away and stares back at her.

Grinning, the other person begins. "So you've finally come back. You sure took your time though. But I guess a bitch like you wouldn't care either way anyway, Marisol." Tiana tells her.

Ari - 'So this is what Roxy wanted to tell me.' "I didn't come back for you, Tiana." She replies.

Ti - "Oh I know. And clearly not for Roxy as well." Walking closer to Ari, she says. "Better yet, you would have never came here if you weren't looking for your father." Ari bites her lip.

TI continues. "So how is life in Amestris? I mean other than the obvious fact that you are one of their pet dogs for the state. Then's there's that other stuff from your past that you supposedly (Quoting with her fingers) went through." "You don't know half of the crap I've gone through, Tiana!" Ari shouts back, balling her fists.

Ti stops and points at Ari. "Of course I don't. And to be honest, I don't even fucking care. But what I do know is what Rox and I went through after you deserted us with those soldiers, from way back when."

Ari - "I didn't leave the both of you there on purpose! I didn't know what was going on once I left the store and not to mention, I was scared out of my mind!"

Ti - "That train ride to Central must of been really nice. Living in Amestris must just have been so luxurious and pampering I'm sure. All that attention to yourself and on you for all these years. Meanwhile, Rox barely escaped that building once the reinforcements showed up. She was knocked out by broken, falling debris from a different building that was blown up by those same troops."

She continues. "I actually made it to and ran through the bridge, making it to the other side of it. That man that was there with that lady. He was the one that was chasing me." Marisol looks at her surprised.

Looking down momentarily before looking back up, Ari tells Tiana. "I know that an I'm sorry won't cut it, but I can't go back and change the past, Tiana. I just can't." She says as a few tears drops fall from her eyes.

Ti - "Oh shut up with ya fake ass apology, Marisol! You're so full of it!" Tiana rushes at Ari, tackling her to ground.

Tiana wraps her hands around Marisol's neck, sitting on top of her. Choking, strangling Marisol as she's struggling to fight Ti off of her. Ari sees an opening in between them and uses her foot to push against Tiana's stomach.

Landing on her back, Tiana flips back up. While Ari slowly stands back up on shaky legs, holding her neck. 'So this bitch knows some moves.' Ti tells herself.

Before she has a chance to say anything, Ari points at and tells her. "The next time you point any fingers at me, I'm bending it back along with a mirror."

Ti - "Did you just threaten me?"

AJ - "You better fuckin' count it as one."

Ti rushes her again but Ari dodges it this time and Ti falls on her knees, looking back at Ari, pissed.

AJ continues. "What happened to us, falls on each of us. We chose to sneak out of our homes. We chose to sneak out of our city that we'd lived in. And we chose to sneak into and stay inside of that store! So actually it's all of our faults for what happened that day!"

Ti stands and faces Ari. She tells her. "Ain't nobody's else's fault to yours! I'm not being blamed for anything that I didn't do! I'm perfect! I never make mistakes!"

AJ - "Must be nice to be the only one who's holy, Tiana."

Ti - "Damn right, bitch, I'm a god!"

AJ - "And yet the only one who sees this is you?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Ti glares at Ari and shouts back. "You bitch!" As she runs and pushes Ari to the ground roughly, then grabs her by her throat again once she sits on top of Marisol again. Ari grabs her hands, trying to pry them off her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With her hands still on and squeezing Ari's throat tightly, Tiana tells her. "Can't say shit now huh, Marisol!" Ari groans as she tries to push Tiana off of her hands.

Ti squeezes Ari's neck tighter, causing Ari to start panting, struggling to breathe and trying to break free of Tiana's hold as her conscience starts to fade little by little.

Ti then hears a siren and stands up quickly letting go of Marisol. Ari struggles to catch her breath as she rolls over and starts coughing continuously. Holding her bruised neck.

Still hunched over Ari, she looks down and tells Ari. "This is not over yet. I will get a second chance."

With a rasp and low deep tone to her voice, Ari replies. "I'm on both sides of the fence, Tiana. Without any regret. Keep your word, I'll hold you to it." Marisol grins. Ti looks at Ari in shock until she hears another siren, louder than the one before and takes off quickly.

After a few minutes, Ari sits up. Staring at her shaky hands. 'W-What was that? Why was my voice like that?' She starts coughing again, feeling a sharp pain in her throat.

Panting and recollecting herself afterward as the pain subsides, she stands up and starts walking the way back to Table City as it starts to rain.

 **End of Chapter 41**


	42. Blueprint

I luv ya Roxy for your ideas for this chapter!

Julia Crichton, Vatanen and Gonzales are all characters from the Fullmetal Alchemist 2nd movie. "The Sacred Star Of Milos."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 42 - Blueprint

(This takes place while Janine is in Schuyllkill Falls and Cornwall Ridge.)

Walking into the tent, Ed and Kain are called over by Stone. He asks Edward. "So were you there when Bradley fell? Heard he was killed by an Ishvalan."

Ed - "No I wasn't. I heard about it as well."

Kaden then asks Ed. "Then where were you at then?"

Ed - "Battling against a group of homicidal maniacs... So where were you at, Colonel? On that day?"

Kaden takes a breath. "In a reformatory, kid." Ed and Fuery look at him in shock. "Bradley sent me there himself." Kaden continues.

Kain - "But why?" Kaden doesn't get a chance to answer when another soldier enters the tent quickly and salutes at the Colonel. "Sir. You are needed immediately." Kaden nods and follows the soldier immediately out of the tent.

Kain then looks at Ed, who shrugs his shoulders back at him once Stone leaves the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Roy, who is walking into HQ with an unenthusiastic attitude, sighs just as the doors to the elevator open up. Noticing Hakuro as he enters, Hakuro tells him. "Good Morning, Mustang."

Roy replies. "Good Morning to you as well, Hakuro."

Hakuro says. "Thank you." While smirking.

Roy raises an eyebrow, asking. "What's with the smirk, Major General?"

Hakuro - "Oh not much. I was just wondering about something in a few months from now... Do you think all of it will be prepared and ready for inspection and maintenance of the procedural protocols?"

Roy - 'Just what in the hell is he talking about' "And what exactly is this 'it'?"Hakuro grins widely.

Once the elevator's doors open, he turns to Roy. "I think we both know what this 'it' is, Lieutenant General." Roy looks at him with confusion. Hakuro mischievously laughs as he walks away, walking out of the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Janine's walking to the bordered, broad path just on the outskirts of Table City, she sees a steel fence that is surrounding a tunnel.

Looking straight at the tunnel, she tells herself. 'I've gotta get over this fence to get in there, but (She looks to her left and then right) how?'

She then hears a few voices from her left side and hides within a nearby trench. As she makes it to the bottom, she sees a small hole. Looking at it, she realizes that it's a passageway leading in the path as the same direction as the tunnel. 'Bingo.' She says to herself.

She starts crawling into and through the small passageway. After a couple of minutes, she crawls out, balancing herself. Looking around she spots the route and starts walking.

About a quarter of a mile into the tunnel, she gets to a 3-way passageway. Looking in all three directions, she chooses the middle one.

Walking another half of a mile, the path is becoming upright, uphill in a way. After another few minutes, she then sees an exit in the distance. She stops and looks around the corner on the side behind a wall in the tunnel, having one eye peeping around the corner after she hears a commotion at the exit of the tunnel, on the outside to the left side.

Noticing their uniforms immediately. 'They're definitely not Amestrian soldiers. I'm guessing Cretian.'

Man 1 - "So did you hear about what the boss plans as of late?"

Man 2 raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Like what?"

Man 1 - "Well so far it's only a rumor for now but word is that he's planning on making some kind of deal with a few leaders from Drachma."

Man 2 - "Oh really?"

Man 1 nods his head. "So are we gonna get a cut of the deal or what?" He then smirks. "If all goes according to plan, then I don't see why not?"

Man 2 chuckles then asks. "Do you think it has something to do with the Blueprint Plant in Eraserhood or the coffee shop in Rittenhouse. Then there's Port Richmond Hall, Northern Liberties Building or the Library in Market Square?"

Man 1 shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows. But with that many greenbacks from the potential profits." He grins.

Man 2 smiles as he says. "Man, it's everything we could ever want and more."

Both men share a few stuck up laughs. She then turns her head back behind the wall, hearing their footsteps walking away from the side of the tunnel.

Janine peaks out and then starts walking slowly out of the tunnel a few minutes later once she sees that coast is clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading over to Roxy's house after work, Ed opens the door with AJ's key that she let him borrow before she left on her side quest.

He sighs as he lets Kain enter first and he follows in soon afterward. Closing the door behind himself, the both of them decide to call it a night, ...until-

...

Kicking the door to the house open, Roxy scares the crap out of Ed and Kain, who run out of their rooms immediately rushing to the front door with their guns in hand.

Both men stop still in place once they see Roxy standing at the open door, with a raging attitude and fuming aspect with balled up fists.

Fuery bolts and takes off back to his temporary room and locks the door behind him.

Not taking his eyes off of Roxy, Ed nervously puts his hands in front of himself.

Roxy then straightens herself out, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Closing the door behind herself, she opens her eyes and tells Edward. "I already know, Edward. Marisol is in Cornwall Ridge. One of our friends called me while I at was work." Ed puts his hands down and bites his bottom lip nervously.

She continues. "There is a reason why I didn't Ari over there by herself! Tiana is out of prison and is looking for her!" Ed stares at her disbelief and with worry.

Roxy - "DAMMIT ED! I Told You Not To Do It" She yells at him.

He yells back. "Well, Now You Tell Me This! Damn it, Roxy!"

Roxy screeches with balled up fists. "So You Did Lie To Me! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ed sighs. "Look, alright. I'm sorry. You're right. I've should not have had lied to you." Recollecting his thoughts quickly, he asks her. "Is there any way you can have that friend of yours keep her there until you can meet up with them?"

Roxy - "Can't. She's already left. She said that she was on her way back to Table City and that was only just several hours ago." She sighs.

Putting a hand under his chin, Ed then asks her. "Come to think of it, she didn't call me like I asked her to do once she made it over there." He sighs and continues. "We could ask Julia and the Milotians to keep a look out for her on the border of the city-"

Roxy - "Can't, homie. The Cretian Military has the sides lined to the T. Even if she went back the same way she went over there. At night it's way worse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it to Milos down under Table City the next morning, Ed, Kain and Roxy head over to Gonzales workshop. (Both Ed and Kain are in civilian clothing.)

Kain, puts a hand over his face as he looks up to the hill in which Table City rests on top of. "Wow." He says, glazing at the sight.

Ed pats his back. "Let's get moving, Lieutenant." Kain looks at and then nods his head to Ed.

As they are nearing his workshop, A familiar voice calls out to the group. They turn their heads to the right and see Julia Crichton waving her hands as she runs over to them.

Pausing, she catches her breath before she corrects herself. With a hand on her hip, she smiles as she welcomes Ed, giving him a hug. "Hey there, Edward!"

Backing up, she gives Roxy a hug as well, welcoming her back too. Turning to Fuery, Ed introduces the both of them.

Julia - "Well now that introductions and reunions have been established, let's head over to Old Man Gon's place."

Pulling up the board of the entrance, all of them walk into the shop, announcing themselves at the same time.

"Oh dear. All of you. Come in! Come in!" Gonzales says when he sees them entering.

Giving Roxy and Ed a hug and shaking Kain's hand after they exchange names and hello's, Gonzales turns to Roxy and Ed, asking. "Vatanen has a few boxes of scraped metal for me that he found in an abandoned mine post in the cave tunnels. Could the both of you run down and grab them for me, please?"

Both of them smile at Gonzales and reply. "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the caves and making it to Vatanen's location, he greets Ed with a handshake and Roxy with a hug. "Edward! A pleasure to see you again! Ah, Roxy! You as well!"

Roxy - "Sup Vanny, Gon asked us to pick up some metal for him that ya found. Still got 'em?"

Van smiles. "Yeah. But before I hand that over, there's something that I want to update you on, Roxy."

Ed raises an eyebrow at the both of them. Roxy looks at Vatanen in shock, then with worry. He walks over to a spare room to the side of the meeting cave corridor.

Vatanen knocks first and then announces himself. "I'm coming in." He opens the door and enters, leaving the door open behind himself.

Roxy freezes, holding her breath. Her gray eyes are wide and full of fear. Ed walks next to and asks her. "Hey Roxy, what's the matter?' He places his hand on her shoulder causing her flinch and move away from him quickly, rushing to the door.

She freezes at the door, once she looks inside of it. The person on the other side smiles at her, welcoming her. "Hello Roxy, it's been a while."

Confusion hits Ed like a secret bullet. He then walks over, standing behind Roxy and looks into the room as well.

Ed's eyes widen when he looks at the man as he stands up with the help of a cane and faces the both of them.

...

'Wait a minute.'

...

'His eyes.'

...

'His features.'

...

'No way.'

...

'It can't be.'

...

'But he looks just like her?'

...

...

 **End of Chapter 42**

 _Cliffhanger! Sorry! But don't worry I'll update soon!_


	43. Apprehensive Heart

For those of you who do not know. My father, who I had a very close relationship with, passed away several years ago. I still miss him greatly and I will never forget him. Although Medesto is inspired by him, he is not entirely a direct replica of my late father. I would hope that any of my readers who have lost any loved ones, pets or humans. I would like for you to remember this. Just because they are gone, doesn't mean that your memory of them will faded away with them as well. As long as you have something to remember them by, they will always still be with you, no matter what.

Shout to Roxy for her personal touches in the chapter!

 _Personal:_

" _You had a kind, beautiful heart. You wanted so much more but time after time, you kept being pushed back. And because of that, you just kept hesitating and staling whenever your dream was within your reach. Were you ever gonna go for it... Daddy?" - Linnea_

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 43 - Apprehensive Heart

 _Table City, Creta_

Staring at him with fear and the thin hairs on her head rising by the passing seconds. "M- Medesto." Roxy nervously whispers.

Ed moves to stand next to Roxy and asks him. "I have a question. Do you have a d-AhhH!" Roxy elbows him in the stomach roughly, cutting him off. He drops to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain.

Medesto sighs. "Still as violent as ever, Roxy. I see." She rolls her eyes at him as she crosses her arms and looks the other way.

Vatanen comforts Ed, patting him on the back. "Hey, buddy. Are you gonna be ok?" Ed nods his head, slowly.

Gridding his teeth, Ed slowly stands back up, straightening himself out and takes a deep breath. He then walks away from Roxy, moving next to Vatanen. Ed clears his throat and says. "As I was saying-" "Edward, don't," Roxy says sadly, quickly interrupting him.

Ed raises an eyebrow at Roxy who is looking at him with concern and worry. 'Why doesn't she want me to tell him about Ari?' Ed asks himself. Medesto notices and looks at Roxy, telling her. "If it's about Marisol, Roxy. I do not care."

Ed and Roxy look at Medesto in shock. "W- Why? What THE HELL!?" Roxy shouts at him.

Medesto looks back at Roxy with an angered tone in his voice. "She made her decision the minute those words spilled from her mouth!"

Roxy - "Borgan made her say those things! Do you really think she meant any of 'em!"

Medesto glares at Roxy who glares back him. "And you expect me to believe that! You expect me to just believe that that's what her daughters Cassandra or Talita told you?"

Staring perplexed at Medesto, she tells him. "And what makes you think that I heard that from them or hell even from Borgan? I haven't seen 'em in years!"

Medesto then looks at Roxy surprised. "So then who told you? Ms. Tanya? Mr. Jorge? Hector even?"

Biting her lip, she starts to say nervously. "I-It wasn't them. Or Cool." Raising an eyebrow, he asks her. "Well then spill. Who was it?"

Just to change the subject, Ed quickly asks Medesto. "So how did you get into The Valley of Milos anyway, Mr. Medesto?"

Nodding in Ed's direction, Medesto looks at and asks Roxy. "Who is this guy, Roxy?" Roxy sighs. "He's a friend of mine that I met in Table City about a year ago after I moved there."

Medesto stares at her in shock then smiles. "You have your own place now? Well good for you, Roxy. I'm proud of you. ...So how's your mother? Oh, and did you ever hear from your father by any chance? I remember you kept telling everyone that you wanted to look for him when you were younger."

Roxy looks down and away sadly. Medesto then sighs and walks forward slowly. His hand grasping the cane tightly as he walks forward little by little, eventually pulling Roxy into a hug once he reaches her. Roxy then slowly wraps her arms around his waist as her emotions get the better of her. "I'm so sorry, Roxy." Medesto tells her.

Vatanen walks over and taps Ed on the shoulder. "Let's give them some time to catch up." Ed nods his head sadly, sighing and the both of them walk out of the room, closing the door behind themselves. Ed and Vatanen drop off the boxes of metal to Gonzales as nightfall emerged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Central City, Amestris_

The next morning, the Fuhrer only calls Roy to his office. Exchanging 'Good Morning's', He tells the Lt. General. "Fullmetal contacted me earlier this morning from Table City and provided me with some information on a topic that we had discussed prior to his inspection of the city."

Roy sighs as he tells himself. 'Here we go again.' "And what seems to be the trouble?"

Grumman - "There isn't any." Roy looks at Grumman confused. Grumman continues. "In fact, I would like for you to also inspect Table City, including Milos as well. It seems they have have been quite busy these past few weeks since an unexpected company is in town."

Roy raises an eyebrow. "And who or what is this company, Sir?"

Grumman replies. "You will find out soon enough. Be in Table City by tomorrow before sunset. That is all."

As he is leaving the office, he closes the door behind himself and heads back to his own office. Walking in, he requests the assistance of his team as he prepares for his trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving Central HQ and making it to the westbound train to Table City by nightfall, Hawkeye asks him. "If he already has Edward already there to inspect the city, then why is he asking you to inspect it as well?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Roy replies. "If he obviously wants me to pay the city a visit after Fullmetal's official evaluation, then there's more in play then he's leading on. The question is what exactly?" He questions, looking at Hawkeye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at Table City the following morning, Roy and his team head to the post. Colonel Stone is outside, observing a map and is discussing a relation with a few soldiers around him.

As he picks up a few files and turns around, he sees Mustang approaching him. Placing the files back down, he walks over with his hand out towards Roy. They shake hands.

Roy - "Pleasure to see you again, Stone." "Likewise, Mustang." Nodding he head to the direction of the map, he tells Roy. "Follow me, Lt General. There's something I wanna show you. It might bring you some hope." 'Yeah, I'll bet.' Roy says to himself as he follows Stone, leaving his team behind.

After updating Mustang on the plan, Stone tells him. "Now I know what you're thinking. It's crazy but it will work."

Roy - "You do realize that there is a reason for why that last tower remains standing. When the other towers were destroyed especially the ones on the edge of the city, the debris and broken cement were falling down into the valley of Milos. Because of Amestris's peaceful negotiations with the Natives, Milos is also included in the agreements."

Stone - "Alright, fine. Then what about the-" Roy cuts him off. "The Fuhrer has already taken care it, so there's no need to worry about that, Colonel."

Stone breathes a sigh of relief. "Well good to know. (He sighs.) Anyway, That Fullmetal kid that was under your command at one time or another or whatever. I sent him to Milos to check things out. Should be back any minute now." Roy nods his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking over to his comrades with Hawkeye, Roy sees a few other soldiers conversating among themselves. Walking a bit farther, he takes a glance at the Central Commons. "Anything on your mind, Sir?" Hawkeye asks him.

Roy, who has a hand under chin, tells her. "I wonder how the Milotians are treating her?"

Riza replies. "Since she is one of their own but from a different tribe, I'm sure they've accepted her and are treating her well."

Roy sighs exhaustedly. "It just bothers me when I don't know where she is exactly down there." Riza sighs as well. 'He's such a worry wort.' She says to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Roy and his team make it back to the tent, walking inside and noticing Edward inside of the Command Post with Stone, Niko and a few other soldiers hovering and decoding a map that has scribbles and small encryptions on it.

Approaching them, Ed looks up and spots them, saluting immediately. "Good morning, Everyone." Roy salutes back, welcoming him as well. "Good morning to you too, Major." The others salute as well. "Where's Sargent Rambo, Fullmetal?"

Ed - "She's handling some business, She'll be back shortly so don't worry about it." "And yet every time you tell me not to worry, that's when I have to worry the most, Edward," Roy tells him, smirking.

Ed replies sarcastically. "Does it look like anything is damaged or anybody is injured?" Raising his eyebrow, Roy then asks him. "So why was I brought out here if there's nothing here for me to observe?" Smirking himself, Ed tells him. "If it's boring up here, then head down to Milos. You might enjoy the people in Valley especially some new folks."

Roy raises an eyebrow then squints his eyes at Ed, asking. "What are you planning, Elric?" "Nothing!" Ed replies quickly. In an exhausted sigh as he runs his fingers through his ponytail as he tells his superior officer and the others. "Look. I get it. I did a ton of unexpected, annoying and random crap when I was younger. But I'm different now. Well kinda. Sort of. So I can't be stupid or reckless anymore. I have a wife and Al has his body back for a few years now." He says smiling. Ed then continues. "Anyway, I completely understand why all you feel that way. I'm just not entirely the same guy that I was before." Ed then rolled his eyes and leaves the tent, annoyed.

The team including Roy sighs. Roy then excuses himself and leaves the tent as well. Catching up to Edward, Ed turns to face him. "I need you to follow me into the Valley. There is something that I need to show you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it down to the Valley by early afternoon, Roy asks Ed once they make it pass the secret entrance to the cave. "So why have you brought me down here?" Roy asks him. "You'll find out real soon, Roy-Boy," Ed says grinning, while Roy makes an annoyed face.

Arriving to the hall of the cave, Vatanen spots them. Waving to Ed, he hesitates once he sees Roy. "Ed, hello again. And If I remember correctly you must be Mustang." "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Vatanen." Roy replies, shaking his hand.

Vatanen then looks back at Ed and asks him. "I guessing you're looking for-" "Is he available?" Ed asks Vatanen. Vatanen sighs. "Yeah. I'll get the door for you. But I have to lock it behind ya. It will unlock from the other side once the both of you are finished." He tells them as he's walking them over to the room.

Ed nods his head and replies. "Thank you." Roy thanks him as well. Vatanen unlocks the door, letting them in and then closing it behind them.

The both of them look forward (Although Ed notices something), As they are watching Medesto use a brown cane as leverage to stand up and face them. 'So this was the unexpected company the Fuhrer mentioned about. Those same eyes and she definitely has a few of his facial features. That's for sure.' Roy notices, smiling sightly.

Medesto asks. "You're Edward Elric right? Roxy's friend that she told me about." He shakes Ed's hand. "And you, sir?" He asks Mustang. "Lieutenant General Roy Mustang from the Amestian Military." "Yeah I'd already figured that out since with what you're wearing, it's certainly not Cretian's attire for their soldiers." He says shaking Roy's hand. Sighing, Medesto continues. "Anyway. What can I help you gentlemen out with today?"

Ed grabs a chair from the side and sits on it backwards, facing Medesto with his arms leaning on the roof of the chair. "I have a few questions to ask you." Medesto then sits back down slowly on the bed, leaning against a few pillows. He nods his head for Ed to continue.

Ed - "I noticed that you tend to twist slightly when you slowly stand up. Is that a condition you have or-" Medesto nods his head yes. "I was injured on the job within the same week my wife died almost ten years ago. Luckily that injury wasn't as worse as the one I got a little over six years ago. It left with a metal plate in my back and I have very difficulty breathing sometimes. Walking far distances without breaks anymore, I cannot." Both Ed and Roy stare sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss," Ed replies quickly. Roy gives his condolences as well. Medesto thanks the both of them.

Roy - "Do you know if your injury is repairable?" Medesto shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. Haven't been to a doctor in many years." Medesto then asks Ed. "You were trying to say something yesterday before Roxy kept interrupting you. The floor is yours, young man."

Ed takes a deep breath. "When I first met Roxy, she was looking for someone. But she only gave me a nickname."

Medesto - "I know that Marisol is alive Edward. Roxy told me."

Ed stares with concern. "So you do have a daughter?" "Used too. Couldn't even count on blood to be there for me. Regardless of what was said if by bribes or if she just didn't really care anymore. So as far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a child." He says coldly, leaving both of them uncomfortable.

Roy - "So you have no intention of ever seeing her again?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "Why do the both of you care so much?" Medesto asks, raising one of his eyebrows too.

Medesto then continues. "If I were to continue to talk to the both of you soldiers, then I guess I'm gonna be granted some kind of equivalency in return. Roxy said that you called it, Edward 'an Equivalent Exchange'?" Ed and Roy stare in shock at Medesto.

After a few minutes of silence, he tells them. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Someone always wants the answers from me with their questions but It's never the other way."

Ed stands quickly, pushing the chair he was just sitting on to the side. "So that's it! No regrets or what if's?" "And just why are you so concern with my matters, young man?" Medesto quickly replies.

Roy - "With all due respect Mr. Matos. (Medesto turns to look at Roy.) Is that really what you wish for?" He tells him in a tone. Medesto replies sharply. "And with all due respect, General. I appreciate the kind gesture but I'm declining the free handout. I'd rather handle my own situations on my own terms and regulations."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy is the first to leave the room right afterwards. Before Ed leaves shortly thereafter Roy, he looks at and tells Medesto. "In case if you were wondering. I just sent her into Creta because she wanted to find you... Now I honestly hope that she doesn't." Ed then opens the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Vatanen - "Hey Ed. Relax, buddy. We don't need a sudden cave in or collapse." Ed apologies before running off to catch up with Roy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they make it back up to the surface and they make it back to the tent, Ed heads back to Stone, Niko, and the others. Roy heads over to his team.

"Is everything alright, General? Is something troubling you?" Riza asks him when he approaches them after returning from his trip with a concerned expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Colonel. It's been dealt with." Roy replies, sighing afterwards. Walking back into the tent, he sees Ed overlooking a map of Table City, writing down something on a notepad in front of him. "Everything alright there, Major?" Roy asks.

Stone - "Don't distract him. He's onto something." Roy raises an eyebrow at Stone.

Not even a second later, a long bang goes off in the distance. All of them look over and rush out of the tent. Hawkeye and Niko rush over and salute.

Niko - "Sir, there was just an explosion in the perimeter of the Western dome. No word yet if-" "THEN MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!" Kaden shouts! Niko jolts and rushes toward the area immediately with other soldiers following him. Turning to Ed. "I want you over there as well, Fullmetal. We are leaving now. Are you ready?" Ed grabs a rifle, hanging the strap over his shoulder and following Colonel Stone with the rest of the troops.

Hawkeye turns Mustang quickly, he shushes her before she could say anything. The others look at him with confusion. Once Stone and his team are at a distance, Roy looks back at Hawkeye. "He's not under my command anymore Hawkeye, only the Fuhrer's. Whatever his orders are, I cannot intervene whatsoever."

Roy continues. "It was explained to me by the Fuhrer himself that it was Edward's decision when he came back." "It makes sense to me though. I mean he is an adult now. Doesn't exactly need us to babysit him or Al anymore." Havoc adds.

Riza notices Roy's distressful expression after a sigh but doesn't say anything. She then asks him. "May I ask Lt General, w-" He cuts her unexpectedly. "Oh, and by the way, I met Janine's father earlier today." He tells Hawkeye and the rest of his team who all stare at him in shock as he walks away with his back turned to them.

 **End of Chapter 43**


	44. Drop Me In TheMiddle Of TheDomino Effect

This chapter is inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song "Drop Me In The Middle." Ft. Estelle off of her first album. "Unwritten." (Side Note: There is an alternate version of this song featuring Bizzare from D12, but I prefer the one with Estelle. It sounds more catchy and upbeat than with the dude (#noshade). Also, the Estelle version was in the original North American version that came with the album when it was first released, but for some reason, the re-releasement of the standard album came with the version ft. Bizarre from D12.)

This chapter is also particularly inspired by two separate video games.

1st: The Last Of Us.

2nd: Outlast.

Domino Effect - A situation in which one event causes a series of related events, one following another.

Roxy, thank you for your ideas and point outs in the chapter!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 44 - Drop Me In The Middle Of The Domino Effect

(As Roy and Ed are down in Milos meeting up and speaking with Medesto)

Janine runs through another tunnel, then sprints through a makeshift bridge. She jumps at the end of it, making it to the other side of the terrain. She then rushes over and hides behind a tree as the bridge starts to break and collapse. She runs as fast as she can using the loud echoes from the falling debris to cover the sounds of her footsteps.

As she makes it to the edge of a cliff as she slows down and stops to look at the scenery. Overlooking the Valley, she spots the bridge that crosses into Table City. (The same one that Ashleigh took when he walked back into Creta at the end of the 2nd Fma movie.)

Looking around as she's hiding behind a tree, she sees an opening and guns it, running for the bridge once the sun starts to go down. Crossing it and making it into Table City, collapsing once she makes to a building, panting and catching her breath on the side of it. She then stands up and heads towards to John's old home. Climbing in through a back window, straightening herself out once she settles and freshens up. Back in uniform, she then gathers up her weapons and just as she opens the bedroom door.

Boom!

(Back to present)

An explosion erupts in the distance. The noise scares the hell of AJ who runs over to the window and peaks out the side of it. Quickly hiding behind the wall once she hears a few soldiers running past the window. She then takes a deep breath and slowly climbs out of a different window, then runs as fast as she can to the smoke's direction.

Rushing and pushing through the crowds of people that running in the opposite direction, she makes to a corner of a store that is directly across the street from the Manor which it's left side is on fire. Noticing the flames, ashes, and debris scattered about of a destroyed building apart from the Manor itself. The regular officers controlling the crowds of people who chose to stay and not run away. Continuing on, she stops and looks to her right as she notices Ed, Stone, Niko, and a few other soldiers.

Ed notices her as well. She salutes Fullmetal. "Reporting back for duty, Major!" She shouts, smiling at him. "Fill me in about whatever later, Sargent! Let's take care of this now!" Ed replies. She nods her head and runs over to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean - "What do you mean that you met her dad?" He asks Roy as the team is following him the same direction that the others went.

Roy (with his back still turned to them.) "As I just said it, Havoc. It is what it is." Riza rushes and stops in front of him and cuts him off causing him to stop and the others stop as well. "Sir, wait a minute-." Roy cuts her off, informing them. "Whatever happened during my trip will stay between me and her father. I will disclose nothing else about the matter. Let's move. We need to catch up to them." He then walks around her, nodding for his team to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After pulling to the side and explaining to her the strategy of the mission.

Ed - "So there's the plan, Janine. Got it?" She nods her head. "Good." He then walks over to Stone and Niko. "Alright. I've updated her on the plan. Now that that's settled, we need to move now and fast if-"

Kaden interrupts him. "Send her home, Fullmetal." Ed raises an eyebrow, asking. "And exactly which her?" Pointing to the few other military women there besides Janine.

Stone - "You know exactly who I'm talking about." "No, I don't." Ed sharply replies. "Say her name." Ed and Kaden stare fiercely at each other.

Janine - "You knew John... Didn't you?" She asks the Colonel. He doesn't answer, only staring at her. She stares back at him boldly. "Let's save that conversation for another day, you two." Niko intervenes.

AJ then rolls her eyes and turns back to Ed. Ed gives both Janine and Kain direct but specific orders for the mission with a protocol. He and his team follow suit, leaving Stone and his own team behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(By this time it's nightfall)

Once the fire dies out in the manor, Ed and the others enter, checking it from the inside first to see if any survivors in there. "HELLO!" Ed shouts to try to get anybody's attention. After a few minutes of silence, Ed declares. "I guess then no one is here. Alright then, let's-" AJ shushes him. "Wait, Ed!" She whispers.

She slowly walks over to a door that has streaks of burnt marks at the bottom of it. Opening the door slowly, she then starts to walk into the room but Ed stops her when he grabs her shoulder. "Wait, Janine. Let's not get careless." Ed tells her before they enter the room. "Just be prepared for anything. Remember what they taught us, Janine." She smiles, replying. "Of course." Ed smiles back and nods then decides to walk into the room first as the others follow him in.

Looking around, trying to find anyone. "Did you hear something?" Ed asks AJ. "I thought I did. But it was very faint." "Like an echo, maybe?" Kain asks her. "Probably." She then hears it again as well as Kain and Ed, all of them look to their left.

Kain looks at Ed. "You just heard that as well, Major." "Yeah. It sounded like a knock." Ed replies. Little by little they move towards the hallway that is connected to the room. Three different ways. Upstairs, Basement or on the same level.

They check the rooms that they could access on the same floor as the one they are on. Nothing. Then all three of them head upstairs. Again nothing.

Leaving only the basement left, the three then walk slowly down the spiral steps, leading into a corridor with broken statues and glass all along the ground.

AJ - "Looks like a tornado ravaged through here." "Yeah, I'll say." Ed agrees. Kain asks. "So what now?"

Ed sighs. "Let's move forward and see what made that knock and then we'll leave. How does that sound?" AJ suggests. Ed adds. "Yeah, I agree." Kain unsurely nods his head. One person in front of the other two, they follow the path a little more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy and the others finally make it to the scene and he instinctively heads over to Kaden once he sees him. "Where is Fullmetal and the 2nd Lieutenant, Colonel?" "They're in the building along with Rambo, who by the way just so happened to show up at the right time I might add."

Roy - "Only the three?" "Of course," Kaden replies. "I'm not gonna put my men at risk to help out a rookie." "So you stayed outside and let them enter the premises by themselves without any help?" Riza adds, asking.

Stone - "What other choice did I have then? Tell the kid to wait for backup? Cuz it's not he would of listen to me. (He continues.) You know, first, the kid shows up out of the blue. Better yet with a Rambo out of all the people in the world. Then you show up, Mustang. It's all very suspicious if you ask me."

Roy - "And yet no one did." Havoc chokes on a chuckle, coughing a little from Roy's unexpected remark. Stone stares flabbergasted at Roy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kain, who has his hands together over to his chest, looking side to side very nervously, asks the both of them. "Can we leave now!" He pleads out of fear. Ed turns back and tells him. "If you would like to head back to get back up, that's-" "Well Alright! I'll see you guys later!" He enthusiastically raves as he takes off back the way they came. Ed and AJ sigh.

Moving on and making it to a set of double doors. Opening up one of the doors slowing, Ed looks around and sees that the coast is clear. Making it to another hallway, they walk up a flight of steps and turn into an anteroom that has a balcony at the end of it. Turning back, AJ follows Ed to a different direction after walking back down the steps. Back in the basement, they proceed into a doorless room with four exits. Walking into the room slowly, the both of them notice a puddle of liquid colored charcoal in the middle of the floor.

Walking near it and bending down, AJ feels the texture. "Ink. It smells like ink. Like pen ink." Looking up at the ceiling, Ed doesn't see any cracks or breaks in the cemented ceiling. "It's probably from underneath," Ed says. Ed then walks a little forward himself and the stone floor starts to crack from the pressure. Ed steps back and leans against the wall. Janine then heads back and the both them slowly move against the side of the wall, moving left.

Making it to the left exit, Ed peeks in, noticing both ways are blocked by knocked over shelves. Moving onwards and reaching the door across from the one they entered, they head through it.

Reaching another foyer, the two then reach an open small library. Ed grabs the only decent looking book off of a high shelf but it falls apart once he brings it down, revealing it only having blank pages. "Tease." Ed snorts, earning a chuckle out of Janine.

Walking out the same way they came into the mini library, they head over to the doorway to the far right. Ed looks in, noticing a figure the distance. "Caution. There's someone in the distance, Janine." He whispers. She nods but checks in the other direction.

She starts to walk back to the library, Ed then grabs her shoulder. She turns to him with a finger to her lips, nodding her head for him to follow her. He does willing and she shows him an opening to a vent at the corner of the library, hiding behind a wooden board. Ed then helps her up and into the vent, climbing into it himself afterwards, just barely fitting. 'Jeez, I used to fit into these with ease.' He says to himself.

Following Janine through the picture frame vent, they make it to another room. Just as they are about to climb out of the other side of the vent, AJ stops and backs up slightly, leaving Ed a little confused until he hears voices moving towards them. A door in the next room opens up and Ed and AJ hold their tongues.

"I'll tell ya. With the way things are going, I don't think I can take this anymore. I mean what are we doing here?" A mercenary tells his two other accomplices. "Keep your voice down, Derek. That abomination is still around here. We've checked almost all of the rooms on the bottom as well as all of the rooms on this floor and still no sign of it unlike,-" "Yeah that fucker scared the shit out of us back in the forge below us."

Mercenary #2 - "Well whatever. Anyways, that fire up top is probably keeping that creature at bay from even attempting to escape." "Bet it's probably hungry, Marcus," Derek adds. "Let's get a move on. The quicker we leave this place, the better we have a chance of surviving." Marcus tells his comrades. Both, in turn, nod their heads and they follow him out the door.

Taking a sigh of relief a minute or so after the men leave. "So what should we do now, Major?" Janine whispers to Ed, unsure if to continue or retreat. Ed sighs and whispers to her. "Let's fall back and inform the Lt General and Colonel of what we've heard of so far." She nods her head and they start heading back, carefully the same way they came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they make it back to the four doorless room, they peep in, looking around but Ed scoots AJ and himself back a little once he hears a voice coming from the left doorway of the room. "Hey Marcus, I think I found an exit!" Both of them then hear running footsteps on the other side of the wall.

Marcus, who is looking around, trying to figure out which way to take. "There." He points to the doorway that is just on the opposite side of Ed and AJ. Then they hear the mercenaries walking in the other direction. Clicks of three guns as the men reload and ready their weapons as they start to walk out of the room.

Bang! ... BANG! BOOM!

Parts of the walkway of the hallway start to break and collapse as the huge chimera claws and digs its way through the ground. Roaring loudly as it climbs through the caved-in hole it just created, staring with lucidity at the three men who start to open fire.

AJ trembles with her arms wrapped around Ed's waist uncontrollably as Ed holds her close, gently rubbing her back. "It's alright, it's alright." He whispers, trying to comfort her. 'I forgot. She's not used to these kinds of missions like I am.' Ed says to himself. He then sighs. She then looks up at him, concerned. Then leans her head against his chest again taking a sigh of relief to calm herself down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed is then on one side of the door and AJ is across from him on the other side of the door. He nods to her, as the men and chimera are fighting, now at the other end of the hallway, towards the same way both kids came in through.

Slowly looking around the doorway to see the firefight just across from them. Moving back as they behind the wall again, Ed tells her quietly. "On the count of three and as long as we deal well enough, that's when we will make our move and get the hell out of here." "Got it," AJ replies, whispering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sounds of gunfire and structures breaking from within the Manor are heard through the open areas around the house from the outside. Roy and his team immediately head inside, with his own backup and eventually run into Kain, as he is hiding behind a wall several few feet away from the chimera.

Kain spots them as well, saluting immediately. "SIR!" "Where are the kids, 2nd Lt?" "They're further in, General. Ed requested for me to seek back up. But then I heard gunfire from below just as I made it back to this room.

Roy - "Let's get a move on then." Roy puts away his gloves and pulls out his gun, loading it and getting it ready. Walking down the spiral steps, they reach the hallway with broken glass and statues. Roy makes an uncomfortable, concerned expression at the scene before him.

Walking through it and making it to the double doors, Jean on one side, holding a shotgun, Roy on the other side holding a handgun. Riza and Valman as well. Kain is holding a rifle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ puts away her handgun and asks Ed for his rifle. He tosses it to her quickly. Checking it and reloading it quickly. "I've always been better with this gun than the others. It was the first one I learned to shoot with."

Ed - "Hawkeye taught you to use that one first?"

AJ chuckles. "It wasn't Hawkeye, Major. It was-" A bullet flies in between them, startling them. Aiming his gun, Ed sees one of the men walking towards them, hearing. "I just heard voices from that direction, Tommy."

Tommy - "Go Check It Out, Derek! We Got The Beast Pinned A The Momen-" The chimera roars loudly again, breaking Tommy out of his sentence. Tommy and Marcus start firing their guns at the chimera as it rushes them again.

Derek slowly advances to the room where Ed and Janine are at. Ed nods his head to her and she nods back, holding the rifle against her chest.

BAM!

Ed wacks the guy on the back of his head with the barrel of his gun, knocking him out the moment he steps foot in the room. Janine picks up the guy's dropped gun as Ed grabs the guy, dragging him to the corner near the vent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the count of three, they kick open the door, aiming and firing straight at the chimera, who has it's back turned to them. Tommy notices them and starts firing at Roy and the team. "Amestrian Troops!, Shit!" He yells as he continues firing. Roy and the gang fire back, hiding behind walls and shelves.

Kain - "I think they must have passed these guys somehow."

Jean smirks, saying. "Yeah, or we would of heard Ed yelling by now." A few others in the chuckle and smile.

Roy - "Then let's not waste any more time here. They're counting on us to catch up to them." His team nod their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed slaps the guy across his face, waking him up. Derek tries to scream but Ed has his hand over his mouth. Moving his hand away from the guy, Ed asks him. "So why are you and your goons here?" "Fuck you!" Derek replies, yelling. Ed slaps him again, hard, startling AJ with the tone of his voice as he tells the man. "Wrong answer, asswipe! Don't make me ask you again!"

AJ then hears something and points her gun at the doorless exit. Ed catches her move, grabs the guy, roughly pushing him against the wall. "Tell me now! Why are y-" "The girl!" Ed raises an eyebrow at the guy, then looks at AJ, who is looking back at him, confused as well.

Derek - "Not her." Ed and AJ look back at Derek. "In the basement of this building. She's chained against a wall behind a sealed door and a locked gate. I think- I think it's-"

A bang goes off in the other room, distracting Ed and AJ, who turned their heads to the direction. Derek uses this opportunity to push Ed away from him, grabbing him by the shirt and holds a knife to Ed's throat. AJ aims the rifle at Derek.

Derek - "Put down the gun or I'll cut him thick, little girl." AJ unsurely looks at Ed. "Do- Do what he says, Janine," Ed tells her, nervously. She lowers her gun. "Drop it and kick it towards me." Derek orders. Ed gently nods his head to her.

Just as she slowly places the rifle on the floor, the chimera slams through the doorway, scaring all of them. Janine pulls out her pistol and Derek grabs Ed's handgun and pushes Ed against the wall. Turning so his back is facing the beast, aiming Ed's gun at Edward himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Marcus and Tommy are trapped behind shelves on the other side of Roy and the gang with the chimera eyeing them down.

Marcus - "Got any more ammo, Tommy?" Tommy nods his head no across from him. "I'm down to my last bullet, Marcus." The chimera, who is regenerating and recovering its wounds, slowing moves towards them. "Damn it."

Marcus says as he peeps around the side of the shelf, watching the beast. He then remembers about his grenade. Ripping the piston off and tossing it at the beast as the smoke covers the entire hallway.

The chimera shakes its head and tail, trying to clear the smoke and runs into the doorless room, jumping over the middle and breaking the wall to the room AJ, Ed, and Derek are in.

Coughing and trying to breathe, Roy and the others slowly recollect themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the hall and not seeing either men. 'Damn. Those assholes must of escaped by now.' Sighing defeatedly, he turns to his team. "Alright, let's move!" Riza nods her head and follows him into the four doorless room.

Looking around, just as Roy makes it almost to the ink pond in the middle of the floor, the chimera walks out of the room across from them. Blood dripping from it's mouth.

Roy and Riza stare at the chimera in horror.

End of Chapter 44... To be continued

Feel free to comment and bookmark! I'll be happy to answer all questions! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	45. Light Of The Flame

This chapter is particularly inspired by two separate video games.

1st: The Last Of Us.

2nd: Outlast

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 45 - Light Of The Flame

Before AJ even has a chance to fire, the chimera rushes and latches onto Derek's left leg, knocking him down and drags him towards it. He screams in pain as he uses his other foot to kick at the beast. Ed grabs his gun from the floor and the rifle, grabbing and pulling AJ towards the vent. Pushing her in it. She starts crawling through it after she helps him into it as well.

Once they make it to the other room, Ed pulls her into a hug, telling her. "We'll make it out together, I promise." She smiles at him, nodding her head and hugs him back.

Ed then heads for the door, opening it up carefully before moving through as AJ follows him closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it down a long corridor, eventually reaching double doors that are blocked by flattening wooden planks and empty boxes. "Is this one of those times where we should look for a new route?" AJ says causing Ed to smirk at her response.

They start moving the items. As Janine reaches for the pipe trapped between the handles, she hears something moving in the distance on the other side. She turns to look back at Ed, telling him. "I think there's something in there."

She lays on all fours and looks under the bottom crack of the double doors. She sees different kinds of pinions (legs, etc.) walking around. Some towards the door, others are walking in other directions.

As she stands up, Ed asks her. "How many?" "There's a lot of them. Too many to count." She replies. Then the both of them hear growling coming from the other side of the door. AJ hides behind Ed as he hesitates his next move, staring at the door nervously.

Taking a breath to relax, AJ gets an idea after seeing something just up above them and whispers it in his ear. Connecting, tieing up, and testing out his plan before he lifts AJ onto the huge pipes that are up above them. Then he uses a few crates in the distance to reach the same pipe from the other direction of her.

With the other side of the rope in his hand, Ed looks at the pipe that is attached to the other side of the rope, that is lodged in the handles of the double doors. Ed looks back up at her, saying. "If this fails, we will only haunt him." She smiles at his sarcastic comment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone immediately assumes the worse and start firing at the creature. Other soldiers as well soon follow with their bullets, striking the beast.

Recovering, healing its own wounds. It lunges towards them, attempting to reach them but misses, slamming into the ink pond rigorously. Breaking the floor beneath it at the moment of impact. It falls into a bottomless pit of spikes, screeching as the spikes pierce it throughout its body and it slowly begins to die. A fake philosopher's stone drops out of its open mouth, disintegrating before it reaches the ground.

Roy slowly looks over the hole, seeing the stilled creature impaled by the trapped spikes that are covered in the charcoaled ink. He fires a bullet into the skull of the chimera.

Before he could fire another bullet, Riza places her hand on top of his gun, pushing it downwards. "Let's not try to think of the worse case scenario, General." Roy sighs, moving his shaking hand back to his side. He then looks at her and tells her. "Go on ahead to the next room, I'll check the north." His team nods their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed yanks the rope (Dropping his end as well), pulling the pipe out of the handles. A herd of mis-shapen brutes rushes through the door, bursting it open forcefully. Ed and AJ stare petrified at the non-faced humanoid, different shaped-sized figures.

AJ covers her mouth and nose with her hand and Ed follows her idea, covering his mouth and nose as well. He recognizes the similarities between them and the Immortal Zombie Army. Telling himself 'Are you serious? Another fucking-' An echoed screech in the distance takes his attention away from them, the monsters also turn to look in the same direction as the noise, immediately running towards, pursuing it.

Ed waits a couple minutes later, then with his hand gestures, tells her his plan. Nodding her head, she gets herself ready to drop down on his signal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed jumps down first, landing on his feet. He then turns and signals AJ to jump. He catches her, helping her stand afterward. AJ quickly turns her head when she hears dragged scrapes coming in their direction.

A few of those same faceless creatures emerged from the other end, rushing from down the hall towards them. Ed grabs both doors as AJ pulls out her gun, firing a few rounds at the abominations. Shooting one in the head, killing it instantly. Ed closes the doors as quick as he can and locks it, turning the flick on the only handle.

After a few minutes of nothing but silence from the other side, they breathe a sigh of relief and walk away from the door.

Ed - "Oh, by the way. I left it accidentally back at the house... Sorry." With a snare, she replies. "Good, cuz I probably would have tossed it against a wall or something."

"Well damn, that's harsh," Ed tells her as he stops in which she stops as well, instantly replying. "I don't find it a coincidence that all of a sudden some of my past memories reemerged since I have not held her for a period of time! I think that's a bit harsher than my emotions right now. Wouldn't you agree, Edward?" Ed unsurely looks away, uncertain of what to say next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone else moves to the room to the right, Roy makes it to the room across from the entrance. Slowly looking and walking in, he sees a headless body in unfamiliar clothing that is laying, spread out on the floor. It's missing half of its left leg.

He leaves quickly afterward, taking a quick moment to collect himself before he heads over to join the others. He tells them once he reaches them. "They're still alive. There's no time to waste if there are more of those chimeras running a-" Sounds of gunshots in the distance break them out of their fixed stances.

They hear footsteps on the other side of a door once they reach it, then growling. "S-sir!" Riza says quietly, looking at Roy.

Roy puts away his gun, pulling out and putting on his fire transmutation gloves. Roy signals Valman to stand near and ready themselves to open the door.

Aiming his hand towards the door, Havoc and Hawkeye ready themselves as well, aiming their guns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around themselves they see broken glass scattered about on the floor along with blood and charcoaled ink stains throughout the room. Diagrams and Blueprints of a variety of weapons, drawings, etc are hanging across the cement and glass walls of the room.

In the distance, they see several large, broken experimental tubes with dead animals inside. Including a bear, a warthog, a jaguar, a variety of small and large birds and other exotic wildlife. Walking slowly up to them, AJ tells Ed. "It looks like they've been dead for quite awhile." Pointing out how most of them are decomposed and parts of their skeletal remains are visible.

Ed uncomfortably agrees. "Y-yeah. Let's just move along, alright?" AJ nods her head and they proceed, walking to a door across from the one they entered from next to the deceased. Slowly opening the door and looking out of it cautiously, Ed then steps into the hallway. Giving AJ a signal that's its ok, she joins him.

Walking down along a steel-plated fenced gatewayed bridge of some sort, the pair eventually makes it to a forge after walking down another flight of steps, following a curved hallway and making an opening from a cracked wall to their right.

Empty bullet shells lie all across the floor, scattered about. Claw marks, leaning out from another collapsed hole at the other corner of the room. 'This must be that room that that guy Derek mentioned about.' Ed tells himself.

There is an open door to the right and through it is another long hallway. Ed sighs. 'He would know what to do.' Rubbing the back of his head, unsure of what to do next.

AJ asks. "Should we go through the door or down the hole, Major?" Ed brings his left hand up to his chin, debating on his next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through a series of tunnels, Ed and AJ make it to a point of several quarries back to back, leading into a large room that has many radios, transmission breakers, and a control board. Closing the door behind themselves, they turn and move quickly.

Running up a flight of stairs at the right of the room and entering through another series of corridors, making it to a chamber of file cabinets that leads to an open secret door behind a moved shelf. Camouflage as the same color as the wall. Ed grabs a fresh lit candle from the shelf and the both of them head through the opening. AJ pulls the shelf over the opening in which they entered from to block it.

Walking a few feet, Ed turns blows out the light once they make it to another lit room. Poking his head around the corner, Ed notices an underground elevator to the right of them. He then spots an opened door to the left of them.

Making sure that the coast is clear, Ed tells her to stay put while he slowly walks over and gently closes the door, locking it afterwards. Turning back and signaling her, she steps out, following him to the elevator.

As they step on the elevator car, Ed walks over to the control panel. He presses the green button, but nothing happens. AJ then looks around the room and finds a small generator on the side of the room. Revering up, it starts up. Walking back onto the platform, Ed then slams his hands on the green button. The elevator activates and starts to rise vertically.

Just as the conveyer ascends several feet from the ground, a shift of the lift occurs. Slanting to the right, Ed and AJ hold onto the side railing of the hoist as a loud rumble underneath them shakes and rattles the flat car. Knocking them off of their feet, they reach for each other as the conveyor drops, fast and heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the door open, Roy snaps his fingers, burning the creatures alive by few. The others fire away as well. While others abominations start running away, back the way they came. It doesn't take long for the team and backup to catch up to them.

The monsters turn and face the team. Roy and the others immediately pick up the similarities between them and the Immortal Army from The Promised Day. 'Just great. Someone else is trying to stick their hand into the god's domain.' Roy tells himself. With his hands, Roy orders his team into position. They fire at the brutes once the signal is given.

Kain shortly thereafter, walks over near the dead monstrosities, picking up the pipe with the rope that is still tied to it. He looks at the others. "You think this was them?" Kain asks. Breda shrugs his shoulders.

Jean then walks over to the doors and tries to open them. "No good. It must be locked from the other side." Roy then walks over, clapping his hands and places them on the door, unlocking it with Alchemy. "Try again, Captain." Roy orders. Jean pulls the handles again, opening it up both doors with Valman's help.

Walking into the damaged laboratory, all of them notice the dead animal corpses at the far end and the open door next to them. Roy immediately rushes to the door, looking out of it. "Damn!" He says. "Nothing, Sir?" Riza asks. Sighing, Roy turns and orders loudly. "Let's get moving now!" After spotting a trail of blood-stained footprints leading directly over and passed the steel bridge.

Once they make it past the viaduct, they make it to the steps and curved hallway, following the footprints until they fade. Leading into a hole in a wall of a forge. Roy enters first.

Looking around, he too notices the open door and the collapsed hole that leads somewhere. Turning his head, he sees Riza and everyone else enter through the same hole he just came in as well.

Jean - "Jeez. Guess those guys released that thing somehow?" "I don't think that's the case, Captain," Roy adds and then pointing out the hole was made with Alchemy after turning over a piece of broken cement.

Roy decides to walk up to the door, looking out slowly. He then nods for the team to follow. Kain quickly asks his superior officer. "But sir, what about-" Roy cuts him off. "If I know Fullmetal, he'll stay clear of any water or the sewers for that matter. Not to mention, I highly doubt he'll be able to drag Janine down there with him. Orders or not." He smirks at his last remark.

Just as they make it to the last hallway, all of them hear a bang in the distance via echo from an air vent to the upper side of the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed is the first to wake up and slowly sits up. Rubbing the back of his head, he starts to look around as he begins to stand. "Janine!" He yells, hoping that he hears a reply.

To the right of him, he then sees a hand and arm underneath a pile of broken cement. Rushing over to her, he pushes and moves the rocks away from her. Janine slowly regains consciousness and Ed grabs her from behind, helping her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

As she holds her head, steadying herself. He asks. "Are you ok?" "...yeah." She quietly replies, still holding her head slightly. She then feels a sharp in the side of her left arm. Gritting and whimpering from the soreness and aches, Ed gently grabs hold her arm and checks it himself.

Ed - "I think your arm is sprained." She sighs sadly as she slowly bends her arm against her chest, biting her lip from the discomfort, to keep it in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group makes it to the backup laboratory. Kain inspects the electronics, Roy and Hawkeye head up the steps as Havoc takes the other soldiers over to the set of doors on the other side to keep guard.

Entering the room, they look around. Checking each of the file cabinets, only to find them empty, Riza suggests. "I think it's time to head back, Sir." Roy nods his head and they head back to the others.

Kain informs them that the radios and other devices no longer work. Havoc and another soldier open the door quickly and check the hallway. "It's clear, General!" Jean shouts. "Good. Then let's continue." Roy replies as he starts walking with the others following him immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making it to the main laboratory, they see a few empty large testing tubes surrounding a radio that is connected to a large circuit board in the middle of the room. "I don't think we're underneath Table City anymore," Janine tells Edward. "What makes you say that?" He asks.

AJ - "Only to the west in Oakland or to the south in Lexington in Creta, can you find technology that complicated to figure out. And I know this because Solana has an avant-grande system that she got when she visited Lexington in her younger years. My dad, on the other hand, was from Oakland. He packed up a few radios and technology nicknacks before he moved east."

Ed - "And you remember all of that?" She nods her head and then tells him. "I visited Solana when I was over there. It was good seeing her and some of my friends again." She smiles. Ed smiles as well, then asks. "So hows Nicole? I've never met her but Roxy says she's a pretty cool chick."

"Yeah, she's awesome. It was nice spending some time with her again." AJ replies. Looking forward, she adds. "Shall we continue?" "Yeah. The quicker we can get out of this hellhole, the better." She chuckles and follows him as he starts walking to and through a set of double doors.

Then out of the blue, they hear an echoed roar coming through an air vent. Ed grabs her right arm and the both of them take off running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting and catching their breath, AJ and Ed recollect themselves and look around. Now in a watercourse canal, to the far corner is a doorless exit. Ed then suggests. "Let's head over there!" Walking through several rooms finally making it to a door with a lock on it.

AJ sighs. "Well, now what?" Ed bends down, pulling a small tool out of his pocket. "This is one of those days that I'm incredibly grateful to have my wife. (AJ smiles) Even though I can't use alchemy like that anymore, she taught me a few tricks to the trade, like picking locks with a lockpick. Of course, I knew my own skills from my younger years. (He grins as the lock clicks) Bingo! We're in!" He puts it back into his pocket.

Pushing the door open, Ed and AJ walk in and see a girl (aged about ten years) tied up in chains behind a locked gate. A sealed door that is covered with broken and loose wires are just a few feet away from the girl on the other side, behind her to the left.

Ed then notices something on top of the gate. Pulling the rope down, the other end of it pulls a lever on the right side of the other door above the other end. The gate opens up, slowly moving horizontally. The both of them rush in and Ed grabs on an end of the chain, untieing it slowly. AJ works on the other side.

Ed catches the girl once the chains are loose enough as AJ unties the girl's legs. AJ then checks her pulse. "She's still with us." "Good. Let's get her and ourselves out of here asap." AJ nods her head as Ed moves his arms underneath the girl's legs, carrying her. AJ holds the door for Ed as all three quickly exit the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making their way from around another set of corridors, they make it to a storage room filled with large water and oil containers. A streak line of blood starts in the room, leading through a door to the right. Down a flight of steps, they walk into a room full of hanging animal corpses. Some are decomposed, others are fresh.

Just as they make it to another hallway, more of those faceless monsters lunged right at them. Killing them quickly and walking down to a different, other path then that the creatures came out from.

Riza then pulls out her gun, loading it up and then aiming it at the double doors in front of them. "Colonel?" Roy asks. Jean and the others as well point their guns at the doors as well. Roy then hears the deep growl from the other end of the door as well.

As soon as he raises his hand, glove on, a Panther chimera with human-like characteristics, bursts open through both doors, glaring at the group fiercely and roars loudly.

 **End of Chapter 45**


	46. Innocence

This chapter is particularly inspired by three separate video games.

1st: The Last Of Us.

2nd: Outlast.

3rd: Resident Evil series.

Shout out to Roxy for helping me with this chapter!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 46 - Innocence

With their weapons pointed at the beast. It suddenly stops walking towards them and it turns its head, looking behind itself. Sniffing the air briefly, it then turns around completely and takes off down the hallway from which it came.

Roy immediately takes off after it with the group right behind him. It jumps over a high wall, leaving Roy and the gang stuck until Jean heads over to another door, ramming it open, leading the others to follow him through it as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed and AJ make it to a room with a glass covered riverine flowing through the corner of the room, the little girl slowly wakes up. Ed then gently places the girl on the ground as she slowly opens eyes, groaning lightly. She sees the both of them hovering over her. The girl's black eyes stare wide with fear at the both of them.

She then notices AJ's rifle. Panicking, the girl sits up quickly and crawls back, right up against a wall, grabbing the end strand of one of her blonde pigtails, trembling uncontrollably. Ed calmly tells the girl. "It's alright. We're not here to hurt you. We want to help you." The girl then points to AJ and her rifle. Ed turns to where she's pointing at and then looks back at the little girl. "Don't worry about it. She's with me and a friend of mine. She'll be the lookout so that way all three of us can get out of here safely, okay?" The girl unsurely nods her head.

Ed - "My name is Edward. And that's Janine." Nodding his head towards her as AJ waves hi. "What's your name?" He asks the little girl. "It's... (The little girl pauses for a moment) It's Madison. Maddie for short. Pa used to always call me that."

AJ - "Is that your father?" "Pa isn't pa ...anymore," Maddie says quickly, turning her head away sadly. Ed and AJ look at her confused. "What do you mean, Madison?" "He was changed... they said."

Ed asks. "Who said?" AJ also asks. "How many are there and what did they look like?" Madison tenses up quickly, staring petrified at the both of them. Ed sighs, bending down and apologizing immediately. So does Janine.

Ed - "Do you remember anything else, Maddie?" Maddie sighs and nods her head. "No." She pouts her lip as she starts crying, breaking AJ's and Ed's hearts. AJ drops her rifle and runs over to Maddie, pulling her into a hug for comfort.

Pulling away after a moment, AJ tells her in an emotional voice as she holds the little girl's face. "I know what it's like to scared like this, Maddie. To feel absolutely scared of everything. But no matter what you've been through, you need to stay strong... no matter what." Maddie pulls her into another hug as she starts crying harder. After a few moments, Maddie starts to settle down as AJ rubs her back gently and whispers words of comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chimera reaches the waterway, sniffing the air intensely and turning to the right. Bursting through the door, the chimera roars loudly once he notices the girl missing from the room.

Roy and the team make it to the gap just as the chimera runs out of the room, heading in the same direction as AJ and Ed previously went.

A shift in the ground underneath them begins just as they make it to the hallway and the floor that is just a few feet away from them break apart, collapsing in on itself as a giant snake chimera with centipede legs crawls out and slithers and walks in the same direction as the panther chimera.

Roy and everyone else stares in shock before they resume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing up slowly, AJ helps Maddie stand as well. "We should go, Maddie. Let's get moving." Maddie lets go of AJ's hand and runs over to Ed, grabbing his hand. "Can we leave and find pa?" Maddie asks him.

Ed tells her. "Sure." Maddie smiles as Ed piggybacks her and AJ picks up the rifle. They move quickly walking through a new hallway with containers lined to the side of them. As they reach the end of the hall, Ed hears a familiar sound. Looking over the ledge, however, Ed realizes that it's the same elevator shaft that collapsed earlier.

Ed- 'Damn.' He says to himself. "Major!" AJ shouts. Ed turns and walks back to her as she's opened a door just to the side of them. AJ enters first giving them the clear after she checks it through.

As Ed and AJ make it back to the main lab with the circuit broad and large tubes. Just as they make it past the dead animals and broken glass, the double doors that once held the pipe open up with Tommy pointing a gun at the both of them.

Tommy - "Well, well, well. What do we have here? More Amestrians soldiers. And this time it's just some urchins." Ed and AJ stare at him very dubiously. "Thanks for freeing the girl. Now hand her over." Tommy clicks his gun as AJ pulls out and aims her pistol as well.

Tommy snickers. "So one is a trained puppy. Let's see how long you'll last, hm?" AJ glares at him. Then out of nowhere the ground beneath them starts to rumble and shake, breaking apart in the direction of the dead animals when the same enormous snake from earlier emerges from the crumbled cement.

Spending it's thousand legs, it stares ferociously at all of them. AJ, Maddie, and Ed stare in horror at the creature. Maddie screams loudly out of fear. (Roy and the team hear it through the vents) Tommy then points his gun at the chimera, firing away at it. Lunging its tongue at Tommy, he dodges it.

AJ and Ed nod to each other quickly, making into the hall after running past Tommy. Fixated only on him, the snake rushes at Tommy as he follows the kids and makes to the double doors only to be stopped by the snake once its tongue is wrapped around his legs.

Tommy yells as it pulls him by his legs, with each of his hands holding onto both doors. The doors slam shut as he is pulled back into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking ahead, they immediately notice and smell of the burnt bodies. AJ glares at the doors, yelling. "THAT IDIOT!" Sighing afterward, trying to recollect herself from her outburst. Ed smiles lightly. "Glad the both of us can agree on that note." AJ then adds. "Well, that explains those distant gunshots from earlier." Ed nods his head.

Once they make it halfway down the hall, walking around the burnt corpses, Maddie wiggles in Ed's grasp and he stops, letting her down slowly. Ed and AJ look at her concerned as she tells them. "Pa is still there. We have to go back."

AJ - "Maddie we can't just-" (A bang on the double doors startles them) "We need to leave now." Ed tells the little girl. "We have to get you out of here, Maddie. I have friends on the outside that can help us find him." "What does he look like, Madison?" AJ asks her.

Ed stares at AJ in shock. "Just what are trying, Sargent?" "Do I really need to spell it, dude? You wanna get her out of here, right? So I'll head back and find this Pa guy as well as join up with the others cuz you know as well as I do if he's in there then so are the others including Kain."

(Boom)

(Boom)

(More bangs against the doors takes them out of the moment.)

"Edward, please." AJ pleads. "I'll cover the both of you. But you need to get her out of here." She points down the hall to the exit. Ed then grabs Madison's hand running straight for the room from which Ed and AJ first came from. AJ follows right behind them.

Once Ed and Maddie make it to the room, Ed stops at the door, holding it open for AJ. As Ed turns around to move out of her way, AJ pushes him in. Closing the door behind him, she locks it by its lock on the handle.

Ed - "What the HELL! Janine! Open this door now!" "No! Get her out of here! I'll join up with you later!" Before Ed could say anything, he hears a loud bang and something heavy slam into the ground several feet away. Then hears a pipe burst, shooting out rushing water forcefully.

He calls out to her. "Janine!"

No response.

Ed - "JANINE!"

Still no answer.

"DAMN IT!" He yells, unintentionally scaring Madison who backs away from him, running into the picture framed vent. Ed then moves quickly over to the vent, looking into it. "Maddie, wait!" He yells as he climbs in there as well following her.

As Maddie climbs out and turns to Ed, he makes it to her, picking her up quickly (He also notices Derek's dead body) and carries her past the hole, forcing himself to avoid looking into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The double doors bursts open and an off the handle door knocks the pipe off up above from its hedges and screws, releasing rushing water onto the ground beneath the door itself, swiftly. She runs straight the other way and up a flight of steps as soon as the snake throws itself at her, crashing into the room in which Ed and Maddie were just in, not that long ago.

The chimera then backs up a little and stares at AJ with its eyes fixed on her with inquisitiveness. As the snake moves closer to her, it suddenly stops. Turning to it's left, it then rushes back through the damp hallway, passes the destroyed doors, hitting the other wall at the far end. The rushing water has subsided by this time.

AJ takes this opportunity to run, passing an opened door and over to the doorless fourway, looking over the hole a little, noticing the dead chimera before she turns and heads to catch up to Ed and Maddie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ed makes it to the double doors from which is not that far from the exit, Madison stops and looks back, behind them. "Pa..." She says sadly. Maddie then looks back at Ed. "I can't leave." She tells him as she lifts up her sleeve, revealing an Ouroboros tattoo on her left arm.

Ed stares in shock before he walks up to her quickly, holding her arm. He then asks her. "Who did this to you, Madison?" "He knew Pa. Betrayed... us." "Can you at least tell me what he looks like Maddie?" Ed asks. Madison turns her head away, sadly.

Bending down to her level, he asks her. "I need a name Madison, please." She sighs and then tells him, only one word.

"Frank."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the chimera runs through the laboratory, breaking large containers. Causing glass to scatter all over the floor, Roy and others continue pursuit. Making it back to the steel-plated fenced bridge, the chimera slows down and stops in front of the door, staring at it.

The team makes it halfway on the bridge when the snake/centipede chimera bursts through the wall, breaking it apart, jaw ridged open, attempting to eat the panther/human chimera as it's holding its mouth on both ends, open wide.

The panther growls and roars loudly as it breaks out of the snake grip, jumping on it's back and running down it, back into the room the snake just broke out of. The snake then immediately turns around, following the other chimera as they continue fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ runs down through the hallway and makes it to the room in which Ed and Maddie are in. Ed immediately walks up to her. "Don't ever try that crap again, Janine! I don't need him, Chris or Al. Hell even Roxy trying to ring my neck if shit hits the fan regarding you."

AJ - "So why are you still here? Why isn't she outside where it's safe?!" Pointing to Maddie. "Don't change the subject!" Ed shoots back. "I am going to if it means making sure a civilian isn't in danger anymore! Like for real, Major? Get it together." She replies, crossing her arms.

Ed stares at her for a moment, then tells her. "Grab Madison and wait for me outside, Sargent. I'll join up with the others once they arrive back here." AJ then sighs unsurely, looking away. "Come on, spill. What's on your mind?" Ed asks.

AJ - "When he said little girl, I... I selfishly thought it was me." After a moment of deliberating in his mind, Ed tells her. "We'll continue with this once everything is over with, okay." "...yeah." She sadly replies. Then she grabs Maddie's hand and heading for the exit. Ed runs back the other way, gun in hand.

Just as she makes it to the door of the room that is just a few feet away from the entrance, a bullet strikes AJ in her left arm. She yells in pain as she falls on her back, passing out from the pain. Maddie screams as she sees the blooding pouring from AJ's shoulder. Maddie then backs away and takes off running out of the room, into the hallway, running in the opposite direction. Ed hears the screams once he makes it to the four doorless room and immediately heads back.

The panther hears Maddie's scream and runs in the direction of it. The snake follows it close behind. Roy waits a few moments, then slowly follows them as well, with his troops right behind him. A lone hand is on the side of the doorway inside before the hallway.

Once they make it over to the doorless ways, Roy stops and stares on horror as the snake consumes the dead chimera that was inside of the hole. As the snake licks it lips afterward, it then slithers and walks with its thousand legs towards the exit as it hears several gunshots.

The panther makes it to Ed's location, who then points his gun at the chimera. Firing some shots at the beast, it moves swiftly before it lunges forward at Ed, who rolls to the side, dodging it. Quickly stabbing the panther in the side of his stomach with a pocket knife before the chimera quickly grabs him by the back of his jacket and tosses him to the other side of the room.

Groaning as he lands with a thud against the wall just the snake breaks a side wall and aims right at the panther who is still injured from the wound Ed just gave it. The panther jumps over it, pulling the knife out from it side, lands behind its head and stabs the snake right on the side of its neck.

The snake screeches loudly as the knife pierces its skin, knocking the panther backward. Back on his feet, Ed fires away again at the snake. Turning his head, Ed sees AJ on the floor unconscious. He also notices her wound on her left arm. Ed yells. "JANINE!" as he runs over to her.

Just as he makes it to her, A bullet strikes him on his right side. He yells as he leans behind the wall of the room. Whimpering, groaning and grinding his teeth, adding pressure with his hand to his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

'Damn it! (Pant) I can't die! (Panting) Not now! FUCK! (Panting) Winry. ... Al ... I- I've gotta to find a way to seal this up. (He tries to look around the room but as the room starts becoming blurry, he then leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes) Dammit! I can't make them cry! (Groans then pants) I won't let her cry because of this!' (A flash of Winry crying blurs his vision for a moment) Tears drop falls from his eyes after he blinks quickly a few times.

Ed then bites his bottom lip as he slowly stands up, fighting the pain and holding onto the wall with his other hand for support. He starts walking, leaning against the wall towards Janine. He stops once he sees AJ being pulled further into the next room.

Ed tries to walk again, but with his wound still leaking. 'Why ... does everything... feel so ...' He then collaspes and falls to the wooden floor, hard, face down, passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy and the others make it just outside of the room, Jean looks around the wall, seeing both chimeras still fighting. "Damn, these two monsters are still going at it! If only there was a way to-" Havoc holds his breath when he sees Ed on the floor, stagnating. "Captain?" Hawkeye asks him.

Jean - "It's Edward." Both Roy, Riza and the others stare at him in shock. "If he's in there, then that means..." Roy fixes his gloves and enters the room. He sees the blood streak going into the other room and Ed, who is facedown on the floor, not moving. The panther faces the snake, preparing to fight it. Once Roy's foot creaks the floor board, both chimeras turn their heads to him.

He glares at them as he snaps his fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up a few days later, Ed scrunches face as the sunlight hits his eyes. As he tries to pull himself up but a hand pushes him back down. "Easy homie." Ed turns his head, seeing Roxy on the side, sitting next to him. Underneath his hospital shirt, his waist is wrapped in bandages.

Ed - "Whe-Where am I, Roxy?" "The infirmary, Eddie. Baby sis is in the other room. Ya know he hasn't left her side since y'all came in." Ed makes a worried expression. "She'll be fine. Took a shell in the arm, tho." Ed raises an eyebrow, confused/worried a bit. "Her left. The Fucker got away, dawg. Same one who shot you as well. Metal matched too."

Ed sighs. "Does Winry or Al know?" Roxy shugs her shoulders. "I ain't called no one. Don't know if anyone else has since I've been in here wit ya. You've been out for a few days. A bit worried about you, ya know. Glad you woke up, tho."

Ed sighs again. "Thank you." "Pssf. All I did was stay in here with you. It was the others that saved y'all. But you're welcome, if you insist." She smiles as she looks away. Ed then tries to sit up slightly, grinding his teeth at the sharp, sudden pain on the right side of his stomach. He then sighs as he leans back into the pillows, taking a few slow breaths to calm himself down.

Roxy - "I uh. I don't know how to tell her about him. Ya know, about her pops." Taking another relaxed breath, Ed tells her. "I wasn't exactly close with my old man myself, so I don't know what advice to tell ya. Still dealing with stuff, ya know. (He sighs.) Hopefully, he'll change his mind, in time."

Ed then looks at Roxy. "Did she tell you about the other time recently when she got shot?" Roxy looks at him shock and disbelief, yelling. "WHAAATTTT?!" Roy and the others look over their shoulders as they hear her as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy storms out Ed's room and heads directly to AJ's room. Stopping directly at the doorway, she sees Roy sitting next to AJ, who still appears to be out cold. Her left shoulder is wrapped in bandages underneath her hospital shirt. Roy brushes a strand of hair out of her face as he whispers something to her. Roxy then notices a slight grin on AJ's face before it's replaced with a pained expression.

She watches as AJ slowly opens her eyes, smiling at Roy when she sees him. She sees AJ's mouth move but doesn't hear her at all. AJ then breaks into tears the next moment, as Roy gathers her into his arms, holding her close. Roxy also notices as he lets his emotions get the best of him as holds onto her with one hand, holding her head. The other is wrapped around her back, tightly.

 **End of Chapter 46**


	47. Damaged Egos

Shout out to Roxy for her adds!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 47 - Damaged Egos

The next few weeks, Edward and Janine remained inside of the hospital, recovering from their wounds. With the both of them now transferred to the same room, just in separate beds. Jean and Riza question Edward and AJ about their side of events in regards to the chimeras. Ed and AJ breathe a sigh of sadness afterward.

Riza - "Is there anything else either of you remembers?"

AJ - "There was a little girl in there." "That guy Derek mentioned the little girl in the basement. She was tied up in chains in a secluded room until we freed her. " Ed adds.

Jean then asks Ed. "Who's Derek?"

Ed sighs. "He was the guy in front of the small library. One out of the three mercenaries. The second was Tony who we last saw in the room with the dead chimeras near the blueprints and diagrams." Riza and Jean stare at them anxiously.

Riza - "Continue."

Ed continues. "The third guy's name was Marcus, I believe. But I'm not too sure."

Riza -"And the girl."

Ed - "Her name is Madison. Said her Pa was there as well and they knew someone named Frank. That he betrayed them. She also said they told her that he was changed but didn't exactly explain who 'they' were? She also never told us this 'Pa's' name though or what he looks like."

AJ - "Maddie is also skeptical of anyone in the military. Took her a moment to feel a bit of comfort around me and Edward."

Jean - "You've got to be kidding me?" "Either of you will have to come with us to help us search for Madison," Riza says.

Ed - "Guess we don't have a choice, do we, Janine?" Ed says as turns to her. "I guess not. But I hope she's ok." AJ adds, sighing. Ed sighs sadly as well.

Jean - "Anything else?"

Before Ed or AJ could reply, Roy opens the door and walks in. "The both of you are dismissed. I'll hear the reports later on. That is all." Riza and Jean salute and immediately leave. Ed tries to say something but Roy stops him.

Roy then sits directly in between them on a chair. He looks at Edward first. "How's your waist, Major?" Roy asks. "I'm still sore. Heard that bastard got away though." Ed replies with a snark.

Roy chuckles then looks at AJ. She has her arms crossed, looking away from him. Ed asks her. "You still pissed?" She huffs. "He's so annoying." Ed points to Roy. "No. Not him. The other jawn."

Understanding, Ed nods his head to the side in agreement. AJ adds, looking at Ed. "Like for real, dawg? He doesn't even want to admit it. It's like he's waitin' til shorty shows up or sumthin'. Pssf. Whatever dude." She shakes her head turning back to look the other way again. Ed nods his head again, agreeing with her.

Roy, who's taken aback and is confused about their brief conversation (Mostly her slang), asks. "Is there something that needs to be brought to my attention?" AJ looks back at Ed again.

Ed says uncomfortably. "Uhhh..." "Yup," AJ says with an emphasis on the 'p'. Ed takes a sigh of relief, then turns to Roy. "So are you aware of Stone's ignorance towards AJ?" He tells Roy. Roy looks at AJ. After a few seconds of her not looking at him or saying anything, he then looks back Ed. "No," Roy replies.

Ed nods his head. "AJ thinks that it has something to do with her grandfather. Mr. M.I.A ." Roy takes an annoyed breath and then looks at AJ. "Is there anything you would like to add, Janine?" She then uncrosses her arms, slowly as she looks back at him. "It's like as if he wants me to disappear just like Old Johnny Boy."

Roy - "It's hard to say exactly what it may be but have you ask him that?" AJ turns her head away without replying. "So how's your shoulder, Janine?" He asks just to change the subject. "It's ok. I'm still in pain though but it's moderate now. Wish I hadn't let my guard down, though." She sighs sadly.

Ed - "Don't sweat it. It happens to the best of us, Janine. Hell, it's even happened to me plenty of times."

Roy - "Of course it has. Let's not forget about the time when you needed help with the army of golems in Siam - Sid or there was that time with outlaws and chimeras in New Hiessgart. Then that other time when-" "Alright already. I get it, jeez." Ed counters, rolling his eyes. Then both Roy and Ed break into laughter at the memories. AJ can't help but smile at the both them.

AJ then asks Roy. "So who rescued us from the Manor?" Even Ed stares at Mustang, waiting for an answer.

Roy sighs. "Who else do you think it was?" "Don't be a smarty pants, I want details, dude!" AJ shoots back quickly.

Roy chuckles a bit then makes a stern expression. "Havoc spotted you Edward, on the floor, already not responding. I stepped in soon afterward and then saw you myself. Of course, fighting those damn chimeras even with the team wasn't easy."

AJ asks. "Are they dead?" "No," Roy replies then continues. "Once the reinforcements from the outside showed up on the other side, blocking the two. The snake created another hole in the floor and the chimera jumped in, following it shortly thereafter. As for the shooter. No one else but you Janine was in the other room other than the troops when they entered it."

AJ and Ed sigh. Before Ed could tell him about Madison, he stops him. "Well, that's enough for today. The both of you still need your rest. I'll return tomorrow after I've heard the other officers reports." And with that Roy leaves the room. He sighs as he walks away from the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, AJ and Ed are being interrogated by Stone (Who is sitting on a stool in the middle of the room) with Niko and a few other soldiers in the room as well standing beside or near him. Roy is outside of the room, listening in through the wall, sitting on a chair against the wall to the room.

"You didn't follow the planned mission Fullmetal and it almost got you and your subordinate killed," Kaden tells Edward.

Ed doesn't reply quickly, taking his time to remember the exact plan. Reevaluating it, he answers. "I was following orders until we got trapped." "And?" Stone asks. "And? What else do you want me to say? You already know everything that happened. We didn't leave anything out." Ed shoots back. Roxy notices Roy and quietly stands next to him, listening in through the wall as well.

Stone - "We? So now you also answer for her as well." Ed holds his tongue. AJ replies to Stone. "He doesn't need to answer for me. I have my own voice." "Well, it's about time you finally used it." Stone shoots back, leaving AJ taken aback.

Stone - "You know, I actually thought you were just slightly... or maybe just even-" "A difference from John?" AJ quickly adds, interrupting him, leaving him silent.

AJ - "I've been to Briggs. You ain't the first one who's treated differently just because you still hold some kind of grudge against him and you certainly won't be the last. A mind can remain messy if the shelves are not dusted and cleaned." Adding. "So why not come clean?" She asks in a tone with a raised eyebrow.

Stone - "I'd watch my tone if I were you, Janine." "And I'd watch my attitude if I were you, Kaden." She barks back. Surprising Edward and the others in the room. Kaden stands up quickly as well as Janine.

Roy immediately enters the room, questioning. "Should this be brought to the Fuhrer's attention, soldiers?" Both Janine and Kaden look at Roy before staring back at each other.

Stone - "Expect a call from a hierarchy from Central Headquarters soon, Sargent." AJ doesn't reply as she watches Stone leave the room with Niko and the other soldiers. Roy and Ed watch as well.

After the door closes and a few minutes later, Roy turns around quickly, asking Janine. "What the hell was that, Janine?!" "Are you kidding me!" She yells back. "So you're on his side! He started it!" "I don't care who started what Janine! You know better! She raised you better that!" He yells loudly.

AJ huffs, crossing her arms (slightly flinching at the pain in her shoulder) and looks away from him. "It's always the same with them." She tells him. Roy just only stares at her, not saying anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being discharged from the Clinic, AJ meets up with Roxy at her house. She asks AJ. "So how was the trip into Creta, baby sis?" AJ looks at her surprised. Roxy looks back with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, that's right. I know about it."

AJ sighs sadly. "I didn't find my father, Roxy." Roxy sighs sadly as well.

AJ adds. "On the plus side, I did run into our friends including Nicole over there. I also stopped by Solana's. It was great seeing her again." AJ says smiling. "Yeah. Fam still cool, eh?" "Totally. But for real tho." Hm?" Roxy raises an eyebrow. "You weren't kidding about the old block. Most of them are bullshitters!" "I know, right!" Roxy agrees. They start laughing.

AJ - "Like for real, the only decent one was Marguerite." Roxy only stares at her. "For real?" Roxy questions. "Totally," AJ replies.

Roxy asks. "So what exactly did she say?" "She told me how my dad lost the house. That most of the stuff was sold at the house auction." "And?" "She- she gave me some photos in an envelope that she got from the sale. Don't know what they are, though?" AJ tells her.

Roxy - "Then let's open it." "Now?" AJ asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, now," Roxy replies.

In the bedroom, AJ pulls the envelope out of her bag. Sighing as she stares at the package briefly before she turns it over and opens it, pouring the contents onto the bed.

The first photos are of her dad in his younger years. As she's getting teary-eyed and smiling at each of the pictures that she picks up and looks at, she then finds a picture of her mother Nara, smiling in a graduation picture.

With the tears already falling down the sides of her face, AJ holds the picture up and grins. "She's beautiful," AJ says.

Roxy - "Yup. I remember the day when ya'll first moved to Schuylkill Falls. You were so shy and small! You still are SMALL!" "SHUT UP ROXY!" AJ yells back. Both girls then break into laughter as AJ wipes the tears from her eyes.

Roxy - "But forreal tho, you have always been there for me. Like this house. This definitely surpasses anything that anyone has ever done for me. Thanks again, Ari." AJ smiles and says. "That'll never get old." "Hm?" Roxy raises an eyebrow. "You, thanking me." Roxy nudges AJ lightly in her right shoulder as AJ laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making back to Central a few days later, Ed, AJ, Roy and the team make to Central Headquarters. Kaden, Niko and another soldier makes it to the Headquarters as well.

Walking into the Fuhrer's office, Stone immediately informs the Fuhrer of Janine's dispositions in Table City.

Grumman - "I am sure Ms. Rambo is aware that her behavior was unacceptable. No need to embarrass her any further. Being still a child that she is, she will make mistakes in her youthful life as each one of us has before her. She will learn and has accepted repercussions for her actions with our phone discussion before she returned back to Central."

He continues as he asks Stone. "Is there a particular reason why several soldiers of all ranks have brought your behavior towards Rambo to my attention? Is there something you would like to get off of your chest in regards to Rambo, Colonel?"

Stone - "I'm sure an audience isn't mandatory if it's just a misunderstanding between myself and Rambo... sir." AJ raises her eyebrow at Stone, giving him a perplex look. Grumman then excuses everyone else but himself, AJ, and Stone to leave the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back into Roy's office, Ed plops onto the couch as everyone else takes to their seats. Ed huffs, folding his arms. "Misunderstanding my ass! The nerve of that guy. Can you believe him!"

Brenda - "Care to clarify, Edward?"

Kain - "What's there to clarify Breda? The guy is a big jerk. He told her to leave right after I was introduced to him."

Roy and the others except Ed look at Fuery with shock. "Really?" Roy asks questionably. "Yes, sir. He was-" "A complete dick." Ed tells them interrupting Kain.

Jean chuckles. "Jeez," Ed adds. "To be blunt and right to the point. His exact words were and I quote. 'I believe introductions with her are for at a later date. History will not be repeated. I won't allow it again.' Whatever the fuck that means."

Roy - "He's clearly hinting about his first encounter with John. So whatever unfinished business he has with him."

Riza - "He's redirecting it to her."

Ed - "Again as I've been saying. He's a d-" "No need to repeat yourself, Edward. We get it." Riza chimes in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grumman - "The floor is yours if you wish to speak to Rambo, Mr. Stone."

Stone nods his head and then turns to Rambo. She looks up at him. "Yes." He says as he stares at her with a stern expression. "Does that answer your question?"

AJ - "Which question, then?" She replies, asking. "I knew him at one time or another. But that was a long time ago." Stone begins. "And?" "Let him finish, Janine. Take a seat and listen." Grumman commands. She slumps down onto a chair and looks back up at Stone.

Stone - "We were in battle. At the northern passage bordering Conolo to be exact. Disappeared just like what Marcoh did years later. Wouldn't be surprised if she did the same. I will not put my men in danger for a strayed heretic."

Grumman - "I knew John myself as well, Colonel Stone. I can assure you that neither are the same. You obviously trusted him to an exceptional extent and he broke that trust when he left. She will not leave dust, only trails." "How do you know for sure?" Stone eagerly asks the Fuhrer.

"Are you still questioning me about my messenger, Colonel?" Grumman replies. Stone stares at Grumman unsure of what to say next. Grumman then looks back at Janine.

Grumman - "Since you have returned Janine and are still recovering from your recent injury. You will continue the deliveries next week as scheduled. I am expecting any pass holds to be sent out as well."

AJ stands and salutes quickly. "Yes, sir!"

Grumman adds. "General Armstrong is now aware of the recent meetings and is expected to arrive in Central in a few days. You are expected to head north soon after your distributions. I think the time is upon us and them. Best get to it, young lady." Janine salutes again. "Sir!"

Grumman continues. "Also Olivier is asking for your assistance in regards to the other recent discoveries up North. She has also requested for Fullmetal and his brother as well. I am also in absolute certainty that-"

Stone interrupts. "Like as if she could handle something of that caliber."

AJ - "Then, by all means, feed me to the wolves and I'll come back as their leader, Stone." The both of them stare at each other fiercely. Grumman starts chuckling breaking then out of their stances. They look at their Fuhrer with confusion. "Well well, the both of you really do seem to have such animosity towards each other."

Grumman then sighs. "It's a shame really, Stone. Letting your immaturity handle your better behavior. As the adult and the superior officer between you two, I expected better. How disappointing."

Grumman then looks at Janine. "You are excused, Sargent Rambo." Janine looks at the Fuhrer surprised. Then salutes, only to him and leaves immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door breaks them out of their conversation. Roy nods his head for Ed to get it and as Ed stands to get the door, the door swings open.

Janine stands at the doorway with an infuriated look on her face and quickly storms past Edward over to her desk in the room, picking up a few folders from out of it. She then leaves as quickly as she enters, slamming the door roughly behind her, startling everyone.

Jean - "Well what do you know? Her first door slam." Everyone in the room stares at him, expressionlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ed heads over to Roy's office and opens the door, seeing Stone sitting across from the Lieutenant General Mustang. Ed also notices that only the two men are in the room.

Ed - "Where are the others, Lt General?" "Off with their endeavors, I assume. As for Hawkeye, it's her day off." Roy replies then adds. "Have a seat Fullmetal." Ed walks over and takes a seat to the side of Kaden on the couch.

Roy - "Tell me about this 'planned' mission that the Colonel sent you on?'"

Ed - "His orders were to collect any information throughout the building regardless of what it was. I was also ordered to check the floors and rooms for any sign of life, regardless if human or animal. Any and all found weaponry were to be brought to his attention and his attention only. I was told to leave the premises right afterward with whoever I entered with."

Ed continues. "He also explained to me and 2nd Lt Fuery that the Manor was abandoned for several years prior to the fire. And that whoever planted the bomb, may have also been behind the bomb in North City."

Roy takes an uneasy breath. "Is that it, Major?"

Ed - "Yes."

Stone - "If I may. I'd like to add." Roy and Ed turn, looking directly at Stone. "Go on." Roy allows.

Stone - "I was told by a soldier of mine who had seen Mr. Elric, Mr. Fuery and Ms. Rambo entering the remaining tower late into the night, into the early morning seeing only Elric and Fuery leave the property almost an hour later."

Stone then continues. "And right before both soldiers were to enter the Manor, Rambo showed up out of nowhere and Elric decided to inform her of the plan and allowed her to join the both of them without my permission even after I told him to send her home."

Roy then looks at Ed as Ed stares at Stone with a cold expression. Roy then looks back at Stone. "Is there anything else, Colonel Stone," Roy asks.

Stone looks back at Edward. "No. That is all Lt General Mustang." Looking back at Roy, he asks. "May I be excused if that is it, Lt General?" Roy nods his head and smiles politely. "Of course."

Roy quickly tells Stone as he opens the door to the office. "Oh and one last thing before you leave Colonel Stone." "Hm?" Stone turns around to look at Mustang. "It would be in your best of interests not to be audacious to Rambo in my presence. That is all. You may now leave."

With a side smirk, Stone closes the door behind himself as he leaves.

 **End of Chapter 47**

 _Well, there you go! Although I kinda did want to add some more things to this chapter, it really didn't end up flowing well with everything else. Pretty bummed about that. Anyways thank you for appreciating my story with the comments and likes as well as lovely messages! Ask away! I'll be happy to answer all questions!_


	48. Synthetic Minds

(Synthetic (Logic) Meaning - Having truth or falsity determinable by recourse to experience.

Analytic Propositions - True by virtue (moral goodness) of their meaning.

Synthetic Propositions - True by how their meaning (character) relates to the world.)

Pitt Renbak is a character from the 4th Fullmetal Alchemist light novel series "Under the Faraway Sky."

Roxy, thanks for your added part!

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 48 - Synthetic Minds

Winry overhears voice on the radio as she's walking into Garfiel's shop in Rush Valley, holding a box of automail parts.

 _"It's been almost a month since the destruction of a neglected Manor in the west district of Table City and no word yet if anyone behind it has been caught. It was initially stated that no one was injured before or after the explosion occurred, but new details have emerged that not only was there one person injured but that they, in fact, were two Amestrian soldiers. One of them, as we just found out this morning, was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."_

Winry gasps as she drops the box of tools in front of her. The male voice continues.

 _"On another note, we do not know the name of the other soldier however but it has been confirmed that the fellow soldier was also seriously injured as well. It has also been determined that-"_ Winry rushes forward and turns off the radio just as Al makes to the door to the room.

Al - "What happen- Winry?" He asks as he sees her, not moving but with her fists tighten, shaking heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed, who is still on the couch even after a few minutes upon Stone's departure, still looking at the door.

"Did everything he said to me was true, Fullmetal?" Roy asks Edward, adding. "Was she originally apart of the plan or did you automatically made the decision to included her along for the ride?" Ed then turns his head back to Roy, sighing.

Ed then tells Mustang. "I need to head back to Table City." Roy continues to stare at Ed. Rubbing the back of his head, Ed continues. "I uh -forgot something." "What is it?" Roy asks. Ed then nods his head and says. "It's nothing. Never mind. Don't worry about it."

Roy sighs annoyingly and stands to close the door but Ed quickly stands and tries to leave but stops dead in his tracks as he opens the door.

"AL?" Ed asks, surprised to see his brother.

Al, who is drenched in sweat, rushes forward and pushes his brother to the ground roughly. Ed grunts as he lands on his back, rigorously. "Ed! I Told The Both Of You To Be Careful! I-" Al pauses as he sees Roy standing up quickly and rushing over to Ed, helping him up.

As Ed lifts his head as he's rubbing the back of it. He then sees Winry at the door to the office as well with her arms crossed and a worried look in eyes. Ed sighs again, looking away from all of them.

Winry - "Ed." Ed looks at her. "Is it true?" She asks. Ed then quickly stands up and grabs her hand, pulling her away from the office, quickly rushing down the hall.

As Ed and Winry turn the corner, Roy tells Al. "There's something else that he's not telling me. (Al looks at Roy.) Maybe you could get it out him." Roy then walks back into the office and closes the door behind himself, leaving Al alone in the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ, who is at the bar and sitting on the stool at the counter, facing Chris as she tells her. "I visited the old block while I was over there as well, by the way."

Chris - "Anything?" AJ sighs. "Besides small talk with a few bullshitters. (Chris chuckles at that.) Only pictures of my biological parents. They're at my place." She sighs and she bites her lip gently, looking away sadly.

Chris places her hand on top of AJ's hand. "Work with what you got, kiddo." Chris reminds her. "Because it's hope," AJ adds, smiling. Chris smiles as well, pulling her into a hug.

Roxy then pushes open the door to the bar and rushes right to AJ. "ARI!" She yells as she sees her friend. Pulling her away from Chris and into a hug. "Roxy!" "I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!" Roxy raves. "Ya just saw me not that long ago!" AJ yells back as Chris walks back behind the counter.

Roxy chuckles as she pulls them away. "By the way, I forgot to ask. So how's Nikki?" "She's good. Spent the night at her place while I was over there. You should call her. She misses you." "Yeah, yeah. I know." "And since you're at it, call Savannah as well. She's been asking about a certain someooonnneee."

Roxy - "Ard, yo? Who?" Smirking, AJ replies giggling. "I think you know who."

Chris smiles as well. "Spill, kiddo." AJ turns to Chris. "The name is Ethan. And according to Savannah, he's stunning with long hair." She says turning back to look at Roxy. Putting a finger to her lip, AJ raises an eyebrow. "Hm... I wonder what guy I know that has long hair." Roxy makes an annoyed expression as Chris laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning...

Grumman - "I do not feel comfortable allowing you to return to Table City this soon, Edward. Our agreement when you returned was only for a week but turned into almost two months. I'm sure your wife misses you greatly since your recent trip and I don't believe she was informed about your most recent injury."

Ed dishearteningly looks away briefly before looking back at the Fuhrer. He continues, asking. "Just why are you so eager to return to Table City, soldier?"

Ed clears his throat. "I left something over there. Something that belonged to Janine." With a raised eyebrow, Grumman nods his head for him to continue. "It's her-" "I understand. Need not to say anything else, Mr. Elric. But I will assign a bodyguard to you once you get there. After all, I don't want to put you in a predicament where you may be in danger and there's no one around to help you."

Ed nods his head. "I understand sir, thank you." As Ed stands up to walk away, he stops and turns back. "I would like to talk to you about something when I return."

Fuhrer Grumman - "Until then, my boy." Ed nods his head and leaves.

Once he embarks on the train ride there, he takes a seat near a window.

Several hours later, as the faded sun glares through the window, hitting the side of his face. Ed sits up and stretches as the announcement on the speaker lets the passengers know that Table City is right up ahead.

Ed sighs as he exits the train once it reaches the city. As he's walking out of the station, Niko waves him down. "Hello again, Edward," Niko says as Ed walks towards him and they shake hands. "You as well, Niko."

Niko gets rights to the point. "I was told by a comrade that the Fuhrer himself assigned you a bodyguard. Is that true?"

"Yeah. But I only came back to grab something. Then I'll be out of you guys hair." Ed chuckles. Niko chuckles as well, adding. "Well let's get you going then." Ed looks at Niko surprised.

"I'm not your bodyguard Edward," Niko tells him, adding. "As for who it is, I do not know but you seem like you're in a rush to head back home," Ed asks. "So you don't mind then?" "Not at all, Fullmetal sir." Niko salutes. Ed nods and both men start walking.

Making it to the house, Ed scrambles through it until he finds the stone. Walking out of the house, Niko asks. "It sounds like you were fighting someone in there?" Ed chuckles, replying. "No, I wasn't honestly. I just knocked over some stuff by accident. But I did find what I came to get." Niko smirks. Walking back to the train station, the both of them spot a soldier who appears to be looking for someone.

Niko walks up and asks the soldier a series of questions. Walking back to Ed, the soldier apologizes for his lateness with meeting up with Ed. "Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone." Ed tells the man, patting him on the back as well.

Departing from Table City, Ed makes it back to Central just as night falls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As AJ is walking out of the Headquarters, Al spots and runs up to her. She freezes when she sees him. With tears already threatening to fall down her face, Al holds his tongue as he pulls her against him, pulling her into a hug as she wraps her arms around his waist.

Roy walks out of Headquarters as well, moments later and sees them, watching from up on top of the steps.

Parting a short time later, Al holds her head and places his forehead against hers. She tells him. "He still has my stone." "Then let's get it back for you. I'll hit him if he doesn't." Al instantly replies, replacing her frown with a smile. Holding her hand, Al heads over to Gracia's with her.

When they make it there, Al notices Ed walking down the other way of the street with his head down, sadly.

"Brother!" Al yells as he lets go of her hand and rushes to him. Ed looks up and stops. Ed then looks around Al before he walks by his brother and hands her the stone. She thanks him afterward. As she stares at it while it's in her hand, she rolls her eyes at it and stuffs it in her coat pocket.

Al notices both of their behavior. "What happened? Why are the both of you-" "It's hard to explain, Al."

Ed continues. "What we saw over there-" AJ cuts him off, adding. "Just as bad as the castle, Al." Ed looks back at AJ. "Go home, Sargent." She turns her head and walks away from them. "Wait!" Al says as AJ stops and turns to look back at Al. "What's going on here? Why are you asking her to leave?" AJ then looks at Ed. He nods his head to her and she turns and walks away again.

Ed - "I need to talk to only you, brother." Al looks back at Edward, baffled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the Hughes's couch, Al has his hands over his face and his elbows on his knees. Sitting back up and leaning against the sofa, he asks Ed as he looks over at him. "Did she see what happened to him as well?" "Yeah, but she didn't stop and stare as I did."

Ed continues. "We've seen our fair shares of battles and carnages. But nothing this posttraumatic." Ed adds, trembling a little. "I've already talked with the Fuhrer and I'm signing the papers soon. As far as I'm concerned, this isn't the life for me anymore, Alphonse."

Al, who is already in tears, flies over to Ed and hugs him greatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Janine opens the door to her bedroom, she tosses the stone onto the bed and it floats up, stancing back at her.

She asks Blue Cloud. 'You already know my question. Answer it.' AJ stares at it, fiercely. 'You cannot keep every part of you the older you get, Marisol. Some memories come back forever or briefly. Eventually, everything will fade into obscurity, Marisol.' Blue Cloud tells her.

She adds. 'I am also one without bounds of limits and therefore will eventually fade as well. The answer you seek isn't the dearest one you wish for.'

AJ fists start to shake as she asks. 'You said you can see the passed, right? H-have you seen his or Nara's?' Blue Cloud sighs. 'Once a spirit is at peace, communication is impossible.' She continues. 'As for others, some do not want anything to do with the living. Regardless of ways.' She then adds. 'I cannot link signature any other bodied spirits, Marisol. Only yours.'

AJ then sits on a chair, across from her, asking. "So he's alive?" The stone floats back down onto the bed as Blue Cloud nods her head.

Janine - "How do you know that?" 'I haven't seen him on the other side.' Blue Cloud replies.

Standing up and walking over to the bed, she slowly reaches for the stone but stops her hand just short of it. "I'll beat her next time." She tells her.

Blue Cloud - 'Two wrongs don't make a right, Ari.' Janine rolls her eyes and replies. "Ya know. I have a bad habit of dragging things around that bring me down. Should I just let go, Blue Cloud? I'll let you sit on that." Then she leaves the room, leaving the stone on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside of Grumman's office the next morning, Ed and AJ are sitting next to each other.

Grumman asks. "Before the month is over, I want the both of you to return to the Manor, with a team that I've handpicked myself. I would like to meet that young lady. Bring her to me. As I am curious as to how she ended up in there, to begin with."

Grumman continues. "I am also aware of the chimeras. I want you to pick a trustworthy alchemist -State or not- to take with you, Fullmetal. It is against my wishes to pick either Flame or Strong-Arm for this mission as I will need the both of them to remain in Central. If you choose your own brother, Fullmetal. Explain to him what the risks of the domain are, prior to the send out."

Ed nods his head, unwillingly. Grumman carries on. "As to your families about your absences, leave that to me. I'll handle it. And one last thing, Edward. You can help Janine with her deliveries prior but not your brother."

Both Edward and Janine stand up and salute to him once the Fuhrer is finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the entrance of the building, the both of them breathe a sigh of relief as they head home. As AJ starts walking away, back to her place, Ed calls out. "Hold on a sec." AJ stops and turns around. Ed walks over to her and whispers something in her ear.

AJ - "Are you sure? I don't wanna be invasive - or well, unexpected ya know?" "But that's the point," Ed replies, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Al and Winry start walking down to hill from the house to meet up with Ed, Al stops once he sees someone walking beside his brother. Squinting his eyes a bit until he realizes who it is, Al's eyes widen and he starts running towards them.

Hugging her immediately as he lifts her up and swings her around when he reaches her. She hugs him back, dropping her bag and squeals with delight at seeing him as well. Ed then heads over to Winry, pulling to hug as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning once Ed and Winry make it downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

Pinako - "About time the both of you came down. I have tea and coffee ready if you want any." Winry smiles and heads over, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek, then sitting down next to her with her cup next to her. "The kids left already. Taking care of my errands for me. It's not polite for one to say no when asked."

Ed smirks, countering. "And let me guess. She asked?" Pinako nods her head. "Well, you certainly wouldn't have." She replies, earning a laugh from Winry and an annoyed expression from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the market, Al and AJ look at the list Pinako gave them. "Well, that's about everything on here," Al says. "Yeah, but we still need to grab a few more things that she said she needs," AJ says.

Recounting the money, Al tells her. "I don't think we have enough here." He sighs. Placing her hand on top of his, she tells him as Al looks at her. "It's fine Al. I'll chip in if need be. No sweat." Al looks at her as she smiles back at him.

AJ - "I mean. After all, she did welcome me into her home so I don't see why I can't return the kindness." Gently holding the side of her cheek, Al leans in and kisses her as she drops the handle to the pull wagon and wraps her arms around his neck. He, in turn, wraps his arms around her waist. Either of them doesn't notice the person who is walking towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Central, Roy is at the bar on his day off out of the office. "She told me everything about her recent trip. Even visited another bar over there regarding her biological mother. Found out some unpleasant stuff about her father as well." Chris tells him.

Roy asks. "Like what?" "Ask her yourself. (Roy makes an annoyed expression to her.) As for Roxy, she told me about yours and Ed's trip as well. He sounds like a solitary ass by her perspective." Roy lets out a deep chuckle. "He said that he wanted to figure it out on his own." "It'll be forever before that time comes. I feel sorry for her, Roy." Chris sighs sadly.

Roy - "I do as well. I feel like dragging him out but-" Chris interrupts him. "Don't get any more involved. If push comes to shove, I'll handle it. Besides Roxy already told him about her adoption, just not to who." Roy looks at her surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pitt - "Hey Al! Long time no see, buddy!" Breaking apart, Al and AJ smile at each other before Al looks away and smiles at his childhood friend. "Hi there, Pitt," Al shouts back.

Walking up to the both of them, Pitt tells Al as he places an arm around Al's shoulder, pulling him away from Janine. "So you finally got yourself a girl as well, huh Al? Now I'll admit, I was worried you but I'm glad to see you doing well, my friend." Al playfully rolls eyes and pushes Pitt away from him as AJ chuckles at Al's expression.

Turning to AJ, Pitt asks her. "Weren't you at his brother's wedding not that long ago?" "Yeah, I was. I recognize you as well. The name's Janine Rambo. And you are?" She extends her hand towards him and he grabs it, shaking it, replying. "Pitt Renbak. It's nice to meet you, Janine." "Likewise, Pitt."

Al bends down and grabs the handle to the pull wagon. "Alright. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Pitt. (He turns to AJ.) You ready to go?" She smiles at him and nods her head. AJ and Al excuse themselves as Pitt waves them a fair off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night after dinner, all of them including Den are sitting either by or at the dining room table.

Pinako - "I'm surprised short jokes don't bother you at all." "At first it did and then just became annoying on the regular. Eventually, I just got so used to it after a while, that honestly, I don't really care about it like that anymore." AJ replies.

Pinako then looks at Ed. "And yet you made fusses and pouts back in your hay day." Ed looks back at her with an annoyed expression.

Winry - "He had to upheld his ego that was taller than him at the time." The others laugh as Ed glares at his wife. Den barks in approval, sitting up and wagging his tail.

Just then, both Ed and AJ stop and look out the window quickly, believing that they just heard something rustling outside.

Winry - "What's the matter?" Ed then stands and walks over to the window, looking out of it. "There's nothing out there, Ed," Winry tells him. Al adds. "If there is, I'll check-"

Ed quickly looks back at AJ as she looks at him as well. "Head front. I'll handle the back." "Got it." She replies, jumping up from the chair and moving as quickly as Ed in said directions, leaving the house.

Pinako sighs. "Well, Edward certainly does seems different than before since his last visit here, Winry."

Winry - "He's retiring real soon, Grandma." "I wouldn't be surprised if the agreement lasts for a full year this time," Pinako adds. "Gran-" Pinako cuts her off. "He's been newly trained recently. Haven't you noticed, Winry?"

Winry sighs as she walks over to the window and watches Ed give a hand signal to AJ before the both of them head in different directions. She turns her head just as Al walks next to her.

Al nervously asks her. "Did he show you the scar of the bullet?" Winry, who looks back out the window before she puts her head down sadly. "Yeah. He took me to that empty office and showed it to me back when we were in Central. When he made it back home last night is when he told how it happened." She sighs sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As an hour goes by, Ed and Janine make it back into the house. Al heads out of the kitchen as he hears the front door open. "We're good, probably a gust of the wind or tree branch hitting the window or something," Ed tells him.

Al walks over to AJ. Ed turns to AJ, asking. "Do you wanna tell her about the stone now? I mean, I know we've talked about it before but I think it's best if she hears it from you rather than me." AJ nods her head, takes a deep breath and starts walking toward the kitchen with the both of them behind her.

 **End of Chapter 48**

 _Sorry for the almost 2-month wait. I've been pretty busy in my personal life so unfortunately the chapter didn't get put out as planned because of it. However, I am eagerly excited that I am able to put it out this month and I honestly hope that all of you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!_


	49. Heavy Voices

This chapter is inspired by Linkin Park's song called "Heavy" ft Kiiara off of their 7th (and probably their last since Chester's unfortunate passing) studio album called "One More Light."

This chapter also inspired by Against The Current's song called "Voices." off of their 2nd studio album called "Past Lives."

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 49 - Heavy Voices

Winry wipes her hands with a tablecloth as she's facing the kitchen sink and turns around once she's finished, startled to see AJ sitting at the table, already.

Holding her chest briefly, Winry tells her. "Jeez, you scared me, Janine." "Sorry, Winry. But I need to talk to you about something important. Can you sit down for a moment, please?" Winry nods her head as she takes a seat.

Taking a quick deep breath and crossing her arms over the table, AJ starts. "I'm gonna take a quick guess here and assume that you already know about The Promised Day's events and whatnot?" "Yes I do but where is this going?" Winry asks. Ed and Al are hiding behind the wall, listening in on the girl's conversation, looking in from around the corner.

AJ - "So you know about The Philosopher's Stone as well then, huh?" "Janine, why are you asking me these questions?" Winry asks with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning forward a bit, resting her arms on the table as she's looking at Winry, she tells her. "What if there's another stone out there that's similar to The Philosopher's Stone, but not quite it?" AJ quickly responds with.

Winry looks at her flabbergasted, then stands up and points at her, shouting. "You will not involve my little brother or my husband in with your shenanigans! That's enough of that!"

Ed then rushes out from behind the wall and calmly tells her. "Winry. You need to hear her out. Please, sit back down." Winry looks at Ed in shock. "She's not finished yet, Winry," Al says as Winry turns to look at him just as he walks around the wall as well.

Sitting back down, Winry then looks back at Janine. AJ sighs lightly before she continues. "I know that believing and seeing what you are about to see may be quite weird and unsettling but I trust you, Winry. I know that you will keep my secret and not tell a soul unless If otherwise." AJ tells her as Winry looks back at her.

Janine then brings her hands together (Closing her eyes at the same time) as they start to radiate. The glimmering stone then slowly rises and moves from out from underneath her shirt, removing itself from around her neck and places itself on the table, facing Winry, who is leaning back slightly and staring back it with fear in her eyes.

Grabbing onto the bottom of Ed's shirt quickly and pulling him closer to her, Winry tries to hide behind him as best as she can while she's still sitting in the chair, staring immensely at the stone and AJ. Ed looks down at her, telling her. "It's ok, Winry. Ask away." She looks up at him confused.

'

Blue Cloud - "Unlike The Philosopher's Stone, The Metatronic Stone only contains my soul, Winry." Startled again, she jolts up out of her seat, making a surprised squeak sound and stares at AJ with fear as her brown eyes are changing into baby blue colored eyes in front of her. Ed gently rubs her back. "Don't be scared, Winry. Trust me." She then locks his hand with hers, nervously.

Blue Cloud continues. "My name is Blue Cloud. I am a direct descendant of Empyrea. The Great Spirit of my people, the Indigenous Natives. My soul is sealed directly to the stone across from you. The Metatronic Stone is what it is called. Marisol is my linked essence carrier." Winry then looks at the stone again as it floats up, stancing at her. It then places itself back on the table, still facing her.

Blue Cloud also tells Winry. "I can use Alchemy just like Alphonse. And with it, I only have the ability to manipulate any and all types of metal. As well as light." Winry eyes widen with curiosity.

Ed then smirks as he let's go of her hand and walks away from Winry, grabbing some rusted old metal tools off of a table in another room.

Walking back into the room, he places the tools in front of Blue Cloud. With a wave of her lightly glowing hands in a styled motion above the metal. The metal glows and melts as she forms it into a small steel building structure. "This is a building that I saw in Marisol's memories of her recent trip to her hometown in Creta. Independence Hall is its name."

Winry stares with amazement at the sculpture. As well as Ed and Al. "It is yours, Winry. After all, it was made with some of your sparred metal. I can change it back to the tools if you want me too." Blue Cloud tells her, smiling. Winry then nervously looks at Blue Cloud, asking. "So... Are you like Greed? The way Ling and he were?"

Blue Cloud - "Sort of. Although Marisol wasn't pressured but did chose to accept me as I chose her as my physical vessel. The final decision was ultimately up to her... However, we are also connected to another spirit.

Winry raises an eyebrow. "So there's another one?" "Indeed. He too is also linked to the stone as well. Would you like to meet him? Although In advance, excuse his brashness. He is one who prefers his prevalent habitat. It's apart of his nature." Winry raises an eyebrow.

Ed asks. "So have the both of you worked things out yet or not?" Blue Cloud tells him. "She's still a bit indignant at the moment towards me but medium in range." Ed and Al chuckle. Winry looks at all three of them confused. Blue Cloud then sadly looks away.

Ed - 'I have a feeling that she probably didn't tell her about her father yet.' Al then tells Winry. "He is also the friend that we told you about that helped us find you when you were kidnapped, Winry."

Winry stands up as Blue Cloud turns back to look at her. "I want to meet him. (Winry then raises her eyebrow, asking.) Who is he anyway?" Blue Cloud smiles boldly, replying. "He's not your typical male, Winry. My other correlation ...is well quite exceptional and extraordinary." Winry stares back at her with wide, surprised eyes.

AJ's eyes turn back to normal and she sighs. Turning her head to look at Al, she tells him. "Blue can be so annoying in my head sometimes." Al smiles at her. "Can you transmute anything else besides the two?" Winry asks.

Blue - "No, unfortunately not."

Winry - "Bummer."

Blue - "Although but of course. Lightweight metal is always fun to fiddle with." She giggles with excitement as Winry smiles back and AJ sighs exhaustedly afterward. Looking back at Al, she tells him, playfully rolling her eyes. "See what I mean Al, so annoying." Al laughs as the others chuckle.

Ed - "Let's not forget that using Alchemy does require an equivalency."

Blue nods to Ed before she turns back to Winry. "There is also a recoil, in relation to the stone." Winry lowers her eyebrows. "If a high percentage of the stone's power is used regardless of ways, It will drain directly from Marisol's lifeforce, Winry."

Winry stares in shock and wide-eyed at Blue Cloud. "At the request of some her loved ones and friends, she has chosen not to use the stone, expedently. Only if necessary. Even as the bestowed spirit within the stone, the power is sometimes ...uncontrollable." Blue adds, sighing afterwards.

Winry stares sadly at Blue and AJ. "That's why he didn't want to practice with me this year like last," AJ tells Al, adding and rolling her eyes in annoyance. "But of course Olivier just couldn't leave well enough alone."

Winry - "So... (Blue looks back at Winry.) You said light as well. (Blue nods her head.) Then that was a shield then during the match." "Yes, it was." Blue replies.

Winry questions continue Blue Cloud well into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later when Winry comes downstairs, she notices only Ed downstairs in the house. "Where is everybody?" She asks.

Ed - "Granny went into town with Den to visit a patient. Al and AJ are meeting up with her friend from the north, who's coming down through the riverine."

Win - "Why there?" "Cuz it's the easiest way for him to make it down here from the north without imminent danger from unfamiliar soldiers," Ed replies. "So he lives up north?" She asks. "Yup. Himself and his pack." Winry looks at Ed confused. Ed then notices Al outside playing with someone. Winry quickly follows him as he hurries out the back door.

Luna is playfully pouncing on Al and playfully rubbing her head against his back. Giggling, Al pulls her into a hug as she starts licking the side of his face.

Winry hides behind Ed, making a surprised squeak sound once she spots the wolf. "Ed. T-that's not a dog." "I know. It's a wolf. A white wolf at that." Winry gasps as the wolf looks at her and Ed. Slowly, Luna starts walking towards them.

Ed - "Al? Who's that?" "Her name is Luna, brother. She's apart of the pack and the friendliest one too."

Just as Luna is just a few feet away from both of them, she stops and turns her head towards the riverine and sits, facing the direction.

AJ then comes walking down from the passageway of the riverine. "He's on his way now with the others. (Making it near Luna and bending down to her level, AJ extends her hand out to Luna, who immediately runs over to her. As AJ is petting her, she tells the wolf.) You know he gets annoyed when you leave before the rest of them and him." Luna quietly growls and stomps away from her, annoyed. AJ chuckles a bit.

Luna then walks back to Ed and Winry. Winry grabs the back of Ed's jacket tightly, nervously, still hiding behind him. Luna then stops. With her ears down and tail between her legs, she then puts her head down sadly and walks back behind AJ, who is still on her knees.

Facing them, AJ explains. "She understands that she's made Winry uncomfortable and decided that she wants Winry to approach her instead whenever she herself ready." After a couple of minutes, Ed walks forward and introduces himself.

Sniffing his hand first, Ed sits down and starts petting Luna as she rubs her head against the side of his cheek. "She recognizes Greywolf's scent on you," Blue tells Ed.

Winry - "Is it required to have his scent on you before you meet the others?" "No, but it'll help them understand that you are not a potential threat. As far as your case, Winry. The pack themselves are familiar with your scent already since they were asked to. Immediately Greywolf knew Ed's feelings towards you during your disappearance. As Luna is his mate, he understood that Ed's partner is you." Blue tells her. Winry then takes a deep breath and walks forward behind Ed, slowly.

Luna sits and only stares Winry, waiting for her. Ed looks back at Winry, watching her as she walks slowly to Luna. Mimicking AJ's poster, she stops and sits down on her knees with a hand out towards Luna.

Luna then walks slowly forward, ears still pushed back as she nervously approaches Winry. Luna then gently sniffs Winry's hand as Winry smiles and places her other hand on her head slowly, gently petting her.

Ed and the others smile at the scene as Luna happily whimpers and kneads her head against Winry's back as she walks around and then embraces Winry.

AJ then turns head as well as Luna, who stops and stares in the direction of the riverine. Before anyone could ask her, Greywolf walks down the path by himself and Luna moves away from Winry and immediately runs over to him.

Brushing their heads against each other and greeting one another, Greywolf then rushes over to AJ. Al then turns his head and sees the other wolves either sitting or laying down, spread out near several trees in the distance.

Winry looks around as well. "Wow. There are so many of them." "Yeah, and you see them in battle. They're incredible. They helped me and Janine fight a bunch of chimeras in Heissagart. Of course, Fletcher was there as well." Al beams then sighs sadly, thinking about his friend.

Ed - "That morning before we found the both of you?" "The night before, brother." Al says as he looks away sadly.

Greywolf then starts walking over to Al (Who then sits on his knees as well) as he stares at the wolf. Greywolf then sniffs Al's face briefly and rubs his head underneath Al's chin and whimpers lightly.

Al slowly pets Greywolf's head as the wolf lays his head on Al's shoulder. "It's trust." Al stops and looks over at Blue. "He's showing you trust. Showing his pack that he trusts you besides her and myself."

Ed - "And what about us?" "That's something you'll just have to wait until he's ready to show you. He knows what Al has done for his pack and for that he's grateful. So he's also showing Al thanks." AJ replies.

Al then looks back at Greywolf, who sniff his face again and neck. "You're welcome," Al says as Greywolf smiles and then walks back to his pack and all of them head off into the nearby woods.

AJ - "They're off to hunt for wildlife. Only will go after livestock if there aren't any wild prey out there. But don't expect him or them to attack humans. it's just not his thing."

Ed asks. "Do you know if any of them ever had a taste of human blood?" "Yeah. My own. Only Greywolf." Ed, Al and Winry gasp at her. She uneasily tells them. "It's because I got in his way when I was making my way back from Womiob after a delivery run when I was spotted by a rebel from one of those cult organizations, who then alerted his fellow postmen. Greywolf jumped in to help but I panicked and freaked him out. He's still on edge in battle with me."

Al - "When?"

AJ - "Almost two years ago." She then looks at the faded bite scar on her wrist. Sighing, she then stands and walks over to the front of the woods.

She then notices and catches Aru by the side of his back as he tries to run out of the forest quickly. Slowly him down into a complete stop, she kneels in front of him, petting him in comfort. Aru sits and stares at her. "He's the youngest in this pack and isn't exactly one for hunting. But he's a great protector and defender."

Winry - "So how many do you know of? How many are there in all?"

AJ - "Twenty three in total. Only these six have ever had any kind of bond and relationship with humans. The others prefer otherwise so I respect their wishes. But all are acquaintances with the Natives in a way."

Ed - "And how exactly does he gain more if others perish? Wolves don't exactly live for very long from what I've read about."

AJ - "Kill the king or queen, you claim the pack. It's all about leadership. That's all it takes. And even if the second or third in command tries to take over. In most cases, age catches up to the wolf before stamina."

She continues. "And not to mention the group's survival comes first before anyone else. Regardless of old or youth enemies. That's one main Greywolf's rules."

Al - "Jeez."

AJ - "Not exactly a high rise life, but at least it can be fulfilling to an extent." Aru howls lightly as he puts his head underneath her neck. AJ then wraps her arms around him, gently rubbing his back as she calms him. "A lot of stuff on your mind there, eh Aru?" She asks as the wolf leans against her more.

Artemis then comes out of the forest as well and paces quickly over to Aru and AJ. Looking over at his mother, he then whines as he leans back against AJ. "It's alright, buddy. Everything will be ok." Artemis then sits and stares at her son with worry.

Al - "What's wrong with the both of them." Artemis then lays down and then looks at the three, only to look back at AJ. AJ sighs. "It's better to just let 'em be rested then rebirthed, Al." Al looks at her confused as Aru and Artemis only stare at her.

Winry asks. "So how long have known all of them?" "For about six, almost seven years. Greywolf was the first one I met." She tells her about how both he linked with Blue and herself. Winry looks at her surprised and intrigued as she listens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on, that night when Pinako and Den make it back to the house, She hears AJ talking, asking Ed from around the backyard. "So how about you Ed? Have you ever felt trapped by the despondency of those inner demons, at least once?"

Den slows down in front of her and starts growling lightly. The wolves without Greywolf, move back, spreading out into the forest as Greywolf lays down and stares at the side in which Pinako and Den are about to walk around from.

AJ turns her head and notices. Greywolf then moves over next to her, still staring in the direction.

Pinako walks around the corner first with Den right behind her, seeing Ed first before she spots AJ. She then pauses once she sees the wolf next to her. "Well, that's certainly not common around here," Pinako says as she stops and looks at him.

Ed looks at Greywolf, noticing he that his ears are down, his tail is between his legs and his hair is puffed as little. "Granny-" Ed starts to say as he looks back at her.

AJ interrupts him. "My apologies for not telling you about him sooner, Ms. Pinako. He will not harm you or anyone else here. Winry has already met him."

Pinako then starts to walk over but Den blocks her, staring at her with concerned eyes. Greywolf then stands and runs into the woods, back to his pack. AJ then sighs as she looks back at Den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Pinako and Den back in the house, Ed and AJ are sitting outside, side by side, leaning against separate trees that are next to each other.

Ed - "I do know what that feels like, Janine." AJ stares at Ed, as he continues to look at the ground in front of him. "To still feel like it's my fault for what happened with my little brother. I still carry that weight after all these years. I've even had to hold myself back from alot of things especially during those years because I felt like it wasn't right for me to have those emotions that I had at that time."

Ed continues as his voice starts to break. "With Al trapped like that because of me and my dumbass idea. Because I was the one who talked him into it. What gave me the right to express myself like that ...to her?" He then covers his eyes with one of his hands as he brings a knee up, leaning an elbow against it. "I will never forget everything that I saw that day."

Remembering what Truth told him.

{Truth - "I can only show you this much for toll you've paid."}

AJ tries to say something but stops herself as he continues as he puts that same hand underneath his chin. "I've fought with myself so many times, over and over again, confused and aggravated at the same time for many years. And even after everything that has happened and the only thing left of it is just the past. It still continues to haunt me to this day."

AJ pulls her knees up against her chest as she tells him. "And if feels like the only way to make it stop is to let it win but that will only make things worse for myself and for the people around me. Fighting it back, as it constantly drains your energy every day as struggles to wrests itself to stay attached. Especially to my own soul. (She sighs) You can't win either way it seems."

"It's that dark, huh?" Ed replies. AJ looks at him confused. "How deep in your own thoughts have you held back everything? How much darkness are you holding onto? I've just told you mine."

AJ - "There are things that I've told Al that I haven't even yet told Ma or Roy about." "Alright so spill." Making an annoyed groan, she then pouts at him. "Don't give me that! Just tell me already." "It's complicated and not that easy to discuss Edward." She sighs. "Most of these shadows are from Adam and from when I was in the foster system in my younger years."

Remembering what Adam told her.

{Adam - "If the only thing you're holding onto is hope, then I've already won, Carrier. It'll take more than a cross or an angelic psyche to block me from your intellect."}

AJ shakes her head and continues. "Then there's the recent trip I took back to the old city. Can't even call it home anymore. It just doesn't feel like one. Yet those voiced descriptions about the both of them are still replaying in my head."

"So do you believe them?" Ed asks her, in regards to what she heard about her father while in Schuylkill Falls. AJ sighs as she looks away briefly.

Looking back at him, she tells him. "I can't say that it doesn't bother me cuz it does. But... if it's true, then... (Raising her left eyebrow a little) So what now? What am I gonna say to him if and only if I'll ever see him again? I just don't know." She rests her elbows on her knees and places her hands over her face.

Ed gently places a hand on her shoulder. "Then do what feels right." AJ then looks back at him. "But what if what feels right is actually wrong." She replies.

Ed sighs sadly as he tells her. "Jeez. You've got me cornered there, Janine."

AJ starts to get teary-eyed as she puts her head down again. "I can't help but feel like the world is out to get me. Not just because of this stone, but just in general. Like the voices inside just don't stop, surrounding me in unbreakable chains. It's suffocating me, ya know. I can't take it sometimes."

Ed, who is still looking at her, says. "You make it look so easy to conceal it. Just like what Al used to do back in the armor years so I understand and I get it."

AJ - "Al said the same thing."

Ed finches with worry before he shakes his head and looks away, sighing sadly as he leans back against the tree, staring up at the sky.

End of Chapter 49

Notes:

I know that this chapter took awhile to be posted and for that I'm sorry. I know some of you have sent me messages asking questions in regards to the story and I have replied back to all of them since the last chapter was posted back in October. I want to thank each and every one of you for your feedback of the story so far. Again as I posted about it before, this story, unfortunately, will not be updated on the regular, however, I definitely do want to continue and finish the story and it's parts for all of you!

This chapter I originally had planned to post before Christmas but two Fridays before the holiday, I found out that one of my older sisters had passed away and my family and I had her funeral service held the following Friday before Christmas. So I needed some private time to cope with the sudden loss in my family. Thank you again to all of kind condolences and prayers that some you have sent me in messages and comments.


	50. The Cycle

This chapter is inspired by Emily Osment's song called "The Cycle." off of her 2nd studio album called "Fight or Flight."

Corniche R, Royce is a character from the 1st Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the Game Boy Advance. "Stray Rondo." Prequel to "Sonata Of Memories."

Thank you, Roxy, for including those little tidbits, sis.

Alchemist Chronicles

Chapter 50 - The Cycle

Hakuro walks into Central Headquarters and heads for the elevator, noticing Foxworth almost immediately once he walks in.

Hakuro salutes his fellow officer. "Good Morning, Dennis."

Dennis Foxworth, who in turn, returns the salute. "To you as well, General." He replies as the doors to the elevator close and it starts to ascend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy, who is sitting at his desk, staring at the pile of folders that Janine left for him to sign in regards to several recent military affairs with both Xing and Aerugo.

Roy sighs as he grabs the first folder and starts signing through each one, one by one at a time.

Once the evening rolls around, he leans back in his chair, takes a breath of relief then turns to Hawkeye, asking. "Any word yet from either of them." She nods her head, adding. "The both of them certainly did seem timorous before the send-off. I hope the Fuhrer knows what he's doing."

Roy sighs heavily. "Did it really have to be them out of everyone else?" Just then a thought comes to mind. Roy looks at Riza just as she looks back at him.

Riza quickly changes the subject, asking him. "Have you told her yet?"

Roy - "Hm?" He shakes his head afterwards. "No. I haven't told her yet and it shouldn't be a concern of yours."

Riza - "And what if she finds out through the roots?" Roy raises an eyebrow as she continues. "What if she also finds out about him or what really pertained to your blindness, General. Of course, I know my place sir, but-"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready in due time. That is all, Colonel." He quickly replies, cutting her off. He then returns to the layed spreadsheet in front of him, staring at it curiously.

A knock at the door takes him out of focus and he heads to it.

Roy opens the door and much to his surprise.

Hakuro - "Well hello there Lt General. Good morning."

Roy - "To you as well, Hakuro."

Hakuro - "May I come in and have a seat?"

Roy - "For what purpose?"

Hakuro - "It was suggested to me by Foxworth earlier that if I have any questions about several recent events, I should ask you about it and you would provide me with the answers in mind."

Roy sighs and replies. "Very well then." He steps to the side and lets him in.

As Hakuro takes a seat, he asks. "So how far along is the Ishval renovation proceedings coming along? I also heard of talks with Xing in establishing a railroad system between both countries through the desert is in the works."

Roy - "Don't know much about the talks with Xing but about Ishval, everything is going smoothly."

Hakuro - "That's good to hear. And our agreement with Aerugo?" "Still in the basics. Do you have any ideas that you could express in regards to our treaty with them?" Roy asks. "Since I do not speak their tongue, I feel as though my suggestions would fall on deaf ears. At any rate, I'm also wondering if Drachma would extend an olive branch sometime soon."

Roy - "Who knows if that meeting will ever take place or who will be present at it. I think it's more important to focus on what is currently at the helm."

Hakuro - "Good point. Well, we'll see hopefully (Hakuro then stands up) and it nice talking to you, Mustang." "Likewise, Hakuro." Both men then shake hands and Roy closes the door behind the other man once he leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning...

Standing in front of the Table City Train Station, Ed and AJ who are with a group of four other soldiers, stare in a trance at a distance in the direction of the Manor, reminiscing of their memories from within the Manor.

Hakuro slowly walks up behind them and asks. "So the both of you are finally ready to head over there then, I assume?" Ed and AJ turn and look at him, as well as the other soldiers. "Your choice is here, Major. Get to it." Hakuro adds as he walks away from him. Ed stares at him, demurely before he sighs and walks over to the person walking out of the nearby post.

? spots him and shrieks with excitement, running over to him, pulling him into a hug. "Edward! Hey!" Ed smiles back. "Glad to see you too, Cony!"

AJ then walks over and introduces herself with her hand out. "Hi. I'm Sargent Janine Rambo. It's nice to meet you. Ed told me that you are an old friend of his from their journey." "Old?" Cony looks at Ed with a raised eyebrow and a scowl. "Really, Ed! I'm only twenty-one!"

Ed glares back at her. "And still as loud and dramatic as ever!" Gasping then turning her head back to AJ. Shaking AJ's hand. "Hey, I'm Corniche R, Royce. I am also a state alchemist named the Tuning Alchemist. You must be the Fuhrer's personal messenger I've heard about. So I'm confused. Why are you here?"

AJ - "The Fuhrer himself chose me for this mission and Ed. Who, he, in turn, chose you." "And yet I feel like I'm gonna regret it sooner than later," Ed adds, looking away from Cony.

Cony glares at Ed as he glares back at her, fiercely. AJ chuckles briefly before she turns to walk over to Wright, who is at the post station, about a quarter from the West District, saluting.

AJ - "Ma'am, we're ready to go." Wright salutes back. "Very well then."

She then calls for the other two. "Major Elric and Major Royce." They immediately head over and salute to her. "I want all of you to report anything and everything that you run into down there. Dead or alive to either me or Hakuro. I will be joining you momentarily after clearance from the Fuhrer but don't get hasteful and reckless. I don't want either of you to get hurt... again." All of them nod their heads.

Ama - "Another thing I'd like to add that the Fuhrer insisted on you, Fullmetal. Being the only with the task of collecting any information in regards to the-"

Hakuro - "Fullmetal already knows this, Colonel. No need to repeat what was already ordered." Hakuro raises an eyebrow at the same time he smirks at AJ. "Foxworth is expected to join us as well, shortly. Hope you will welcome him like always, Rambo." Hakuro tells her with a sly smirk.

AJ glares at Hakuro, replying. "A new day is dawning real soon, Major General. So I'll be glad too." 'Settle in state, Ari.' Blue tells her. Cony looks at Ed, noticing his fixed stare at Hakuro as well.

Tapping him on his shoulder breaking him out of his concentrated fix, Ed looks back at her. "What?" He asks, looking back at her.

Cony - "So what's the deal?"

Ed - "There's nothing to it. He's being an asshole. And that's that." Cony who still has her eyebrow raised then looks at Janine. Noticing her glare at Hakuro as well. Cony then sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed, AJ, and Cony, along with four other soldiers reach the front of the Manor. The Manor itself had since collapsed due to the damage from the fire as well as the fighting that previously happened, leaving the only entrance that leads to the basement visible but guarded by military personnel.

Standing in front of the opened hatchway, Ed leads the way, walking in first, followed by AJ, Cony and the other four soldiers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Al walks out of the train. Grabbing their bags as Winry exits the train as well. Walking over to the house in which Janine (still legally owns as since Table City is apart of Amestris, minors can't sign over property since they are underage although both her and Roxy have already started the paperwork to switch ownership.)

Making it to the house, Roxy opens the door, smiling. "About time! Ari said you both may visit sooner than later."

Al raises an eyebrow. "When?" "Don't worry about it, dawg. Just glad that y'all made it." Walking out she grabs one of the two suitcases and welcomes them inside. Once inside, Winry helps herself to the sofa. Taking a sigh of relief, she collapses and lays down on the sofa, falling asleep quickly.

As Al and Roxy are sitting at the dining room table, she asks him. "So how's Ari been? Didn't say much last night over the phone." "She's doing better, Roxy. But... " Al replies then sighs as he stares at the mug in between his hands.

Roxy - "But what?" "She's been thinking about her dad lately. Especially since her trip to both Ridge and Falls. She even told me that she doesn't know what to do if she sees him again. Do you know how much guilt she carries around because of her last words to him?" Al tells her as Roxy sighs sadly as she looks away.

Al continues. "I mean I get it. She knows and understands what she did and said was wrong. But if he really is out there, then where do we began to find him? Do you have any idea where to start, Roxy?"

With Roxy's silence lingering on, Al then asks. "If you know something, you need to tell her."

Roxy - "What if they lied to her?"

Al - "Huh? Who?"

Roxy - "The old block. Whoever she spoke to."

Al - "You think so?"

Roxy - "Maybe?"

Al - "Why do you think that? What if he's in either city? Or maybe what if he's down in slums here. Or maybe he's in Oakland? but then again how did he make it over there? Who helped him?" Al nervously scratches his head frantically in confusion. "Ugh! This is driving me crazy!"

Roxy then stands up and starts to walk away. "Where are you going?" Al asks. "Don't worry about it. Stay here with Win. I'll be back." Al watches as she leaves the house, closing the door behind herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivier makes it Central Headquarters and heads immediately to the Fuhrer's office. She salutes, asking. "Pardon my intrusion but where are the Elric brothers and Rambo, Fuhrer Grumman?"

Grumman - "Well good evening to you as well, Olivier. To answer your question, I've recently sent both Fullmetal and Rambo out briefly. They'll be back shortly. As for Alphonse, I could request him here immediately."

Olivier - "Please do so right away, Fuhrer Grumman." Grumman smiles and nods as he grabs the phone on his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they make it to the Lab. Ed and AJ notice that the steps which lead to the secret passage and equipment are destroyed beyond repair. Moving into the next hallway near the broken elevator, Cony stops and looks up at the vent, which runs through the hall. Ed and AJ stop as well along with the other soldiers.

Ed - "What is it?" Cony shushes him quickly. A thud sound comes from inside of the vent up above them. Cony then rushes over to the spot, quickly clapping her hands against the aluminum. All stare in shock as the transmutation subsides as part of the vent falls, landing on the ground with a thud and then they gasp in unison once they look inside of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rushing out of the hatchway. Ed, who is holding a bloody covered unconscious Madison with AJ by his side as the other soldiers and Cony are dragging a body out of the Manor.

"GET THE HELL OUT THE WAY!" Ed screeches as he's running into the hospital. Nurses scramble around him as he slows down once he makes it inside. They then escort him to a room where he places Maddie on a bed.

One nurse checks her pulse, others quickly move Ed and AJ out of the room so they can properly examine her.

Ed leans his head against the wall across the way as AJ stares at the door to the room, sadly. She then walks over and whispers something to Ed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the hospital, both of them make it to the tent and hear yelling through it. Once both of them walk in, Ama and Hakuro look is in there besides Foxworth and a few other soldiers.

Foxworth - "With all due respect sir, I've just arrived here and will need the both of them here when I head over to said location. No one knows the area but them. It would be-" The person on the other end interrupts him.

As Foxworth is on the phone, Ed and AJ head over to Ama, who is staring at the blood stains on Edward's clothing. They inform her quietly and she leaves with them as Hakuro stays behind with his back turned to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...

[Ed's P.O.V]

As I slowly start to open my eyes, squinting before I rub my eyes as I yawn afterwards. I look over and I see her still asleep in the bed. Everything seems to be normal from what the nurse told me last night. 'I should probably get her some food. (my stomach growls.} I chuckle to myself.' I yank the blanket off of myself and stand, sliding my boots back on. I look up again and also notice that AJ is gone.

Looking back at Madison again. I can't help but wonder about Nina. What kind of chance would she of had had if the circumstances were different?

I sigh and began walking over to the door. As I open the door slowly and look out. I see Janine just a few feet away, holding a tray with food and drinks, talking with a nurse. I slightly leave the door open as I start to walk over to her.

The nurse then walks away from her as she turns her head to me and says. "Good, you're up! Here. This is for you and Maddie." I grin, practically drooling at the food on the plate. Then I notice the demon in the corner. "That's for Madison, the orange juice is for you." She says upon noticing my glare at the abomination of a beverage.

[End of P.O.V]

A horrendous scream coming from Madison's room fills the air and both AJ and Ed take off back to the room. Ed pushes the door wide open with AJ behind him still holding the tray as Madison is walking back and forth, frantically.

She turns around, noticing both of them and yells. "Where's daddy!" Ed's face immediately becomes pale as he realizes that the body of the man that they found with her was probably him.

AJ takes a relaxed breath as she asks Madison. "So that guy that we found with you was him? Your fath-"

Madison cuts her off as she yells even louder. "I WANT DADDY! WHERE'S DADDY!" By then two nurses rush in, pushing past between the two. One of them then pushes Ed and AJ out of the room, grabbing the tray out of her hand and shutting the door hard in their faces.

Ed and AJ just stare at each other in shock at what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SS)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After she is informed that Alphonse, Janine, and Edward are all in Table City, Olivier with Miles and several soldiers both from Briggs and Central head over there.

Miles, as well as two soldiers from Briggs and a soldier from Central turn and walk away in a different direction.

She makes it to the tent, seeing Niko outside talking to both Ed and AJ, both looking dismal and unpended.

Olivier - "What's the assessment of the provisions?" Niko excuses himself and stands up, turns around and starts walking towards the General. He explains to her what has happened. Turning to the two, She sees AJ immediately standing up and salutes as Ed's head is turned away from all of them.

Olivier then tells AJ and Ed. "The both of you will be the last ones on the last train. I'll take the girl to Central myself with the others. In the meantime Rambo, show me the index." As AJ tries to reply but is instantly interrupted. "Yes, you have his permission. Get to it." She then hands AJ a sealed letter from the Fuhrer.

AJ quickly grabs and rips open the envelope and reads the letter. "Well alright." She replies, tucking the letter inside of her jacket after reading it. Tapping Ed on his shoulder, he looks back at her. "You might wanna see this as well." She then walks into the tent with Olivier and the remaining soldiers following her in. Ed then stands up, following them in as well.

Walking over to the table as the others gather around, she then moves across and around the other side, grabbing a map that was leaning against the wall. She lays out the map of both Cornwall Ridge and Schuylkill Falls. Pulling out a piece of paper from the other inside side of her jacket, she then tells everyone in the room.

As she's laying the piece of paper, flat on top of the map, she starts. "As I was making way back to Table City, I came across two Cretian Military soldiers on the outskirts in the forest. One in which started telling the other about five locations within Schuylkill Falls and Cornwall Ridge."

She continues.

"Eraserhood Blueprint Plant." She circles the location on the map

"Rittenhouse Coffee Shop." Circling that spot on the map as well.

"Port Richmond Hall." Marked.

"Northern Liberties Building." Circled.

"Market Square Library." Lined by three-sixty.

All of them stare in shock at the map especially Ed as he starts. "So you mean to tell m-" Olivier cuts him off. "For how long?" "Only about a few months I've known. Only told the Fuhrer once I made back to him and made sure only he and I were in his office. Showed him everything first."

Oliver then says. "It's not our problem anyway. Don't go any further than you have already." AJ just only stares at Olivier. Ed, who is getting upset, asks. "And what if it does?" Olivier turns back to him but before she can say anything AJ steps in between them. "Wait!" Both look at her as she points to the map.

AJ - "I don't think it's the case as the both of you think it is." She continues as both of them look at her confused. She then lines up the indications, starting with the first. "It's not a circle nor a transmutation one at that. And to be honest it's looks more like a bird or a side rooted tooth if anything. Plus and this just came to mind, the highest point is north, so the point in which is facing... (She places her finger on the location of the Hall, walking along north in the direction until she makes to...)"

Olivier - "Drachma." "Exactly. Like footsteps leading the path to the hint." AJ replies then continues. "They also brought up about this boss of theirs having negotiations with individuals from Drachma soon. Don't know if soon has passed yet, though."

Niko - "It was only a matter of time before they stuck their foot of their zone and started traveling. Growing up, many upon many others wanted to escape the area. Now I see where they are were heading to."

Everyone then looks at Niko with confusion. He explains. "Creta has technology that many Drachmians want. Myself not included but a few people come to mind. People that I thought were dead from the betrayed strife."

Olivier - "We shall finish this later. Everyone resume schedules." Everyone nods their heads to her. Two soldiers from Briggs move and gather the map, rolling it back up. Ed and AJ grab their stuff as well as Niko.

As everyone is busy, the entrance to the tent opens up and both Hakuro and Foxworth enter. "Well hello there General Armstrong, it's nice to see you-" "The both of you are to remain here until further notice. Fuhrer's orders." Olivier tells them, cutting him off.

Hakuro - "Of course. I understand. But one more thing before you part for your return trip. An old acquaintance from someone on your squad would like to join you." He then moves out of the way as the curtain opens and reveals a woman walking towards all of them. Niko eyes grow wide as she walks in and stops near him.

? - "How very typical, predictable of you, Niko."

End of Chapter 50

Sorry for the wait.

The map in which has the layout will be put onto my Instagram and Twitter only. Same username. fulmetaltiger57 on both.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
